Stay With Me
by FirePearl97
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta were not chosen to compete in the 74th games, but Madge and Gale were. Will they get out alive? And will Katniss become jealous at Gale's sudden interest in the mayors daughter, or will she still fall for the boy with the bread? This is all in Katniss' POV of the games and beyond...T for fighting
1. The Reaping

**Hey, this is my very first fanfic so i would really appreciate reviews, ideas...etc.**

**hope you like it:)**

Katniss POV.

Chapter 1 –The Reaping.

The clock read 5am. I usually met Gale, my hunting partner and best friend, around 5:30 in the woods outside District 12. I only had thirty minutes so I decided to get up and ready. I yawned and stretched, being careful not to wake my little sister Prim. She was 12 this year; it was going to be her first reaping. The odds were definitely in her favor because she only had one slip among thousands that read, _Primrose Everdeen. _ I had quite a few slips of paper with my name on them. One of the reasons being I was 16, and another because during the few years our family was starving I had taken tesserae to help keep us alive.

I slipped into my sturdy leather boots and my Dad's old hunting jacket and quietly snuck out the back door. The morning air was cool and crisp and felt wonderful as I ran to the weak spot in the fence nearest my house where I always went through to the woods.

I arrived at me and Gale's meeting place first and sat down to wait for him. It wasn't long before I saw him walking towards me, taking long strides. He was so handsome, and tall and muscular, the list could go on and on.

We have known each other for four years. We met in the woods when he was 14 and I was 12. He thought I was stealing the game that was caught in his snares.

It took a while before we could fully trust one another, but after that we became best friends, and have been hunter partners ever since; helping each other feed our families since both of our Dad's dies in the same mining accident.

Gale had two brothers and a sister to take care of, and I had Prim and my Mother who had given up on her part to care for her kids.

"Hey Catnip." I turned around, startled at the voice coming from behind me.

"Daydreaming again?" I nodded. Lately I've been caught daydreaming and I'm not sure why.

"Ready to go?" I asked and stood up, brushing myself off.

Gale took my hand and together we went to our hiding place where we kept our bow and arrows and extra snares and things.

We took our usual route through the forest, Gale checking his traps from the previous day and me trying to shoot whatever looked good enough to eat or sell, either to the Bakery or the Hob.

"Today's your last reaping." I mention to Gale.

"Yeah, if I get through it with having to go to the capitol." Gale hates the capitol even more than I do and is always trying to come up with plots of revenge.

"I sure hope you don't get reaped." He says to me. "I don't know what I would do if you died!"

This is a first. Gale never says anything like that to me. I wonder if he shares the same affection for me as I do for him, or if I am just his hunting partner.

He's had a crush on the mayor's daughter for as long as I've known him, but still hasn't had the guts to even say hi. I'm the only one he's ever told, and we never really talk about our social lives outside of hunting, not that we even have social lives, or friends for that matter. Madge is my friend, but that's about it.

"I'm scared Gale." I don't know where that came from, but I hadn't been able to tell anyone my true feelings lately.

"You'll be fine, I promise."

He pulled me into a tight hug and I held on for dear life, never wanting to let go.

Gale is different from anyone I know, and it's not just because he is also a poor Seam kid that I like him so much.

We were never more than hunting partners but everyone at school seems to think we are a couple. I don't mind but Gale gets mad every time he hears the gossip.

"Katniss!"

"Huh?"

"You were daydreaming again."

"Oh, sorry." I would try harder not to go off into la la land when I was in his company.

"Were you saying something?" I ask, giving him my full attention.

"Yeah, I said that if we are finished here we should head into town and see if we can trade one of these squirrels for a fresh loaf of bread." I nodded and began following him out of the woods. We squeezed through the weak spot in the fence and were on our way into town. I could just taste the Bakery bread now.

The baker's son met us at the front counter. Peeta I think his name is.

"Good Morning." He greeted us with a smile.

"What can I do for you?"

Gale opened his sack and pulled out a squirrel. He held it up for Peeta to examine. A minute later Peeta took the squirrel from Gale and in return handed us a warm loaf and a small paper bag cookies.

"But this is too much." Gale argued. Peeta put up his hand.

"It's reaping day." He smiled again. I had noticed he smiled a lot.

"Thanks Peeta." I said on our way out.

"Bye Katniss." Was his quiet reply.

"What was that?" Gale accused when we were on our way home.

"I was just being friendly!" I shot at him. "Good grief!"

"Whatever."

"See you at the reaping." I said as we parted ways to head to our separate houses.

"Where something pretty." Was his reply. I laughed, and hurried home. Mother would be angry if I was late.

When I arrived both my Mom and Prim were all scrubbed clean and wearing new dresses. They weren't fancy but nice enough; it was all we could afford.

"You look gorgeous little duck." I complimented my little sister. "All the boys will be looking at you."

She blushed. "Do you really think so?"

"Positive." She blushed again, and grinned.

I hurried to the room we shared and climbed into the tub Mom had ready for me. I scrubbed myself until every speck of dirt was gone. I then dried myself off and slipped into the clean blue dress that was spread out on my bed.

I don't usually like to dress but this was a must. You had to look nice if you were picked and had to go to the capitol. I was all ready and going out the door with Mother and Prim in record time.

Everyone has to attend the reaping unless you are on your deathbed. Otherwise you will be thrown in jail, or the capitol will purposely try to make your life miserable.

Our walk was a short one, and when we arrived in the town square we parted ways. I went to the roped off section that was for the 16 year old and Prim to the 12 year old division.

I tried to find Gale. I finally located him; it actually wasn't that hard, him being so tall. We locked eyes for a moment, wishing each other the best of luck.

Just then Mayor Undersee stepped up onto the stage and gave the Hunger Games speech that we had all memorized and was getting quite boring.

Then Effie Trinket took over. She was handed the two glass bowls with all of District 12's children's names from ages 12 to 18.

"Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games." She said in her strong capitol accent. "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

"Ladies first." Her voice rang out.

When Gale and I are alone we like mimic the capitol accents that sound so weird to us. Gale is better at it than I am though.

Effie's delicate hand went into the bowl with the girls' names. _Please don't let it be Gale! Or me! Or Prim! Or anyone that I know! Oh Please! _

"Madge Undersee." _Oh no! Not Madge! Why does it have to be my only friend?_

I watched Madge walk confidently up to the stage and shake hands with the mayor, who was her Father, and Effie. She didn't cry, just stared off into the distant like what had happened hadn't quite registered in her mind yet.

The mayor handled it surprisingly well too.

"Now for the boys." Effie again took the glass bowl with the boys' names and swirled her hand around in the midst of thousands of slips of paper. _Please don't let it be Gale! I've already lost my only other friend. I would just die if he were picked. _

I don't really know any other boys but the baker's son Peeta had always been nice to me so I hoped his name wasn't on that piece of paper that Effie was about to open.

The entire town held their breaths.

"Gale Hawthorne." _No! This can't be happening! Why him?_

I heard his Mother Hazel sniffle while trying to comfort her three younger children. Rory was the same age as Prim, but the other two were too young for the reaping.

Gale also walked up to the stage with masked emotions. He shook hands with Effie and the mayor and then with Madge.

I noticed Peeta staring at me, when I looked at him he gave me a sad smile and mouthed, _I'm sorry. _ I don't know why he would be paying any attention to a girl from the Seam but I was glad for the little comfort he gave me.

"I give you our two District 12 tributes, "Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne." Effie said.

No one clapped. It was the one thing we could do to show our disgust at the capitol and the Hunger Games.

The tributes were then ushered off the stage by a group of PeaceKeepers and I got in line to go say goodbye to my two best friends.


	2. Good Byes and A New Friend

**Hey, this is my very first fanfic, so reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated… Let me know if I should continue:) **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, ideas came from Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter #2

Goodbyes and a new friend.

Friends and family were allowed one hour to say their good byes to a loved one.

I wanted to say good-bye to both Gale and Madge so I didn't spend more than three minutes in each place.

I went to see Gale first; as soon as the Peace Keepers opened the door and ran in straight to him. He caught me in a tight embrace, and I never wanted him to let go. He smelled so familiar. I could still make out the pine woods scent from our hunt this morning and the soap from his bath before the reaping.

Those smells made me feel safe and protected from the cruel world.

He let me cry my eyes out, but then I remembered I didn't have much time and had better say what I had come to say.

"You have to win Gale."

"I know I'll try." "But what about Madge?"

"Protect her for me, at least until you are closer to the end." I tell him.

"I will, you know I will."

He hugged me again and just as a Peace Keeper was unlocking the door to take me away from Gale, I said the thing I had wanted to tell him for as long as I can remember,

"I love you Gale."

He didn't reply, just kissed my cheek. I was ushered out of the room then. I would never see my best friend again, he would die a horrible death, and I would never be able to forget it.

I hurried to see Madge now. I hope there was still time and wasn't a long line. I knew there would be. She was the mayor's daughter, everyone would want to come and say good-bye.

I was shocked when I arrived. The only people standing there were her parents.

They both gave me a sad smile and motioned for me to go in.

"Katniss!" I was engulfed in a bear hug, but then I notice Madge was crying."

"Shh it'll be ok." I said soothingly, even though I didn't believe the words myself I thought they might comfort her.

"Will you sing to me Katniss?" I usual don't sing for people. Come to think of it I hadn't sung a song since my Father died, but I didn't want to let Madge down, so I thought of it as her dying wish.

"Of course, but what should I sing."

"Something hopeful." She sighed, then settled onto one of the comfy couches.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadow almost killed you light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and a passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be all right_

_No one can hurt you know_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone, Gone_

I repeated the chorus again, then stopped. Madge looked up at me, tears sliding down her smooth flawless cheeks.

"Thank you."

I hugged her again and went out, not able to stay any long because then I would probably break down, and I wanted to stay strong for her.

I passed her parents silently then went to go find Prim and my mother who were waiting on me to go home.

As soon as Prim saw me she ran to give me a hug.

"I was so worried you would volunteer!" she cried.

"I wouldn't leave you." I say, rubbing her back.

"I'm so glad it wasn't you Katniss, but I'm really sorry about your friends, I liked Gale too." This makes me smile.

"Let's go home Prim." I grab her hand and we hurry to catch up with Mother.

Tomorrow morning I would have to forget my grief and go hunting, I couldn't let both of our families starve just because I was upset.

We had enough meat and strawberries for dinner though so I didn't have to rush off.

When we reached our front door I quickly unlocked it and ran ahead of Mother and Prim, ignoring her calls.

I rushed into my room and threw myself onto the bed Prim and I shared, and there I stayed until morning. Sobbing, sobbing for Madge and Gale, for myself and then just got angry at the capitol for taking them away.

I soon fell asleep, exhausted from the events of the day; I didn't even have nightmares.

I awoke a little later than usual the next morning. I had fallen asleep in my reaping dress, so I quickly changed into a pair of old jeans and t-shirt.

I try not to think about everything that happened the day before, otherwise I would probably just break down again and mine and Gale's families had to eat.

It was somewhat cloudy outside which matched my mood perfectly. I just hoped it didn't rain until I had enough meat to last the day.

I came to the weak spot in the fence and was about to slide under when I heard someone calling my name.

I looked up to see a boy running towards me, breathing heavily. What in the world?

When he got closer I realized who it was.

"Peeta?" "What are you doing here, in the Seam, at 6:30 in the morning?"

I let him catch his breath before answering my question.

"I, uh... could I come into the woods with you?" He blurted.

"Why?" I demanded.

"I don't know I guess I just always wanted to see what it was like out there."

It was really hard to resist those big blue eyes.

"I guess so, but only this once." He nodded and grinned.

"And you'd better not scare away all the game, my family needs to eat."

"Sure."

I held the fence up a bit while he crawled under than he held it for me. I started walking quickly to the stump where I keep my bow and arrows with Peeta trying to keep up.

He didn't talk for a while, just watched me shoot squirrels and rabbits. I could tell he was trying his best not to make any noise that would scare away the game.

"Why did you really come here?" "And how did you know at what time I would be out?" I asked suddenly. He turned away from me, I could see he was turning red.

"I've, uh, been watching you, I guess you could say."

"You've been paying attention to me?" I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Why?" I ask again.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do." I insisted.

"BECAUSE I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU SINCE WE WERE 5!" "There, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"You, have a crush on me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because I'm just a poor seam girl, you're a merchant kid."

"Katniss, you're more than that."

"Please, just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry." He turns away, a hurt expression on his face.

"I'm not mad." I tell him. "I just need time to sort my thoughts, I had a rough day yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for you."

I give him what I hope was a convincing smile. Then I just get all teared up and drop my head into my hands. What is wrong with me?

I hear Peeta come sit beside me and begin rubbing my back.

That's just the sort of person he is, kind, considerate and caring.

I look up at him.

"Sorry about that."

"No, its totally fine. I know it's hard to lose your two best friends." This gets him another small smile.

What's happening? Gale rarely got me to smile. I barely know this kid, and he's already made me smile.

"I've got to go." I say, hastily getting up.

"Can I walk you home?" he looks hopeful.

"You really don't have to." I don't really want anyone to see us together and jump to conclusions. I already receive quite a bit of teasing at school anyway.

"I want to though." He look at me with those pleading blue eyes that only a hard mean person would think of rejecting.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." He grinned and stood up next to me. "But no hand holding or anything like that." I quickly include. Peeta's smile lowers a bit then perks back up again.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me, you are the one walking me home." I say.

"Yeah, but I never thought you'd actually talk to me, and now I get to walk you home. Everything is happening so quickly."

"Well don't get your hopes up bread boy, this is as far as its going to get."

We arrived at my front porch and I hurried up to the front door, but before I opened it I called out to Peeta who was already walking away.

"Peeta?"

"Yes?" he gazes at me expectantly.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to come over tomorrow and watch the opening ceremonies of the games with me. I'd really like to have a friend there with me."

"Um, sure, I mean I guess I could." There was no hiding the delight that shone on his face.

"You don't have to."

"No, I do."

"Ok then, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Katniss." And with that he turned around and didn't look back.


	3. The Chariot Parade

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and following! It means a lot, and encourages me to keep writing **

**Especially to telekinesis1728 who has reviewed the most and been very encouraging ) **

**Disclaimer: I don not own the Hunger Games.**

**Here's Chapter 3…**

The next day, the town was busy with excitement for the Chariot rides that would be shown live on TV that evening. Everyone was buying food to last them the rest of the day and the next.

When Peeta walked me home yesterday and had totally forgotten to bring a few of my squirrels and rabbits and a basket of strawberries to trade, so I was doing that this morning.

I stopped by the town bakery first. I'm not sure why, but I kind of wanted to see Peeta again. The Bakery was swarming with people when I opened the door so I just stayed in the back until the last customer and left.

"Good Morning Katniss." Peeta's father greeted me with a smile.

"What do you have for me today?"

I took my bag off my back and took out a plump red squirrel, holding it up so he could see it.

He inspected it for a minute then said,

"Katniss, you never cease to amaze me with the precise way you shoot these animals." I blushed.

"Thank you sir."

"I'll be right back." He told me and went to the back of the kitchen.

"Hey Katniss." A voice startled me from behind. It was Peeta, he had just come in to the Bakery and was tying on his apron.

"Oh, hi Peeta. I'm just waiting on your Dad."

He grinned, "What was your catch of the day?"

"Red squirrel." I say plainly.

"My favorite." He rubs his belly thoughtfully.

"So does your offer still stand? Or did you change your mind after you thought about it a little longer?" he laughed again.

"What offer?" He smirks at the confused look I have on my face.

"The one when you invited me to watch the beginning of the games with your family this evening."

"Oh that one. Yes it still stands, although I haven't told Mother or Prim yet."

"You'd probably better let them know so I don't totally freak them out when I walk through the door."

This makes me laugh. Just then Peeta's Father comes to the front counter and hands me a paper bag of something that smells delicious.

"Thank you so much." I tell him politely, gratitude showing on my beaming face.

"Your very welcome, enjoy the games tonight. I'm sure your friends will be absolutely stunning." I smile again then tell them I have to get home.

"See you tonight Peeta."

"What's this?" The baker asks suspiciously.

"It's nothing Dad, I'm just watching the opening ceremonies with Katniss and her family tonight." Peeta informed him.

"Bye Katniss." Peeta waves and I wave back.

_When have I ever made a friend in one day before? Something is definitely happening to me._

When I opened our front door, and strong smell of meat and herbs greeted my empty stomach. Mother was cooking. She didn't cook very often but today is different and I guess she wanted us to be fed tonight.

She had used one of my rabbits and a few of the herbs in Prim's little garden at the back of the house.

"Mom." I called to her from the living room. I was working on getting our TV hooked up since we never use it except when we are required to.

"Yes Katniss." She yells back.

"We are having company this evening to watch the games." I listen to hear her reaction. She surprises me when she says,

"Who is it dear?"

"Peeta Mellark."

"Oh is that that the baker's son? He's a nice boy."

I wonder why she reacted so calmly when I told her I was having a friend over, because I never have friends over, except for Madge or Gale and they are practically family.

"Where's Prim?" I ask.

"Oh, she's still at school."

School? Oh right, there was school today. I just skipped it, and I'm sure everyone understands why.

When I was finished with the TV and was convinced that it wouldn't break down in the middle of the ceremony tonight, I went to the kitchen to help finish the stew.

I opened my sack and pulled out the leftover strawberries that the Mayor didn't buy and the last rabbit that still needed to be skinned.

I dug a little deeper and found the paper bag from the Bakery.

_Oh! I totally forgot about this. Now we can have fresh bread with our stew! _

I opened the bag and found one loaf of bread, a cheese bun, and 3 cookies.

_I've never received this much for a squirrel. It's probably so we don't starve if I go crazy tonight after watching the chariot rides and seeing my two best friends on live television._

I took out the one cheese bun, saving the rest for later. I took a bite, and boy was it heavenly.

_How did he know these are my favorite? Peeta knows so much about me it's starting to scare me!_

We were going to eat dinner as soon as Prim got home from school so we would be finished to watch.

Mother I didn't talk much while we prepared supper. She continued to cut up vegetables for the stew and I worked skinning and gutting the rabbit. If I did the job nice enough I might get something for the fur.

Prim entered the house just as I was washing my hands of rabbit blood.

"Welcome Home little duck." I opened my arms for a hug. She ran straight into them.

"We have a special treat for dinner!" I tell her excitedly.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Prim jumped up and down.

"Stew and bread, with cookies for dessert!"

"Yummy! Can we eat now Katniss? I'm starving."

"Of course, we were just waiting on you to get home."

Prim went quickly to her room and changed out of her school clothes. She came back into the kitchen five minutes later.

I grabbed a knife off the counter and began slicing the fresh bread. It was dark with different seeds on top.

I handed Prim and Mom each a slice and we ate it by dipping it into our stew. We were so hungry that no one said a word until our bowls were empty. Mother finally broke the silence.

"When is your friend coming over?"

"Probably right before the ceremony starts." I reply.

"Who's coming Katniss?" Prim asks, grinning.

"Just someone."

"Who? Is it your boyfriend?" she laughs.

"What? No! Of course not Prim. Don't even think like that!"

"Well sorry." She says sarcastically.

Just then the doorbell rang, and then there was a knock on our front door.

"I'll get it." I hurry over to the door and swing it open.

"Hi Peeta, come on in." I say putting on my best smile.

"Hey Katniss, did you tell your mom?"

"Of course. Don't worry come on." I open the door open wider motioning him to come in.

He followed me into the living room where Prim and Mom sat. I could tell he was a little nervous.

"Welcome." Mother said, inviting him to sit down on the couch across from her and Prim. I had no choice but to sit on the same couch even though I didn't want him thinking something had changed.

"Hi Peeta!" Prim squeals and gives him a big bear hug.

"Y-you know him?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah, from school."

Of course why didn't I think of that before? Peeta is always nice to the younger kids at school.

Just then the TV lit up and the Capitol's seal lingered on the screen while the anthem played.

Then the hated President Cornelius Snow appeared. He gave a speech that probably no one paid attention to, the finally we heard him say,

"Let the parade begin!"

. The horses and chariots were so beautiful and all wore a symbol of the district they were carrying. The tributes were stunning and won many screams from capitol onlookers.

I tensed, waiting for District 12. I couldn't wait to see Gale and Madge, but I was afraid at the same time. I was scared that I would break down right there in front of Peeta and look weak. I was not weak, and didn't want anything to think otherwise.

Pretty soon District 12 was called and there they were. Gale was so amazingly handsome, and Madge was absolutely stunning.

Gale wore tight shiny black pants with tall black leather boots, and a loose orange and red long sleeve shirt.

Madge wore a shimmering black dress with red and yellow sequence all over the top and torso area. The dress came to the ground, but you could just make out the red heels she was wearing underneath.

She and Gale both wore long black capes that blew behind them as they were pulled along.

I noticed all this pretty quickly, but the thing that caught my attention was that they were both holding hands. The crowd went wild and threw don't roses and blew kisses. Gale waved and Madge blew kisses back while catching the roses in her fingers and putting them between her teeth. This definitely got the crowds attention and they went ballistic.

"They look nice don't they?" Peeta whispers in my ear.

"Totally." Knowing that they were favorites of the crowd made my heart a little lighter.

All to soon the parade was over and the camera was back on Snow's ugly face. I wanted to see Gale and Madge again!

Then they showed Panem Seal and the screen went black.

"They were great!" Prim says excitedly.

"They sure were." Peeta agreed.

"Well I'd better be heading home, thanks for having me over."

"Come anytime." Mother told him.

"I'll walk you to the door." I tell him and follow him out onto the porch.

"Thanks for coming." I say, smiling.

"Thanks for the invite."

"Sure, no problem. And thanks a lot for the bread and cookies, and I don't know how you knew that cheese buns were my favorite but they were the best." I stopped for a breath.

"Don't mention it." He said blushing.

"Well good night."

"See you at school tomorrow?" he asks hopefully.

I take a second to ponder it.

"See you there."

He grins and gives me a quick hug.

"Bye!" I wave to him and watch until he rounds the corner on his way to town. Then I headed into the house with a big smile on my face.


	4. Deep In The Meadow

**Hello to all my fellow readers,**

**Thanks again for the reviews. I've already received over 200 views!**

**I'm posting chapter 4 because I will be gone tomorrow.**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**~Deep in the Meadow~**

As I lay in bed next to a sleeping Prim, my mind wonders and I can't fall asleep. But once I do the nightmares start and I can't wake up.

_Someone was calling my name, over and over again. They sounded hurt. I was tired, but I kept on running. As I got closer, the voice sounded like Prim, then it changed to Madge, a minute later it was Gale's voice calling out to me._

"_Prim! Where are you?" _

"_Katniss!" she screams._

"_I'm coming!" _

"_Don't let them hurt me!"_

_I come into a clearing where Prim along with Madge and Gale are all lying on the ground in pain._

_Gale has a gash on his forehead and his breathing is ragged._

_Prim is bleeding on her leg and can't stand up, and Madge is about to die._

_I run over to her first, but there is nothing I can do to help her. She dies with her head in my lap. I don't allow myself to cry, this is the Hunger Games after all._

_When I get to Prim, I literally break down. Gale tries his best to comfort me but he too is slipping away._

"_NO!"_

Then I wake up.

"Katniss, It's all right, wake up." Prim says soothingly.

I must have wakened her with all my thrashing and screaming.

"I'm okay Prim." I assure her. "You can go back to sleep now." She's out as soon as her head hits the pillow.

If I'm having nightmares like this already, I can't imagine what they will be like when the games actually start.

I glance at the clock, it's 4:30am. I don't want to go back to sleep for fear of the nightmares so I get up quietly and put on my jeans, boots and hunting jacket.

I don't think I will hunt right now; I'm not in the mood. So I just go where my feet want to, and before I know it I find myself in my meadow.

It's still pretty dark outside but I don't mind. All of a sudden I find myself wishing that Peeta was here to take me in his arms and comfort me. _Stop that! _I tell myself.

_You practically just met the kid yesterday! _ I know that, but he's just so likeable and easy to trust.

I get to wondering what Madge and Gale will be doing today; probably training.

We won't see them on TV for a few days until the interviews with Caesar.

I wonder how the Hawthornes are taking it all. I'm sure they were proud of Gale last night, he left an impression I'm sure of it.

I lay back into the long grass, placing my arms under my head and looking up at the rising sun. I stay like that for quite a while.

Then I find myself humming, and then start to sing, and lullaby my Father used to sing to Prim and I before he died.

_**Deep in the meadow**_

_**Under the willow**_

_**A bed of grass, a soft green pillow**_

_**Lay down you head**_

_**And close your sleeping eyes**_

_**And when again they open**_

_**The sun will rise**_

_**Here it's safe, here it's warm**_

_**Here the daisies guard you**_

_**From every harm**_

_**Here your dreams are sweet**_

_**And tomorrow brings them true**_

_**Here is the place where I love you.**_

I stopped to catch my breath when I heard a sound. I went still, and barely breathed.

"That was beautiful."

I quickly sat up and looked to where I thought the voice was coming from.

There stood Peeta, a few feet away from me.

"Were you watching me, how long have you been standing there?" I demand.

He chuckles, "Long enough to hear what an amazing voice you have."

"What are you doing here? It's 6 in the morning?"

"I came to see you." He says simply.

"You just saw me last night." I say, a little annoyed.

"I know."

"Well now that you're here, you may as well sit down and make yourself comfortable." I pat the ground beside me and he takes a seat.

"Did you need to talk to me about something?" I ask, still not getting the reason as to why he's here this early in the morning.

"I just wanted to see how you were coping with your friends gone."

"Well thanks for the consideration, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asks, eyeing me intently.

"Yes." He didn't look very convinced because I almost choked the last word out.

_Don't cry Katniss! Get ahold of yourself, you never cry!_

A tear must have escaped my eye because Peeta wiped my cheek with his thumb.

"You don't look fine to me."

That's all it takes for me to start bawling like a baby. He doesn't say anything, just puts his arms around me and lets me sob into his shoulder for a full five minutes.

"Thanks." I say.

"That's what friends are for." He gives me a smile. "Are you still coming to school?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I did promise after all."

"You don't have to just because you promised me."

"I know, but I need to get my mind on something other than Madge or Gale."

"Ok then. We'd better go get ready, see you in a bit."

I give him another hug and he pecks my cheek. We both blush and he grins, then turns around and walks back to his house.

I hope he doesn't get in trouble from his witch of a mother for not being at the bakery when it opens. He doesn't deserve treatment like that from anybody!

I sit in the long grass for a few minutes more than start on my way back home.

After I climb under the fence I have a strange feeling that someone was watching us. I look behind me but don't see anything. It was probably just my imagination, or was it?

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to post something before I leave. I hope to have chapter 5 up on Friday. Hope you like it **


	5. The Painting

"Peeta, did you feel like we were being watched out in the meadow this morning?" I ask him a few hours later at school. We were walking together on our way to our first class, which was Math.

"You know, now that I think about it I did feel like someone had their eyes on me." He says thoughtfully.

"Have any idea who it could have been?"

"Nope, I'm just hoping it was my imagination. We could get into a lot of trouble for being on the other side of the fence." Peeta gives my hand a squeeze then pulls me into the classroom I was about walk right past.

Sadly our desks aren't very close together, so we have to part ways for a boring math lesson with a boring teacher that hardly knows anything. I'm not much of a drawer, but part way through the lecture I begin doodling on my notebook paper.

"What's that?" I turn around to see who had asked the question. It was Annie. She was the closest thing I had to a friend after Madge.

I look down at my paper and see that I had been writing Peeta's name in fancy letters all over.

"I didn't mean to do that." I say defensively. "I didn't even realize what I was doing."

"You're in love."

"I am not!" "Don't you dare say that again!" I hiss.

"Okay, all right. Sorry." I turn back around when people start to stare, but still catch Annie snicker behind me. I wish I could glare at her from the back of my head.

Ever since Daddy died I've had a hard time trusting anyone. It took almost a year to figure out that Gale wasn't trying to kill me or bring me in for poaching, but after I did he was the only friend I had. How in the world do I feel like I can trust Peeta after only a few days? But I knew the answer. It was because five years ago right after my Dad had died and my Mom had stopped caring, he saved us from starvation.

I'm not sure if he knows that he might have might have saved my life that cold rainy night when we were eleven; he probably doesn't even remember that it was me, but I do, I remember it so well.

The other reason I felt drawn to Peeta was because he is so kind and caring and so hard to hate! I wonder if I would sort of be betraying Gale if I like Peeta. Gale and I were never officially a 'couple', but everyone thought we were even though we were only best friends and hunting pals.

"Katniss Everdeen!" I look up, startled. The grumpy teacher is glaring at me through her tiny spectacles.

"Y-yes?"

"Please repeat to me what we were just I just talking about."

I almost choked. I hadn't been listening, but had zoned out just like I usually do.

I started to panic, then saw a bit of motion next to me. I peeked and out of the corner of me eye noticed a notebook with a headline of what must have been the theme of what the teacher was teaching.

I take another quick glance then tell Ms. Grumpy.

"Well, um…yes that is correct." She says, stunned.

I look over to where the notebook came and see that it was Sarah's. She's kind of a geek but also really nice.

"Thanks!" I mouth to her. She nods and takes her book back.

When I think I couldn't sit there another minute the buzzer rang and everyone hurried to gather their things and run to the next class. We only had five minutes to hurry to our lockers and change books.

When I arrived at my locker Peeta was standing their leaning against the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey." I say turning the combination lock.

"Hi, how did you get the answer to the teacher's question back there? Because by the way you were staring of into the blue you weren't paying attention."

"Sarah passed me her notebook." I say, still rummaging in my locker for the books I needed.

"The nerd?" he grins.

"She's really nice if you actually talk to her once in a while." I almost yell.

"I'm sure she is." "What's you next class?" he asks.

"History."

"Aw shucks, I'm heading to English class in 2 minutes." He frowns, then says bye and hurries off down the opposite hall from where I'm supposed to go.

History went better then math. First, I like the teacher; he's young and interesting. Secondly I actually enjoy history, at least some of it. By the time the buzzer went off I had a full page of notes and hadn't written Peeta's name even once.

Peeta was in my next class, then after that it was lunch. I sat with Annie and Peeta and once I saw that Sarah was sitting alone invited her over too. She's pretty quiet but once you get her to talk she's really nice, I don't know why everyone thinks she's weird.

Our family is still low on food even though I try to hunt at least every other day; it's hard to live on only meat all the time. I haven't brought a lunch in quite a while, always making sure that Prim will have a good meal at school; but Peeta usually brings an extra cheese bun and a few extra cookies to share.

I recently found a wild apple tree that grows just inside the woods by our house, so in the fall we have an abundant supply of apples, which is a real treat for Prim and I.

Mother makes preserves for the winter and an occasional apple pie when we have the right ingredients.

I had one more class after lunch and after that Peeta walked me home. On our way out to the Seam we were passing the Bakery and he told me he needed to grab something quickly. I sat down on the porch swing and waited.

"Hey cutie." I swung my head around to see who would dare call me that. Cato, the football captain stood in the middle of the street facing the Bakery and practically yelling over to me.

"Don't call me that!" I yell back.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he jeers.

"If you mean Peeta he's inside, and he's NOT my boyfriend."

"I'm sure." He says sarcastically.

"Go away."

"Why?" he puts on the most pathetic frown.

"Because I don't want to talk to you."

"Oh come on, who needs Peeta? Want to got to a movie?"

"Sure." I say. "Maybe when I'm dead."

This takes him off guard, and he's about to yell something back when Peeta steps out.

"What's going on out here? I've been hearing a lot of yelling."

He then sees who I was yelling out and he starts to get angry.

"What do _you _want?"

"I was just having a little chat with your girlfriend, no need to get all protective."

"Come on Kat." He takes my hand and we walk briskly in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" I ask suspiciously when we don't go straight to my house.

"Wait and see."

Peeta ends up taking me to our meadow, where he takes a big sack off his back and sets it carefully on the ground. Wait! Since when did it become our meadow?

"Whatcha got in there?"

He takes out a small stand, a bag of paintbrushes, and a tall canvas.

"What's that for?"

"I'm going to paint you, and thought that this would be the perfect spot to do it." He grins.

"Y-you want to p-paint me?" I ask, not believing what I'm hearing. I'm not very pretty and I have no idea why he'd want to do a painting of me when there were so many other prettier girls at school he could paint.

"Yes I do." He takes the canvas and sets it on the stand, then sets up a small fold out table with all the different color paints.

"Ok, sit right there, and take off your shoes. Act like you are picking flowers." He directs. I go to do what he says, but it takes a few tries before I'm positioned the way he wants. I'm glad I decided to wear a sundress today, this picture would be ruined if I was wearing an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Now take out your braid and let your hair fall over your shoulders." I do as he says and undo the braid I have in all the time.

"Beautiful." He says.

I sit there in the grass as Peeta paints, neither one of us speaks, but just enjoy the sounds of the wind blowing in the grass, the birds chirping in the trees nearby and the swishing of his paintbrush.

After a while I start to get cramped but don't complain. I hope nobody gets worried when I'm not home right after school. Peeta should have let me stop by my house to let them know where I was.

"Want to see it?" he asks. I nod excitedly and get up, stretching my cramped legs and arms. The painting is even more amazing then in real life. The girl he painted looks nothing like me but I can still tell that it is me. He painted the meadow with colorful flowers all around me and the sky is as blue as his eyes. The trees were my favorite shade of green, how did he know?

"It's absolutely marvelous." I can't take my eyes off of it.

"But the girl you painted is much prettier than I am."

"Nope, that's exactly how you look." He grins. "Look at yourself in the mirror when you get home."

"You could sell your paintings and be rich!" I tell him.

"It's just a pleasure of mine, I wouldn't sell them."

"What will you do with this one?"

"It's yours, if you want it of course."

"Are you serious? I've never owned something this beautiful!"

"Then you want to keep it?"

"Yes." I say and give him a big hug. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Well I'd head home before someone sends out a search party."

He chuckles. "I was hoping you might want to watch the interviews tonight at my house."

"What? The interviews are tonight all ready?"

"Yep, and tomorrow the games begin."

"I'm really worried about them, I know that I'll never see at least one maybe both of them ever again."

"I'll be here if you ever need a shoulder to lean on." He tells me quietly.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"So will I see you tonight?"

"Sure. After all you've done for me I can't in good conscious say no!"

He lets out a laugh. "So you're only doing this so your conscious is clean?"

"NO!" he laughs again. "It's not funny!" I give him a friendly punch in the arm.

"Ow!" he cries and rolls onto the ground.

"I hardly touched you. I'm not falling for that trick."

"I'm wounded! How could you even think that I would try to trick you?" he says trying to keep a straight face, it isn't going very well.

"Bye, see you tonight." I pick up the painting and run towards home. A minute later he has his things packed up and is running full speed after me.

He's on the track team at school and is a very fast runner, he catches up to me with no extra effort at all. I pick my pace a little when I see he is closing in the gap between us. It doesn't work because a minute later he comes up behind me, picks me up like I weigh nothing at all and swings me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"PUT ME DOWN PEETA MELLARK!" I yell at him. I try and squirm out of his grasp but he's too strong. I stop yelling because people were starting to stare and just cling to his short for dear life. Before long he dumps me along with my precious painting down at my front door.

"I should get paid for people transportation." He says, holding out his hand.

"Sorry." I shrug my shoulders. "I was held against my will."

"Are you still coming tonight?"

"I guess so."

"Great! Come a little early, we are eating before the interviews start."

I nod and go into the house. I'm greeted by a worried Prim.

"Katniss, where were you?"

"I'm fine Prim! I was in the meadow."

"I thought you might've gotten hurt or something."

"I'm okay." I give her a hug. "Where's Mom?"

"She left a note saying she would be at a patients house until morning."

"I guess you're coming with me tonight."

"Where are you going?" she asks excitedly.

"Peeta invited me to watch the interviews at his house tonight."

"Oh good! I really like Peeta." I smile at this and go to my room. I want to find the perfect spot to hang my painting.

"What's that?" Prim asks curiously.

"A painting."

"May I see it?" she gives her cutest smile that makes her get whatever she wants because she know that I can't resist it.

"I guess so." I reluctantly turn it over so she can look at it.

"Who painted that? She gasps. "It's amazing!"

"Peeta did."

"He painted it just for you?"

"Yep, do you like it?"

"Oh Katniss! It's the most beautiful thing in this house!" I smile. "I'm glad you like. Now lets find you something to wear tonight."

**Hope you liked it! Please review )**


	6. The Interviews

**Hello! Thanks for reading **

**I would appreciate more reviews please! But thanks to WizardChick4Eva who reviews every chapter )) **

**I do not own the hunger games.**

**Here's chapter 6!**

The door to the Bakery was opened by Peeta's Dad, he have Prim and I a curious look then called Peeta to the door. Apparently he hadn't told his family we were coming tonight.

"Hey, glad you could come." He smiles, then notices Prim standing behind me.

"Hi Peeta!" she runs up to him and gives him a big hug.

"Hey." I say after they are done hugging.

"Come on in and meet my family." He leads the two of us inside.

The house is a two story, with the Bakery and kitchen downstairs and the living room in the back; upstairs are the bedrooms. I've seen such a nicely decorated house except for Madge's of course. Prim and I are led into the kitchen with a long dining table with expensive china dishes and tall wood chairs with cushions.

The rest of the family is already seated and there are three empty seats for us. Peeta pulls out a chair for both Prim and I; I am seated between them. We all sit there quietly until Peeta's Dad asks him to make introductions.

"Of course, this is Katniss, and this is Prim her little sister. Madge and Gale were Katniss's best friends." "Katniss and Prim this is my Mother and Father, and these are my brothers, Kevin and Russell.

I try and give them a nice smile, but after that silence takes over again.

Peeta tries his best to make conversation but it mostly only answered with yes or no; after a few tries he gives up and just focuses on eating.

The food is delicious. We are so used to wild meat and whatever else we can find in the woods, but this meal we had fresh bakery bread, a roast chicken with onions and mushrooms, Peeta had made an apple pie for dessert.

After everyone had cleaned their plates we got up and went to the living room. The TV flicked on and President Snow's face appeared. We all scurried around the room trying to find a comfortable place to sit and watch. I found a beanbag and sat down, and Prim took her place next to Peeta on the loveseat.

I became restless while Snow talked on and on, then finally he said the phrase I had been waiting for,

"Let the interviews begin!"

The camera went to all 24 tributes sitting in a huge auditorium with Caesar Flickerman on the stage. I watched intently, not taking my eyes off the screen.

The girl tribute from 1 was called up, each person was allowed three minutes to have a chat with Caesar to discuss their home lives and of course the scores they got in the personal training.

I tried to get a glimpse of Gale and Madge when the cameras went over the tributes.

I finally found them, they were sitting in the very back, and looked stunning.

Madge looked nervous and Gale just looked angry like he is at everything that has to do with the capitol.

I didn't pay much attention to the tributes until it came to District 11, female.

The girl that walked up to the stage looked so much like Prim. She was 12 years old, had dark skin and black curly hair, she was too young to fight! But what surprised me was when Caesar said to her,

"So tell me Rue, how did you get that 7 at the training session?"

"Well that would be giving things away wouldn't it?" she smiled, and I could tell she was trying to act comfortable and not nervous.

"Do you have a strategy to win these games?" Casear asks again, probing for information.

"I am a fast runner and can climb trees, so if they can't catch me they can't kill me right?"

Caesar chuckled, "That is right my dear. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you." She says politely.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Rue from District 11! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

Rue curtsies and walks gracefully off the stage back to her seat. I see her district partner give her a smile and then District 12, Gale Hawthorne is called up.

He looks so good! I'd never seen him dressed up and not literally covered in a layer of dirt. It makes me smile that he is taken care of, even though he might die tomorrow. _Have more faith in your best friend Katniss! He has a very high chance of winning!_ I mentally scold myself.

"So Gale, lets get to what everyone has been asking." I almost stop breathing and lean closer to the TV.

"How did you, and District 12 tribute, manage to pull an 11?" I gasp. _Gale pulled an 11! That's the highest score out of everyone! _

"Well, like Rue said, that would be giving away things I wouldn't want to give away, but I will say that I know how to survive." I drank in every word that he said. It felt so good hearing his voice again even though it was TV.

"So Gale, do you have a girlfriend waiting for you back home?"

Gale takes a moment to think about it. Will he mention me?

"No I don't." My smile fades away. Gale was never my boyfriend but I liked to think that we were more than just friends.

"But I know that my best friend Katniss is waiting for me." I light up again.

Caesar smiles, "That's nice, but I'm sure there's some girl you like back there."

"Well, there is this one girl." Gale says quietly. _What? Who is it? I didn't know anything about this. _

"I knew it! I tell you what, you win this thing and go home and tell her what you feel. No girl could reject you if you were a victor."

"I don't think that's going to work."

Caesar looks confused, "But why not?"

"B-because she c-came here with m-me." _What? No way!_ I knew he liked Madge but I didn't think he would announce it to all of Panem!

"Well that is too bad, the odds are definitely not in your favor. Sorry Gale but times up. Hope everything works out for you."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Gale Hawthorne, District 12!"

Gale nods and steps down off the stage. The camera immediately moves to Madge whose face has turned bright red. A minute later she is called up.

"Well well, Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter." Caesar says as she walks up.

"Tell me, what do you think of you partners confession? Do have feelings for him too?"

"Well, I um, I'm definitely surprised. I've always liked and admired Gale but never thought he would ever pay any attention to me." She blushed.

"What do you think about that?" Cheers erupt from the crowd.

They talk a little longer about that and then all of a sudden her minutes are up and Caesar is saying,

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Madge Undersee District 12!" Everyone claps and screams and throws roses and things onto the stage.

Madge gives them a smile then walks quickly back to her seat next to Gale. I wish they would keep the cameras on but all too soon President Snow is back on. We don't stay to listen but Peeta clicks the TV off in the middle of his unimportant speech.

I told the Mellark family thank you for dinner and for letting Prim and I watch with them, then say that we needed to get home.

The Hunger Games start tomorrow and we would need all the rest we could get.

"I'll walk you out." Peeta says and follows us out onto the porch.

"Bye Peeta!" Prim gives him a hug then hops of the porch. "I'm going to head home Katniss, take your time." She winks then runs away.

"How long does she think it's going to take to say bye?" I ask him.

He chuckles, "I'm not sure."

"Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." He nods and I come closer to give him a friendly hug. I start to pull away when he squeezes my tighter then tilts his head to the side and comes closer. I know what he's going to do, but I'm just not ready.

I get out of his grasp. He frowns, "What's wrong Katniss?"

"I'm sorry Peeta, I'm just not ready for a deeper relationship; I'm not ready to love again." I finish in a whisper, and with that

I jump over the three steps and run towards home. I can hear him calling my name, but I don't turn back. Why did he have to go and do that when we were perfectly fine just being friends?

Before I know what's happening I feel tears running down my cheeks. When I get home I go straight to my room and just cry. I'm not sure why but I just do.

"Katniss?" Prim knocks on my door. "There is someone at the door and he's asking for you."

"Tell him I'm not available right now." I choke out.

"Katniss, it's Cato."

**Sorry its so short but I thought this would be a cool place to end this chapter **

**Please Review!**


	7. The Runaway

**Hey, sorry I didn't update yesterday, Sunday is my day off, lol.**

**So I know that some of you think that Peeta and Katniss's relationship is going to fast, well im trying to work on that its just hard to bring myself to make them mean to eachother, but that's why Cato is here… and if you wonder why I picked Cato when he's supposed to be in the games, the only tributes in the games that are the same are thresh and rue, the rest have different names…sorry about that.**

**Hope you like it..**

**I don't own the hunger games.**

**Chapter 7**

"Well I definitely don't want to talk to him." I yell down to Prim.

"He said he really needs to talk to you, it's urgent!"

"I'll be right down." I huff and put my shoes back on.

"He's waiting on the front porch." Prim informs me.

"Thanks a lot." I say sarcastically. I peak through the window next to the door; Cato is leaning on the railing waiting.

He hears the door squeak open and turns around, he has a mischievous smile on his face.

"What do _you_ want?" I spit out.

"I just came to talk to you." He says innocently.

"And when have you _ever_ come to my house to talk to me?" I insist.

"Oh come on, give me a chance."

"You have 2 minutes then get out."

"Thank you." At first he seems to be a little uncertain of what to say then all of a sudden he looks behind him grabs my hand.

"Let go of me!" "Just say what you have to say and leave!" I say it quiet enough so it won't attract attention but after words I wish I had screamed my lungs out.

I paid for my mistake dearly.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night."

"Are you serious?"

"Um, yeah."

"NO! I wouldn't go out with you in a million years!" I yell in his face, he still has my hand in his strong one.

"Why not?"

"First of all I couldn't go tomorrow because that's when the games start, second I don't like you, and third Peeta is my friend and even if we aren't dating I wouldn't go out with anyone else!"

"Aw sweetheart, I love you too." He pulls me too him and hugs me close.

I squirm and hit him but he doesn't let go. After he finally does, I scream,

"What in the world was that for?"

He doesn't have to answer, the reason is right behind him. Peeta. He stands at the foot of our porch with his mouth dropped open.

"Peeta it wasn't what it looked like." I defend myself.

"Come on babe, don't talk to him." Cato put his arms around my shoulders while shooting Peeta a death glare.

"Don't call me that!" I yell again. "Peeta, please don't leave. I don't like him at all, he just did it to spite you."

"Ok Katniss, I'll see you later." He puts his head down and walks away dejectedly.

"Peeta! Come back!" he just keeps on walking.

"LEAVE MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT AND NEVER RETURN!" Cato also leaves, but with his head held high and a smirk on his face.

I hurry inside, locking the door behind me and heading back up to my room;

I was stopped in the hallway by my little sister.

"Katniss? Is everything all right?" she asks sweetly.

"No, but I'll be fine, I just need some rest and time to sort things out."

"Ok, good night Katniss."

"Night Prim."

She goes back into her room and I into mine. I pull my shoes off then just lay on the bed, not even bothering to change.

Despite everything that had just taken place I fell into a deep sleep and slept right until morning, no nightmares.

When I woke up it was already 6am but I still needed to hunt. I changed out of yesterday's clothes and put on my hunting outfit, which wasn't much, just some old jeans and boots and my Dad's hunting jacket.

Prim is still asleep but Mom is at the kitchen table pouring over a medicine book.

"I'm going hunting, see you in a bit."

"Be safe." She responds without even lifting her head.

The world outside is completely silent, everyone, even the birds are still asleep.

I love going out in the early morning, even if 6 isn't that early, and enjoying the silence, it's a good time to think.

I run to the old tree stump where I have my bow and arrows hidden, letting the wind whip threw my hair in the cool breeze. My boots get a little damp from the dew still clinging to the grass, but I don't mind.

I get lucky today and shoot a deer first. This will be a lot of good meat! I think to myself. I find two white rabbits and three brown squirrels in Gale's traps. Jackpot!

It's still early, and school doesn't start until 9am so I decide the skin the animals I killed and bring them home ready to be cooked.

I sit on a large rock next to a small rippling stream and get to work. When I'm finished I dig a small holes and their dump the carcasses and insides of the animals then cover it back up again.

A twig snaps and I quickly turn around to see who would be out in the woods at this time of day. I was pretty sure it wasn't Peeta, he would be working, especially after yesterday I doubt he would come, and no one else knew I came to the woods in the morning.

I quietly stood up and strung my bow, pointing it into the bushes. Then another branch snaps and the sound of crunching leaves is brought to my hearing.

"W-who's there?" I say, barely loud enough for anyone but myself to hear.

A minute later a small form appeared. It was a girl, about the same age as Prim, but with black hair and eyes. She wore tattered jeans and a faded t-shirt. And was very dirty.

"Who are you?" I ask gently, not wanting to scare her.

"My name's Carla." She whispers timidly.

"Why are you out here in the woods, all alone?"

"I-I ran away."

"From where? Where are you from?"

"District 5."

"You walked all the way from District 5 to District 12?" I stare at her in utter disbelief.

She nods.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, my parents were killed by the capitol and I got away."

"I'm so sorry! How old are you?"

"I'm 11."

"Well Carla, you'll be safe with me, I don't like the capitol either, they took away my two best friends."

A grin lights up her face. "Thanks you! Um, but what's your name?"

"I'm Katniss, and I have a little sister who's 12, you'll like her."

"I get to come with you?"

"Of course! I'm not going to leave you here by yourself." I tell her.

"Thanks."

"Besides, you really need a bath and some new clothes." She giggles, and I smile.

I give her my hand and she takes it. Carla is very skinny, I'm surprised she made it this far on her own. I lead her to the opening in the fence and lift it up so she can crawl under, once she's threw, I come after her.

We hurry to my house, trying to avoid people in general.

"Mom, I'm home!" I call, once we're inside and the door is closed.

"Who's this?" are the first words out of her mouth when she sees me with Carla.

"Mom, this is Carla." I explain everything to her, and thankfully she says that she can stay, at least for a while.

I lead her upstairs into the bathroom and fill up the tub. Prim walks in a minute later rubbing her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head, I brought you a friend."

Carla smiles shyly, but Prim makes her feel right at home.

"Hi! I'm Prim, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Carla, thanks for letting me stay at your house."

"Sure, I've always wanted a sister that was my age, Katniss is usually too busy to play with me." They both laugh, but I'm glad they are getting along.

I close the bathroom door to let them get acquainted and go to my own room to change into school clothes. It was already a quarter after eight, so we would have hurry if we didn't want to be late.

Mom and I agreed that Carla should stay at home today until we get things settled and then she can go to school with Prim.

"Come on Prim! Time to go, we don't want to be late!" I call. I can tell she doesn't want to leave her new friend/sister, because we don't end up leaving the house until 8:45.

"Now we're going to have to run." I tell her. We run all the way the school and are both pooped when we arrive.

"See you this afternoon Prim!" she waves and hurries over to her small group of friends.

I look around for Peeta and soon find him talking with his town friends so I decide to tell him about Carla later.

The school bell rings and I'm caught in the mob of kids hurrying to their lockers before first period. _I'm going to be late._

I finally find my own locker and quickly grab the books I'll be needing, then run to class.

Peeta isn't in this class so I'll just have to wait to tell him my news. I'm still wondering why I haven't seen him yet though, he always comes to find me before we head to our separate classes. I don't know why I miss him already, I just do, I can't explain it.

I try and focus on the lesson being taught and forget about the blond boy with those beautiful blue eyes, and wonderful smile.

It's harder than I expected it to be, unfortunately.

Instead I think about Carla. It's really amazing how she walked through 6 other districts before she came to 12. I'll have to hunt a little more because of another mouth to feed, but surprisingly it doesn't bother me. I don't know why but that little 11 year old had already in some way become like a little sister, like Prim, that I would die protecting.

Before I knew it, class was over and I rushed to find Peeta. There were 15 minutes until my next class so I had time to talk to him. I notice him walking quickly towards his own locker so I run to meet him.

"Peeta!" he just ignores me and starts turning the combination lock.

"Hey." I say, when I am standing next to him.

"I have something to tell you." He doesn't answer so I just keep talking.

"You know yesterday when I asked if you felt like we were being watched when we were in the meadow?" "Well, I found who is was, but I won't tell you until you at least say something to me and we go somewhere we can't be overheard."

He stops rummaging through his books and turns around.

"Fine, tell me."

"Not here." I say grabbing his hand. He lets go but still follows me. _What's wrong with him today? _

We come to the library, thankfully its empty.

"Ok, we're alone, now tell me." I could tell he was excited as I was, but was trying to hide it for some reason.

"I will, but first can you please tell me what's wrong with you today?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Yes, why have you been ignoring me all morning?" I cross my arms, and glare at him.

"I would think it was pretty obvious."

"Oh really, well I have no idea."

"You think I would act like nothing happened after what I saw last night?"

"What?" "I told you nothing happened, Cato came to ask me out, I told him not in a million years. Then he turned and saw you, but I didn't, and he hugged me to make you mad. Even though I don't know why you would be jealous, we're only friends." I take a breath.

"Oh." Is all he says. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I understand." "Friends?"

"Always." He says, and gives me a hug. "Now tell me your news before we are late for class." I giggle.

Then I tell him everything that had happened this morning and he stays quiet, allowing me to talk.

"Can I meet her?" he asks as soon as I'm finished.

"Um, I guess so, you can home with me and Prim after school."

"Great!"

"But you can't tell anyone about this!"

"Don't worry Katniss, it's our secret." "Now we'd better go." We both hurry to our next class. Peeta is in all of my classes from now on so we hurry to my house as soon as the buzzer rings.

"How old is the girl you found?" Peeta asks on our way home.

"Her name is Carla and she's 11."

"Wow! That sure is young!"

"You're telling me! She reminded me so much of Prim that I just couldn't leave her."

Peeta smiles and gives my hand a squeeze.

We walk up the three steps onto our front porch and I open the door. I expected to be greeted by two excited little girls, but Peeta and I were both surprised when we walked into the living room and it was filled with PeaceKeepers!

**Hope you liked it! Please Review It means a lot and makes my day when you do! Until next time…**


	8. Let the Games Begin'

**Wow! I've gotten almost 2,000 views! That's amazing! But there have only been 22 reviews total I would really appreciate it if you all left a short review just to tell me how you like/disliked it. If you are a writer too I'm sure you know how much it means. But I do want to thank those of you who have reviewed you know who you are…**

**Well that's all for now,**

**Chapter #8**

"What in the world?" I yell. Every one in the room turns to look and Peeta and I.

"Katniss!" Prim cries, and she and Carla run over to us.

"Prim, calm down, can you explain to me what this is all about?" Peeta asks her.

"T-they came t-to take C-carla away!" She sniffs, and sends an angry glare to the group of PeaceKeepers.

"What's going on here?" I yell at the men standing in my living room. They all wear their matching white suits and helmets with guns on their belts. They don't scare me.

"W-we were just doing what we were told." A young PeaceKeeper explains.

"And what was that, if I may ask?"

"To take this girl to the justice building." Another says.

"On what charges?" Peeta yells at them.

"Runaway." Someone states.

"How do you know? This is my little sister!" Prim screams, making them all fall silent.

"Well then, we'll settle that right now." A big man, who I suppose was the leader said, coming up to Carla.

"Keep your hands off her!" I warn him.

He nods, "What's your name little girl?" Carla looks at Prim and I see Prim wink at her. "It's Bonnie." She says confidently. The man looks confused.

"And how old are you?" "I'm nine." Considering what's she's been through she could be nine.

"Ok then, sorry for the inconvenience." He nods his head and signals for the rest of the group to follow him outside. I quickly shut and bolt the door behind them.

"Good Job!" I congratulate the two girls who are hugging each other.

"How did you come up with a name so quickly?"

Prim answered, "Carla and I decided that she should change her name just in case someone came after her, and her age, it's a good thing too!"

Carla grins, "We were prepared!"

"Well Peeta, this is her, I guess I don't really need to introduce you now."

Peeta gives Carla-Bonnie and warm smile. "Welcome to District 12!

"Thanks." She smiles sweetly. Carla looks way better after eating and washing all the woods off her body. She didn't look too different, so people would probably think they were sisters, or at least related somehow.

"Sorry to wreck the moment, but do you mind if I watch the beginning of the games with you guys, I think they start pretty soon." Peeta puts on his best pathetic puppy dog look and of course I can't say no.

"Of course you can stay! You're practically my big brother!" Prim jumps into his arms and gets a bear hug in return.

"Well then, let's pop some popcorn for the show." Peeta say excitedly, then notices me.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, its ok." I give him a small smile. "Prim, where's mom?"

"She's at a patients house again tonight." Prim calls from the kitchen.

"Peeta! I call him from where I am setting up the TV. "Want to get a few blankets from the hall closet?"

"Sure."

In fifteen minutes time, the four of us are snuggled together on one of the couches munching and popcorn.

"This is so good!" Carla exclaims, stuffing her face with the stuff. We don't have the money to buy popcorn very often, but we usually have it during the games, it's my favorite snack!

The Panem Seal appeared on the screen a minute later and we all held out breaths as they showed the 24 tributes standing on their metal plates getting ready to run.

The three of us located Madge, who looked ready to run straight to the woods, then Gale, who, to our dismay was eyeing the cornucopia. We pointed them out to Carla.

30 seconds left. Madge and Gale were having a hurried conversation with their eyes that looked like he was telling her to run away and that he would come after her. She, obviously didn't want to leave him behind, but also didn't want to get caught up in the blood bath.

20 seconds. Madge, thank goodness was only two tributes away from the woods and from the way she looked at them they were allies. Gale on the other hand was closer to the supplies and cornucopia, and he wasn't going to leave without weapons or provisions.

10 seconds to go. All 24 tributes were in a sprinting position like they were getting ready for a running race. But this wasn't any running race, this was the Hunger Games.

The gong sounded and everyone sprinted off their plates before they were thrown off. Gale motioned for Madge to head into the woods, she mouthed, _Be careful,_ then took off full speed. She scooped up a bright, yellow, bulging backpack and followed two other small tributes into the forest.

The camera then moved to the other tributes where the battle was already taking place. There was blood everywhere, and I would never get the screams out of my head. It then stopped where Gale was fighting one of the careers for a bow and arrows. The male career then pulled out a knife and was about to stab Gale when he suddenly went still then slumped to the ground, dead.

Gale thanked the boy who had saved his life and then the both of them grabbed two backpacks each, and a few weapons. His ally was name Thresh, the district partner of the little girl Rue. He seemed nice enough.

They hurried into the woods and since all they were doing was running the camera went back to the fighting, which was already coming to an end. Once all the live tributes had left the area the hovercrafts arrived to pick up the dead ones.

A tear escaped my eye as I watched the limp bodies being taken away. I'm sure they had friends and family who are mourning for them right now, but I can't help but feel pretty good that my two friends made it through the bloodbath.

The cameras are now showing the group of careers gathered together sorting through everything they had managed to grab at the cornucopia, which was quite a lot. I was so restless to see Madge and Gale; I could tell the others were too.

Finally, around midafternoon it showed their little group. Gale and Thresh had tracked Madge and her allies and all five of them were standing in a circle, weapons ready, making a plan. After a few tries with everyone talking at once, Gale took over.

"_First thing we need to do is find a water source, after that our next priority is to find a concealed hiding place to make up our camp." _They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"_All right then, we'll make two groups, one to look for water and the other to look for shelter. We'll meet back here tonight."_

"_What about the groups?" Thresh asks._

"_Right, lets put Thresh and I on separate teams, I'll take Madge and Lucy (District 5 girl) and Thresh you can take Sam (District 5 boy) and Twill (District 9 girl)._

"_Sounds good to me, see you all in a couple of hours, be safe." _With that they parted ways and the cameras shifted to a couple of wandering kids.

I wasn't too interested in watching anyone else so I got up and went to the kitchen to make more popcorn.

A minute later I hear heavy footsteps entering the kitchen behind me.

"They're doing well so far." Peeta whispers. "They'll be fine."

"I know." I say, still standing with my back to him. I almost let out a scream when he comes up behind me and puts his strong arms around me. I sigh and let my head rest on his chest. "Thanks." He doesn't say anything just holds me tight.

The moment was ruined by Prim and Carla yelling for us to get our butts in the living room before we missed it.

Sure enough the TV was back on Madge and Gale's trio. They were trekking through the trees searching for water. The girls looked exhausted and they all looked ready to collapse from dehydration. The sun was directly above them and shining bright and hot; probably just the Game makers playing with the weather to make it unbearable for the tributes.

Just when Lucy turned pale and was about to faint Madge called her to hurry over to her.

"_Lucy! Look its mud, and mud means water is close by!"_

"_Good job Madge!" Gale congratulated her. "Come on Lucy, we're almost there." _He then picked her up in his arms like she weighed next to nothing, which she most likely did, and carried her with Madge leading the way. They soon came to a small stream, which then became a river, gushing with fresh cool water. Gale set Lucy down gently on the ground and began filling up all the water bottles they had. He made sure he put a few drops of water purifier in the water before they drank it just in case. Once they had all drank their fill they began their hike back to the meeting place, hoping their comrades and also found what they were after.

Then because nothing else exciting was happening the careers were shown.

It was getting late already so I told the two girls to get ready for bed. I had moved into our small spare room a few days ago, so Carla would share Prim's room with her. They both seemed pretty excited.

"Well I guess I'd better head home too." Peeta announced, getting up off the couch and stretching.

"Thank you for your hospitality Ms. Everdeen." He tried not to smile.

"Your very welcome Mr. Mellark, please come again soon." I answer.

Then we both burst out laughing.

"See you tomorrow." Peeta says.

"Yes, see you then." "Good night."

"Good night Katniss." I close the door behind him, then proceed to the kitchen to wash up our few dishes. Hopefully I wouldn't have nightmares tonight, I didn't want to wake Prim again with my screaming.

When I'm finished I walk quietly to my room, but stop at Prim's door first. Both girls are fast asleep, it's been a long day.

I yawn and quickly change into my pj's. I'm out as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Sorry it's not very long, but I'll be gone tonight and wanted to post something. Hope you liked it, Please review!**


	9. The Plan

**Hey, Thanks for the reviews! Wow! This is my longest chapter so far, ten pages on WORD! Hope you like it **

I awoke to the sound of two giggly little girls next door. I didn't feel like getting up so I grabbed for the earplugs on my night table and went right back to sleep. I think I got about 20 more minutes before Prim and Carla were jumping onto my bed telling me to get up.

"All right, I'm up." I say throwing my hands up in defeat. They left to go get breakfast ready so I had a few minutes to get ready for the day. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stumbled to the window. It was still dark out, but raining, the sky was full of black angry cloud. That's why it still seemed early when they came in.

I'll have to wear something warmer today to school, and bring an umbrella, if I can find our old one. Hopefully it doesn't have holes in it.

I decide to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a light green long sleeve top, I'm told that if I wear green it brings out the color in my grey-green eyes. That's perfectly fine with me since my favorite color is green, especially grass green. I take my leather boots with me on my way to the kitchen, and set them next to the front door. Thankfully my backpack is already packed so I won't have to worry about that.

When everything is ready I hurry to the kitchen where I'm starting to smell something delicious.

"Good Morning." I say cheerfully, giving both of them a quick hug.

"Morning Katniss, how did you sleep?" Prim asks, keeping her eyes on the eggs she's frying.

"Great! Slept right through the night." She smiles.

"Are you guys ready for school?"

"Don't you remember Katniss? We don't have school because of the games."

"Oh! Right I totally forgot, well I guess I'll go put my stuff back in my room." I picked my backpack up again along with my boots and proceeded to my room. I was sad but also glad that school was canceled today. Part of me wanted to go and see Peeta and take my mind off the games and the other part just wanted to stay glued to the TV. I changed out of my school clothes and put on my around-the-house outfit: grey sweats with a matching sweatshirt. It had been a gift for my last birthday, Prim and I don't get knew clothes very often, but since I've been hunting we've had more money for things like that. Also Mom gets stuff, not always money, from her patients, which keep her pretty busy.

There was a knock at the door, but I let Prim get it. It was probably another sick person looking for our Mom. I was surprised when I heard Prim calling me.

"Katniss! Peeta's here."

"Ok, be right out." Without realizing what I was doing a quickly fixed my hair into my signature braid and smoothed out my clothes, checking myself in the small mirror on the wall in the bathroom before meeting my guest. I wonder why he's here already, this early in the morning. When I'm satisfied with my appearance I make my way to the kitchen where three of them have congregated.

"Hi Katniss!" Peeta gets up and walks over to greet me.

"Morning Peeta, What brings you here this early?"

"I brought over a few fresh cheese buns for you three to eat with your breakfast." He hands me a paper bag. I open it and take a whiff.

"Yum, delicious, thanks for thinking of us Peeta, we really appreciate it."

He just smiles and shrugs it off, "You know how much I enjoy baking, it was no biggie."

"Can we have one right now?" Prim asks hopefully, batting her long eyelashes.

"Sure." I take three out, there are six, and we all bite into the soft fluffy bread with cheese, my favorite food in the world.

"Well sorry to just come and go, but I have to get the bakery." Peeta says. "Dad gave me a ten minute break."

"Ok, thanks Peeta!" Prim gives him a hug, and Carla smiles shyly.

"The bakery isn't very busy right now so my shift ends at lunch, want to watch the games then?"

"Sounds good, why don't you come over when you're finished."

"See you then, Bye Prim, bye Carla." They both wave, and then he's gone.

"Let's eat!" I say, wanting to finish my bun.

"Just finished." Prim flips the eggs onto our plates and we sit down to finish the meal we had already started.

"I haven't eaten this good in weeks!" Carla says while stuffing her mouth with the scrumptious food.

"Oh I forgot about that." Prims says sympathetically. "What did you eat in the woods?"

"Oh I found berries and a few times killed rabbit or squirrel."

"Wow! You sound like Katniss!"

The girls talk for a little while longer while I am lost in my thoughts. My thoughts about the games, about Gale and Madge, about Peeta, he's never far away from my thoughts, and about Carla and the rebellion in District 5.

I was both excited and a little anxious about watching the games tonight. What if Gale died? I couldn't stand it if my best friend died, his family needed him. What if Madge died? She was her Dad's only child and if she died her Mother would lose any connection to the real world. She had sort gone crazy after her sister dies in the 50th Hunger Games. She was Haymitch's ally for a while, then when they separated she was killed.

When we're finished our breakfast I tell the girls to go play and I quickly tidy up and wash up the dishes. I save the last three buns for lunch.

"Katniss?" Prim calls from her room.

"What is it Prim?"

"May I bring Carla over to meet Posy?" Posy is Gale Hawthorne's youngest and only sister, they live a few houses down from us.

"I guess you can, but try not to give out to much information about Carla, we don't want the word to be spread to the PeaceKeepers."

"OK."

I hear the sound of running through the house then the slam of the front door. I know had the house to myself until lunch, unless they came home earlier which I highly doubt.

I decide to skip hunting for today; we have enough meat for supper, and just go for a walk. I rarely get to go outside for enjoyment, it's usually for hunting or running down to the Hob to trade Greasy Sae meat for whatever I would need.

I grab a light sweater on my way out; it was still a little cool in the mornings but I like it that way.

There was no destination, I just went where my feet took me. When I stopped, surprisingly I was in from of the Hawthorne residence. I hadn't been to visit Hazelle, Gale's mom, since before the games, I was afraid of all the memories of Gale in and around that house. I never went there without him or when I wasn't there, so it would just seem strange. But I was here already and decided to see how they were all holding up. I felt bad about not bringing any meat the last few days and made a mental note to shoot extra tomorrow when I went hunting.

I knock on the door, and after a few seconds it's opened by Rory, the oldest of the Hawthorne children, next to Gale.

"Hi Katniss!" he grins.

"Morning Rory, are Prim and Carla here?" I knew they were but wanted a reason to come in.

"Yes they are, come on in." he opens the door wider and allows me to walk through.

"Mom's in the kitchen, I'm going back to the girls."

"Thanks Rory."

"Good Morning Hazelle." I greet her cheerfully. She turns around from stirring something on the stove and a smile lights up her face.

"So nice to se you Katniss!" She walks across the small kitchen and engulfs me into a motherly hug. "How have you been doing?" She turns serious.

"I'm fine I guess, at least nothing bad has happened to them yet."

"I know, and I've been trying to prepare the kids, and I haven't been letting them watch much. I couldn't let them see Gale die, it would haunt their dreams forever."

I nodded in agreement.

"Can I help you with anything?" I ask.

"No honey, I'm finished for now, how about we just talk over a cup of tea." She grabs the teapot and two mugs.

"Thanks, this is very refreshing."

We talked for a while longer then I announced that I had better bring Prim home because Peeta would be there soon.

"Prim and Carla can stay with us if they want."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Of course, I'm sure she'd rather stay here with Rory, Vick and Posy."

"Thanks again Hazelle, I'll bring some meat over tomorrow." I tell her.

"Thanks sweetie."

She walks me to the door, and she gives me another hug. "Bye Katniss."

"Bye Hazelle, take care."

Peeta should be finished work by now so I run home as fast as my legs are willing. The sun is high in the sky making it quite warm, but as I run I catch a small cool breeze. Running is one of my favorite things to do, besides hunting. Everyone says I should try out for the track team at school, I just haven't yet. Even my coach says I'm fast, maybe I will once the games are over.

Peeta isn't at my house yet when I arrive, but Mom is.

"Hi Katniss, where were you?"

"Hey Mom. I was at the Hawthorne's having a chat and a cup of tea with Hazelle. The girls are still over there."

"Oh nice, I really need to go over there and visit sometime, it's just that I've been so busy lately."

"It's okay, they understand." I give mom a quick side hug then head towards my room. "Could you holler when Peeta gets here? We're watching the games after lunch."

"Sure honey." Then she goes back to her medicine book.

I wasn't in my room long when I heard a knock on the door and Mom going to get it.

"Katniss, someone's at the door for you." She yells.

If it was Peeta she would have invited him in, I wonder who wants to see me.

"He's waiting on the porch."

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Someone from school." She says without looking up.

Sure enough, Cato is waiting for me on the front step.

"I told you never to come near my house again." I say, getting angrier by the second. He turns to look at me from where he was staring off into the distance.

"I know."

"Then why are you here?" I spit out.

"I came to talk to you." He states.

"Well I don't want to talk to you!"

"Please! Just give me a chance." He says pleadingly, I'm afraid he's going to get on his knees and beg. I would probably just kick him in the stomach or something mean like that.

"Fine! Tell me! But be quick about it. I'm waiting for someone and he'd better not see you at my house again."

"Peeta?"

"Yes Peeta, now say what you came to say, then get out."

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened the other night. I was just trying to make your boyfriend jealous." He stops, waiting for my reaction.

"First of all he's not my boyfriend! And second, thank you for your apology, but would you please leave now?"

"Well if he's not your boyfriend, would you like to go out with me?" he probably knows the answer but keeps trying.

"No."

"Please?"

"Go away."

"Fine, see you at school next week."

"Bye." He walks slowly down the steps and down the street. All of a sudden there is hot breath on my neck and then someone's hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who."

"Like I wouldn't recognize your voice Peeta." I turn around so I can see him.

"Aw shucks."

"Want to come in?" I ask, and go for the door.

"No thanks, I was just thinking I'd wait outside while you watch by yourself."

"Good one, now come on in or you will be staying out by yourself."

"Please no!" he says in mock despair.

"Well then follow me."

We settle down onto one of the couches and Mom comes a few minutes later with two bowls of popcorn just as I turn the TV on. Everyone has the option to watch the games all day and all night, but we usually just watch in the afternoons and evenings. I sure hope they are still alive.

When the TV comes on, the cameras are focused on the careers, which is pretty boring. Then soon after that it's on Madge and Gale. I move forward to the edge of the couch to try and get a closer look. They are at the campsite, Gale is skinning a rabbit and Sam is making some kind of a weapon. The three girls are picking berries off a bush next to them and Thresh is pacing back and forth.

"_We have to find her."_ I'm guessing the_ her_ is his District partner Rue.

"_How about you take Sam and Twill with you and go look for her." Gale suggests. "And I'll stay here with Lucy and Madge and the supplies._

"_Sounds like a plan. What do you guys think?" Thresh asks Sam and Twill._

"_Fine with me."_

"_Let's go on an adventure!"_

"_We'll meet back here tonight." Thresh tells Gale and the girls._

"_Be safe." Madge, who had been picking berries comes over and gives each of them a hug, including Thresh._

The cameras follow Thresh and his group for a while, but since there isn't any action it moves to another group of kids walking around in he forest, looking for food.

"Well, everyone's still alive." Peeta says.

"Yep, but it'll have to happen sooner or later." He just pats my arm and we go back to watching.

"Don't think about it."

"Look!" I point to the TV. "It's Rue!" It was her. She was with another girl, probably an ally and they were picking leaves and berries and things to eat. Just then one of the careers came into the clearing and was about to throw a spear when he fell down by their feet. They both screamed and ran farther away from him.

Then Thresh appeared, picked up his spear and walked over to the frightened girls.

"_Thresh!" Rue cried and ran into his arms. They hugged for a minute more than Thresh spoke._

"_Let's get back to our my campsite, Madge and Gale are there too."_

"_Yay! Can Hannah come too?" _

"_Who?"_

"_Hannah, she's my ally." Thresh finally saw her, huddled in a ball in the bushes. _

"_Of course." He then introduced them to Sam and Twill. The five of them then began their trek back to camp, meanwhile there were only two careers left, not including District 4 who decided not to be in the career alliance this year._

"_I have an idea." Thresh whispered. Rue leaned closer to him so he could tell her without everyone in Panem hearing._

"_I'll tell you later, when we're with everyone."_

"_Ok."_

They then hurried to the others before it became too dark to see and the careers came out to hunt the weak and helpless.

"That's becoming a pretty big alliance." I say.

"Yeah, it'll sure help them when they come up against the careers." Peeta agrees.

"Are you two getting hungry yet?" Mom asked, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh! I totally forgot about lunch, and supper." I exclaim.

"I'll warm up that stew and you can have a bun with it."

"Thanks Mom."

We continued to watch for a while, a group of 4 tributes, from Districts 7 and 8 had allied and we working on making a shelter.

"_I'm just ready for this to be over." One of the girls says, plopping down on the ground and placing her head on her knees in defeat. _

"_Don't worry." He district partner encourages. "I have a plan."_

"What is this about a plan? Both he and Thresh have said something about it." Peeta wonders out loud.

"Well we won't find out what it is because they will say it so quietly that no one can hear them, but I hope it's a good plan that get's them all out of there."

"Me too."

"Katniss?" Mom calls from the kitchen.

"Yes mom?"

"Would you mind picking up the girls and bringing them over for dinner?"

"Sure Mom." "Peeta do you mind waiting?"

"I have to pick something up from my house anyway so I'll walk you out."

"Ok." It's nice the Hawthorne's live so close, so Mom and I don't worry about Prim going over there by herself. Peeta leaves me at their doorstep and hurries into town.

I knock and this time the door is answered by Hazelle.

"Hi Hazelle, I came to pick up the girls."

"Ok, I'll go get them, they've been playing board games with the boys for the past few hours."

"Hi Katniss!" Prim grins and jumps up to hug me.

"Hey little duck, ready to come home?"

"I guess so, ready Carla?" She nods.

"Thanks for the fun time Vick and Rory." The girls tell them. They all exchange hugs then walk us out.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" Rory asks.

"Probably." Prim answers with a smile.

"Ok, come on girls, mom's waiting for us."

Peeta is back already when we get there and he has brought cookies for us all. The girls squeal and give Peeta hugs and kisses then sit down at the table to chow down their stew before they eat their carefully decorated cookies.

"Thanks Peeta, but you spoil us too much!" Mom tells him.

"My pleasure Mrs. Everdeen.

In five minutes we were finished out stew and munching on our cookies.

The girls then went to their room and Mom, Peeta and I sat back down to see what was happening with our tributes.

Thresh and his group had arrived at the rest of the group. Madge had been very worried when she heard the cannon go off and was afraid it had been one of them. Her worries were put to rest though, when she saw them all with her own eyes, safe and sound.

Just then the four kids that we had been watching before and I guess the tributes from 4, burst through into the clearing. Thresh, Gale and Sam stood ready with their weapons, then something strange happened.

"_Don't worry, we're on your side." The male tribute from 4 told them._

"_You want to be allies?" Gale asks in disbelief._

"_Yes." The girl from seven says timidly._

"_This is a pretty huge alliance." Thresh says._

"_Yeah, the only tributes left are those two careers, the tributes from 2." Sam agreed._

"_We have a plan." The boy from 4 whispered. Thresh nodded, and the two of them went a little farther from the group to talk. No on could hear them because they were talking so quietly they could barely hear themselves. A few minutes later the both came back and each took another tribute with them, I guess to explain the plan, until everyone understood and knew what was to be done._

"_So we'll kill the last two careers then proceed, right?" Gale said in his leader voice._

_Thresh nodded, "That's the plan." _

"_Well then, let's be off."_

Their big group began there hunt for the last two careers. I wondered what the plan was after that.

I just hoped it would get my two best friends home safely again.

**So, what is the big plan? Please Review and Tell me what you think, did you like it? Until Chapter 10…**


	10. Accidents and Victories

**Chapter 10!**

"_Gale?"_

"_Yes Madge?"_

"_I'm scared."_

"_It'll be alright, we'll get out of this." The two of them were on watch duty for the next few hours. Everyone was tired from the long hike the day before, and had all fallen asleep quickly._

"_How do you know?_

"_I just know, okay? Trust me."_

"_I do Gale." She then lays her head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around her and they sit like that, in silence for a while._

I was watching this by myself today, since Mom was helping deliver a baby, Prim and Carla were at the Hawthorns' and Peeta had to work all day.

I didn't like to watch Gale and Madge together, but I couldn't make myself get off the couch and find something else with which to occupy my time. I got this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, I don't know why, it's just there when I see Madge leaning on Gale and he showing the same affection. It sure can't be jealousy, I never thought of Gale as more than a best friend and hunting partner, it's just that I guess I don't want to share him.

I wasn't able to sleep much last night, my thoughts were filled with what the tributes plan could possibly be after they kill off the rest of the careers. I had woken up pretty early and headed out to the woods before dawn. I brought half of my haul to Hazelle, which she greatly appreciated. I told her it was nothing, that Gale would have done the same for my family if the tables and been turned.

The camera lingered on the couple for a few minutes longer, then the careers were shown. I usually turn it off right about now.

I then walked into the kitchen and decided to make a rabbit stew for lunch, or I guess supper seeing on how late it's getting already. My rabbit was skinned and gutted already so I just cut up the meat and put it in a pot to boil. I went to the side of the house to Prim's small garden and dug up a few carrots and onions and potatoes for the stew. I washed them then brought them inside to be cut up and thrown into the pot along with the sizzling meat.

I grabbed a sharp knife and began chopping the carrots. I like them to be cut into small wheels so that's what I how I began to prepare them. I was half way through when I was chopping but my mind was a mile away. All of a sudden a sharp pain went threw my hand. I just stared at the blood pouring out of the deep slice I made on the side of my thumb. I shuffled to the sink and started letting cold water wash away the blood, but it just kept on coming. I would get red drops all over the house if I went to the bathroom for a bandage; I wasn't to steady on my feet anyway. So I decided to wait for mother to fix me up, she should be home soon anyway.

I began to feel sick to my stomach and ended up retching up my meager breakfast into the sink. I sank down into a tall chair and continued to let the water run on my poor finger. This is not good, I need this finger for shooting my bow, and it'll be pretty hard if it's all wrapped up in a big bulking bandage.

I don't know how much time went by, but I heard the door and knew Mother would help me. But it wasn't her.

"Katniss! "Katniss say something, what happened?" I must have been staring off into space and scared Peeta pretty bad.

"My finger." I whisper, and hold it up for him to see.

"Keep it under the cold water and I'll go get something for that."

"Thanks, they're in the bathroom cabinet."

"Got it."

Before I knew it he was back with a box of medical things that I didn't know anything about.

"Katniss, you're so pale." It was probably the trauma, and loss of blood.

"I'll be fine." Peeta finds some gauze and medical tape and wraps up my thumb, then he carefully leads me to the couch.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"I was cutting carrots, for the stew." I say, already out of breath from that small phrase." I began to feel dizzy and lay my head on the couch.

"Will you stay with me?" I ask him. I'm almost asleep, but I catch what he says.

"Always." Then I drift off, with Peeta holding onto my good hand.

When I wake up it feels like I have another heart in my thumb it's throbbing so hard.

Peeta is still on the couch holding my hand but has fallen asleep, Mom is on the other couch watching us.

"How are you feeling?" she asks quietly.

"A little better. Peeta came at good time, I thought I was going to faint."

"He sure did." Just then Peeta moves a little and lifts up his head from where it was resting on the back of the couch.

"Did I just hear my name?"

Mom and I just chuckle a bit.

"Thanks for coming Peeta, if you had come a little later you might have found me on the floor."

"I'm glad I came when I did too." He said smiling.

"Oh goodness, your mom is going to kill you for not coming right back!"

"Don't worry about it Katniss, I was on my break anyway."

"Oh, ok. Sorry about the stew mom."

"No problem, I finished it and it'll be delicious."

"Thanks." I know it was just a cut on my finger but it sure did drain my energy, and it's quite painful!

"Can I get you anything?" Peeta asks.

"Come on, I'm not a baby, I just cut my finger!"

"Sorry." He says sadly and looks down.

"Oh Peeta! I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's fine Katniss, I know how independent you are and don't like people doing things for you, it's just who you are."

Wow he knows almost more than I do about myself!

"I'd better be getting back to the bakery or mom really will kill me." Peeta smiles.

"Thanks again Peeta." I say giving him a one armed hug.

"Don't mention it." Then he's gone.

Prim isn't home yet so I just decide to continue watching the games. Mom sits down next to me.

"_I found their camp!" Thresh runs over tow where the rest of his group is sitting, probably waiting for his return._

"_Where is it?" Gale asks, getting up, then helping Madge to her feet._

_Thresh points in the direction he came from. "Over there, about a ten minute walk from here." _

"_Great! Lets go put an end to this." Apparently they all understand what he means, but I don't._

"_I don't want Madge and the other girls to see this." Gale whispers to Thresh and he nods in agreement. "Lets leave them in the woods close by, where they can't get hurt."_

_All the girls were left to wait in a clump of bushes while the group of boys, I still haven't figured out how many, went to get rid of the last to of their enemies._

"_What's the plan?" Sam whispers._

"_We'll circle them and try to kill them quickly." Thresh tells him. Sam nodded, but I could tell he was pretty nervous. Hopefully Thresh and Gale and the boy from 4 would do the killing and he wouldn't have to take part in it. They outnumbered the others from about 4 to 1, but the careers were better fighters, and probably had countless numbers of weapons from the cornucopia._

"_Ready?" Gale whispers to the group of boys. They all nod slowly, then he does something that surprises me. Gale goes around and shakes each ones hand and says something encouraging to them. The capitol is probably going crazy, tributes aren't supposed to show any sort of affection to the people they are trained to kill to get back home to their families._

_I guess the Game Makers were getting interested in this, because they weren't moving to the girls or the careers. This must be the most exciting thing that has happened for a day or two and the capitol people were probably screaming for action and fighting._

_The boys began to circle the area, getting closer and closer until they were only a few yards away. The tributes, a big muscular boy from 2, and a solid girl that was surrounded in her knives, sat next to each other eating something from there abundant supply of food. Once they were out of the way everyone would have enough to eat. _

_All of a sudden the girl, I think her name is Clove stood up quickly. Her District partner did the same and asked her what it was. She put a finger to her lips and pointed to where one of the boys was stationed. _

Come on already! I whisper to myself. This waiting for them to strike was driving me insane! Why didn't Gale just throw a spear and finish on of them off that quick?

_Then, a knife whizzes into the trees right where Gale is standing. Move Gale! He sees it just in time a jerks to the side, but the knife still grazes the side of his ear making it start to bleed. He winces, but doesn't cry out. He picks up his spear from where it was leaning on a tree beside him and positions it to go straight to the freaky girl with all the knives. As soon as he lets it go Clove turns toward him and is about to unleash another one of her deadly weapons when the spear lodges itself in her abdomen. She screams and her partner rushes to her side. He's crying and telling her not to leave him but she's too far gone; a few seconds later her canon goes off. Thresh is about to let another spear fly towards the boy, but he doesn't get the chance. The boys apparently didn't find life to valuable without the girl, and plunged one of her knives into his heart. His canon fires immediately. _

_The boys hurry over to the girls' hiding place before the hovercraft comes to pick up the dead tributes. _

"_Well that was easier than I expected." Thresh says._

"_Yeah." Gale agrees. Their enemies are dead, but they still didn't enjoy killing them, or her. They were only trying to get home too._

_They arrived at the girls and Madge jumped up and flew into Gale's arms._

"_I was so worried about you." She murmurs into his chest. He holds her for a minute longer before letting her go._

_Everyone else is hugging each other and a few happy tears are shed. These games are definitely different this year._

"_Let's continue." Gale takes command and everyone starts following him through the woods. What are they up to?_

I knew they were safe now so I didn't have to worry now. I was tired and decided

go to bed early. I give mom and kiss on the cheek and head to my room. Prim and

Carla are spending the night at the Hawthorne's tonight so I don't have to go pick

them up. I fall onto my bed without bothering to change and fall right to sleep.

Meanwhile the tributes in the 74th Hunger Games are beginning their long walk to

find the end of the arena. They made this plan by whispering in each other's ears so

that everyone wouldn't find out what they were planning to do and kill them all

right then and there. The plan was they find the end of the arena like Haymitch did

and somehow try to get through the force field. They had an idea that District 13

would help them in their time of need. But does it really exist? And would they really

help them? All they had was hope.

**Sorry if you though Katniss cutting herself was weird to put in but that exact thing happened to me this morning my cutting carrots so I felt like adding it in. All her feelings were really what I felt so that part was easy to write, although I can't type with my left thumb Hope you liked it and please review! Until chapter 11!**


	11. Peeta's Place

**Thanks to: **_**liv, xxellabearxx, telekenisis1728, WizardChick4Eva, LondonJewel, **_**and everyone else who took the time to review. Sorry if last chapter was a little hard to understand what the tributes are doing. My brother gave me this idea so I'll try to make it easier to understand in the next chapter, or one after that. **

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Enjoy chapter 11!**

"Prim! Carla! Time to come home!" I yell inside of the Hawthorne home. The girls had spent the night and still hadn't come home yet, so Mom had sent me over to fetch them. The house was unusually quiet for this time of day and I wonder where in the world everyone would be. Surely they didn't leave without telling me.

No one has answered me yet so I decide to look for them myself. I first check the kitchen where Hazelle is often working, but it's so quiet. I then peek into the kids' room, still no one. When I have searched the entire house I head outside and look around the small yard. Empty. Strangely, disturbingly silent.

I'm beginning to worry that something has happened. I make up my mind that before I come to any drastic conclusions as to what could have happened I need to look for clues. Maybe something that would indicate that they went to town, or on a picnic. I open the door and notice something that I hadn't seen before; big, muddy, boot prints in the front entrance. Where did those come from? No one in the Hawthorne family has feet that big, except for Gale, and he's not here right now.

PeaceKeepers! It has to be. That's the only logical answer. I quickly close the door and run as fast as I can to the Justice Building. Pretty soon I start to tire, but I can't stop. A few minutes later, but what felt like hours, I enter the small town. The Bakery is right on my way and as I'm running past I hear my name being called. I skid to a stop.

"Hi Katniss, what brings you to town this morning?"

"Looking for the girls." I respond breathlessly.

"In town?"

"They were at the Hawthornes." I quickly explain. "And when I went to pick them up the house was empty." I tell him about the footprints and how I think that the PeaceKeepers came after Carla again. He just leans on his broom and listens without interrupting.

"I'll come over with you."

"Thanks a million Peeta."

"No problem, let me just get rid of this apron." He hurries inside his family's bakery and is back out within 10 seconds. He jumps off the porch, grabs my hand and then I'm off running again, but this time I can hardly stay on my feet because Peeta is practically dragging me.

"Slow down!" He does, but not until we are in front of our destination.

"Where do we go first?" I ask, because I seriously have no idea where to start.

"I'll try and get the secretary to give out some information."

"And how to you plan on doing that?" I smirk.

"Oh, I have my ways." He puts on his best smile as we walk up to the secretary's desk.

"How may I help you Mr. Mellark?" she asks sweetly. _Mr. Mellark? How does she know Peeta and why does she call him that?_

"Good Morning Tasha." Peeta greets her with a grin on his face. "I brought you a few of my special cookies." _So that's what he had in his bag. This must be a way to bribe the pretty, young, mayor's secretary._

"Oh! My favorite." She automatically reaches into the bag and pulls a delicately frosted sugar cookies with pink sprinkles. He sure has a way with girls and pretty things. "Thanks Peeta." She says with her mouth full. She giggled like a little girl and wipes the frosting off her lips.

"By the way Tasha, I was wondering if you saw two 12-year-old girls being brought in here this morning." Peeta asks nonchalantly.

"Now that you mention it, I did. It was sort of strange for children so young to be taken here by PeaceKeepers so I noticed it as something out of the ordinary."

She takes another generous bite of cookie.

"Did you see where they went?" Peeta asks again.

"Why yes, over there through those doors." She points to a set of tall oak doors across the room.

"I owe you one." Peeta tells her.

"No you don't, you just paid me enough." Tasha's mouth is still full of cookie.

"Thank you." I smile.

I follow Peeta to the doors, I'm expecting them to be bolted shut, but they open easily. I'm greeted by a group of people congregated in a large room. PeaceKeepers line both walls and in the middle stand the Hawthornes, Prim and Carla.

No wonder no one came to tell us what was going on, they were probably all forced here with no explanation whatsoever.

"Katniss!" Prim sees me and runs full speed into my waiting arms. She has tearstains down her cheeks and her eyes are red and puffy.

"What's happening?" I whisper in her ear.

"They found out that Carla ran away and they've come to take her back to her District." She cries quietly. I look up to see Carla who is in the same emotional state as my little sister, but what surprises me most is that she is sitting in a tall chair tied up! The nerve of these people tying up an innocent little girl!

The room is totally silent and everyone is staring at me, probably waiting for my reaction. Peeta comes to stand beside me and grabs my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I look gratefully into his eyes. I'm so glad he insisted on coming, I wouldn't be able to handle all this on my own.

_Get a hold of yourself Katniss! You need to think and come up with a plan to get everyone out of this unharmed. _

"Can someone please explain to me what in the world is going on here?" I yell, surprising myself and everyone else.

A PeaceKeeper appears and comes forward. "We have orders to bring this girl back to District 5."

"Orders from what authority?" I spit at him.

"President Snow."

"T-the P-president sent y–you?" I stammer.

"That's right Miss."

"How do you even know that this is the girl you're looking for? She's my sister."

"We don't know for sure, we're just checking it out."

"Well then why the heck is she tied up?" I turn around and see that Peeta said this.

"She tried to run away."

"Oh for pity sakes, she's nine years old!"

"Only nine?" One of the PeaceKeepers asks.

"Yes."

"Well we only had orders to pick up a twelve year old girl runaway." Another PeaceKeeper states.

"Well then you can take your sister and go on home."

"Thank you very much." I say, not sounding thankful or sincere. I would never be nice to one of _them_.

I ran over to where Carla sat and quickly untied her bonds. As soon as she was free she rubbed her wrists trying to get the blood to start flowing again. Then she threw her arms around my neck and held on for dear life. "Thank you." She whispers into my hair.

"That's what sisters do for each other." She just smiles and takes my hand in her smaller one. I nod curtly and grab Prim's hand in my free one. Peeta and the Hawthornes follow us out.

As soon as we're out I give Peeta a big hug. "Thanks for everything." I was so caught up in the moment that I leaned in and planted kiss right on his pink lips. It was my very first kiss, and I really enjoyed it, probably more than I should have. I hear the girls start to giggle, and I pull myself from his strong protective embrace. I wonder just how red my face is.

"Sorry." I say, and feel my cheeks heat up even more.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He smiles, which makes me smile back.

_But I do Peeta, you just don't understand. I never want to marry or have kids just to send them to their death in the stupid capitol arena. I don't want to fall in love…_

That's what I wanted to tell him, but it could be saved for later, when we were alone and everyone wasn't staring at us.

"Come on girls, we need to get home before Mom freaks out." I say quickly, not looking Peeta in the eye. I know he's confused, but he'll just have to wait for an explanation until later and a more appropriate time and place.

The girls look from me to Peeta and back again, they both shrug their shoulders and follow me.

"Thanks Hazelle." I say when I we walk past her and the kids.

"I'm just glad everything turned out all right." She smiles.

Prim, Carla and I run as fast as we can all the way to our home in the Seam. Mom is waiting anxiously on the porch and hurries out to meet us as soon as we are in sight.

A minute later we are being smothered in her arms.

"Oh I was so worried about my girls!" she sobs.

"I'll explain everything inside." I assure her. "Let's just get in off the street."

Once Mom is settled on the couch, I on the other, with the girls upstairs I begin my story; starting from when I left home this morning and ending when we came back.

She sits there quietly until I'm finished, then gets up and goes into the kitchen. I didn't really feel up to watching the games right now, no one was going to die so I didn't have to be worried.

Peeta was most likely waiting for me to explain to him what had happened in town, and I owed him, a lot. We didn't have a phone so I would have to walk back to the Bakery to see him, if you would see me, I didn't exactly deserve for him to act as if nothing had happened.

I hurried to my room to try and make myself presentable. I changed into my nicest clothes, which wasn't much, just a flowery skirt and flowy sleeveless blouse. I undid my braid and brushed my hair until it was soft and shiny, then decided to leave it down, Peeta liked it that way better anyway. After I washed the dust off my face I put on my nice school flats. After a quick glance in the mirror I dubbed myself ready to meet him.

"Mom, I'm going out, I'll be back for dinner." I call on my way to the door.

I want to run all the way to town but considering how I'm dressed, I walk like a lady for once. I get a few stares on my way but choose to ignore them.

I'm getting a little nervous and tell myself to breath. So I start taking deep breaths and then letting them out slowly all the way to Peeta.

He isn't on the porch anymore so I proceed to the door. The little bell startles me as I open the door. Peeta isn't at the front counter either, his Father is. I really like his Dad, I think that's where he gets his kindness from.

"Good Afternoon Katniss, have you come to see Peeta?"

"How did you know?" I blush.

He chuckles, "I saw you two outside the justice building, then he came home and went straight to his room. He's still up there if you want to talk to him."

"Thank you Mr. Mellark, but if it's all the same to you, would it be okay if he met me outside?"

"I'm sure that'd be fine, I'll go get him.

"Thanks." I head back outside and go to the side of the building to wait.

_Shoot, what am I supposed to say? 'sorry we can't be more than friends, I never want to fall in love, get married or have kids.' Yeah, not a good idea. I have to somehow gradually ease him into the idea. I sure hope he understands. _

How about, oh really I have no ideas. I guess I'll just wing it and hope I don't lose him as a friend forever. Peeta is my only friend, and I would hate for him to be mad at me.

I'm expecting to be greeted with a frown or a '_what do you want?'_ But am very surprised when he came around the corner with a huge childish grin on his face and put his arms around me and held me tight.

"P-peeta, Peeta I can't breathe!" I say, my voice muffled into his chest. "You're holding me too tight!"

"Oh sorry Katniss, I was just happy you came." "Is there a reason you came and called me out here?" he asks, the grin still hasn't left his face. He better not be expecting another kiss, because he sure isn't going to get one.

"Could we talk someplace else?"

"Sure, come with me." He takes my hand and leads me to a place I've never been before.

"Where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"Just wait and see." We walk in silence the rest of the way, which takes some time to get to. I'm afraid that I'll be late for dinner if it takes any longer to get there. But we finally arrive.

"Where are we?" I look around and take in the setting. There's a small clear pond, with a few green lily pads floating on the top. Three tall trees covered in big green leaves surround the little pond, leaning over it like a protective canopy. A wooden bench sits and the base of the pond in between two of the trees, and branched from both trees make an arch over the bench. It's the most romantic place I've ever been to. A few wild flowers are growing around the trees, making the setting picture perfect.

"It's beautiful." I breathe.

"It's my own secret hideaway, a place that I go to, to think, and to paint."

"Thanks for sharing it with me, I'm honored." He just smiled and I just continue to stare at everything but him. He on the other hand, I can tell from the corner of my eye is staring at me. It's a little unnerving.

"I guess I'd better say what I came to say, I told mom I wouldn't be late for dinner."

"Ok, say away." He's still smiling, I hope I don't hurt him to badly, because that's the last thing I want to do to my friend.

"Please don't be mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"This isn't what you want to hear, but I have to tell you." I take a deep breath and begin my speech.

"I've been in love with Gale Hawthorne since I met him in the woods back when I was twelve, I didn't ever want to fall in love but it happened, and I'm scared to death it's happening again." His smile begins to turn upside down, but he doesn't interrupt, so I continue.

"I swore to myself years ago that I would never fall in love, never get married and never have children, not here where people have to send their kids to kill and be killed in a game that entertains stupid, half-minded capitol people." I keep my eyes looking at my feet, the pond or anything other than him. I'm afraid that he'll just get up and leave. But of course he doesn't, that's just the person Peeta is.

"I see." Is all he says.

"I'm really sorry Peeta."

"Don't worry about it, I completely understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, but just because I understand doesn't mean I like it."

"I know." I move closer to him on the bench and go to put my arm comfortingly around him but he moves away.

"Please, don't."

"I'm sorry Peeta." I say threw tears. "Can't we still be friends?"

"Probably, I just need some time."

Great. Now I've most likely gone and lost my only friend. And just because I'm afraid to love.

"I need to get home." I tell him. He just nods. "Are you going to be okay?"

He just nods again and continues staring out into space.

"Bye Peeta."

"Bye Katniss." I look at him one last time, head bent down, hands folded, eyes closed.

Then I turn around and start on my way home. After walking for a few minutes, I realize that I've never been in this part of the woods before and I don't remember how to get home. I guess I assumed that I would be walking home with Peeta that I didn't bother to mark my trail. Just great. I'm lost and now I won't make it home in time for dinner and mom and Prim will start to get worried.

I survey the area again. Nothings familiar. I must not have been paying attention on our way up here, or I'm going in the totally wrong direction.

_Maybe if I scream, Peeta will hear me and come to my rescue. Oh probably not, he's mad at you right now. But he's not that mad, he said that we can still be friends. Probably. _ I decide on screaming once to see if he can hear me. I do, and only get the chirping of birds and the rustling of trees as my answer.

"Peeta!" still no answer. I plop down onto a stump and wait for darkness to come.

**Sorry I stopped it at such a bad spot, It's getting late so I have to hit the sack. Hope you like it and that you aren't too mad at me for her being in love with gale, but don't worry, things will change Please Review, Until chapter 12!...**


	12. The Entertainer

**Thanks to: **_**xxellebearxx, LondonJewel, Liv, Guest, jessy0622, **_**and everyone else who took the time to read and review! Hope you enjoy the chapter **

**I do not own the Hunger Games or the Characters.**

**Chapter #12**

When I open my eyes it's almost dark. I sit up and try to remember where I am and what happened before I fell asleep. I'm in the middle of the woods, in a strange part of the woods, without Peeta. I stand up but end up falling back onto my backside. I must have sprained my ankle on my walk, but I sure don't remember.

What I do remember is screaming Peeta's name until my throat was raw, then I must have been so exhausted I went to sleep in a bed of leaves, not bothering to climb a tree to be safer. Peeta is probably safe at home with his family right now, and I'm guessing Prim and Mom are going frantic because I'm not at home or at the Hawthorne's, or in the Seam for that matter. I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home…if I get home.

For some reason I stick my head between my knees and just begin to sob my heart out. If I had been able to love Peeta I wouldn't be in this mess right now. If I didn't have a tall concrete wall around my feelings since my Daddy died, I would at home in my own bed. "WHY?" I yell out in the darkness. I close my eyes tightly and just rock, back and forth in the leaves. After all my tears are spent, and I'm more tired then ever, I fall back down to the ground and go to sleep. I don't know why but I feel safe when I'm in the woods, away from poor District 12, away from the cruel power of the capitol, but sadly away from Gale, Peeta, and my small family.

I dream about sweet things. Prim and I in the meadow, picking dandelions and making flower crowns. Peeta and I at our secret place in the woods, laughing, not having a care in the world. Then I'm with Gale, we're hunting together, just like any other normal day, but then he is lifted up by a capitol hovercraft and taken to die in an arena with 24 other innocent helpless kids. Just like the two kids we saw that one morning while hunting, one was speared through, the other, probably his sister was taken in a hovercraft and probably tortured or killed or turned into an Avox.

Then I hear my name being called over and over. "Katniss!" At first Gale is yelling at me to follow him, then the voice gradually changes as I come closer and closer to being conscious.

"Katniss, can you hear me?" My eyes fly open and I jump up to get away, only to fall right back down again, wincing from the pain my ankle inflicts on me.

My eyes begin to focus on the shadow looming over my limp body.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Katniss, it's me, Peeta."

"Peeta? What are you doing out here?"

He chuckles quietly, "Looking for you."

"After what I said, you still came to find me?"

"Katniss, I still love you, I always have and I always will, even if you don't."

"Peeta." I don't know what to say.

"Forget about it, let me get you home."

I can tell by the sound of his voice and the shadow that he's pretty close to me, he has sat down and has been feeling my ankle while we've been talking.

I can tell that he's looking at me. His bright blue eyes, visible in the moonlight shining threw the trees. I move closer to him and before I know it he's kissing me. My second kiss, and it's even better than the first. I pull away after a few seconds and I can tell his grinning from ear to ear by the way his white teeth are showing.

"Thanks." I whisper, glad it's dark because my face probably looks like a lobster right now.

"Your welcome." He says, a smile on his lips. "Now, let me carry you home, and don't even try to tell me that you can walk. Your ankle is sprained pretty bad, we'll need your mom to look at it before it gets too swollen."

"Ok." Is all I say. He puts one arm around my waist and the other under my legs, and I put both of my arms around his neck. He lifts me like I weigh next to nothing, which I probably do to him, and walks easily through the woods. Before I know it we're back where we started, quite a few hours ago, and a few minutes later on the front porch of my house. A candle is still burning in the kitchen; probably Mom who couldn't sleep until I was home safely.

I let go of my grip around Peeta's neck with one hand and knock on the door. My Mother opens it immediately.

"Katniss! Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry Mom, I got lost." I say lamely.

"Mrs. Everdeen, she sprained her ankle and I think you need to take a look at it." Peeta says seriously. Mom looks up at him, I don't think she had even realized that he was carrying me.

"Of course, come in." she opens the door a bit wider to let us through. Peeta walks straight to the kitchen and lays me carefully on Mom's worktable.

"Mum? Is Katniss back?" I see Prim in her nightgown and bare feet step into the kitchen.

"I'm fine Prim, just sprained my ankle." I assure when her eyes go wide at seeing me on the table.

"Mom, what do you need me to do?" She asks, getting over her shock and acting like a little nurse.

"I'll need some cold water and something to wrap up her ankle with." Prim goes to find the supplies. I hadn't really noticed the pain until now, but now that I do it's coming on with full force. I shut my eyes tightly and grip the sides of the table until my knuckles turn white.

I keep my eyes closed, but I feel Mother prodding and probing all along my ankle, then another hand pries my fingers off the table and holds them tight. Peeta.

I squeeze his hand until I'm afraid I'm cutting off all his circulation so I loosen my grip. A little bit later my ankle is wrapped up but the pain hasn't receded much.

I guess Mom noticed because I'm being helped up a bit so I can take some pain medicine. Almost immediately I begin to feel droopy. I vaguely remember being picked up and carried to my room and tucked into bed. Before he leaves I ask Peeta to stay with me until I'm asleep. I barely catch his answer.

"Always."

When I open my eyes it's already well into the morning. I momentarily forget about my sprained ankle and swing my legs off the bed. I grimace as pain shoots up my leg. I guess I won't be going anywhere today so I climb back into my blankets and snuggle down. As I look around the room I notice a form slumped in a chair next to me bed. Peeta must have stayed all night. His Mother will be furious!

"Peeta, Peeta wake up!" I gently shake his arm.

"Oh, good morning." He squints in the morning light and smiles. "How's you ankle?"

"Painful, but I'll make it."

"That's good."

"You'd better go and get to the Bakery before your Mom fires you!"

"Don't worry, I have the day off." He says, getting off his chair, stretching, then smoothing out his wrinkled slept in clothes.

"Thanks for everything yesterday." I tell him, and I mean it, from the bottom of my not very sympathetic heart.

"My pleasure." he walks over to the window and opens the curtains to let all the light in.

"Peeta, what time is it?" he looks at the watch on his wrist. "10:30."

"Wow! I slept in! I really need to go hunting, we need food." I say suddenly.

"You are staying right there until you are fully healed." He says forcefully.

"But we need to eat!" I argue.

"I'll take care of that, it's partly my fault you're like this anyway."

"It is not your fault! And don't ever think it is."

"Fine. Hey, do you want to see what's happening in the arena?" he asks.

"Well it's not like I have anything else to do. But I'll need some help getting to the living room."

He grins. "Don't worry about it, I'm here as your personal helper."

"You'll get tired of me pretty quick."

"I guess we'll see about that." He walks over to the bed, pulls off the covers, picks me up, and carries me bridal style to the couch.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Cheese buns!"

"Good thing I brought some over last night."

"When?"

"Oh, after you went to sleep I ran back to my house."

"You really didn't need to come back."

"I wanted to make sure you would be ok."

"My Mom and sister are fully capable of taking care of me, but I really do appreciate it."

He just smiles, then goes into the kitchen for my breakfast. I grab a few extra pillows and put them behind me, trying to get comfortable. He comes out a few minutes later with a plate of 4 steaming cheese buns, the cheese is seeping out the top. I grab one and start stuffing my face as soon as he puts the plate on the table next to me. He grabs one for himself and settles onto the opposite couch, clicking on the TV in the process.

It comes on when our group of tributes are sitting around a campfire and eating what's left of the career's food.

"_How close do you think we are?" Madge asks, while sitting next to Gale, munching on a roll. _

"_I hope we're getting close, but it could be another day or two." He replies._

"_Thresh, what do you think?"_

"_I really have no idea."_

"_I wonder if we will ever find what we're looking for." Sam muses to himself._

"_We just have to!" Lucy cries._

"_Don't worry, we will." Madge comforts her._

When they're finished eating they start packing their things and putting out the fire.

"Peeta, do you know what their plan could be?" I glance over at him.

"I think so."

"Please tell me, I'm confused."

"Well, I believe they think that there is an end to the arena with a force field blocking their way out. They want to find it like Haymitch did in his games and somehow get District 13 to help them, if it even exists."

"So they'll all escape?" I ask excitedly.

"Katniss don't get your hopes up." He says seriously. "If the capitol finds this out they will all be killed."

"I know." I whisper. He pats my hand and we go back to watching.

_They then begin their journey. _

"_Gale! What's this?" Madge says, holding up a piece of cloth. "It couldn't be from one of the other tributes, they never came this far, plus, this looks like something that came off a uniform." It was gray with small number 13 stitched into it._

"_Everyone! Get over here!" Gale calls. They all hurry to where the two of them are bent over examining it._

"_We must me close!" The girl from District 7 exclaims._

_They all then cluster together and have a conference that no one could hear._

"They must be planning their next step." I mention to Peeta.

"Probably."

"I don't want to watch anymore, lets do something else." I say.

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"Where are the girls? And Mom?"

"I think they are in town visiting someone."

"Oh ok."

"We could play a game, I can't exactly do much else."

"What game would you like to play?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, ok, but nothing to embarrassing ok?" he grins.

"Of course."

"OK, you start." He gestures for me to ask the first question.

"Ok, truth or dare? Truth." "Alright, hmm let me think. Oh I know! How old were you when you made your first batch of cookies and how did they turn out?"

He just laughs, "Well, I think I was 7, and they turned out like hocking pucks with lots of frosting."

"Haha, that's funny!"

"Don't laugh! I was only 7! I bet you couldn't do better now."

"Yeah probably not, ok, it's your turn."

"I guess I'll pick truth too."

"OH, this is one I've always wanted to know, why did you only ever have two friends at school?"

"That's an interesting question, oh I don't know. No one wanted to be near a poor seam girl."

"But I saw how some of the boys looked at you."

"I guess I never noticed."

"Yeah, you sure didn't, ok, your turn."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He says mischievously."

"Ok, if you're sure.

"Totally."

"Ok, you have to eat those last two cheese buns in ten seconds."

"Are you sure you aren't going to want those later on?"

"GO ahead." I tell him.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" he stuffs his mouth and is done in 9 seconds flat! He's must have had a lot of practice."

"Yummy!" he says wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "My turn!"

"Truth or Dare?"

"I guess I'll pick truth, since I'm kinda stuck here."

"OK, then tell me. Did you like kissing me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer, truthfully!"

"Um, I guess so, I mean kind of."

"That's not an answer." He smiles, waiting for my answer.

"Fine! Yes I did! Are you happy?"

"Was I your first kiss?"

"Hey, only one question!"

"Whatever, your turn."

"Truth or Dare?" "Um, truth." "Ok, was I your first kiss?" he turns red and doesn't answer. "Come on, you have to tell me, it's ok if it wasn't."

"Actually, it was." He says quietly. "Seriously?" "Yeah."

"Ok, my turn." "Shoot."

"Truth or Dare."

"I'll pick dare this time, but don't make me walk or you'll be sorry."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, or make you hurt yourself."

"Good, because I wouldn't do it."

"Ok, I dare you to kiss me again."

"What?" "No way!"

"Come one, I dared you." I knew I wouldn't get out of this so I lean over and give him a quick peck. He looks a bit disappointed but doesn't push it, thankfully.

"I'm tired of this game." I say, lying back onto the couch, closing my eyes.

"Do you want me to bring you back to your room?"

"No thanks, I'm fine here." Suddenly there's a knock at the door. It's not Mom or the girls, they wouldn't knock, it could be the Hawthorne's though.

"I'll get it." Peeta gets up and walks to the door." I can barely hear, but what I do hear makes me stiffen."

"What do you want Cato?" No! Not again! What could he want?

**Hope you liked it! If you have any clarifying questions don't hesitate to review or PM me;) Thanks for reading!**

**See you next chapter!**


	13. Escape!

**Thanks everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited! I beat my record for views in on day. 550! Thanks guys.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games or the characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**And now for chapter #13!**

Peeta left a few hours ago, I guess I was too boring. Well, actually for some reason the Bakery was real busy and one of his brothers came to get him. I'm really bored without him.

I begin think of Madge and Gale, this has been the strangest Hunger Games in the history of games. I'm so worried the capitol will latch on to their plan and torture them all, and maybe even their families, or districts! The President will dispose of anyone who has even the slightest intention of rebelling.

Prim and Mother are still out, and I'm beginning to feel hungry. Thanks to Peeta's thoughtfulness I have a loaf of bread and some of Prim's goat cheese for dinner. I grab the loaf and a knife that he left on the table next to me and cut a few pieces for my dinner. I munch on a slice of bread with cheese and sip on a glass of goat milk, and think.

I try and sort out my feelings for Gale and Peeta, at first I had felt a little jealous when Gale declared his love for Madge on live television, but now I now that I love him like a sister loves a brother. With Peeta it's a little different. I'm pretty sure I like him more than a brother, but love? I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet. I guess I'm afraid of the pain that comes with giving your heart to someone.

My Mother loved Daddy so much, and when he died it ruined her. She left Prim and I to starve when I was only 11. Then Peeta gave me the bread which most likely saved our lives, after that I met Gale and we became hunting partners, and after a while best friends. He was the only person besides Prim I could fully trust;

probably because he was in the same predicament I was in. We both lost our Dad's in a mine explosion, and both of our families needed to eat. We've never been caught going into the forbidden woods outside District 12 for the 4 years we've been doing it. And I sure don't ever plan on being caught.

I finish my third slice of bread with cheese and decided to save the rest for Mom and Prim. They would probably be hungry when they got back.

I placed the plate I was using back onto the table and pulled the blanket over me, settling down onto the pillows. It was a little early to be going to sleep, on 7:30pm, but I was tired. I guess that's what sitting around all day not being able to do anything does to you. My eyes closed and I drifted off into the land of dreams.

I was awoken by Prim shaking me awake.

"Katniss! Wake up! Hurry!" I open my eyes, it's pretty early in the morning from the looks of the lighting outside.

"Prim what is it?" I'm really worried now.

"Gale, Madge and the rest of the tributes broke through the force field and have been rescued and taken to District 13! We have to go to the woods to hide, the capitol planes will be here soon!"

That is a lot to take in, and I have to ask Prim to explain it to me again, slower. I finally understand and this is what's happening. They broke through with the help of District 13 who had been working on it. The capitol was furious and was on their way to bomb district 12. We had to evacuate and get to 13. I was freaked out, but I also couldn't wait to see Madge and Gale again!

"What do we do?" I ask.

"Prim and I will go through town to warn everyone, I need you to try and put some of our most prized possessions in bags to take with us." Mom tells me. She hands me something to somewhat numb my ankle so I can hobble around the house. They leave immediately.

As soon as I but my feet down I almost faint from the pain, but I grit my teeth and try walking. A few minutes later I get to my room and sit on the bed, pulling things of shelves and throwing them into a bag. When I have collected everything I'm sure I couldn't do without, I hurry to the girls' room, then Mom's room.

I don't notice him until he's directly behind me.

"Hey, I came to help." Peeta kneels beside me and helps pack up our belongings.

"Thanks. But doesn't your family need you?"

"They can handle it, and you needed it more." I just give him a smile and continue grabbing things and throwing them in bags. When I am sure I have everything Peeta helps me to the door. We get to the door, but I feel like I'm forgetting something.

"Peeta, I need to get my dad's hunting jacket!"

"Stay here, I'll get it." Before I can protest he runs back into the house. The sound of enemy planes is already audible in the distance. He comes out a minute later carrying the jacket. We grab the two bulging bags of our possessions and walk painfully slow to the hole in the fence to wait for our families.

Before long I see the Hawthornes running towards us and Peeta hurries to help them. Posy is confused and crying so he picks her up and returns back to where I'm waiting. A few minutes later we see a stream of people coming from town and the seam, carrying crying children, and hefting all their special belongings on their backs.

Both Peeta and I are straining our eyes, trying to get a glimpse of our families. His family comes first, probably with lots of food, but I still haven't seen Prim and Mom.

But knowing them they will probably not leave until everyone is out.

I notice the planes coming closer and my stomach begins to feel sick at the thought of losing my little Prim or Mother.

Finally I see them, running as fast as they can towards our group of waiting families. They tell us that no one else is coming; they didn't want to leave their houses even if their lives might be on the line. We begin walking through the woods, in hope that a hovercraft from 13 would rescue us before the capitol killed us all.

As soon as everyone is on the same side of the fence, the bombs begin dropping. I look back one last time at the only house I've ever known, the last connection, besides the jacket, that I have of my Dad.

I go to wipe my face and notice that my cheeks are wet; I had been crying without even realizing I was. Peeta begins walking beside me; he takes my hand in his and gives it a comforting squeeze. No one talks, I guess there really isn't anything to say, everyone is suffering.

There are too many people to count, but I'm guessing around 500-600. I know it's a lot, but we are a lot more in District 12. I sure hope more decided to get out before it was too late.

"Peeta, do you hear that?" I stop, and so does he. I point to the sound coming from above the trees. "Do you think its coming from 13?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope so." We run to catch up with the rest of the group, but not quick enough.

"Katniss, get down." Peeta pushes me to the ground and is about to follow but a huge net falls over him and brings him up to the hovercraft waiting above.

"Peeta!" I scream.

"Hurry Katniss, get to safety!" I nod and wave goodbye, tears for the second time today falling off my cheeks. "I love you!" Are the last words I hear him say.

"I love you too." I say, but he can't hear me, the hovercraft is already leaving. I notice the capitol emblem on the side of the plane as it flies away.

I run through to the group of people, desperately searching for Mother and Prim. The painkiller had finally started working so I didn't even notice my ankle as I ran.

"Prim!" I call out to her as soon as she is in sight.

"Katniss!" she runs to meet me and I catch her a bear hug.

"Katniss, why are you crying?" she asks, looking into my eyes.

"They took Peeta!" I choke out.

"Oh Katniss, I'm sorry." She hugs me again, then leads me to Mom.

Just then the sound of many hovercrafts appear out of nowhere and someone's voice starts speaking through a microphone.

"Citizens of District 12, I am President Alma Coin of District 13 and we are here to rescue you. Please stay calm as we lower the ladders."

Everyone freezes; I guess they are as surprised that this is actually happening as I am. Then about 10 ladders drop into the clearing, nobody moves they just stare at them. They don't hardly breath until President Coin's voice appears again.

"Please begin climbing, you are a lot of people and we don't have much time."

I decide to go first, to set an example and to show them that there was nothing to be afraid of. I step out of the crowd and start climbing. When I'm at the top, strong hands help me into the large aircraft. I notice Prim going next, and since she is so small, more and more people begin to follow her.

"Thank you." I say to my helper. Then I look into his eyes.

"Gale!" He pulls me into a strong embrace and kisses my cheek. "I can't believe you're here!" He doesn't say anything, just holds me tight, protecting me from any and everything. When I pull away I take in my surroundings. It's huge, enough to fit at least 100 people, and it is already quickly filling up, as are the others.

My eyes land on a girl, sitting in one of the seats looking out the window. "Madge?"

She looks up and her face brightens and she hurries over to me.

"Katniss! I can't believe you're here, that I'm here!"

"I know! Me neither! I can't believe that District 13 actually exists!" She hugs me again, then takes my hand a leads me over to a row of 5 seats. Mom, Prim and Gale are already seated.

The pilot directs us to fasten our seat belts, and then we take off, on our way to District 13!

I begin to think this is one of the happiest days of my life. Until I remember Peeta. What could be happening to him right now?

**Sorry it was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It makes my day **


	14. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

**My brother just reminded me that the last chapter ended with cato coming to the door, I'm sorry to say that I had totally forgotten! So lets just say that he talked with peeta then left, I'll try and put him in district 13 Sorry again**


	15. Reuniting

**Chapter #14…**

The flight to District 13 was shorter than I expected it to be; catching up with Madge and Gale was probably part of it, talking to them also helped keep my mind of Peeta and the horrors that would be awaiting him at the capitol.

The on question that kept nagging at me was, _why him?_ He wasn't in the games, and didn't start a rebellion; he's just sweet innocent Peeta. I would be sure to put together a search party to go after him as soon as we landed. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing him right after I'd found him.

Because we were high enough in the air we didn't have to stay buckled into our seats, but had the liberty to walk around, talk to other people and stretch our legs.

I decided to do this as soon as the announcement was made, and went straight to where the Mellarks were seated.

"Well hello Katniss." Mr. Mellark greeted me. His two other sons smiled and his wife just ignored me. Doubtless she blames me for her son being kidnapped, she never liked me anyway.

"Hi Mr. Mellark, I'm really sorry about Peeta."

"So are we, but don't blame yourself, it couldn't be helped."

"I know. But District 13 will help us get him back, I promise."

"I'm sure they will, thank you Katniss." I give him a quick reassuring hug and begin slowly returning to my seat. On my way I noticed a head of blond hair, and at first I think that it's Peeta, but then as I get closer I notice it's Cato. I quicken my pace, but he still sees my and grabs my wrist as I'm walking past his seat.

"Let me go." I hiss at him.

"Katniss! I just want to talk to you, listen to me."

"Fine." He loosens his tight hold on my arm but doesn't let go completely. "Make it quick."

"Did Peeta ever tell you why I came over yesterday?" he asks.

"Not specifically, he just said that you need to talk to me but that I was on the couch with my sprained ankle and he wasn't letting you into the house."

"Oh, well your ankle looks fine to me." He smirks.

"My mom gave me some numbing medicine so it's fine now, although it'll probably wear off pretty soon then I won't be able to walk at all."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Thanks, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to apologize for…everything."

"Cato, apologizing? Wow never would have seen that coming." He chuckles.

"Think we could start out trying to be friends?"

"Sure." I shake his hand and then go back to my seat.

Gale turns in his seat to face me as soon as I sit down. "What did _he_ want?"

"To apologize and be my friend." I tell him smugly. I can tell he's surprised but covers his emotions quickly.

"Katniss, you can't trust him!"

"Don't worry about me, I know how to take care of myself. Besides, what's he worse he can do?"

"Take you for himself."

"I would never let that happen."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please buckle up, we are beginning our descent." The pilot calls through the speakers.

The sound of clanking seatbelts is heard for the next minute or two, and pretty soon I have butterflies in my stomach from the rapid descent. I notice Madge gripping the armrests on either sides of her chair, and then Gale reaches over and puts and arms around her shoulders to keep her from shaking. I had never seen the sympathetic, caring side of Gale before. The games sure can change people, even for the better.

In total the flight was only about an hour, but I think for some people it seemed like three because of all the uncertainties and of course being scared flying high up in the sky. I had never flown but it didn't bother me much, well at least I didn't get sick unlike some people, probably all those time spent high up in trees helped.

We landed in a big open space surrounded by a tall electric fence. Once everyone had shuffled out, we were led underground into District 13.

I couldn't believe that people actually lived here; it would be harder for Gale and I since we practically lived outside.

We continued to follow President Coin down stairs, through long hallways and down more stairs. We then arrived in a large room where each family would be given an apartment to live in. Everyone also received these dull gray uniforms with a 13 stitched on the arm. Just like the one Madge had found in the arena!

Our family was given a key to apartment E4, E for Everdeen and 4 for the amount of people living in the rooms. After much searching we finally found it. It was across from the apartment M5; M for Mellark and 5 for their family, it was only 4 now since Peeta was gone. That's when I remembered that I needed to talk with the President about sending out a rescue team.

Our room had 3 bedrooms. Mom and I had our own, and the girls shared. There was one bathroom and a small closet. That pretty much described our apartment.

I walked across the hallway to tell the Mellarks of my plan. I knocked and almost fainted at who immediately opened the door.

"Peeta!" I screamed and rushed into his arms. He held me tight and I never wanted to let go.

"How did you...where…when?" I stammered.

"Hold on!" he laughed. "I'll explain everything as soon as we have some free time."

"OK." He pulled me back into a strong embrace then placed his lips on mine. I put my arms around his neck and kissed back. He grabbed my waist and swung me around until I was dizzy and yelling and laughing for him to stop.

"I was so worried about you." I say, getting serious again.

"I know, I'm sorry. Well lunch is at noon so we'd better start walking to the cafeteria." He clasps his big hand in my small one and we head to lunch. We end up taking a few wrong turns and end up on the wrong floor, but after asking directions from several different District 13 citizens we finally made it. I think my stomach was happy when I finally began eating. I was so hungry since I hadn't eaten since the bread from Peeta the evening before.

We sat at a table with Gale, Madge, Rue, who had become fast friends with Prim and Carla, Thresh her District partner, and a few other young people. We were served some kind of stew, it didn't look that appetizing but my stomach said otherwise, so I ate every bite.

I looked around the table and for once in a long time I felt content. Rue and Carla were laughing about something; Prim and Rory were in deep conversation and the rest of us just talked about our districts among other things.

"Are you finished?" Peeta asked, glancing down at my empty plate.

"Yup."

"Ok, let's go." He grabs my hand again and pulls me out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a place where we can talk without being disturbed." He answers, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

We end up in broom closet, but I don't mind, I'm desperate to hear his story.

"Well, there isn't much to tell, but I'll tell you everything that happened." He begins.

"After I was taken into the hovercraft I was tied up and put in a seat. I begin asking questions but no one answers. After yelling my head off someone finally says that they had been looking for me and that I was needed. They called me some weird name that I had never heard of, then they realized their mistake. They took me for someone else Katniss. They talked amongst themselves for a minute or two then the one who had talked to me before untied me and apologized. They turned around immediately and brought me here."

"Wow." Is all I can get out.

"Katniss I think they want Cato."

"Why?"

"I don't know but almost everyone except people I'm close to will mistake me for him."

"I wonder what they want him for."

"No idea."

"I'll tell him."

"No Katniss, he's dangerous."

"He's not anymore he apologized to me on the hovercraft and just wants to try being friends."

"OK, but I'll be keeping my eye on him. Both eyes just to be safe." He jokes.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, now lets get out of hear I getting cramped." Peeta then opens the closet door and we both fall out. And guess who was standing right outside the door as we opened it and fell on top of each other? Yep, it was Gale, his face was red, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't from embarrassment.

"Gale, it's not what it looked like. Peeta was telling me what happened when he got kidnapped." He doesn't answer, but just looks at me with a sad face and walks away.

"Peeta, what did I do?"

"Nothing Katniss, it's me, not you. Gale has never liked me."

"But why?"

"Because he knew I liked you."

"But Gale was only my hunting partner and best friends, I think he and Madge are a couple now!"

"I know, I don't understand it either."

We walk hand in hand back to out rooms and separate. We were both exhausted from the excitement and drama and wanted to get a short nap before whatever was in store for us later this afternoon.

I can hear the girls giggling in their room, I think Rue is in there with them and Mom is resting. I go into my room, shut the door and flop onto the bed, and there I stayed until there was a knock at my door.

**Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to post something today. I was playing Wii with my brothers and didn't get around to writing. I promise the next will be longer!**

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review **


	16. The Spy

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They made my day. Yesterday was my highest amount of views: 810! Hope you enjoy this next chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, or the characters.**

**Chapter #15…**

I wake up to an excruciating pain coming from my ankle, and someone continuing to knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I ask, grunting from the pain.

"Katniss, are you ok?" of course it was Peeta, coming to check on me.

"I'll be fine, it's just my ankle." I yell back, then fall back on my pillows gasping.

"May I come in?"

"Uh huh." He opens the door and looks shocked at what he sees.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Whatever, I'm bringing you to the hospital." He says, coming to the bed to pick me up.

"My mom can take care of it." I tell him.

"I know, I'm bringing you to her, she started working in the hospital this afternoon."

"Oh." Is all I can say as I wrap both my arms around his neck and he lifts me into his strong arms. I wince in pain as he begins to slowly walk out of our apartment, but grit my teeth and hold in the scream I want to let out.

"We're almost there." He says assuredly. I can't answer, I'm to busy trying to calm my quick labored breathing. After what seems like an eternity we enter the two large doors labeled _Hospital_. We were then showed to my mom. She didn't say anything or ask how I was; I think my facial expressions explained it all to her. I was surprised when Prim walked in with a little white dress and matching cap. I'm told she is going to be mom's assistant nurse until she has more experience, but by the look on her face this is more than she expected.

Something sharp is then injected into my arm and everything turns black. When I wake up everyone is staring at me, well I guess not everyone, just Mom, Prim, Peeta and Rue and Carla who had come in after I had been put out.

My ankle feels much better but I am told to stay off my feet for the next two days, after that it should be almost as good as new.

Peeta immediately volunteers to carry me wherever I would need to go, he really doesn't need to, we could get a special wheelchair but he insists; well I'm sure not going to argue!

"You're ready to go." Mom announces patting my leg.

"Thanks."

Peeta comes over and gently picks me up. "Don't worry Peeta, I'm not going to break."

He blushes, "I know, I'm just being extra careful, I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are."

"Thank you."

"So, where would you like to go first?" I stop and think for a minute.

"I'd really like to see the weaponry downstairs, we could take the elevator and just check it out until you can't carry me anymore, or we can find something else."

"No, we'll do that, now let's just find the correct elevator that will bring us there." We only end up having to ask for directions twice, so after about ten minutes of walking we arrive at the elevator. I press the W button then tighten my grip around Peeta's neck. The elevator feels like its just dropping down we're going so fast, I am just about to mention to Peeta that I'm going to be sick when it stops abruptly.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to those things." Peeta says to me.

"I agree, now lets go find me a bow and some arrows!" I was getting excited, I hadn't held a bow in a few days and was feeling deprived, I'm sure Gale was too. Maybe we will be able to get permission to go hunting once my ankle is well again. That would help living underground being more bearable if we were able to do what we loved to do best.

The weaponry room was absolutely amazing! The room was huge and the walls were lined with so many different kinds of weapons, half of them I had never even seen before. Peeta sits me in a chair and hands me a beautiful silver bow and a quiver of 12 arrows. I have never tried to shoot sitting down, but I might as well start practicing now.

The first few tries didn't even hit the target but after that, every single one hit the bull's eye.

I glanced over at the station Peeta was at. Weights. I had never known anyone could lift that much weight in one hand. His biceps bulged in his somewhat tight shirt, no wonder he could carry me for so long. After a few minutes he caught me staring at him, he grinned and I blushed then went back to shooting.

"Hey Katniss." I turn around in my chair to look at the person the voice belonged to.

"Hi Cato, what do you want?" I say, trying to be nice.

"I came down to here to do some training, I didn't know anyone was down here yet."

"Just me and Peeta, I missed my bow and wanted to practice some."

"Cool. So do you have any ideas what the plans for the rebellion against the people are?" he asks, nonchalantly.

"Not a clue." That actually wasn't the entire truth, I did know a little bit, but part of me didn't fully trust him yet.

"Well would you mind telling me if you find out any information?"

"Sure." No I wouldn't tell him anything. What's up with all the questions anyway? Could he be a spy? No of course not! He lived in District 12 for years, he's probably just curious.

"Thanks Katniss." He then walks over to the spears and begins burying them into the hearts of dummies.

"What was that all about?" Peeta asked. He was sweating and needed a break.

"He wanted information." I whisper.

"What about?" he lowers his voice as well.

"The rebellion."

"I wonder why."

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about him, just in case don't tell him anything important." I tell him in his ear.

"Don't worry, I never liked him anyway." I smile.

"So, are you finished with the weights?"

"For now, you?"

"Yeah I'm finished too, but before you carry me you need to go change your shirt."

He frowns, "It's only sweat!"

"Yeah, It's gross, now hurry up." I shoo him to the shower room at the back of the room.

"I'll be quick." "You'd better!"

He then hurries to the locker room and takes a quick shower. Thankfully Cato keeps his distance, he's really starting to give me the creeps, and if he tried anything I would be quite helpless. Peeta had put my bow away and my ankle still hurt too much to stand, although it wasn't as bad as before.

Peeta returns after ten minutes to take me back up.

"Feel better." I ask.

"Much better." He grins. "Probably smell better too."

"Yes you do."

"Ready to go?" I nod and he swings me into his arms. The arms where I feel safe and protected. Cato catches my glance as we leave the room, I wave and he waves back, then right before we exit the door I see him pull out a phone.

"Peeta, stop for a minute."

"What is it?"

"I want to listen and see who Cato calls."

"Katniss, it's not very polite to eavesdrop on other peoples phone conversations." He tells me seriously, trying to suppress a smile.

"Fine, you can plug your ears but I want to listen."

"Well it seems to me that I'm the one holding you."

"Come on Peeta, please!"

"Ok, I give up, but only for a few seconds." I smile and give a quick peck on the cheek. "Or maybe a few more seconds." He says grinning.

We both put our heads against the door, at first I can't hear anything, then the sound of Cato's voice is heard loud and clear, even though it's quite obvious he's trying to talk quietly.

"_Yes, I asked her but she said she didn't know of any plans. I know, I'm trying to get her to trust me but it doesn't just happen over night!"_

Peeta puts his hand over my mouth as I gasp. Cato is talking about me!

"Do you think he's a spy?" I whisper in his ear.

"It sure sounds like it." We listen in again.

"_They are very secretive around here and she has a boyfriend and a best friend who are always with her. She sprained her ankle and has to be carried around like a baby by her boyfriend all the time. Yes he's the one you picked up and mistook for me."_

I look at Peeta, not able to say anything.

"Let's get out of here." He says. I agree, and he begins walking quickly to the elevator. We both let out a breath of relief once we had pressed the button that will take us to our apartments.

"Who should we tell?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure, but we shouldn't tell very many people. The less people that know there are less possibilities that Cato will find out that we know."

"I think we should tell Gale, and then I guess we should probably tell President Coin."

"Ok, let's tell Gale first." He then begins walking towards the apartment H5.

"I told you not to trust him." Gale accuses after we've told him everything. We're all sitting in his room, Madge was there too so we had to tell her too.

"I know, but it just seemed like he truly was sorry and wanted to be friends." I say sadly.

"Don't blame yourself Katniss, no on expected him to be a spy for a capitol all these years." Madge says comfortingly, putting an arm around me.

"He sure was a good actor." Peeta agreed.

"So, what's our plan?" I ask my friends.

"I would probably be smart to tell the President." Gale says.

"I agree."

"Anyone else?" Peeta looks at all of us with questioning eyes.

"I don't think I want to tell my family, they would only worry unnecessarily." I tell them.

"It might not be unnecessary worrying." Peeta says.

"What can happen, I have you all to watch me?" I smile at them all.

"And we won't let you out of our sight." Peeta says protectively.

"So who wants to tell the president?" I ask, hoping someone else will do the honors. I of course can't because of my ankle. Sometime not being able to walk has its advantages.

"I guess I'll go." Gale announces, since no one else was volunteering for the job.

"Thanks Gale." I smile at him.

"I'll come with you." Madge tells him taking his hand in her delicate one.

"Thanks Madge." He squeezes her hand.

"Katniss, would you like me to take you back to your room?"

"Sure Peeta, thanks."

He then gathers me into his arms and I wave to Madge and Gale.

"See you at dinner!"

Five minutes later he deposits me onto my bed. No one else is home but I enjoy the quiet.

"I'll come back to get you at supper time." He tells me. "I have to help in the kitchen until then."

"Ok, thanks Peeta." He kisses my forehead then is gone.

I sigh and lean back onto my pillows, I'm not tired so I really have nothing to do until Peeta came to retrieve me. Maybe the girls would stop by for a visit.

Sure enough the sound of giggling came to my ears and a minute later the front door opened and Prim, Rue and Carla walked in.

My door was still open so I could see them as they walked in.

"Hi Katniss!" Prim jumps onto my bed and gives me a hug. "How's your ankle."

"It's better, thanks. What are you three up to?"

"Oh nothing." She replies and they all start giggling again.

"Come on, what is it?"

"Prim has a boyfriend!" Rue blurts out. Prim turns bright red.

"What's this about Prim?"

"I don't have a boyfriend! He's just a good friend." She defends herself.

"A really cute good friend." Carla adds.

"So, who is it?"

Prim shuts her mouth and doesn't answer, but Rue does for her. "Rory Hawthorne!" Gale's little brother.

"He's nice, but you're still to young." I tell her.

"I know."

Now it makes sense why she was sitting next to him during lunch. "Just be careful."

"I will." They say good-bye, then retreat to their own room. I end up falling asleep after all, and don't wake up until Peeta comes to bring me to dinner.

We sit at the same table with the same people. I'm seated between Peeta and Gale, so when everyone is talking and laughing I lean over to Gale and whisper in his ear.

"How did your talk with the President go?"

"Better than I expected, she's going to keep her eyes open and make sure some of the guards know to protect you."

"Thanks Gale." He smiles, and goes back to eating. Peeta looks at me curiously, but doesn't ask any questions.

When dinner is over we are told to take a schedule on our way out. Tomorrow will be a different day, with meetings, training and whatever else they have planned.

Peeta carries me up to my room and sets me on my bed.

"Thanks for everything you did today, only one more day and then you won't have to carry me everywhere."

"I don't mind."

"Good night Peeta."

"I just carried you around all day and I don't even get a good night kiss?" He asks like he can't believe it.

"Fine." It was meant to be a quick good night kiss but it ended up being a little longer than that.

"Better?" I ask.

"All better. Night."

"Night." He closes the door and I'm left by myself in the darkness.

**So, what did you think? Were you surprised that Cato is a spy?! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please Review **


	17. The Garden

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! But I'm making up for it and posting today when I usually don't. Thanks for the many reviews and new followers and favorites. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter #16

"Morning Catnip." Gale greets me as Peeta carries me to our table for breakfast. The food is pretty much to same for each meal, but at least we aren't starving and worrying about where our next meal will come from.

"Hi Gale." Peeta gently sets me down in a chair next to Prim, then takes a seat on my other side.

"How is your ankle?" Madge asks.

"Lots better, it doesn't hurt much and I think I could probably start walking tomorrow."

"That's great! "But I'm sure Peeta will be a little disappointed when he doesn't have to carry you everywhere." She adds in a whisper.

"What was that?" Peeta eyes both of us curiously.

"Oh nothing." We both say giggling.

"Girls!" he throws his hands up in mock exasperation and Gale slaps him on the back.

"Boys!" Rue laughs. "I don't think boys are that bad." Prim says quietly.

"They're not." I tell her. "We're just teasing them." She seems relieved and doesn't say anything else after that.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Thresh asks, no one in particular.

"Haven't you read your schedule?" Peeta accuses him.

"Uh, nope."

"Well maybe you should, because I don't think you'll want to miss what's on today's agenda." Gale says.

"Fine, I will!" Thresh frowns, trying to look annoyed.

"What are today's plans?" I lean over and whisper in Peeta's ear.

"You haven't read it either?" He practically yells.

"I'm hurt." I say pretending to look sad.

"Right."

"Could you just tell me what's right after breakfast then I'll read the rest?"

"Fine, but later, I need to finish eating first." And with that he begins stuffing his face with who knows what.

Mealtimes are probably my favorite time of the day, besides hunting, and it's definitely not because of the food. It's a time where everyone is laid back, we talk and laugh and laugh about pretty much nothing, but it's still fun and lifts your spirits.

"Ready to go?" Peeta asks a few minutes later, when his plate is empty. "Yep." I grab both our plates while he picks me up. I deposit them in the kitchen then he brings me to my apartment.

I find my schedule on my night table and begin skimming it over, since Peeta still hadn't told me what was after breakfast.

9:30am: free time. I read. "Peeta! You tricked me!" I lunge over to slap him but he quickly rolls off the bed. I give up after a minute because my ankle is protesting at the sudden movements. I begin reading again.

10am: meeting in the council room. "Peeta, do we have the same things each day?" He picks himself off the floor and comes to sit on the end of the bed, then unfolds his schedule that had been in his pocket.

"They're almost the same, I have the meeting too, the only thing that we have differently is when you and Gale go hunting I have to help in the kitchens." He shows me the difference.

"Well, we have 45 minutes of free time since we left breakfast a little earlier then everyone else. What do you want to do?"

"I can't do much with my ankle the way it is."

"How about I take you to my special getaway." He says mysteriously.

"I'd love to." I tell him smiling.

"Well then, let's go." He starts walking towards the door.

"Um, Peeta, remember I can't walk." I call after him.

"Oh right! Sorry." He apologizes. Then comes over and scoops me up like I weighed nothing more than a baby. He starts walking quite briskly then breaks into a run, while I hold on to his neck for dear life.

"P-peeta! Slow d-down!" I laugh as I bounce around in his arms.

"Here we are." We come through tall glass doors that you can't see through. I gasp as I take in my surroundings.

"So, what do you think?" he asks grinning.

"I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?" "I love it."

We are in a huge room, where everything is green. Half the room is a garden, the other half is full of all different kinds of flowers. The smells bring me back to my home, and the woods. I wish I could stay here forever.

There are roses, and tulips, forget-me-nots, daisies, lilies and some I've never seen before. In the vegetable garden I can see cucumbers and tomatoes, squash, carrots, zucchini, peppers and a few others I can't put a name to. A small white bench sits at the back of the large room in between both gardens. That's where Peeta carries me.

He sets me down carefully then heads over to the flower garden. I just sit and admire it all and don't even notice when he's standing in front of me, a pink tulip in his hand.

"For me?" He nods and hands it to me.

"Thanks, it's beautiful." I take it and bring the flower up to my nose and inhale deeply. "It's smells like heaven." He smiles and sits down beside me, taking my free hand in both of his own.

"Can you take me here every day?" I look up at him hopefully.

"It would be my pleasure." I just smile girlishly and go back to petting my silky flower.

After a few minutes if silence I lean on his shoulder and he automatically puts his arm around me. "I wish I could just freeze this moment and live in it forever." He whispers, either to me or just to himself.

"Me too." I whisper back.

He plays with my hand and starts rubbing my finger with the scar on it.

"It's barely visible anymore."

"I know, thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Well I could have lost a lot more blood if you didn't stop the bleeding when you did."

"I was glad to help, what else do you think I was going to do when I saw blood all over the place?"

Suddenly his hands stop moving and he doesn't breath. "What is it?" I whisper.

He puts his pointer finger over my lips and picks me up in one swift movement and hurries to hide behind a group of small trees. He then sets me carefully on the floor and peeks through the leaves.

I am just about to ask what is going on, when I hear the doors close and heavy footsteps slowly walking through the garden. A minute later a voice is perceptible.

"_I know! I'm trying my best, but all of a sudden there are guards near her 24/7!"_

"Cato." I whisper, my voice barely audible. He nods in agreement.

"_How many times do I have to tell you? I'll get her just as soon as she trusts me!" "Yes sir, I understand. I'll need to get her boyfriend out of the way if I have any hope of getting to her."_

"_What? By next week? That's not enough time! Yes sir, good bye sir." _A loud sigh reaches our ears, then footsteps again and then the door closing loudly.

"Peeta, I'm scared." I whimper into his shirt, as he hugs me close. I'm not the kind of girl that admits to being scared, especially not to a boy! But Peeta is different, I know that he won't think any less of me if I am scared.

"I know, to be honest so am I. We need to tell President Coin and get rid of that spy before he does any real damage."

"Maybe we can bring it up at the council meeting this morning, if Cato isn't there of course."

"Speaking of the meeting, we'd better go!" He stands up then bends down to pick me up.

"By the way, what time is it?" I ask.

"9:58am, and they don't except tardiness." He starts walking very fast.

"Well, I can at least use my ankle somewhat as an excuse."

Pretty soon he is running again and I'm desperately looking for the correct room. We ended up being a little late but found it nonetheless.

"Nice of you to join us." Coin says as we come inside and take a seat at the long table.

"How is your ankle Katniss?" she asks with genuine kindness.

"Better, thank you."

"That's good, now let's get down to business."

Peeta raises his hand to get her attention before the meeting starts.

"Yes Mr. Mellark, what is it?"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that there is a spy in our midst." He blurts out.

"A spy?" Coin turns angry red and eyes him intently. "We have the best security and secrecy in these parts, no way is there a spy, you must have been mistaken."

"He's right." I defend Peeta.

"Well, who is it then?"

"Cato, the guy that came on the District 12 hovercraft with us. He's lived there for quite a while and always tried to get Katniss to go out with him."

"Now that you mention it." The president muses. "He did look a little suspicious to me."

"We heard him twice talking to someone on the phone, once yesterday and once just about ten minutes ago."

"And what did he say that sounded so suspicious?" she asks. Then Peeta, with a few inputs from me, explains everything that we heard him say.

When he finishes everyone is quiet for a few moments before Coin speaks.

"That's very interesting indeed, thank you for bringing this important matter to our attention." Peeta and I both nod. "Your welcome."

"I want you both to come back this afternoon and we'll tell you the plan of action, until then please try and avoid Cato, but if you can't, don't act like you know his secret." She instructs us. "You are excused."

"There isn't another reason that we were called here this morning?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, there was but this is more important. We will talk about the other matter probably tomorrow, same time same place."

We say good-bye to the group around the enormous table and Peeta carries me out.

"That was quick." I say once we're out and on our way back to my apartment.

"Yeah I know, we probably have extra free time now."

"Well let's check our schedules first." Peeta pulls his out of his pocket and begins skimming over it. "It shows that we don't have anywhere that we're supposed to be until this afternoon when I help in the kitchen and you are supposed to go hunt with Gale. But obviously you won't be doing that today, so I guess you'll have to entertain yourself until supper."

I sigh and lay back on my pillows. "What am I supposed to do when you're gone?" I whine.

"I can ask the girls to come over and do something with you if you want."

"Sure, that'd be fun, maybe we could watch a movie or something!" I say, starting to get a little excited.

"We have an hour until lunch, what do you want to do?" he asks

"Take a nap."

"Oh come on, that's no fun! You can do that when I'm gone."

"Oh fine." I act annoyed, but really I'm excited we get to do something together. It's always fun when you're with Peeta, he is definitely not a boring guy!

He ends up carrying me to the kitchen and because nobody else was there we just sat in tall chairs and ate the snickerdoodles that he had made yesterday.

"These are amazing!" I praise him with my mouth full.

"Thanks, they're my all time favorite."

"I think they're my new favorite too, but I love everything you bake." He blushes a bit but covers it up quickly.

"I'm making cheese buns this afternoon, I'll bring you a few when I'm finished." He promises.

"Yummy! I really can't wait till I can start walking again!"

"What! Don't you like me carrying you around everywhere?"

"Well, yes I do, but I'd rather be walking and not bothering you all the time. I'm sure you have other things you'd want to be doing instead, I know you have other friends."

"I enjoy it! It's really no problem."

"Yeah well, you won't have to tomorrow!"

"I'm sure you're ready to go hunting again."

"Yeah, I am. I think its part of me, just like baking and painting is for you." He smiles.

"I guess we'd better go and prepare for lunch." He says, after we've had at least 6 cookies each.

"Yeah, we probably should."

He's about to pick we up again when he freezes, his eyes scanning the room. He motions for me to stay still and quiet, then grabs a frying pan off the nearest counter.

I'm beginning to think that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him when a big form jumps out of the corner and lunges towards Peeta catching him off guard. At first I think it might be Gale when I see the blond hair and piercing dark blue eyes.

It's him.

**So, what did you think? I will only have one or two more updates then I'm going on vacation! Im homeschooled so we take school of at different times **

**Please review! Until Chapter 17…**


	18. Hospital Conversations

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! : PrimroseCullen; xxellabearxx; Mississippiboy97; canadianboy98; Liv; telekinesis; jessy0622; rochay97; and anyone else you reviewed, favorited and followed. Thanks a bunch.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 18!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or its characters.**

"Peeta!" I yell to warn him, but it's already too late. Cato is on top of his chest and beating the crap out of him. His nose is already bloody and probably broken, and he can hardly breathe because of the massive kid sitting on him. I hate feeling helpless, but there really isn't much I can do sitting down. Cato finally looks over at me for a second, but that's all Peeta needs. He grabs his cast iron frying pan and hits Cato over the head with it.

He yowls in pain and falls off of Peeta. While he is clutching the side of his face Peeta comes over to check on me.

"Peeta I'm fine, it's you that needs help." He gently touches his bloody face and winces from the pain.

"Katniss, where are the guards that are supposed to be watching you?"

"I don't know, I guess they thought that because I was with you everything would be fine."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault, he came by surprise.

By then Cato is beginning to rise, grunting in pain, he lunges toward us and Peeta steps in front of me. Cato gets a few punches in the stomach, but then kicks Peeta in the ribs. The chair I'm sitting on gets knocked over and I sit in the corner, clenching my ankle. I guess I won't be walking tomorrow because it seems that I sort of twisted it again. Just great.

I notice that Peeta is losing the battle and that he's going to need some help, so I grab a metal spoon off the shelf nearest me that I could reach sitting down and slowly begin to crawl over to them.

Once I'm right behind Cato I start to bash his head with the spoon as hard as I can. He turns around, seizes my wrist and drags me across the floor, emitting even more pain from my poor ankle.

Peeta realizes what's happening and comes after him with his frying pan. A minute later I'm free and Cato lays crumpled on the kitchen floor, blood seeping through his blond hair.

He looks like he's about to faint. He's lost quite a bit of blood already and his face is pale. "Peeta, we need to get you to the hospital." I tell him. He nods, but I'm not really sure if he understood what I was saying.

"Come on Peeta, stay with me." But he's slipping away fast. He lays his head in my lap, his eyes almost closed.

"Always." Then he's out.

I start crying and screaming hysterically for someone to help him, no one comes. I'm guessing they are most likely all eating dinner right about now, no on can hear us, we're alone.

My ankle is erupting in excruciating pain, a few minutes later I'm out as well.

When I wake up, I'm in a strange bed in a strange room. My ankle is wrapped up again in some stuff, otherwise I feel fine. I begin searching the room for Peeta, my eyes finally locate him. He's lying still on a bed the same as mine. There is a bandage on his nose and something going around his ribs. That's when I realize he's shirtless.

Tubes and wires are everywhere, and an annoying beeping noise keeps going off.

I wonder who found us and brought us here, and what happened to Cato. I sure hope he's locked up, away from us.

"Peeta." I whisper over to him. He doesn't move, just stays still, breathing steadily. I'll be able to talk to him when he wakes up. For now, he needs his rest. I close my eyes begin to dream. The dream starts out happy, ma and Peeta, then closer to the end he his ripped from my grasp and taken to his death in the retched capitol.

I sit bolt upright in my hospital bed, beads of sweat covering my face.

"Katniss, are you okay?" I look to where the voice is coming from, then Gale steps out from among the shadows.

"Gale, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you silly, I sure wasn't here to check on Mellark over there, although I do feel pretty bad for him. He doesn't look to good."

"Yeah, I've noticed." He comes closer and sits on the edge of the bed.

"How's your ankle feeling."

"Better I think, but I haven't tried moving it yet."

"That's good." He smiles a small smile. "Well it looks like I'll be the one carrying you around until Mellarks better."

"Oh, Gale you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do."

"Okay, but will Madge be ok with it?"

"She knows that we're just friends, she's fine."

"So are you guys like officially a couple now?" I ask, grinning.

"Uh, I guess so." He blushes and turns to look at something that doesn't exist.

"I never would have seen that coming, you dating the mayors daughter I mean."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Gale, what time is it?" he glances at the round clock on the wall in my room.

"Its after 9pm."

"Wow! No wonder I'm so hungry, how long was I asleep?"

"About 2 hours."

"Did you go hunting this afternoon?"

"No, I didn't really feel like going alone and Madge and I spent some time together alone instead."

"Oh, that's nice, I hope to go in a few days when I can walk, I'm dying to get my hands on a bow again."

"Yeah, me too! I've been training down in the weaponry and have gotten better at a few other weapons too."

"Peeta took me down there the other day, the bows they have here are amazing!" I gush.

"Maybe we can go tomorrow!" he suggests. "I've been taking Madge down these past few days and she is getting better with archery and some self defense."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Madge Undersee learns to use a weapon." I laugh.

"You'd be surprised." He grins. I know he's pretty proud of her.

"Do you think you could bring me a little something to eat?" I ask as sweetly as I can.

"Sure, be right back. Then he's gone.

I look over at Peeta, he's still sacked out. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, his blond wavy locks are gently brushing his forehead and his long lashes resting on his slightly flushed cheeks. The big bandage thing on his nose is the only thing that seems out of place with his face.

I don't know how long I was staring at him, but before I knew it Gale was back with a tray of food for me.

"Thanks Gale." "No problem." He sets it on my lap and takes his place on the end of the bed again, and watched me eat.

I wasn't totally sure what I was eating, but whatever it was, it did quench my hunger, at least for now.

"You really like him, don't you?" he asks seriously.

I glance over at Peeta. "Yeah."

"I can tell, I saw how you watched him sleep."

"How long were you standing there?" I ask accusingly.

"Long enough." He smirks.

"Now hurry up and eat so I can take the tray back and go to bed."

"Hold your horses." But I do speed up my eating a little and pretty soon I'm finished. I hand him the tray and gets up to leave.

"Good night Katniss."

"Night Gale." He leans down and kisses my forehead, then he's gone and I'm alone with my thoughts and a sleeping Peeta. I wonder how long they'll keep us here, I do know that I'll be leaving before he does though.

I hadn't realized how tired I was until now, must be all the trauma. I close my eyes, and this time all my dreams are happy, and most of them are with Peeta, since I'm always happy when I'm with him. I sleep the entire night and don't wake up until I hear his voice.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I prop myself up on my elbow and look over at his bed. He's sitting, propped up by a few pillows and eating his breakfast.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, all over!"

"Yeah, you got pretty beat up!" I say. "You're telling me! How is your ankle?"

"Better I think, although I haven't really tried moving it yet."

"Sorry I won't be carrying you around for the next 2-3 days."

"Don't worry about it, in about 2 days I should be walking again, plus Gale already volunteered for the job."

"He did?" I don't think he's very happy about it, I wonder if he's jealous.

"Yeah, he knew you wouldn't be able to, he was here for a while last night, brought me supper."

"That's nice."

"Did you hear that he and Madge are dating now?"

"Nope, but I kinda figured as much."

"I'm glad he found someone he's happy with."

"Well I'm just glad it's not you!" he says relieved.

"Ha! I knew you would be jealous!" I laugh.

"I was not jealous!"

"Yeah, sure you weren't."

"Whatever."

Just then Prim, Rue and Carla burst in our room; Prim carrying a tray of food just like what Peeta has.

"Good Morning Katniss! Morning Peeta!" they all squeal and give me a hug, then run over to give Peeta one too.

"What are you girls up to?" I ask smiling.

"We came to see you and Peeta!" Carla says, coming to sit next to me on the bed. I put my arm around her and she immediately snuggles into me.

Prim goes and sits beside Peeta so he doesn't feel too left out, and Rue just sits on the end of my bed.

We talk about pretty much everything. Things going on around District 13, someone who just had a baby, Rory Hawthorne and of course the fight last night. The girls want to know every detail, so for the next little while Peeta and I filled them in on what happened last night.

All too soon Prim announce that they needed to head to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Lunch? Already?"

"Yep." Prim laughs. "You just had breakfast late." They all gave me a hug, then went out the door. It was quiet again.

"So." Peeta starts. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, sit here and be bored I guess, but Gale did promise that he would take me down to the weaponry later today."

"Oh." Is all he says. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that you something or someone with which to occupy your time." I assure him with a smile.

"Thanks, maybe the girls could come over again and I could paint them!" he suggests excitedly.

"I'm sure they will be thrilled, and very willing to sit still and do whatever you tell them."

"Great!"

After that he was silent, I could tell he was making mental notes of how he would set the girls up to paint.

"Would you like me to get someone to bring in your supplies when I leave?" I ask.

"Sure, thanks."

We talk a little longer, then when the rest of the District is finished lunch Gale comes in to take me to practice my archery.

Madge comes with him and brings Peeta's things then goes to find the girls. "How did she know?" he asks, curious.

"She knows you better than you think." Gale smirks, then turns to me.

"Ready Catnip?"

"Yep." I put my arms around Gale's neck and he lifts me up just like Peeta would. I could tell he was staring at our every move.

"Bye Peeta!" I wave as I'm carried out the door." He waves back, halfheartedly, but brightens when Prim, Carla and Rue flounce into the room grinning from ear to ear.

"Have fun, and listen to Peeta." I tell them. They nod and sit down on my bed.

We get downstairs to the weapon room quicker than last time since Gale has been there and has memorized the entire way. About 7 minutes later I push open the doors, since his arms are full, and he drops me off in a chair then walks over to the archery supplies. He comes back with a beautiful bow and silver arrows and hands them to me.

"Careful with those." He jokes, the grabs one for himself too. We shoot side by side for about an hour, never missing the bulls-eye.

"I've missed this." I say, taking a small break.

"The shooting or being with your handsome best friend?" "I smirk.

"Oh definitely the being with you again." I joke.

"Seriously?"

"I've missed both, and I've missed what's normal, the two of us hunting and everything else."

"Yeah, me too."

"Gale?"

"Yes Katniss?"

"Do you think that we'll ever kill Snow and take over the capitol."

"Maybe someday?"

"But is it even possible?" I ask.

"Katniss, I shouldn't be telling you this, but you'll find out soon enough."

"What?" I'm very curious now.

"We are putting together an army and very soon we will be taking an it to the capitol. Already most of the districts, with exception for 1 and 2, have rebelled and are on our side."

"Are you kidding?" I look at him in shock.

"Nope, but you can't tell anyone! Not even Peeta!" I agree and we don't talk about it anymore, even though I'm about to burst with questions.

After a few more minutes of shooting Gale asks, "Are you ready to get back upstairs, we can check on the girls to see how their painting is going."

"Sure, I was starting to lose my aim anyway." I laugh.

He takes both of our bows and puts them back on the shelf, then returns to pick me up. He has longer legs than Peeta does and can take longer strides, which results in us getting back to my hospital room quicker.

I open the door quietly and the two of us just stand in the doorway. Peeta is sitting on his bed with an easel and canvass propped up next to the bed. Prim, and Rue are sitting perfectly still on a little bench with Carla lounging on the floor beneath then.

Gale brings me over to see Peeta's work, I gasp when I lay eyes on the painting. He never ceases to amaze me with his art talent. I've never seen something so beautiful.

"It's amazing." I whisper in his ear.

"Just like you." He whispers back.

**So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you thought.**

**Well this is my last chapter until around Friday of next week. I'm going to the beach! YAY! See you then Have a great week and thanks for reading!**


	19. Where are they'

**Hey I'm back! Just in case you're interested I had an awesome 8 days at the beach! Thanks for all you reviewers and everyone who is following and has favorited my story! **

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**And now for Chapter #19, or I guess 18 if you don't count the Authors note…**

Peeta was released from the hospital 3 days later, and by then I was walking, more like limping, on my own. He still felt the urge to carry me around and the only way I could convince him I was fine would be to suck up the little bit of pain and try and walk normally. I was feeling exceptionally happy today, it was the first time Gale and I would go hunting in the woods, just like old times. Peeta goes back to baking in the kitchen this afternoon so that's when we go.

I could tell Gale was just as excited as I was to go to a place where we feel safe, protected and somewhat normal. He couldn't keep the grin of his face during breakfast, and lunch too.

Our plan is to meet on the top floor at 2pm, which is only half an hour away. I'm sitting on my small cot pulling on my hunting boots and just as I'm standing up to slip into my Dad's jacket, there is a knock on our apartment door.

"Rue, what brings you here?" I ask, a little surprised that she would be visiting when Prim isn't around. Speaking of my little sister, I haven't seen her all day.

"Katniss, have you seen Prim and Carla?" her lower lip quivers a bit and I can tell she's worried.

"No, I haven't, not since I woke up this morning. When was the last time you were with them?" I question her seriously.

"Not since last night when I walked them to bed, I'm worried about them Katniss."

"I'm sure they're fine, have you checked the hospital, or Peeta's room?"

"I've been to his room but not to the hospital, I'm sure that's where they are, thanks Katniss." She gives me a quick hug before hurrying out of the room and down to the hospital floor.

I then continued preparing myself for the next few hours, barely able to contain my joy. _I was going hunting in the woods with Gale! _We were both a bit surprised when Coin gave us permission to go, but I sure wasn't going to say anything about it and neither was Gale.

When I had deemed myself presentable for the woods I stepped out of my room and collided with a large person.

"Well hello to you too Kat." I look up into Peeta's shining blue eyes and smile.

"Sorry." I say brushing myself off for whatever reason. "I was just heading out."

"Me too, I guess I'll see you when you get back."

"Yep, probably around dinner time."

"Be careful out there Kat." He suddenly gets real serious and looks me in the eye, and puts his big hands on my small shoulders.

"Don't worry I will, I have my bow and Gale with me! What could go wrong?"

"Probably nothing, knowing you two and the woods, but I still want you to be extra careful, for me." He finishes quietly.

"I promise." I whisper back. He pulls me into a tight embrace, like this would be the last time he saw me.

"Peeta you won't be able to be like this every time I leave." I tell him gently.

"I know, I'm fine." He pats my arm then walks down to the kitchen, leaving me alone in the cool dark hallway.

I checked the watch on my wrist that everyone in District 13 was required to wear. They were all synchronized so we could always be on time.

The tiny screen showed 2:55pm. I would have to run all the way to meet Gale on time, I didn't want to be late and have less time out in our forest, we only had until 5pm.

I arrived precisely at 2 o'clock, just as Gale was walking in. I bent over and placed my hands on my knees, panting for breath.

"Did you just run a marathon or something?" he jokes, coming over to where I am.

"No. I retort. Just didn't want to be late."

"Why thank you." He smirks. "Ready to go?" I nod, standing up straight and picking up my bow and quiver of arrows from where I had dropped them.

"Lets go hunt!"

Two hours later we had both been quite successful in our shooting that we decided we had enough for the day and decided to take a short break before heading back. Gale sat down on a log next to a small rippling stream and I took the place next to him.

We sit side by side in silence; just enjoying our surroundings, and I'm taken back to that day when Peeta brought me to his secret place and we just sat and admired the scenery.

I decide that this as good as a time as any to ask Gale how the progress of the army is going. That's another reason I feel free out here is because there aren't any cameras watching your every move, or audio bugs planted in every room so your every conversation, private or not, are heard by unwanted people.

"Gale?" I start, not looking up from the ground where I've been examining a yellow dandelion. For a weed they sure are pretty.

"Hm?" he responds with a grunt.

"Um, d-do you have any more information on the army to go against the capitol?" I blurt out before I lose my nerve.

"Why do you want to know?" he looks into my eyes suspiciously. He knows me too well.

I sigh, "No particular reason, you know me, I just like to know what's going on."

"Well I guess I could tell you." He says a little reluctantly. "You'll find out soon enough anyway, and it's probably best you hear it from me anyway."

So there really is something to tell! I knew it! I fold my hands in my lap and wait for him to continue.

He seems to be deep in though for a few moments because when he raises his head to look at me he begins to speak.

"Now don't freak out at what I'm about to tell you, keep calm." He tells me. I nod.

"So I told you about the army that Coin is putting together, that's why all the eligible men from ages 17-40, train every day."

"You train too?" I ask, a little shocked.

"Yep, every day for a couple hours, depending on the day and our schedule."

I guess that shouldn't surprise me much, he's 18 almost 19 and probably in better shape then most of the other guys that train.

"Does Peeta train too?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, not as often as me though." My face falls a little. _What if Peeta had to go and fight and I was left behind? _ I start to panic.

"Katniss, calm down." Gale says, rubbing my back, it's like he knew what I was thinking. "It won't be for a while that we're sent out, and everybody might not need to go."

"Could I train too?" I blurt out before really thinking about what I would be getting myself into.

"Only two other girls are training for this, and it took a lot of convincing to let even them in."

"Who?"

"Madge and one of the other older tributes, I forget her name though."

"Madge?" A small shriek escapes my mouth. "Small, dainty Madge is training for an army!" "Are you insane?" I yell at him.

"So you think that you should go just so you can be with Peeta and Madge shouldn't?" He retorts angrily.

"You don't want to be without her." I say, more as a statement than a question. He loves her, I can tell, and doesn't want to leave her behind even though it's risky.

"Is it that obvious?" he chuckles.

"Pretty much." I laugh. "But I understand how you feel, you feel the need to protect her."

He nods. "That's pretty much it. It's kind of creepy the way we know each other so well."

"I guess that's just what happens with best friends." He smiles, he doesn't very often, only when he's around Madge or Posy, but I like it when he does.

"So is there anything else I should know?" I ask.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but even more districts are rebelling and want to join our secret army."

"Seriously?" I gape at him. "That's great!"

"Yeah, but hundreds of innocent people are being killed for it!"

"Oh, well can't we rescue them and bring them here?"

"Catnip, there's not near enough room for thousands more people, even though we've tried to make it work."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So, are you ready to get back?" he asks, standing up from his seat on the log and stretching.

"Sure, let's get going." I also pick myself up and grab my game bag. "So when exactly do you train?"

"In the evenings after dinner."

"No wonder you and Peeta seem so tired in the mornings!"

"That's it." We continue walking back towards underground District 13, where we feel like we're in prison.

After we descend the many stairs to the living quarters be say our good-byes and head to our respective apartments.

Just as I'm opening my door, the Mellark's door opens and Peeta steps out.

"Hi Peeta!" I greet him with a smile. He doesn't smile back but comes towards me, wearing a sad expression.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" I ask, starting to get worried.

"It's Prim." He whispers.

"What?! What happened to her, where is she?" I scream at him.

"That's the thing, we haven't seen her since this morning, she's been gone nine hours and nobody has seen her."

He pulls me into his arms while I just cry. What would I do without my Prim?

"We have to go look for her." I say with determination, pulling away and wiping away my tears.

"Katniss, we have looked, everyone has, she's no where to be found."

"I won't stop looking until I find her!" I say a little to loudly.

"Ok, I'll help you, but first you need to change and then we're going to eat dinner."

"I'm not hungry." I pout.

"You need to eat, now hurry up and change, I'll wait right here for you." He pushes me into my room and closes the door.

I change into some comfortable black pants and dark green t-shirt. When I'm dressed I brush out my long hair then re-braid it.

I open the door to find Peeta patiently waiting on the small sofa in the living room. I guess it's to small to call the living room because it's pretty much only a small space in the middle of the three bedroom doors the front door and the bathroom. But nonetheless that's what we call it.

Peeta stands up when he sees me, and smiles because I had listened to him and made myself presentable. He slips his arm around the middle of my back the swings me up so he's carrying me like a baby.

"Peeta! I laugh. "I can walk! My ankle is fine!" He ignores me and continues walking, more like trotting, down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Put me down!"

"I like carrying you." He grins and doesn't let me go. I knew it was futile to struggle so I clasp my arms around his neck so I don't fall and relax until we arrive at our destination. We get a few stares, a few others snicker and seeing Peeta carrying me when there's nothing wrong, but it doesn't seem to bother him. We go straight to our table and he sets me down in my chair, then sits next to me.

"Are you okay?" Madge asks with general concern in her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, I was carried against my will." Gale smirks at this and everyone's eyes turn to Peeta.

"What?!" Peeta asks innocently, throwing his hands in the air. We all laugh and begin eating.

Dinner is a little more appetizing today since they used the wild turkey meat that Gale and I caught. The cooks put it into a stew to stretch it further, along with some potatoes and carrots and a few other vegetables from the garden. I chowed it all down within a few minutes and still wasn't totally satisfied. I guess Peeta noticed that because I kept scraping out my bowl, and slipped me a fresh roll under the table.

I looked at him questioningly; he just shrugged and told me to eat it. I ate it so fast that I don't think anyone saw what I was eating. That did the trick and after that I'm not hungry anymore. I wonder where all the bakery food goes when we don't get served any for meals and Peeta and his family bakes every day. The meals would definitely be more appetizing with bread included.

We had such a great time, laughing, eating, and just telling stories of the good days, that I had completely forgotten about Prim and Carla until I glance over to where Rue is sitting alone, picking at her food.

I jab Peeta in the arm to get his attention. "Ow! What was that for?" he says rubbing his arm.

"We need to get looking for Prim and Carla before it gets to late and we still have training tonight." I whisper.

"Ok, lets go." He says and grabs both our plates and deposits them on the counter in the kitchen. I'm surprised he didn't realize that I mentioned his training, and also said that _we_ have training tonight. I don't get away with it though.

"How did you know?" he questions once we're out of earshot. "Know what?" I ask innocently, knowing exactly what he's talking about.

"Don't play games with me Katniss." He says seriously.

"Gale told me."

"Anything else he told you?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Fine then, keep secrets from me." He is clearly getting upset.

"I don't want to! But I promised I wouldn't tell, you'll find out soon anyway."

"And what was that you said about us training?"

"I don't know for sure but I asked if I could train as well with you guys. If Madge can, surely I handle it."

"It's not that easy Kat."

"I'm sure I can handle it. Plus, I don't want to stay here without you." I finish quietly, I'm not sure he heard me until kisses my head and hugs me.

"I didn't want to leave you either." He whispers into my hair.

We stay in that position for a few moments longer, but break away when I remember the reason we left the cafeteria.

"Where should we start looking?" I ask him, because I seriously have no idea.

"How about we start from the top floor and make our way down for as long as we can. We could ask Rue to help, I'm sure she would be happy to do something to help. And if Madge and Gale aren't busy we could ask them too. The more the better, and that way we can cover more ground tonight."

"Good idea." I agree, grabbing his hand and begin running back to the dining room. It's already starting to empty out but Rue, Madge, Gale and Thresh, Sam, Lucy, and the girl that is training in the army. I still don't know her name.

Peeta tells them all what's going on and everyone is eager to help; Prim was loved by everyone; she and Peeta are a lot alike and Carla is just as sweet. We then head to the elevator that will take us to the top floor. It's a pretty tight squeeze to fit all 9 of us inside but we make it.

I notice Gale is holding tightly to Madge's tiny hand, it makes me smile, they look so right together. Gale being so buff and tall looks like a giant compared to Madge who is probably only around 5 feet tall and is quite thin. She'll be getting some muscle on her after a few months of training though.

The elevator doors slide open and we all pile out. Peeta takes charge and puts us into groups to search this floor. We would meet back here in 20 minutes.

I was put with Peeta, duh! Madge and Gale, Lucy and Sam, Thresh, Rue and the other girl. I think I know why Peeta put Lucy and Sam together in a group; nobody could miss the way he looks at her. Sam just had his 16th birthday last week and Lucy is 15. She's quite small for a 15 year old. I could tell that Sam was thrilled with the grouping and immediately went to stand next to his partner.

"Ok then, we will regroup in twenty minutes." Peeta announces and everyone goes there separate ways.

The top floor is quite small, only a couple of rooms, so everything had been thoroughly searched within 15 minutes.

We then hopped on to elevator with everyone else and Madge pushes the button that takes us to the next floor. Floor 2 is a little bit bigger, it holds Coin's large office and the Meeting room along with a few others that we've never been in.

The groups are left the same and we all begin our search. Peeta and I begin in Coin's office, I doubt Prim and Carla would be in here, but we are searching everywhere. Thankfully the president is absent at the moment.

"Peeta, I'm really worried about them." I say, while checking every nook and cranny in the office.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be found soon."

"I sure hope so."

Just then the doors open and President Coin walks in. To say that she is surprised to see us searching her private office would be an understatement.

"May I ask what the two of you are doing here?" she asks, trying to keep her anger in check.

"We're sorry, we just wanted to search everywhere for Prim and Carla." Peeta explains.

"Well they aren't here."

"Yeah, we figured."

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying, they aren't in District 13. Prim and Carla have been kidnapped.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just had to end it this way! Hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any questions feel free to PM me and I'll try and answer them. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks again for reading, until next chapter!**


	20. Early Morning Happenings

~Chapter #20~

I can't sleep. I knew it would be impossible after what we'd heard. I lay on my back with my arms folded under my head and think about everything Coin had told us.

She had said that Cato apparently had a sidekick so that if he was ever found out the sidekick would carry on his work. They originally had wanted me for some reason but after everything with the guards and being with someone 24/7 he targeted my sister. Sweet, innocent Prim and Carla, I'm sure they're freaking out right now. Coin said that they were being taken to the capitol; I can't imagine what would be waiting for them there.

Peeta, Gale, Madge and I skipped training this evening; I wouldn't have been able to focus anyway. Peeta had offered to keep me company for a while but I refused, saying I was tired. It wasn't a lie, I was very tired and still am, but I just can't seem to close my eyes without horrid pictures of my sister popping into my head.

After a few hours off tossing and turning I decide to go for a walk to try and clear my mind. The clock flashed 2am. Four more hours and everyone would start getting up. I don't have a destination in mind, but a few minutes later after going up and down a few flights of stairs and through hallways I find myself in mine and Peeta's secret garden. I don't know why my feet brought me here, but I'm glad they did. Here is a place, not exactly like my woods, but close enough; a place where I feel safe, a place where I can sit and think.

I slowly walk to the back over to our bench and lower myself down onto it. I hadn't noticed it until now; the tulip that Peeta had given me on our first time here still lies on the bench. Since it's been a couple days its wilted but still gives out a little of its sweet fragrance. I pick it up and gently rub my pointer finger on the silky pink petals. Absentmindedly I begin plucking each petal one at a time playing the little game that we used to play in school.

'He loves me, he loves me not.' All the way until the last petal falls onto my lap. Well according to the flower Peeta loves me. I chuckle softly to myself and gather the small pile into my hands and let them fall back onto my lap. I do this for a little longer until a wave of sleepiness all of a sudden washes over me. I lay on my side on the bench; it's not quite long enough for my legs so I pull them in a bit. My hand goes under my head for a pillow and the other hangs limply of the side of my makeshift bed, then I close my eyes.

Just before I drift off feel someone's hand grasping mine gently, then kissing my forehead. A small smile forms on my lips. Peeta. How did he know I would be here?

I don't think about it any further than that and fall asleep almost immediately.

Surprisingly the nightmares don't come, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the person holding my hand, keeping them all away.

I sleep without waking up until the beeping of my watch signaling 6am starts. I quickly press the snooze button and open my eyes. I'm a little startled when I find myself in the garden surrounded by sweet smelling flowers and vegetables. It's only then that I notice that Peeta is still holding my hand. He has fallen asleep sitting on the floor and leaning back onto the bench where I slept. I guess my alarm didn't wake him because he hasn't stirred and his breathing is still steady. I gently brush the hair that has fallen over his eyes back into its place. He doesn't even stir.

Without thinking I begin humming a song while playing with Peeta's hair. It was a song my Dad used to sing to my mom before he died. After a few minutes the quiet humming turns into singing.

'_Love of my Life_

_I don't have a lot to give you_

_What's in my heart_

_Is all that I can really give you_

_Love, undying love is all I have_

_A handful of words that might make you laugh_

_And all the strength you need_

_To make it through_

_All your troubled times_

_I give all of myself to you_

_Only you_

_My dream come true.'_

It's kind of a romantic song and I am not known as the romantic type, the only reason I actually sang it out loud was because he was sound asleep and a hard sleeper at that.

'_Love of my life_

_You were all I ever wanted_

_To be with you_

_Is all I ever really wanted_

_You, you've made my life a fairy tale_

_You've added love, to a life that was so stale_

_And know that I'll be here_

_Always for you, when you need a friend_

_I give all of myself to you_

_Only you_

_My dream come true.'_

There was still another verse, but I didn't have time to finish it because Peeta let out a little groan and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Well good morning to you." I said smiling down at him.

"Morning." I sit up and pat the spot beside me. He stands up and sits beside me.

"How did you know I would be here?" I ask him.

"I didn't, but I doubted that you would be able to sleep after the events of last night so I went for a walk and found myself here. And there you were, passed out on the bench. So I decided to stay."

"Thanks." I tell him with all sincerity. "I didn't have a nightmare the entire time."

"That's good." He smiles.

I glance down at my watch; it's 6:30.

"I should probably go change before breakfast." I tell him, looking down at my attire. I'm still wearing my nightgown. I blush a little.

"I like your outfit." Peeta says grinning. "But yeah you should probably change before the rest of the guys see you." I laugh and begin to rise.

"Wouldn't want you to get that pretty white nightgown all dirty now would we?" I start to ask what he means when I'm swooped up into the air.

"Really Peeta! You seriously need to stop carrying me around everywhere like an invalid."

"Oh come on, I know you like it."

"Right." I say sarcastically. He continues walking briskly and doesn't stop until we're at my door.

"I'm going to change too." He says. "So I'll meet you right here in ten minutes."

"What? That's all I get? Ten minutes to take a shower, pick what I'm going to wear, fix my hair, put on my make up, and get dressed!"

"For one, you can take a shower later, for another I've never known Katniss Everdeen to wear make-up, and third everyone has to wear their uniforms today, so it shouldn't take you long."

"Thanks a lot." I huff and shut my door. I try to take my own precious time fixing my hair and re-braiding it, then putting on the ugly grey pants and shirt everyone is required to wear 5 days a week; but I end up being finished exactly ten minutes later. When I open my door Peeta is just exiting his own apartment.

"See, it wasn't that hard was it?" he says, smirking.

"No." I reluctantly agree. "But if I was any other normal girl it would have taken me ten times as long to ready myself."

"Well you are definitely not normal."

"Is that a good thing."

"A very good thing." He says in a low, quiet voice. I just grin at him and start walking faster. My stomach has been reminding me that it's time to eat. Peeta hurries to catch up.

"So do you have any idea who the guy is that kidnapped the girls and if he's still here." I ask once he's walking beside me again.

"Not sure."

"But you have an idea?"

"Yes, but I'm not saying anything until I'm positive." I cross my arms over my chest and pretend to pout.

"Can't you tell me?" I ask as sweetly as I can.

"Sorry Kat." He shrugs his shoulders trying to be serious and actually act as though he's sorry he can't tell me but he's not doing very well.

"You aren't very good at keeping secrets and trying to be serious about them." I tell him laughing.

"Laugh all you want, but I'm still not telling you."

"Fine then." I quicken my pace again and don't slow down until I come to my table. I then quickly sit down in between Gale and Thresh, with Rue on the other side of Thresh and Madge on Gale's other side.

Peeta comes just then and looks a little disappointed but hastily covers it up with a smile and seats himself next to the group of tributes that came here with Gale and Madge. Pretty soon they are all laughing and joking like old friends.

I end up wishing I were sitting over with them. Gale and Thresh aren't very talkative, at all. So I just end up eating my breakfast in silence.

As soon as my bowl is empty of the weird soggy oatmeal we are fed every morning I push my chair back and hurry to out of the cafeteria not even bothering to return my bowl to the kitchen. I had a feeling Peeta would follow me out, and I was right. I'm barely out of the room when I hear him calling my name.

"Katniss! Katniss, wait up." I slow down my fast moving pace and let him catch up.

"What's wrong with you?" he demands.

"I want to know!" I yell at him.

"Fine." He throws his hands up in defeat. "I'll tell you, but not here. We have an hour before the meeting discussing the girls so lets take a walk." I nod and follow him.

We climb on to the elevator and end up riding down to the weaponry. Peeta stays silent the whole way there. I don't push it because if I get him angry I have a feeling he won't be revealing anything.

When we arrive at our destination I don't immediately go to the archery station like I normally would, but follow Peeta to a couple of chairs in the corner of the large room.

"Spill it." I say teasingly as soon as we're seated.

"Fine, but don't freak out or anything, and you aren't allowed to tell ANYONE! Not even Gale." I start laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asks, a confused look on his face.

"Sorry." I say trying to be serious again. "It's just that Gale told me the same thing a few days ago, only that I couldn't tell anyone, not even you."

"What did he tell you?!"

"I already told you, well at least part of it."

"Fine."

"Ok, will you tell me now?" I plead. "Okay, but only because you look really cute when you beg." He grins. I give a playful smack on the arm, and he pretends he's hurt.

"So, I don't really have any proof that this person is the sidekick, but I'm pretty suspicious and so is Gale."

"What?!" Gale knows about this too? When did you plan on telling me about this?"

"Right now actually if you would just be quiet and listen to me."

"Fine, go ahead."

"I think that Twill, you know the district 9 tribute, is Cato's sidekick."

"Are you kidding?!" I asked, clearly shocked with his deductions. "You're talking about Madge and Gale's ally, the girl that I couldn't remember her name, that's training for the war against the capitol?"

"The same girl."

"But she's so young and nice! Only about the same age as me."

"Yeah, and so is Cato."

"So how exactly did you come to this conclusion."

"I haven't yet, it's just a suspicion Gale and I have."

"Yeah, but why her?"

"Maybe it's the way that she tried to befriend the girls, or how she was always hanging around with Cato and having private conversations with him, or maybe I'm just totally overreacting and the culprit isn't even here at the moment but at the capitol."

"Oh." Is all I say.

"So now that you know what I think, lets get back upstairs and prepare for the meeting in half an hour." He says, standing up and brushing his pants off, for a reason I do not know.

I stand up next to him and we walk hand in hand towards the elevator that would take us up to the living quarters. The hallways are pretty busy with everyone coming back from breakfast and getting ready to head to their respective places at 8am. Peeta drops me off at my door and promises to meet me in the hall in twenty minutes.

I decide to take a quick 5-minute shower and don't bother washing my hair; I'll do that tonight. I let the warm water fall onto my back for a minute before lathering myself in lavender smelling soap. When I step out of the shower I feel much better and ready for the meeting, whatever that may hold. Instead of redoing my braid I let it out and just brush my long hair until its silky waves are laying on my back and shoulders. I really wish I didn't have to put on my plain gray uniform again after my shower, but what can you do, those are the rules and the citizens of District 13 are required to obey them.

I step out into the hallway exactly 20 minutes later. I smirk to myself when Peeta isn't there yet, now I get to tease him for taking longer than a girl to get ready.

After five-minutes of waiting for him I am about to start walking to the Council room on my own when the Mellark's door swings open and Peeta barges out.

"Well well, what took you so long?"

"Sorry." He says. I give him a curious look. "What are you looking at?"

"Y-your hair." He stutters, still staring. "It looks really pretty when you leave it down like that." He replies smiling. "You haven't done that since I painted you in the meadow that day, remember that?" I nod, smiling. Then grab his hand and hurry to the elevator that will take us to the council room because we will be late and tardiness is another one of District 13's rules that is quite strict.

We arrive 5 minutes late and get a glare from Coin before taking our places at the long table. Madge, Gale, Twill and a few others that I don't know are already seated.

Coin stands up and begins to speak.

"Now that everyone is here, let's begin."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's kinda short but I had to stop it somewhere. Thanks for reading, now if you could just take a few seconds to quickly send a review I would be very happy! **** Have a nice day, until tomorrow (or whenever I post the next chapter, hehe)**


	21. The Mission

**~The Mission~**

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them, although I would love even more! I'm up to around 80 reviews which is really great but it also means that im only getting approximately 4 per chapter, that's kind of sad isn't it? Thanks to 'liv' who reviews pretty much every chapter, and to jessy0622 and everyone else who took the time to post a review for me **

**Here's chapter 20…Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games or it's characters, it all belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

"I'm pretty sure that all of you know about the kidnapping of Prim and Carla Everdeen." Coin says. We all nod.

"Well, we are putting together a group to go and rescue them." None of us, especially me, try and hide our excitement.

"When exactly are you planning on sending us out?" Gale asks what everyone else is thinking.

"First, all of you won't be going." Everyone begins whispering amongst themselves, clearly upset that they might not be able to help.

"Who exactly will be going?" Madge asks timidly.

Coin pulls a sheet of paper from a folder and holds it up. "I have a list here of everyone on this rescue team, there will only be 12 in all."

We all let out a small gasp.

"I'm sure you are all asking yourselves how we will be able to manage this with so few people." Coin begins, reading our thoughts. "So to answer, we have a group of rebels in the capitol that will help with this, including giving us information on where the girls are being kept."

"We have spies in the capitol?" Peeta asks in disbelief.

"Yes, you would be surprised."

"May we read the list?" I ask, getting quite impatient, even though I'm almost positive that my name will be on there, these are my sisters we're talking about!

"I'll read it out loud." Coin announces.

"First we have Boggs, he is the general and captain of this party; after that is Gale Hawthorne." Gale smiles, I knew he wanted to be a part of this, Prim is like his sister.

"Madge Undersee." Apparently I'm not the only one who is surprised that she was picked, she must have made a lot of progress in training. Something I haven't started yet, even though I know I'm ready.

"Peeta Mellark." It's not a surprise that he was chosen.

"Rory Hawthorne." "What?" I yell. "He's only 13! He's too young for this, why in the world is he on the team?"

"Katniss." Gale whispers. "I'll explain everything when we're finished here." I nod and shut my mouth.

"Thresh." **(Sorry I couldn't think of a last name for him:D)** no surprises there.

"Kevin Mellark." I was a little shocked that Peeta's older brother was going as well. I'm just waiting for her to call out Katniss Everdeen, but I'm not next.

"Cressida and Portia will be following you all with cameras until you arrive at the capitol, but photography is not there only talent."

Only four more people to be chosen, when would they call my name?

"Haymitch Abernathy." Why does he get to go? Isn't he drunk all the time? Apparently not if they're letting him on this important mission.

"Leeg 1 and Leeg 2." I'd seen them around, they are twins and I can never tell them apart, I think they are about 20 years old. Last call. It has to be me! It will be me. I look around the table and see that everyone is staring at me, clearly expecting me to be the last person picked.

"Johanna Mason." What?! That was supposed to be my name! And since when did that victor from District 7 come to live here?

"I object!" I say loud enough for everyone to hear me, then stand up, glaring at Coin.

"These are my sisters we're talking about here! I should be allowed to be on the rescue party!"

"I agree." Peeta says, also standing up.

"Me too!" Madge says defiantly.

"I'm glad you all are with Katniss on this, but I'm sorry I already have my mind made up on this." Coin says.

"But why?" I'm beginning to get desperate, I have to go! "That's the reason you aren't coming." She answers. "It's because they are your sisters that I don't want you going."

"I just don't get it!" I yell, my face fuming.

"We'll talk about this later." She says to me sternly. "Now, lets continue with our plans."

Madge raises her hand.

"Yes Madge? Do you have a question?" Madge nods.

"How long until we leave?"

"There are still a few last minute preparations that we have to make, so we plan to head out one week from today."

"Okay, thank you."

"Right then, let's get down to business. Those of who whose name is on the list may leave and begin training for other missions that we will most definitely be having in the future."

Everyone that isn't one of the chosen 12 stands up and walks out the door. I stay in my chair, not moving an inch.

"Katniss, that includes you." Peeta gives me an apologetic look and leans over to whisper in my ear.

"I'll tell you everything later, go start training, you're going to need it."

"Ok, but just for you." He gives my hand a squeeze then lets go as I stand up to leave the room.

I debate whether I should stay next to the door and listen, but decide to wait for Peeta to explain everything once the meetings over. I then follow everyone else down to the weaponry. I wasn't surprised when Twill wasn't picked, I wonder if Coin suspects her too, or if Peeta and Gale told her their suspicions.

I head straight to the archery station and vent out my frustration and anger by furiously shooting arrows, one after the other, each one hitting the center of the red target. I'm mostly calmed down after each of my twelve arrows are in a group together in the bulls-eye.

I find myself headed towards the self-defense station. I really have no idea what to do if I was to find myself fighting in hand-to-hand combat, or anything that had to do with fighting someone close to me. Unfortunately Twill is already there, but I really want to try it so I just try to ignore her.

The odds are just not in my favor today because she ends up coming over to me.

"I'm really sorry about your sisters." She says with general concern in her voice. But I'm still not going to trust her after what Peeta told me.

"Thanks." I reply, trying to hide my emotions.

"It sure is too bad that we weren't chosen to go on the rescue party, I know that you especially wanted to go."

"Yeah, I did." I don't make eye contact with her but continue going through all the weapons, everything that could be used to fight against another person. I should probably start with sword fighting, even though I'm not sure how that will help me fight against the capitol when the time does come.

"May I speak to you in private for a moment?" she asks quietly, gesturing to all the others in the room. I wasn't sure that I wanted to be alone with this girl, but I'm sure I could take care of myself. Maybe I should take my bow with me just as a safety precaution…

"Ok, but just for a minute." She nods and smiles, leading the way to the women's locker rooms. There isn't anybody inside so we are completely by ourselves.

Once we're seated on benches, across from each other she begins talking.

"So, I know that you really want to go on this mission, and I don't blame you, I would too if it was my sister. Even though it isn't I still want to go. I guess I want to prove myself, make sure everyone knows that I'm a rebel and hate the capitol just as much as everyone else."

_Could she be telling the truth? Did she hear about Peeta and Gale's suspicions about her? Can she be trusted?_

I just nod and she continues.

"I have a plan to get us on that hovercraft that leaves next week?"

"You what?" I ask, shocked.

"Ssh, keep your voice down!"

"How do you expect to do that?" I ask, in a much quieter voice.

"Just be patient and I'll tell you." I fold my hands in my lap and try to keep quiet. _But this is just so exciting! What if we really can go and I can help rescue Prim and Carla!_

"It'll be easier to get on once you talk to Peeta and get more information as to when is the exact time they are leaving and everything, but we will wear the outfits they are going to wear there, and get onto the hovercraft a little before they do and find a hiding place. Once they find us it'll be too late to turn back!"

"That's a pretty good plan, but what about the guards that don't let anyone in?"

"I already have that taken care of." She says smiling, clearly pleased with herself. "A friend of mine is a guard and he will be taking his shift early that morning."

"Great." I'm starting to like this idea more and more.

"So, are you with me?" she asks, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Sure." I know that's probably making a rash decision, but whatever.

"Oh goody! I'm so glad!" She clasps my hand and shakes it up and down until I pull it away.

"Well if we are going to do this, we'd better start training like crazy!" I say grinning."

"Totally." She hops up and without another word runs to some station; I on the other hand get back to my combat and self-defense station. A man is there to help me, give me pointers and be my opponent when I'm ready to practice what I've learned.

After two hours I glance at my watch. I have exactly 15 minutes until lunch; I hadn't even noticed that everyone had already left the room. My trainer tells me that I'm a natural at hand-to-hand combat which makes me feel really good, I can't wait to show Peeta what I've learned. I wonder if their meeting is finished; if it is he's probably waiting for me.

I really need a shower, I'm drenched in sweat, and I'll have to hurry. The elevator seems to take forever. When I get to my room I only have about 8 minutes. Well, I'll just be a little late, it's ok.

I don't have time to wait for the water to heat up so I just rinse myself quickly in cold water and get dressed. My hair goes back into its braid and I run out the door. I don't bother waiting around to see if Peeta is still in his room but hurry to the cafeteria. All that working and physical exercise this morning has really made me hungry.

The cafeteria is already full and people have begun eating. Peeta, Gale and Madge and everyone else from the meeting are also there, so I make my way to the table and sit down between Peeta and Madge.

"How did the meeting go?" I ask Peeta quietly. "I'll tell you after lunch." He replies.

"What did you do this morning?"

"Trained like a madwoman!" I joke. "I was angry so it helped to shoot it all out into the target." "That's good."

We resume eating in silence then the two of us get up and walk to my apartment to talk. Peeta doesn't want anyone to know that he is telling me everything that was said in the meeting, because that was the sole reason I was kicked out!

He finds a chair to sit in while I sprawl out onto the soft sofa and wait for him to tell me everything.

"So the plan is to leave next week at 7am. We're taking the hovercraft in the B hanger, the smaller one so it goes faster." I can't help but wonder if he knows of my plans to sneak on, because it seems as though he's making it pretty easy, too easy.

**I know that was a bad spot to end it, but it's bedtime where I am**** So tell me what you thought of it! REVIEW! Pretty please with a cherry on top ;) And I didn't get a chance to revise and edit so feel free to tell me of any mistakes**

**Until next chapter…**


	22. Author's Note

**Authors Note: Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.**

**I'm not sure if I should write a few more filler chapters leading up to the rescue of the girls or if I should just skip to the end of the week when they leave. I have a few ideas for both so it doesn't really matter.**

**I would appreciate your input so please leave a review or PM me and I'll try and get a new chapter out either later today or tomorrow. Thanks. **


	23. Are we supposed to be here?

**Well I got a lot of reviews telling me to do a few more filler chapters, and I agree. Thanks to all of you who gave me ideas yesterday, it really helped and was greatly appreciated. **

**I am using an idea that Guest gave me, thanks**** I'm up to 95 reviews for the entire story so far! Let's try and get up to at least 100 with this chapter! Also there have been 11,985 views! Wow this is so cool! (not counting visitors) SO here is everyone that reviewed for the authors note yesterday:**

**~Guest**

**~Liv (Guest)**

**~jessy0622**

**~Another Guest**

**~xxellabearxx**

**~XliekeX**

**~Mississippiboy97**

**~canadianboy98**

**~JadeyBear (Guest**

**~emerl03**

**~Another Guest**

**Thanks again, and here is Chapter 21, or on the site it shows 23 because of the 2 authors notes. Enjoy!**

My conversation with Peeta earlier this afternoon left my thoughts full and busy. There isn't really any way that he could possibly know about my plan unless Twill told him. My guess is that he knows that I can't just stay here doing nothing while a group is out rescuing my own sisters, and he wants to help. At least I hope that's the reason.

Gale came by my room an hour after my talk with Peeta to ask if I still planned on hunting with him, I of course said yes! No way I was missing another day in the woods with my best friend!

We walk side-by-side in silence like we usually do, not wanting to scare off any animals. It just goes without saying that we leave what little conversation we have after hunting during our break before going back.

We each take out two grooslings, and Gale gets a deer while I shoot a wild turkey. That was the large game were got, and on out way to our log I shoot a few squirrels too, and Gale finds a rabbit in one of the snares he had set yesterday. We soon come to our spot and take a seat on the log. I begin picking the few wildflowers that have grown around it and make a bouquet to take back underground to lighten up my room a bit.

"Were you jealous?" I turn to Gale that had just popped a question at me out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, a little confused as to what he is implying.

"Madge and I."

"Why would I be jealous of you guys?"

"I'm not sure, I guess that since you were always my one and best friend that you would eventually be my girlfriend and that we would get married one day, and I just wasn't sure how you took it when I started being interested in Madge, let alone started dating her."

"I wasn't jealous, well I'll admit I was a little at first, some other girl seemed to be taking my place, but I really like Madge, she's my friend, and I'm not jealous anymore, especially because I have Peeta as well."

"She never replaced you Catnip, and never will, you'll always be my friend." I smile and give his hand a friendly squeeze.

"I guess I should probably ask you the same thing." I chuckle.

"Was I jealous? I sure didn't expect you to be spending time with baker boy when I got back, I just assumed everything would go back to the way it was, but I wasn't jealous, I don't think." I laugh.

"Well I hope not! Madge wouldn't like that very much." He smiles dreamily as I mention her name.

"You love her don't you? It's pretty obvious." He smiles again. I've never seen him smile so much in all the years we spent together.

"Yes I do, and when all this is over, I'm going to ask her to marry me." I know when he talks about all this being over he means once we take over the capitol and everything is right again.

"That's great Gale! I'm really happy for you." He smiles again and when we get up to go, we're both grinning like fools.

"I'm really going to miss you guys when you're gone, do you have any idea how long it'll take?" I ask him.

"Well, with all the rebels working in the capitol it should only take about two to three days there and back."

"Wow! That's it! I was thinking it'd be longer."

"I guess you just don't know the power that District 13 holds." He says, chuckling a little to himself. "Guess not. I still really wish I could come, do you know how torturing it will be to stay here not knowing what's going on?"

"I know Catnip, and believe me when I say that we tried to get you in, but Coin refused."

"Well, thanks for trying." I say, trying to act sad, even though that I would be going no matter what anybody says, I would try as hard as I could and I would get onto that hovercraft unless I was physically tied down.

Peeta was still in the kitchen when we got back so I went with Gale to go and find Madge. We found her in her room, bored, and awaiting our return, actually I think she was more waiting for Gale to return then for me. She quickly stood up from her place on the sofa and ran over to Gale, he in turn picked her up in his arms and swung her around the room until she begged for him to stop.

It took a few tries for her to get the words out because she was laughing so hard. Gale carefully sets her down and keeps his hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling until she got over her dizziness.

"Oh, sorry Katniss I didn't realize you were here too." She says turning to where I had been leaning next to the door watching them.

"No problem, I don't think you notice anyone else when you two love-birds are in the same room together." I smirk. They both blush a little.

"So, what are we doing this afternoon?" Gale asks us.

"I'm to tired and weak to do anymore training today so let's do something fun and relaxing." Madge suggests.

"Sounds good to me." I say. "Did you have any ideas in mind?"

"How about we go exploring, I don't know about you guys but I've been dying to see the rest of District 13." Gale says.

"I think that's a great idea!" I reply grinning.

"Where should we start then?" Madge asks.

"Let's go to the very bottom floor that the elevator takes us labeled _basement, _and work our way up from there." Madge and I agree.

"Well then let's get moving." Madge takes Gale's hand in her own and I walk on his other side, she shuts her apartment door and we make our way to the nearest elevator.

Once we're inside Gale presses the _B_ button and we're on our way. I'm really surprised how far down District 13 really is. I think there are around 8 floors that I know of. The top floor with the storage and stuff, the 2nd with Coin's office and the Meeting room, and stuff like that, 3rd floor is living quarters and so is 4 and 5, because there are so many of us. I haven't been to the 6th floor but the 7th is the weaponry, 8 I guess is the basement. The floors are opposite here. The top floor is 1 and then the bottom is 8.

Our living apartments are on the 4th floor so it takes a few minutes to get to the end. The elevators move very slow here. None of us speak, I'm just thinking about the mission next week, I really can't believe that they are only sending 12 people plus a captain to storm the capitol even though we have rebel spies there, I sure hope it doesn't end in disaster.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open. The three of us step out and just stand there, taking in the 8th floor. It's cold and damp where we are in a long hallway that seems to lead to nowhere.

"Should we check out where this leads to?" Gale asks. Madge and I nod, eager to get moving and warm up. Gale notices that Madge is shivering and rubbing her arms to keep warm so he takes off the jacket he always wears to the woods that he hadn't changed out of yet and gently placed it around her small shoulders.

"Thanks Gale." She whispers and takes his hand again. We continue walking for about 5 minutes down the hallway, but the atmosphere doesn't change at all.

"I guess we should head back, this obviously doesn't end up anywhere." I say.

"Yeah I guess so." Gale agrees.

"Wait!" Madge cries out. "Look! There's a light over there, maybe it's the end of the tunnel!"

Gale and I follow her finger with our eyes to where she is pointing; sure enough a faint light flickers at what must be a room of some sort.

"Think we should check it out?" Gale asks us. "Yes, lets go!" Madge answers excitedly. "I'm game." I agree as well. He takes my hand in his free one and we begin walking hurriedly towards the flickering light. _I hope we don't get in trouble for being down here. I wonder if theirs is someone at the light, what could be down here?_

These are all questions I ask myself as we walk along, the light getting bigger and brighter and soon we enter a large room with electrical lights hanging from the ceiling. The kind of lights that we didn't have in the Seam but Madge had them at her house since her Dad was the Mayor.

Huge machines fill the room, blinking lights and beeping noises everywhere.

"Holy Cow! What is this place?" Gale asks, no one in particular.

"I have an idea." I speak up. "I bet these are those nuclear weapons that you Coin mentioned in the meeting."

"How do you know what she said, you weren't there." Gals says suspiciously.

"Peeta told me." I say quietly. "Figures."

"Do you think it's okay for us to be here?" Madge asks. "Probably not." I say. "Well we're here already so let's check these babies out!" Gale announces and starts inspecting the rows of machinery and tools.

"Katniss! Look at this!" He calls me over to where he's standing next to a wall full of bows. "Yeah, cool, bows and arrows, what's so exciting about that?"

"Read the sign that tells what they do." He orders. This is what it says:

_Light weight bow with 12 arrows,_

_Voice activated,_

_Red Arrows: Turn into fire upon release, (4)_

_Blue Arrows: grenade, blow up large buildings after landing, (2)_

_Black Arrows: contain deadly poison, instantly kill. (4)_

_Green Arrows: Sleeping arrows, can put a person into a deep sleep up to 8 hrs. (2)_

I finish reading and just stare at the beautiful bows and quivers full of 12 amazing deadly arrows. _I want one of those, it was made for me! _

"Pretty neat huh?" Gale states, standing next to me. "They are beautiful Gale, and I and going to use one of those arrows to kill Snow." I say with determination, a wicked grin creeping onto my face.

I reluctantly pull my gaze away from my dream weapon and continue checking out the others. Gale finds a spear that you can throw up to 100 feet and use it as a grenade to blow things up like the arrows. I find Madge looking at what looks to be a fancy scarf that you would wear casually draped over your neck and shoulders but turns into a net that will trap a person so they can never get out, don't ask me how it works. There are many more weapons that I couldn't possibly name, practically everywhere. I'm itching to get my hands on the bow and try it out right now, but I have to tell myself that I'll take it before I sneak on the hovercraft next week and make sure to bring Twill some useful weapon as well.

"Sorry to break it to you." Gale says, coming over to where Madge and I are. "But we're going to miss dinner if we don't hurry up. We both look at our watches. We only have ten minutes to be in the cafeteria, if we aren't on time we'll be questioned.

"Well we sure got far on our exploration of District 13." I say jokingly. "Maybe we can pick up tomorrow." Gale suggests. "Good idea! And we can bring Peeta too!"

We begin running as fast as we can down the cool, dark tunnel, Gale leading the way, after him Madge, then me bringing up the rear. We jump onto the elevator and Gale presses the number 4 button. Thankfully the eating area is on the same floor as where our apartments are.

We don't have time to change so we go straight to the dining room, I'm glad that we brought our game to the kitchen already, so hopefully we get some of it for dinner. I hope Peeta wasn't worried about me when I wasn't in my room after he got off his shift from the kitchen, knowing him he probably thinks I got kidnapped by Twill and brought to the capitol like Prim and Carla.

The three of us arrive just in time and sit down at our table; Peeta and the rest of our table mates give us curious glances.

"Where in the world have you been, I was worried you'd been kidnapped?" Peeta hisses in my ear as soon as I'm seated next to him.

"I'll tell you later, it's a long story."

**So…What did you think? Was it a good filler chapter? I hope to make the next one a little longer, then I'll write the day of or before the rescue mission. I sure hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Until later…**


	24. Katniss and Rue's Interesting Discovery

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I've been really busy! We past the 100 review mark, yaay! Thanks for those of you who reviewed and made it happen. So this is another filler chapter, and I think the next one will be the preparations for the rescue mission, probably with Katniss and Twill mostly. And I know that I promised a longer chapter today, so I did my best ;) **

**To you who reviewed last chapter: **

**~Canadianboy98 (who is my younger brother, notice the name, haha)**

**~Liv (Guest) (reviews for every chapter! thanks)**

**~emerl03**

**~XliekeX**

**~jessy0622 (also reviews most every chapter, thank you!)**

**~Mississippiboy97 (friend of mine, in real life ****)**

**Thanks again, there weren't very many but I'm thankful for the ones I got**

Here's chapter 22

Peeta finished his meal in about five minutes; I think he was impatient for me to tell him where I'd been and what I'd been doing. I was forced to shovel in my food like I was starving just so we could leave and he could get his answers. As soon as my bowl of who knows what is empty he grabs my hand and pulls me along, we run and don't stop until we're at our _Secret Garden_. Peeta motions for me to sit down on our bench then takes a seat next to me.

"Tell me everything, I was worried sick about you, don't ever do that again!" "Goodness Peeta, I was only with Gale and Madge, you don't have to know where I am all the time." He doesn't say anything but just looks down at the ground.

I tell him where we went and what we'd found; he stays silent and doesn't interrupt. When I'm finished he looks up at me with hopeful eyes. "Could you take me to see it?"

I chuckle, "The four of us are going tomorrow afternoon after Gale and I get back from hunting and you're finished in the kitchen."

"Okay then." He seems satisfied with my answer.

"Are you training tonight?" I ask.

"I was planning on it, want to come with me?" "As a matter of fact I do." I reply with a smile.

"I think we can go now if you want, or we can wait for Gale and Madge to see if they are coming as well."

"I know Madge didn't plan on it today but I'm pretty sure Gale will want to, so we can wait a few minutes more for him." I tell him.

We walk through the rows of flowers stopping to smell the unique scent of each one, all the while Peeta explaining to me their names, and a little fact here and there.

One of my favorites is the Gerber Daisies, and I love the sweet fragrance of the orange roses.

"I like these, they're my favorite colour." Peeta mentions, while bending down to caress the soft petals. "It's beautiful." I sigh.

He stands up and turns to me taking both of my hands in his, "Just like you."

"Don't say that." I say waving off the compliment. "I'm not beautiful, not even close, Prim is the beauty of the family."

"I'm telling you that you are, don't try to change my mind." He kisses my forehead then lets go of my left hand but keeps hold of my right, and we make our way to find Gale. He isn't in his room when we knock so we check the place he's sure to be. Madge's Apartment. Surprisingly a few seconds after we knock he opens the door and puts a finger to his lips telling us to keep quiet.

I peek into the room past him and see Madge lying comfortably on her bed, her hands up by her face. A small smile plays on her lips.

"She asked me to stay with her until she fell asleep, so I'm free to go now." Gale explains.

"Great!" I say. "Let's get going then, I don't want to go to bed too late tonight." Gale nods and walks quietly back over to Madge and plants a gentle kiss on her forehead then follows Peeta and I out the door.

"So do you all want to train together on the same thing tonight?" Peeta asks.

"We could do that." I agree, Gale just nods.

I jump onto the elevator with Peeta and Gale right behind me. I press the lit up 7 and we begin to descend. I never liked elevators because that's what brought miners down into the mines. My Dad had to ride on one everyday, and one day, he went down and never came back up again. They aren't scary, you barely even notice that you're moving up or down, but they remind me of him.

Gale is the best out of the three of us with hand-to-hand combat so he takes both Peeta and I on and I practice everything that I had learned the previous day with him. But I have to admit; he didn't go easy on us.

We went back and forth with swords for a while, Peeta and Gale, then I went against Gale, then he told Peeta and I to try it together. We are pretty much at the same level so it wasn't easier or harder for either of us. I finally made him drop his sword and stopped once I had mine up against his neck.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Peeta begs, falling on his knees and giving me those puppy dog eyes he knows I can't resist.

"Ok, fine!" I relent. "But only this once!" "Thank you!" he says smiling and stands up to shake my hand.

"You're getting better, but you'll be dead after 10 seconds if you fight with one of those soldiers from the capitol." Gale says.

"Thanks a lot." I laugh, pretending to be hurt. I know that I'll have to train harder than ever if I want to be ready next week. I never miss with a bow, so that'll be my strong point, but only from afar, when it comes to hand-to-hand, that's where I need to put all my energy in training. I can't seem to get my mind off that bow and arrows in the basement, only one floor beneath this one. I keep reminding myself that I'll get to use it next week when we go to the capitol to rescue Prim and Carla, I can't wait! I try not to think about them too often, or what they could be going through. President Snow is known for making the prison a living hell for the prisoners, I just hope he remembers that they are 2 little, innocent girls, and if he thinks he'll get any information out of them, he's wrong! They know absolutely nothing anyway, their spy probably knows more then them, they're only kids for goodness sakes!

"Earth to Katniss!" Peeta says, waving his hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I reply, shaking my head to try and clear my mind.

"What about?" he asks, sitting down beside me.

"Prim." It only takes that one word for him, and Gale too, to know what I'm going through. They know how much she means to me. I would die if she was killed in the capitol, but not until _I_ killed Snow with my own hands. I had it all planned out in my head, how I would kill him. But before he died, I would make him watch the countless children that he killed die, so that he knows how wicked he really is. For once I want him to feel guilt for what he did. For killing hundreds of innocent children for something that happened 75 years ago; so that everyone would know who was in control, and that they could never take him down.

"Katniss, you spaced out again." I blush. "Sorry."

"Don't worry." He says comfortingly, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure they're fine, and you'll see them in less then a week." I give him a smile. "Thanks." "For what?" he asks, a little confused, I don't usually go thanking people out of the blue. "For being there for me when no one else was, for being my friend." He had a big smile on his face as I was saying this, then it fell just a little when I said "friend." He quickly covers it up, hoping that no one noticed, but I did, and I know that he thinks we're more than friends, I guess we are to some extent, but we aren't dating or anything. Mom said I'm too young and that's fine with me, I don't want to think about dating, falling in love, getting married and having kids. It just seems cruel to bring a child into the world when Snow is still president, when the Hunger Games are still running, and the rebels are still in hiding, waiting for a chance to attack, and take over.

"I don't think she's listening." I hear Gale tell Peeta.

"I think I'm ready for bed." I say, standing up and begin walking out of the room. Peeta and Gale quickly replace their weapons and run to catch the elevator. Just as the doors are sliding to a close they slip through. I chuckle to myself as they both put their hands on their hearts and try to slow down their breathing back to normal.

Once we're on our floor I give Gale a quick, friendly hug as we leave him in front of his family's' apartment.

"Night Catnip." He says, smiling as he slips quietly into his room. "Bye Gale."

Peeta and I walk silently to the hallway that holds both of our rooms. I always wondered why Gale isn't closer to my room because his family is H and mine is E, put instead Peeta's is M and he's right across from me. They must have all the rooms ordered some other way than alphabetical.

"Good Night Peeta." I say as we come up to my door. I have my hand on the handle ready to go in.

"What about my goodnight kiss?" Peeta asks, frowning. "Who said anything about a goodnight kiss?" I ask, trying to act surprised. "Please?" he gives me his puppy dog eyes again.

"How can I resist?" I say, throwing my hands up in defeat. "But only on the cheek." He frowns again, then quickly replaces it with a smile and agrees. I stand on my tiptoes and plant a warm kiss on his flushed cheek. I suddenly pull away.

"What is it?"

"You stink!" I say, stepping back. "You don't smell like roses either." He counters.

"I'm going to take a shower right now." I assure him. "Alright, good night Kat."

"Night Peeta." He walks across the hallway and I watch as he opens the door and enters his apartment, then I do the same. I take the quickest shower known to man and hurry to change into my comfortable pajamas. In ten minutes I'm crawling into my sheets. I shiver a bit because they are cold; I curl up into a tight ball as I try to warm up.

I drift off to sleep without a single thought, I'm so sleepy I don't even have nightmares; I think I even slept with a smile on my lips.

I woke up the next morning to a very quiet apartment. I got out of bed and checked my mom's room. Empty. She must have wanted to get an early start at the hospital this morning. I miss the girls terribly, I don't like waking up to an empty house, I don't like being alone. I peek at my watch. 7 am, I never sleep this late! But it was sure worth it. Breakfast is usually around 7:15 for latecomers, another group came at 6:30, those who were training in the morning and had stuff to do early on.

Peeta and I were usually at the earlier meal so he is probably gone already and almost finished. I went to the bathroom and washed my face, trying to wipe away some of the sleepiness, and put on my grey uniform. Goodness I was tired of wearing the same dull thing every single day! Although the outfits pretty much go with our environment, underground, dark and boring.

When I come into the cafeteria our normal table companions are still there, lingering over their breakfast, talking and laughing together. They all immediately stop when I walk up to the table. "Morning." I say as cheerfully as I can and sit down at the place Peeta saved for me next to him and Rue.

"How did you sleep?" he whispers. "Better than I have in a long time." I reply, digging into my oatmeal. "That's good to know." He says with the smile that never leaves his face.

"So, what are the plans for today?" I ask no one in particular.

"Pretty much the same as always, but everyone on the rescue team has a meeting after breakfast to discuss more of the plans for next week." Madge tells me.

I sigh, quite loud actually, "Rue, are you doing anything this morning?"

"Nope, just being bored." She replies. "Good, let's do something, want to?" "Definitely!" she cries enthusiastically.

"Do you have any ideas?" I ask mysteriously. "Maybe one or two." She lowers her voice a little while saying this. "I'll tell you later." I nod and resume eating.

"How do you eat this stuff?" I suddenly burst out. Everyone looks at me in surprise, and I'm just waiting to get a lecture on 'you should be thankful you get food at all.'

"It's good!" Peeta announces, taking a bite from my bowl.

"Hey! That's mine!" he shrugs, but doesn't do it again.

Once I'm finished I say bye to Peeta and head off with Rue. "Where do you want to go?" I ask her when we're out and alone.

"I want to see what's below the basement level!" she exclaims excitedly, clapping her hands together. "I don't know if we can or should do that."

"Sure we can." She assures me. "All we have to do is get into the elevator and press the button with no number on it!"

"Are you sure it'll work?" I ask, not totally sure about doing this just the two of us.

"Of course it'll work! Trust me." Rue then takes my hand and pulls me down the hall until we get to the elevator. She presses a button on the outside and the doors slide open and we get in. I survey the wall of different buttons and sure enough there is one without a number a symbol on it.

"Is this is?" I ask her. "I think so." She pushes it anyway and we begin to descend to the end of District 13.

Soon enough the doors ding and slide open, we hurry to get out. It's pitch black around us except for a slit of light I'm guessing is coming from a crack in between doors. I take Rue's hand and we slowly make our way towards the light, each of us holding our free hand out in front.

"I wonder what's in there." She whispers. "I have no idea." And I seriously don't."

When we're right in front of the tall wooden doors we both feel all over trying to find a handle or something with which to open them. I finally find it and tug on it. It opens surprisingly easily. Light streams into the darkness where we were standing, and we both squint, trying to get our eyes adjusted to the bright lights.

Neither of us speaks; we're both too amazed in what we see. Computers are everywhere, but one catches my eye. It's showing Prim and Carla, sitting in a cell, probably in the capitol somewhere. They look tired and hungry, dark circle are around their eyes. Most of all they look sad, and ready to come home.

I feel ready to break down right there, but I don't, for some reason the tears just don't come. I sense Rue come up beside me, then put her thin arms around me, trying to comfort me somewhat. _Why are they hiding this from us? _I wonder. _How can they just watch them suffer and not do something about it?_

**Sorry I'm ending it there, but I have to head to bed **** Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Until next time. Au revoir mon ami!**


	25. Time With Gale

**Hello there to all my wonderful readers! I might start doing what some of my favorite authors do: not post a new chapter until receiving close to 10 reviews, or 5 reviews for a shorter chapter and 10 for a long one…what do you think? Would it help? Special thanks to: TragedyIsTheKey, canadianboy98, XliekeX, jessy0622, Liv and Deepinthemeadow who did review**** In answer to Deepinthemeadow's question: yes I was planning on it, they should be coming in pretty soon**** Well I had thought that this chapter would be the start of the rescue but I had another idea for a filler, so hopefully this is the last one, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, although I wish I did, or any of the characters, except for the few that came from my own imagination, the credit goes to Suzanne Collins. Okay enough of my talking.**

**Here is chapter 23…**

I can't seem to take my eyes off the computer screen. The girls seem to be talking together but no sound is emitting from the speakers. I'm still trying to figure out why exactly all of this equipment is down here and that it seems as though no one knows about it. I wonder if the rebels working in the capitol are sending the videos to District 13. It's probably possible with all the technology there; I would just have absolutely no idea how it works. I glance down at Rue who is still standing next me; her eyes are also glued to the screen where her two friends are being held.

Just then I see Prim look up from where she had been staring at the ground, and nudge Carla who also looked up. It was killing me not being able to see what was going on. Then I hear Rue gasp and see President Snow walk into view. Both girls hold onto each other and cower in the corner of their cell. Carla bites her lip to keep from crying, and Prim tightens her grip on her. I can't stand not being able to hear what he is saying, but he is wearing a wicked smile on his ugly face and puffy, blood red lips. A look of horror appears on Prim's face and she shakes her head fiercely. From what of I know of the way Snow works, he's most likely threatening them, and it probably has something to do with the people she loves most. He speaks a few minutes longer, they both nod their heads, then he's gone and they look very relieved.

_I have to show this to the others. _I think; the others consisting of Peeta, Gale, and Madge.

I could stay down here all day and watch them but I remind myself that I'd better get back upstairs before people start to wonder where we are and we get in trouble. I doubt the meeting with Coin is over yet so I don't have to worry about Peeta wondering where I am and freaking out again.

"Ready to head back up Rue?" I ask quietly, she is still staring intently at the screen and following the girls' every move. Her head jerks up when she hears my voice, but relaxes when it's just me. "Yeah, I guess we'd better." She says reluctantly. We quietly shut the doors and walk back to the elevator.

"Are you going to tell anyone about what we found?" Rue asks timidly.

"I guess I'll probably tell Madge, Gale and Peeta, but no on else at the moment, wouldn't want word to get around that we were snooping do we?" I chuckle and she shakes her head in agreement. The doors slide open again at the next floor and surprise, surprise, guess who steps in?

"Katniss! What are you doing here?" Peeta asks. "I was just heading up, same as you." "Okay, but where were you before?" he asks apprehensively.

"Let's talk about this later." I whisper, hoping he gets the hint that we shouldn't talk about stuff like this where there are probably cameras or audio bugs in the elevator. I should have been more careful other times. I sigh in relief when he drops the subject and instead asks what we want to do until lunch. Rue says that she has something she has to do and gets off on floor 5 where her room is. The rest of us decide to just hang out in my apartment until the lunch hour, which is only about an hour from now.

We all get off on the next floor and walk together to my room. It's empty as usual, Mother tries to keep herself busy down in the hospital during the day to keep her thoughts off of her girls. I'm not so lucky, because I'm not allowed to go to the meetings, I have more free time than I would like.

Madge and I settle ourselves onto the sofa and the boys sit cross-legged on the floor below us. "Let's play a game where we have to tell about one of our funniest or most embarrassing moments." I suggest. Madge agrees readily but the boys are a little harder to convince. "Come on please! It'll be fun!" She begs.

"Fine, but I'm not going first." Gale says. "Peeta, how about you start. "Okay, so funniest story I can remember?" he confirms. "Yep, or an embarrassing story." I say mischievously.

"Hmm, let me think." He sits quietly for a few moments with his fist supporting chin thoughtfully. "Got it!" We all lean in.

"Well, I think I was 6 or 7 at the time, it was my first time to be baking in the kitchen with the pastries that would be set up in the display window. I was really excited about it and was eager to start. I assured my Dad that I could do it on my own, he said he trusted I could do it and left my alone in the kitchen. I made the dough for a batch of cookies, baked them and then iced them as pretty as I could. I was the artist of the family even though I was young and my art was always admired. I was so impatient for someone to taste my creation that I gave a free one to the first customer to which happened to be Mayor Undersee." Madge smiled at the mention of her Dad. "He always did have a weak spot for your bakery cookies." She says.

"He gladly took the cookie from me and took a generous bite. He pulled it back out and made a funny face. I asked him what it was and he said they were hard. I assured him that they were supposed to be hard, but decided to taste one for myself, I wasn't able to get anything in my mouth and only left teeth marks. A look of utter horror covered my face, I had forgotten the baking powder, and now they were ruined. The mayor complimented me on my icing skills, then bought a dozen sugar cookies that my older brother had made earlier, I hid in my room the rest of the day." We all laughed at his story because I could just imagine exactly what it looked like. Miniature Peeta in the kitchen, so cute.

"Ok, who's next?" Peeta asks, looking at all of us.

"Katniss, why don't you go next, I'm sure you have a few stories that you're just dying to tell us." Madge says grinning. "Probably not." I reply. "Gale, what about you?" "Sure I'll go next."

"I guess this isn't exactly and embarrassing story, and its probably not that funny either, but it's a story anyway that I've never forgotten." Gale then begins his story. "This takes place around 5 years ago in the woods of District 12. It was a few months after my Dad was killed in a mining accident, and I was the man of the family at age 14. We were poor and were barely making it so I began to hunt. Dad had taught me a few things about setting snares and cleaning animals but I taught myself the rest. One day I set out quite early in the morning to check the snares that I had set up the day before. I found a couple with a rabbit or squirrel in them and then when I came to my last one I stopped dead in my tracks. A girl was standing over the dead animal caught in the trap and was trying to get it out. She must not have had much practice with snares and traps because she was going about it the wrong way. I crept up behind her and said quietly. "Stealing is illegal you know." "She jumped clear out of her skin and began backing away from me. I could tell she was trying to look calm and together but I could tell she was scared." "So is hunting." She spits back at me.

"What's your name? I asked her, getting more and more curious as to why a small girl would be out in the forest all alone."

"Katniss. She replies, but because she says it so quietly I hear something else. Catip, that's a nice name. It's Katniss! She repeats louder. But the first name stuck and I hardly ever called her by her real name." Gale looks at me and smiles, remembering all the good times we had together out in our woods, and how nice it would be if things had stayed the way they were. But then I would have never met Peeta, and I wouldn't want that to change for the world.

"That's how you met Katniss!" Madge squeals. "Yep, it sure is." I tell her.

"Well, hate to break this up, but those two stories took up most of our time and now it's time for lunch, we can pick up later with the girls' stories." Peeta says, and stands up. The rest of us also stand up and we all walk to the cafeteria together.

Lunch was better than usual and Gale and I went straight to our respective rooms to change into our hunting clothes as soon as we're finished. Madge and Peeta went some place to find something to do until Peeta had to the kitchen for his baking shift. Gale and I met in our usual spot to head up to the top floor. The two guards that were always there lets us out into the fresh air and warm sun. It's so bright that it takes a minute for our eyes to adjust to the sun. It's always so dark underground except for artificial lights. I miss the real light of the sun.

It was a short walk to the start of the trees where Gale and I felt so at home. The woods seem to be calling my name and I begin to run towards them like a long lost friend. Gale must feel the same excitement because he to starts running full speed, easily catching up to me. Once we're in the shade of a few willow trees, we stop for a short break to catch our breath, and breath in the cool, clean air of the forest. We check the traps from yesterday but come up empty except for one sorry excuse for a rabbit.

"I wonder what the problem is." I say to Gale. "Beats me, maybe the animals are going extinct from all our hunting." He jokes. "Well that would be a sorry loss for us." "It sure would."

We walk down our normal path, going as slowly as possible so we don't scare off any potential game. After about an hour there's a rustling in the bushes, we stand stock still, bows ready to fire.

A minute later a large buck bounds into the small clearing where we are. I shoot it threw the heart without a second thought. "Good shot." Gale congratulates me. "Thanks." Instead of going all the way to our normal skinning spot, we clean, skin, and gut the deer right here and now. After we bury the remains Gale puts the meat into his bag and we continue on our way. I glance at my watch, it's almost 4. One more hour until we have to go back, and I'm not going back underground a minute earlier than I have to. We don't find anymore animals to shoot, so we just enjoy the quiet and walk around until our feet hurt and we find a boulder to sit on next to a small river.

"Want to swim?" Gale asks, grinning. "Gale, it's barely up to your waist, hardly deep enough to swim in."

"Yeah but it'll feel good, come on." He starts taking off his socks and boots, then rolls up his pants as far as he can manage and throws off his shirt. "Gale! That wasn't necessary!"

"What? I don't want my shirt to get all wet!" He shouts back innocently.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm sure you wouldn't be so quick to undress if you didn't have such perfect abs." I mutter to myself.

"What was that?" He says, coming closer to where I'm sitting. "Nothing!" I assure him and go back to braiding my hair.

"Come on! It's feels amazing!" The water really does look inviting, but I don't feel like walking back soaking wet and having to answer questions as to why we're all wet. "I'll just watch you, thanks."

He shrugs and goes back out into the water where it gets a bit deeper. The water gets too tempting so I just take of my shoes, then my socks and let the cool water soothe my hot feet. I then roll up the bottoms of my grey 13 pants up to my knees and ease my legs in as well. Boy did it feel heavenly.

"Get to tempting for ya?" Gale smirks coming closer to me. "I'm just soaking my feet." I tell him. "Come on, take your shirt off and jump in!"

"No way!" I scoot a little farther onto the bank, away from Gale. "I meant your jacket silly."

"Oh." I blush in embarrassment and take my hunting jacket off and throw it next to our pile of clothes.

"Feel better?" he asks. "Much better." He smiles mischievously and comes even closer.

"You stay away from me Gale Hawthorne!" I warn him. He doesn't answer but gradually gets closer until he's standing by my feet. In one quick motion he swoops me up into his arms and carries me out in deeper water.

"LET ME GO!" I scream at him. "I DON'T WANT TO GET WET!"

"Of course you do." He says, laughing all the while as he brings me into water that's up to me chest, then sets me down and starts splashing me until I'm wet all over, including my hair which I had so carefully just finished braiding.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him seriously. "Because you needed it." He answers. "Yeah right."

"Be quiet." He hisses all of a sudden, placing his hand over my mouth. I try and kick him under water but he holds me still, pointing to something on the other side of the river. I strain my eyes to see what he's pointing at, and at first I see nothing, then two people become visible. They are walking slowly along together and talking although they are too far away for us to hear what they are saying.

"Who are they?" I whisper once Gale loosens his tight grip on my mouth.

"Can't tell." He whispers back. We stay as still as we can in the quiet waters, holding our breaths in anticipation of who these people are. When they are a little closer, they stop but continue talking, then the female turns around and seems to stare right at us, but doesn't seem to notice us in the water. Hopefully they don't see our clothes on the other side. I turn back around to find myself staring into the eyes of President Alma Coin.

_What is she doing out in the woods?_

_**So it's not that long, but if I get enough reviews the next one will be extra long! I might not be able to post another chapter until next Tuesday because I'll be gone for a few days, but if I can and enough people review and want the next chapter, I'll try to get one out tomorrow. Again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it **___

_**~canadiangirl**_


	26. Preparations

**Hello there! So all the reviews I got said to write another chapter before I leave so here it is. I didn't get as many as I would've liked so thank these people for getting another chapter to hold you for a few days**** : Liv (thanks for reviewing every single chapter! It means a whole lot!; jessy0622 (thank you for your continued support throughout all the chapters I post!; Deepinthemeadow; TragedyIsTheKey; XliekeX; Rubi (you were the very first to review for my last chapter****)Thanks so much for you faithful reviewers and readers**** So I'm going to start this chapter finishing the part of Gale and Katniss in the woods, then when they get back I will be skipping a few days until the day before the rescue.**

_Chapter 24…_

_What is Coin doing here? _Gale looked at me, I knew we were both thinking the same thing. We stayed in position, Gale with his arm around me in the water, keeping me from drifting away. As Coin and her companion got closer we were able to pick out bits of their conversation.

"…_What about the Everdeen girls in the capitol, I promised a rescue mission to go out in a few days?" _What is she talking about? Was she not serious about rescuing Prim and Carla, who is she really? All these thoughts went through my head in about 5 seconds. I looked up at Gale; his eyes were trained on the speakers, trying to catch their every word. _"…I can't go back on my word, this other business will have to wait for them to get back." _I let out a sigh of relief, so she really is on our side, I was beginning to have second thoughts.

"… _Yes, as soon as they return safely we will go to District 5 and_ _bring as many refugees back here as we can." _I'm really not sure what she's talking about, but thee must be more uprisings in other districts, including Carla's home district.

A few minutes later my legs are beginning to feel numb from the cold water and not moving them at all. I kick them a little under the water without splashing, trying to get the feeling back into them. I'm really surprised they haven't spotted us yet, I mean we aren't exactly camouflaged.

Gale still has his arm around my waist holding me still; I don't know how much longer I can do this standing still being quiet thing for much longer. As if they were reading my mind, Coin and her companion, I recognize him as one of her most trusted advisors, continue on their way, getting farther away from Gale and I. Finally we can relax, Gale helps me back to the bank and we stretch our numb, cramped limbs until they are back to normal.

"Thanks for holding on to me in there." I thank him. "No problem." He shrugs and goes back to putting on his socks and shoes.

"Ready to go?" he asks, reaching for my hand and helping me onto my feet. I nod and take his hand, grabbing my own hunting bag on my way up.

"Well at least we can trust her, I was beginning to wonder if she is actually even on our side." Gale says, relief evident in his voice.

"Me too, and I'm glad that we-you guys still get to go to the capitol to get them." I am hoping he didn't catch onto my slip there, but of course he did.

"What was that?" he eyes me suspiciously. "Nothing." I say, and begin picking up my pace, he hurries to catch up.

"Come on Katniss." He pleads. "I know you plan on sneaking on the hovercraft before our team leaves." I turn around quickly and glare at him.

"How do _you_ know?"

"Because I know you Catnip, and I know that you wouldn't let us go ourselves that easily, you seemed all too content to stay after you made your plans."

"It wasn't my idea!" I defend myself.

"Oh really, then who's was it? Is Peeta helping you with this plan?"

"No! Peeta doesn't know anything about this, at least I don't think he does."

"So who's your partner."

"I don't want to tell you." I pout. "I'll keep your secret Catnip, I might even be able to help out some."

"Really?" I ask, smiling a bit. "Sure, but don't get your hopes up, I'm not sure how much I can do."

"Okay, It's Twill." I say under my breath, but he still heard me.

"What?!" he yells.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask, even though I know exactly why.

"Don't you know that she could be Cato's sidekick and be on the capitol's side?" he says angrily.

"Yes I do, but after I talked to her I know that she's okay, those were just suspicions."

"I still don't trust her." He mutters.

"You haven't even talked to her!" "Yeah, whatever."

"So are you still going to help me?" I ask as nicely as I can muster. "Not if it includes helping that girl." He stalks off angrily leaving me behind and I don't even try and catch up. _What's happening to my best friend?_

3 days later…

The rescue team is heading out tomorrow and I've been busy all day preparing. As I can tell so is everyone else, so thankfully I'm left alone for most of the day. Gale still hasn't talked to me since that day in the woods; we always go separate ways when we hunt. I'm hoping he hasn't told anyone, not even Peeta about my plans. Especially Peeta, because he will try his hardest to try and keep me here, he wants to protect me, but I just have to go, I hope he won't be mad at me.

These are my thoughts as I walk to the elevator, hop on, and press the _basement_ button. I've had that bow and arrows in my mind all day, just waiting for a few spare moments to go a retrieve them. I brought my hunting bag to put it in, because it won't look suspicious, people are used to seeing me carry it around, especially in the afternoon after hunting, which right now is that time of day. Perfect. I sigh in relief when the doors ding and slide open; I was able to get to the end without meeting anyone along the way.

I hurry down the hall all the way to the weapon room, it's much cooler down here, I rub my arms to warm myself up even though I'm running. A few minutes later I open the doors and just stand there, taking it all in. Then I remember my purpose for being down here and dash over to my weapon. They look exactly how I left them. I take one off its stand on the wall and run my fingers along the sides of the bow. The arrows are even more breath taking. I wish I could just stay down here for hours but I have to return to my room and pack. I still have to find something for twill but I'm not quite sure what kind of weapon I should bring for her. I finally pick out a few knives that have some special gift, I'm not sure what yet, and stick them in my pack. I haven't seen Peeta all day except for breakfast and lunch so I'd better hang out with him tonight before he thinks I'm avoiding him or something.

After my prize is packed into my bag I head back up. A sense of accomplishment comes over me, and I'm smiling all the way up and into Twill's room.

Her door opens 5 seconds after I knock and she ushers me in excitedly.

"I was wondering when you would get here! I've been waiting all day!"

"Sorry, I've been preparing for everything, speaking of, I brought you something." I say, digging in my bag. "A few things actually, I thought they might be useful tomorrow."

I hand her the knives and she gasps. "Wow! Thanks Katniss! These are cool! What do they do?"

"I'm not sure yet, they didn't have a sign next to them, so I guess we'll find out at the capitol, I don't want to risk doing it here."

"I agree." She says laughing. We talk for a bit longer, making last minute plans for the trip and everything, then I leave and promise to meet her in the hanger on floor 1 at 5 am tomorrow morning.

**Well this is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, only 1160 words on WORD, but I'm quite busy today so this is all I could do. Thanks for reading and please leave a review, I'll 'see' you next Tuesday or Wednesday**** Ciao mi amigos!**


	27. On our way

**Hey Everyone! I'm back! Thanks again for the reviews**** So the last chapter was short and pretty fast paced so hopefully this one is better. Well I don't have anything else to say so here is chapter 24…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

I rubbed my eyes and sat up quickly. My alarm was ringing obnoxiously loud telling me that it was almost 5 and I had to get ready to meet Twill on floor 1. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and walked stealthily to the door and peek out. Not a sound. I was surrounded by complete silence in our apartment. Mom is still sleeping, I'm glad because she really needs her sleep. I head back to where my uniform is spread out on a chair and quickly put it on, then lace up my boots. Once my hair is braided I glance at myself in the mirror. _That'll have to do. _

Just so Mom doesn't freak out when she finds I'm gone I leave a short note on my bed.

_Dear Mom,_

_When you get this I will probably be already gone. I decided not to tell you my plans because you wouldn't let me go anyway. _

_I have to help rescue the girls, I can't explain it but I need to go. Be safe and I'll see you in a few days, with the girls._

_Love you,_

_Katniss._

I feel a little better about leaving after I write the note. My watch flashes 4:50am. So I hurry out the door and run as quietly as I can all the way to the elevator. Twill is already waiting for me at the hanger when I arrive. She is alone which means she got rid of the guard, who probably was helping her.

"I'm so excited!" she gushes as we walk towards the hovercraft meant for the rescue mission.

"I sure hope this works." Is all I can say. It's deathly quiet in the enormous hanger room as we walk on the concrete floor, our footsteps echoing off the walls. I can tell Twill is getting a little nervous as we get closer because she reaches for my hand and squeezes it tightly. I squeeze back and give her an encouraging smile. The hovercraft is bigger than I expected it to be, but that's probably because we are looking at it inside a building and not in the open.

"It's huge!" Twill voices my thoughts. She kind of seems like my little sister even though she's a year and a half older.

"Yep, hopefully we're able to find a good, large space to hide." I say. We come up to it and Twill pushes a button. A big silver door with a fake capitol emblem on it slides open. We step inside and the door closes behind us. I've only ever been in a hovercraft once when we were picked up from District 12, I'm not sure why, but I'm not very excited about flying high in the air again, but it can't be helped. The passenger area is separated from the control room; there are approximately 15 passenger seats, perfect, because I don't plan on hiding the entire trip to the capitol.

It's very dark in the hovercraft, I'm thankful Twill was smart enough to bring a flashlight. We walk to the very back find a small space where we can hide but still get a good view of the seats where the team will be. It's a quarter after 5, they should be arriving in 45 minutes, just enough time for a short nap. I think and try to get in a more comfortable position than my current, knees up to my chest squished in a corner, position.

I fall asleep almost immediately with my head resting on my knees, and don't wake up until I feel Twill shaking me then put her hand over my mouth for me to keep quiet.

I don't say anything but peek around the corner to see that the entire crew is seated and we are about to take off. I hold my breath when I notice that Peeta is seated next to one of the pretty twins, I don't know their real names so we just call them Leeg 1 and 2. They are laughing together and she is smiling at him. She doesn't look like she's 20 but more around Peeta's age, 17 or 18. I begin to get a strange feeling about the two of them together, having fun, without me. I can't be jealous, I don't own Peeta or anything, just recently I told him that we were _friends._ Maybe we are more than friends and I just don't want to admit it, admit that I'm falling in love with the boy with the bread, it took a while to realize it and it'll probably take even longer for me to tell him. I know he loves me even though he's never actually said those three words, he shows it in the way he acts, it's just in his nature.

All of a sudden I get an urge to go marching up to his seat and take him away from her, but I know I can't do that, we're still in District 13. I take a quick peek out of one of the small windows to see that we are just rising out of the ground, into the open air. I wish I wasn't all cramped up in a corner but enjoying to fresh air right now.

Twill hasn't said anything, but she doesn't need to, we can communicate with our eyes. I continue watching the group and listening in on their conversations. Gale and Madge are closer to the back and Madge is leaning on Gale's shoulder, asleep. I smile at the couple; they are perfect for each other. I think Boggs is in the control room with the pilot, and the camera girls are sitting together talking about anything.

The other twin is chatting with Johanna and Rory is sitting next to Kevin and laughing about something, and Thresh and Haymitch are each sitting alone, Haymitch is snoring loudly.

I decide that nothing exciting is happening and go back to sleep, only to be plagued with nightmares.

_Katniss! Help me! I see Prim and Carla helplessly being tortured by Snow and being torn apart by mutts. I'm running towards them, desperately trying to get them away and safe with me, but every time I get close they seem to get farther away. Snow laughs his evil laugh and makes them scream, and I can't do anything about it. I'm gonna kill you! I scream at him, and I mean it, with all of my being, before I die he will punished, then executed._

I wake up, sweat pouring down my forehead and into my eyes. Thankfully I didn't scream during my nightmares. Twill is still slumped over sound asleep next to me and from the noises it seems as though everyone else is too. Haymitch is still snoring. I try and close my eyes again to go back to sleep but I can't, images of the girls are too vivid in my mind. _Have to think of something else._

We've been flying for a few hours now so if I expose myself they won't return back to District 13. The girl that had been sitting next to Peeta has moved over next to her sister so Peeta is alone at the moment. I'm pretty sure everyone is sleeping so I decide to go quietly and sit beside him until he wakes up. I stand up slowly and stretch my crumpled legs. Peeta's seat is right across from Gale and Madge so it's closer to the back and I don't have far to walk. I slip in to the spot next to him as quietly as I can and he doesn't even stir. Absentmindedly I brush his hair back, out of his eyes, he still doesn't move. His eyelashes look longer close up because they are blond, more of a golden blond, they rest lightly on his cheek. I kiss his forehead then lean back and rest in the chair, stretching my legs out in front of me.

…

I guess I had fallen asleep because when I open my own eyes, and pair of blue orbs are staring down at me in pure shock.

"Katniss! What in the world are you doing here?" he hisses, although I can tell he's trying to hide a smile, I knew he wanted me to come along.

"I'm sorry Peeta, I just had to come, I thought that you would have figured out my plans by now."

"I guess I did kind of suspect you were planning something, but I didn't think you'd carry it out!"

"Keep your voice down!" I whisper. "Do you want everyone waking up?" he shakes his head and lowers his voice.

"You are going to be in so much trouble when you get back, you know that right?"

"Yes I know, it wasn't even my idea, I have a partner." I tell him, smirking.

"Who?" "You'll just freak out like Gale did when I told him."

"What? Gale knew about this and he didn't tell me?"

"Yeah I guess, I'm pretty surprised that he kept it to himself." I say.

"Seriously, so, who's your partner in crime?"

"Twill." I say as quietly as possible, I'm not sure he heard it until he practically blows up in my face.

"Katniss! Are you kidding me?"

"Peeta, she's not bad! Those were just suspicions."

"How do you know? She could just be a really good actor."

"Yeah, whatever." We sit silently after that, Peeta keeps on a calm and composed expression but I know he's fuming inside. I knew he'd be a little mad when he found out I'd snuck on but I didn't think he'd be acting like this! He doesn't talk to me the entire trip so I eventually go sit in an empty seat where Twill joins me after she wakes up. I'm a little disappointed, I was expecting Peeta to be a little happy to see me, and to know that we wouldn't be apart for even a few days. _What is wrong with me? _

Hours later…

"Please fasten your seat belts, we will be beginning the descent into the capitol in just a few moments." A voice called over the speaker. The room was filled with the sounds of people buckling up, and talking in excited and nervous tones. I just kept quiet and watched out the window as we got closer to the ground.

_I would have Prim in my arms in just a few hours. I could hardly wait!_

**So, how did you like it? It wasn't very interesting but it would have been too long if I added more than just the trip. Are you surprised at Peeta's reaction?**

**So this is how I'm going to have my chapters from now on:**

**Up to 5 reviews: short chapter, 1500 words or less.**

**10 reviews or more: long chapter: 2000 words or more.**

**Anything in between 5 and 10 reviews will have words between 1500-2000. **

**I got 6 reviews last chapter so this chapter is a little less than 2000 words.**

**Think we can get up to 10 reviews for this one? Let's try it, ready, set go!**


	28. An Unexpected Host

**Hey Guys! So it's really sad I got 9 reviews! But not ten **** we were so close so I made this chapter 1 words short of 2000 **** tHanks so much for those of you who did take the time to review for a longer chapter:**

**Jessy0622**

**Guest**

**Mandyleepotter**

**TragedyIsTheKey**

**Canadianboy98**

**Nguerrero01dagirlonfire**

**XliekeX**

**Rubi**

**Liv (first to review! Thanks)**

Even though we were flying pretty quickly we didn't arrive in the capitol until evening. The plan was to sleep at a person's house who would help us then go in tomorrow. By the time we landed everyone knew about the two stowaways, Gale just smirked but didn't seem mad, neither did Madge, she seemed happy that I had come even though I had disobeyed orders. Peeta still won't talk to me no matter how much I try to get him to, I really don't understand what his problem is.

I'm walking next to Madge as we make our way down the deserted streets of the capitol towards a certain house where we can rest for the night. We haven't been told who our host is yet but apparently he/she is a rebel spy for District 13. I've never been to the capitol so everything surprises me. The enormous houses, the cobblestone streets, fancy street lamps and huge stores and restaurants. It's different for Madge and Gale for there only experience in the capitol was the Hunger Games and that was far from a good experience. The president's mansion sits on a small hill in front of us. It's the biggest building I've ever seen except for on TV. It just gets bigger as we get closer, and the houses continually get fancier.

Our group stops in front of a house that is probably at least 10 times bigger than the largest home in District 12. We just stand there on the street and stare at it. It has 3 floors and balconies on the top two. Pretty flowers hang in baskets along the middle balcony and flowerpots sit on the windows. Whoever lives here must enjoy flowers. Boggs tells us to stay where we are while he walks up to the door. He takes the brass door knocker thing and bangs a few times. Almost immediately the door is opened and the most handsome man I've ever seen, except for Peeta of course, steps out and shakes Boggs's hand. He has golden curly hair sort of like Peeta's, sea green eyes and tanned skin. His shirt is a little tight and his muscles are practically bulging through. He wears a big grin and his teeth are straight and overly white.

After he chats with Boggs for a few minutes he looks past him and notices us standing under the street lamp. He says something then Boggs motions for us to come inside. Gale grabs Madge's hand and they start walking first. I'm a little disappointed when Peeta doesn't take my hand like he usually does but instead walks in with one of the twins; I'm not sure which one because they look identical.

We are all introduced one by one to our host then he introduces himself.

"Welcome to the capitol! He says sarcastically. "My name is Finnick Odair and this is my beautiful wife Annie." I hadn't noticed the small woman, more like girl, standing beside him. She smiles timidly and welcomes us all to their home.

Finnick was probably only a few years older than me and Annie looked around 16 even though she had to be older.

"If you will please follow me I will show you to your rooms, I'm sorry but a few of you might have to share as to we don't have enough available bedrooms." Finnick tells us. We all assure him that it is perfectly fine and follow him up the steps to the second floor.

Madge and I end up sharing a room, the twins together, Boggs and Haymitch each have their own. Gale and Rory share and Kevin and Peeta. Cressida and Portia have a room together, and Johanna and Twill end up sharing which Jo isn't too excited about it but doesn't complain, out loud anyway. Apparently Finnick wasn't expecting two extra people, obviously, so Thresh volunteers to sleep on the couch. Once we leave all our belongings for the next few days in our respective rooms, we head downstairs for something to eat.

A huge long dining table sits in the middle of an empty room with tapestries on the walls and fluffy rugs on the floor. The table is overflowing with delicacies I've never seen in my entire life. Gale and Madge tell us what a few dishes are because they ate them when they were in the capitol, the rest we just figure out for ourselves. Finnick and Annie said they had already eaten so we could dig in and eat as much as we wanted to. I hadn't eaten all day so I was practically starving. I immediately find a seat and begin piling my plate with the foods closest to me.

I fall in love with the strawberries dipped in dark chocolate, and this stuff called hot chocolate. The lamb stew is by far the best food I've ever tasted and I just can't get enough of it.

"Be careful Catnip or you might get fat!" Gale jokes, all the while stuffing his own face.

"Katniss couldn't get fat even if she wanted to, she's so skinny!" Madge defends me.

"Have you looked at your self lately?" Gale says, putting his hands on her waist. "You're a stick!" We all laugh, because it's pretty much impossible to be fat or overweight in District 12 or even District 13 for that matter, considering the so little food we are given.

I glance over at Peeta a few times; he's silently picking at the food on his plate. _Where is the Peeta I grew close to, and fell in love with?_ He still hasn't said a word to me since we talked on the hovercraft; he's even been avoiding me. _I'll need to apologize for whatever I did to make him like this sometime soon, before I go crazy!_

When I couldn't possibly eat any more I excused myself and went upstairs, hoping that maybe Peeta would come up to the balcony later on so I can talk to him. I grabbed a sweater out of my room and walked to the door in the middle of the hallway out onto the balcony. The smell of strong scented flowers greet me as I open the door and step out. I place my arms on the railing and lean out taking in the view. If Snow's monstrous mansions wasn't where everyone could see it, the city would look pretty normal, although probably more like District 1 or 2 where people have a lot more money to spend on fancy houses.

I breathe in the fresh non-polluted air and just enjoy the silence. Before long I hear the balcony door open then quietly close, then footsteps coming closer than stopping a few feet away from where I'm standing. I pretend not to notice that someone is standing there, and I'm pretty sure I know who it is. I would recognize just the way he walks, or breathes or even smells; which even now that we are here still smells like bread, one of my favorite smells in the world.

"Hey there." I whisper a few minutes later when he still hasn't moved either towards me or back inside.

"Hi Kat." Oh my goodness! He called me Kat! He only does that when we're on good terms with each other, not like we've ever really been on bad terms but…

"What brings you up here?" I ask cautiously.

"Quiet, and fresh air." He says quietly. "I didn't know you were up here, I thought you went to your room.

"It's okay." I tell him. "Would you like me to leave you alone?"

"No!" He says suddenly. "Please stay."

"Okay, if you want me to." He nods and we stand side bye side, not close but not to far away from each other; leaning casually on the railing inhaling the fragrance of the flowers and fresh air.

"This reminds me of our secret garden." I like the way he said _our _secret garden. "Me too." Is all I say out-loud.

"Peeta?" "Yes Kat?" "Why didn't you talk to me all day?" He doesn't answer right away, just stares off into the darkness barely breathing. After what seems like forever but what could have only been a few seconds he answers.

"I wasn't and was mad at the same time that you came. I was really sad that I wouldn't see you for days and didn't want that to happen but then I didn't want you to come and possibly be hurt. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you Katniss." _Wow. I sure hadn't expected this. _I'm not sure what to say so I just give him a hug. Trying to comfort him as best I can before tomorrow.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you for anything Peeta." I tell him. His grip tightens around me and he buries his face into my hair. I had taken it down after I came up, letting it blow in the breeze.

"Forgive me?" I ask. He lifts his face up to look me in the eye, but still has his arms around me.

"Always." I smile and rest my head on his shoulder. And we just stay like that, until we are so rudely interrupted by someone coughing rather loudly by the door. I quickly let Peeta go and turn around to find Gale watching us. I feel my face heat up and is probably quite red.

"Um sorry, didn't know anyone was up here. I was just heading to bed. You guys should too if you don't want to be zombies on the mission tomorrow." He says, then turns around and heads into his bedroom, but not before stopping at Madge's door and giving her a goodnight kiss.

"I guess I'd better go." I say quickly and start walking towards the door.

"Wait!" He says and walks over to me. Before I can ask him what it is he places his lips gently on my own. It only lasts about 2 seconds but it feels amazing. He tastes like cheese buns and spices.

"Good Night Kat." He gives my hand a squeeze then walks out the door without looking back. A minute later I hear a door open then close again. I let out a sigh and decided to head to my own room where Madge was probably already asleep.

I curl up in the silky blankets and sink into the cushiony mattress and lay my head on the soft pillow. I feel so happy. So happy that I'll be seeing Prim and Carla tomorrow. So happy that Peeta isn't mad at me, and just happy for everything that I have. I fall asleep almost immediately.

…

"Wake up sleeping beauties!" Someone yells in my face. I brush the hair out of my face and sit up, rubbing my eyes. Gale and Peeta stand on either side of the bed grinning.

"What's going on?" Madge asks sleepily.

"It's time to get up!" Gale tells her and kisses her.

"Okay then. Out!" I say ad shoo them out so we can change. "You have ten minutes!" Gale yells on his way out.

"I want to go back to sleep!" Madge whines and lies back on the bed.

"Same here, but it can't be helped so we'd better get dressed and ready before the boys come in and do it for us." She lets out a small laugh and hops out of bed. We each dress in jeans and a plain t-shirt then head downstairs for breakfast. Smells of delicious food wafts up to our noses from the kitchen.

"Smells good doesn't it?" Madge says rubbing her stomach. "Sure does!" She starts running and we race to the kitchen.

"I win!" I declare, doing a little victory dance. "Whatever." She plops down in a chair and begins eating, The rest of us follow.

"So, when do we go?" Peeta asks Boggs who was already at the table,

"Right after breakfast."

**1999 words this story was! Hope you liked it. Please review! Sorry for any mistakes, I'm usually to excited to update that I don't take the time I should to really look over it and check my mistakes :**** I want 10 so we can have an extra long chapter next time! Thanks for reading **


	29. The President's Mansion

**Guess who got 11 reviews for the last chapter? ME! You guys are awesome thanks so much! I know who have all been waiting patiently for this chapter and the rescue, to be honest so have I ****You deserved this extra long chapter so here you are, but first let me acknowledge you 11 reviewers **

**Guest**

**Lov**

**Guest**

**XliekeX**

**Canadianboy98**

**TragedyIsTheKey**

**MsPadfootPotter**

**Kelbesmiles**

**SierraElizabeth19**

**Rubi**

**Kaitykatwarblerlover (first to review!)**

**Thanks again**

**I do not own the hunger games**

Chapter #27~

We finished breakfast in record time, then set out towards the president's mansion once we were all ready. It was still early and the streets were deserted and silent. The citizens of the capitol and not yet gone to work and were still in with their families enjoying the luxurious food put out by their personal servants and avoxes.

We walked in twos down the street, Haymitch and Boggs leading the way and Finnick and Annie brining up the rear. I went beside Peeta and Madge beside Gale and so on and so forth. A strange nervous and excited feeling begins to form in the pit of my stomach. I grip Peeta's hand tighter, thankful for his steadiness.

"Are you alright?" He asks, concern in his voice.

"We're going to raid the president's mansion and steal his prisoners, I'm nervous!" He chuckles. "Yeah, so am I, but don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't promise that Peeta! Snow is very powerful and can do whatever he feels like it."

"Yes I know." He says, choosing his words slowly. "Okay, let me rephrase that, I will do everything in _my_ power to make sure that nothing happens to you."

"That's better, and thanks Peeta." He smiles and kisses my cheek as we continue walking.

"Hey! Save that for a time when we're not practically walking to our certain death!" Gale calls to us, Madge laughs and Johanna just smirks. I think that is her normal facial expression, pretty much like Gale.

The sun is just beginning to show itself when we come to _Snow_ Street, wonder who that was named after.

Boggs and Haymitch stop to give us our assignments, we all crowd around him so he doesn't have to talk loudly.

"Okay, where we are right now there are no security cameras and the rest of them that are where we will be have deactivated. We have quite a few rebels working in the mansion and they made sure we would have easy passage on our way to the prison underground where the girls are being held." We all nod and continue listening.

"I'm going to have a few of you stand guard at various entrances just in case, the rest of you will be going down to the prison. Finnick, Annie, Haymitch, Johanna, Twill Kevin, and the twins will go to your assigned places around the mansion and will pose as guards. I am going to give each of you a communicator so you can let us know if there is any trouble. Got it?" The 7 nod and go to Haymitch to receive their places and communicators.

"The rest of you will rescue the girls from the prison." Madge, Gale, Rory, Thresh, Me and Peeta and the camera girls also go to receive our equipment. The communicator things clip onto your wrist like a watch and you just have to press a button to talk. When you speak everyone on the team can here you, only Boggs and Haymitch have the special ones where you can talk to one specific person at a time. We all take turns trying them out to make sure they are working correctly, then get back in line and begin our last little trek to the mansion where I would get to see my baby sister again! I can hardly contain my excitement.

Boggs leads around to the back of the mansion. It's the biggest building I've ever seen in my life. I have seen it on TV but it looks way larger and intimidating when you are up close. It's perfectly white and red and white roses surround the base of the building and also hang from windows and balconies. My breakfast is threatening to reappear from the smell of roses that reek of Snow, and blood. Peeta looks at me curiously, my face is probably green and I'm walking a little hunched over.

"Smells bad." I explain to him. He nods in agreement and puts his arm around my waist and places my arm around his shoulders to help me walk easier. Believe me I almost refused, I don't like people doing things for me and being portrayed as weak and helpless, especially with all these people that I know around; but I decided to suck up my pride and let Peeta help.

We are let in a small back door by a Peacekeeper who introduces himself as Cinna, one of the rebels. He tells us which way to go and we split up into our two groups. We then follow Boggs to another door that takes us down a long dark hallway, then through another door, down some steps, past a rebel dressed as a Peacekeeper who points us where to go, past a few rooms, and down about a hundred steps, at least that's what it feels like.

"Is this where the prison is?" I whisper to Peeta. "I think so."

It's dark except for the few torches on the walls. You really don't feel like you are actually in a fancy mansion when there isn't even electricity down here. It's damp and cold, the only sounds are our shoes clicking on the concrete floor. I begin to shiver, shoot, I forgot to bring a jacket, stupid Katniss. Of course Peeta notices and takes off his own and places it gently around my shivering shoulders.

"Peeta, keep it, you'll be cold. I can handle it." I say, but not very convincingly, my teeth are still chattering.

"Yeah right, your lips are turning blue, keep it, I'm fine for now." "Thanks Peeta." If I'm this cold after a few minutes just in the hallway, I can't imagine how Prim and Carla are, they must be half frozen!

We continue walking past empty cells. There are so many of them I lose count. It seems to go on forever.

"What if they aren't even here?" I ask worriedly to know one in particular. "Don't worry Katniss, we'll find them." Madge soothes. That helps a little, but not much. After we pass a few more empty cells we come to one with two bodies. Both are curled up in a tight ball, one in each corner of the small room. Boggs keeps walking past, he doesn't even seem to notice them, so I decided to call out.

"Boggs!" he turns around. "There are two people in this cell." I say pointing. He starts coming back to where the rest of us are standing.

"I wonder who they are." Peeta says sadly.

"Madge look!" Gale exclaims. "It's our stylists!" "What in the world? Why would they be put in prison?" she asks bewildered.

"We'll just have to ask them." He replies. "Boggs, do you have the keys?" Boggs nods and produces a set of old keys, he hands them to Gale who in turn inserts one in into the lock. It doesn't turn so he tries another one. After a few tries he finally finds the correct key and the door clicks open. The two women still haven't moved. Madge and Gale go inside and each go to one of the prisoners. Madge gently shakes one of the women and talks in a soothing voice to her. She gradually sits up and rubs her eyes, when she sees Madge she begins to cry and engulfs Madge in a big hug.

"Portia, why are you in jail?" Madge asks as she helps her stand up. "They thought that we were part of your plan to escape, they killed the others except for me and Octavia." She says, motioning to the other women you still hadn't awoken and was now being carried out in Gale's strong arms. Portia's legs are a bit wobbly and has some trouble walking, Peeta hurries to help her.

"Should we bring them back Finnick and Annie's place?" Gale asks Boggs. "That would probably best, you and Madge can go, but be careful!" They both nod and take the two women out of the cell and back down the long dark hallway.

Boggs takes the keys that Gale had given back to him and relocks the cell, we then begin our journey again.

"I sure hope they get back to Finnick and Annie's safely." I whisper to Peeta. "You and me both." He gives my hand a squeeze. We don't find anyone else in the next few cells. I really can't believe how huge Snow's prison is. He sure is ready for a lot of prisoners.

Just when I think that this hallway will never end we come to a small cell with to little people in it. They are cuddled together to keep warm.

"Prim!" I cry, shaking the bars of the cell. Prim lifts up her head slowly and looks around until her eyes find mine.

"Katniss!" she hops up and runs to where I am. Boggs is hurrying to unlock the door. It seems like an eternity before I hear the click of the door opening. Before it is even fully open I catch Prim into my arms and just hug her hard, not wanting to let go, ever. Carla is still asleep, Peeta goes over to her and scoops her up into his arms like she ways nothing, which she practically doesn't.

"How did you find us?" Prim asks. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later duck." She grins and hugs me again. "I'm so glad you came." She whispers, her voice muffled in Peeta's jacket that I'm still wearing.

We all turn around at the sound of Boggs clearing his throat loudly.

"Okay then, I'm going to take a few of you to continue searching for prisoner and the rest of you will take the girls back up and to the house."

"Peeta, Katniss, Rory and Leeg 1 will take the girls and Me, Thresh and Leeg 2 will stay here." We nod and Peeta and I each take a girl as we walk back down the hallway. Carla is shivering so I take Peeta's jacket off and put it on her, Rory does the same for Prim.

"Thanks Rory." Prim says, blushing a little. "Sure Prim." He smiles and takes her hand in his own. Peeta is still carrying Carla who has awoken and smiles sleepily. I'm not sure she knows what's going on, she still looks half asleep, but at least she's not screaming or something. We wave to the rest of our group then begin our walk. It doesn't seem to take as long going back because we have the girls with us. The time actually flies by, and before we know it we're approaching the door. Leeg opens the door and holds it for the rest of us to pass through. We're almost outside when a shout is heard and the sound of many footsteps gets closer and closer.

"Run!" I yell to Peeta. "Rory, get Prim out of here!" he doesn't even hesitate but grabs Prim's arms and runs through the door and outside. Peeta is still here.

"Peeta go! Take her and get out of here, we'll take care of this!" I scream at him

"NO! I'm not leaving you here to be killed." He yells back.

"I'll be fine, I have my bow with me!" It takes a lot of convincing, but just as the Peacekeepers are about to burst through the door Peeta runs out, following Rory and Prim. But not before I hear his last words. "I love you Kat!" I love you too. I whisper, but I know he can't hear me, he's already gone and I'm here with Leeg probably about to get killed. The first 2 Peacekeepers that burst through the door get shot with my black arrows, they each fall down immediately.

"What was that?" Leeg asks me. "Deadly poison." I tell her. Three more Peacekeepers come through but before they can shoot us I release a red arrow. Instantly the room erupts in flames. They are all yelling and trying to get through the wall of fire to us, but one by on they are dropping to the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" I call to my partner. She nods and grabs the weapon she hadn't had the chance to use yet and followed me out the door. We're both coughing from the smoke when we arrive outside.

"We can't stop, more will be coming soon!" She yells and grabs my hand. I coughing even harder now, I can't even talk, my voice comes out in rasps. I stumble along beside her, trying to fall. I happen to glance behind me and see a group of about 50 Peacekeepers running after us.

"Stop for second." I say. Leeg stops looks at me like I'd lost my mind. I grab one of my 2 blue arrows and fire it directly at our pursuers. As soon as it lands on the ground blows up and Peacekeepers go flying in all directions.

"Hurry! Let's go." We begin running again as fast as we can possibly go. A few minutes later Finnick's house comes into view.

"We're almost there!" she encourages and I run even faster with a sudden burst of energy that I didn't even know that I had. I see Peeta open the door and a look of relief covers his face. He comes to the street where we are and helps us into the house.

I collapse into the nearest sofa and begin coughing like crazy. Prim comes in with a glass of cool water to help soothe my burning throat a little.

"Thanks Prim." She smiles and sits beside me, holding my hand. Peeta comes to sit on my other side and takes my other hand when I've finished the water. I'm not sure how long we sit there like that. Everyone is impatiently waiting the arrival of Boggs, Thresh and Leeg 2.

Suddenly the door swings open wide and Thresh stumbles in, by himself.

Peeta and Gale quickly stand up and help him to a chair. "Where are the others?" Madge asks worriedly. Thresh takes a large gulp of his water, then sets it down on the coffee table.

"They didn't make it." He says quietly. It takes a minute for his news to really sink in, then Leeg 1 falls to the floor crying. I go to sit beside her, patting her back and telling her how sorry I am. It probably doesn't help but I don't know what else to do. I would be devastated if Prim died.

"I barely made it out." Thresh continues. "They sacrificed themselves so that I could get out alive." When he's finished his story all of us, even the tough guys, have tears streaming down our faces.

We all fall asleep in the living room and sleep the entire day away, not even bothering to think about what tomorrow would hold.

**So what did you think? I had fun writing this chapter, all the action! I know it's sad that boggs dies but do you really think that they could all get out without someone dying? I really could let it be one of the others. I hope you liked it! So remember, 10 reviews and another longish chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	30. H-F-S

**Hey Guys! Another ten reviews! YAY! SO I was looking at the reviews and it only shows that I have 102, but I actually have around 160. Wow, that's a lot! Thanks so much to you ten people out there, you know who you are. So glad everyone liked my last chapter, to be honest it was really fun to write **** Sorry this chapter is a little late but my mom is gone for the week so I have more responsibilities at home. (I have 4 younger siblings). Here is your well deserved longish chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins.**

I awoke the next morning to the bright sun streaming through the windows. I look around and find myself in my room, but I distinctly remember falling asleep downstairs in the living room last night, someone must have carried me up in the middle of the night and I didn't wake up. Madge isn't beside me so she is probably still downstairs. Instead of lying around longer like I wish to I get up and put on a pair of sweat pants and cozy shirt. Then I hurry down the stairs as quietly as I can so I don't wake anybody who is still sleeping. As I walk past the living room I hear snoring. Probably Haymitch, I didn't even notice when his group came back last night; at least they are here now. Gale and Madge are slumped on the couch, Madge leaning on Gale with his arm protectively around her. The twin girl that lost her sister is still in her spot on the floor, but she's asleep now. Haymitch is in a rocking chair, one arm hanging over the side clutching an empty liquor bottle. Finnick and Annie aren't down here, they must have gone up to their own room. Rory is asleep on the floor, Prim and Carla on either side of him. I smile at the sight.

Peeta isn't here and everyone else must have gone up to their respective rooms. My stomach makes a weird rumbling sound and I hurry into the kitchen where the smell of cheese buns greets me. I stop at the door to the huge kitchen, Peeta has a white apron on and his unruly blond hair has blotches of flour throughout it. His cheeks are flushed from the heat of the oven as he takes a pan of cheese buns out. He places them on a cooling rack then stretches his back and turns around to face me.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asks accusingly. "Don't worry." I assure him. "I just got here, the smell of your amazing cheese buns was luring me here." He smiles and brushes the bangs of his sweaty forehead.

"Want one?" He asks, putting a few of the hot buns on a plate then setting it on the counter. I nod enthusiastically and climb onto one of the tall chairs and immediately take a bite. "Good?" I nod again then take another bite, the cheese getting all over my face. Peeta comes around the counter and sits in the other chair next to me, also grabbing a bun.

"Peeta?" I ask, reaching for a third bun. "Hm?" He says with his mouth full. "Was it you that brought me to my room last night?" He averts his eyes and his face turns red, and it's not just from the heat. "Well was it?" "Yes it was." He answers quietly.

"Why?" "I don't know, I guess I thought you would get a better sleep in the bed, your position in that chair didn't look to comfortable. Plus I was heading up to my room anyway."

"Well thank you." I tell him sincerely. "Don't mention it." We sit there eating cheese buns and drinking milk until Madge and Gale make an appearance.

"Did you two plan on eating all of those or can we have one too?" Gale asks, coming over to the counter and taking a bun off the plate before awaiting Peeta's answer.

"Sure go ahead." Peeta says laughing.

"Thanks Peeta." Madge smiles and also takes one. Pretty soon and the whole gang is in the kitchen gorging themselves on Peeta's cheese buns.

"These taste like heaven!" Prim exclaims after her first bite. Although anything would taste good to her after being imprisoned in the capitol. I doubt they were fed what everyone else in the capitol eats.

"Tell me about it." Is all I say. Everyone else agrees, and all too soon the buns are all gone.

"So what are the plans for today?" Madge asks. Peeta shrugs. "I don't know, it was Boggs who had all the plans and I'm not sure he told Haymitch." He motions to where Haymitch is still out cold in the lazy boy chair, with the bottle still in his hand. Johanna snickers loudly and Madge and the younger girls begin to giggle, and pretty soon everyone busts out laughing. A few minutes later Prim, Rory and Carla are still rolling around on the floor, clutching their stomachs as they try to stop laughing.

"What's with all the racket in here?!" Haymitch yells, trying to stand up but ends up swaying to much and falling onto the floor. Prim rolls away to keep him from landing on her.

"We were just laughing at you." Gale tells him smirking. Haymitch just shakes his head and tries to get up. After a few tries he his finally able to stand on his feet, with a curse he throws his bottle away and we all dodge it, then he stumbles out of the room and up the stairs. The sounds of breaking class and something being thrown against the wall upstairs are heard by all of us and we end up on the floor again. Even Gale and Johanna who are usually pretty serious are trying hard to hold back their laughs.

"Well I guess we'll be doing something just us today, I heard that we'll be heading out tomorrow morning." Thresh says. We all look at him; I don't know if I've actually ever heard him speak out loud, we are all surprised.

"That's good, so what should we do?" Gale asks us.

"It looks like we'll be doing something inside today." Madge announces, turning around from where she has been staring out the window.

"Why do you say that Madge?" Rory asks, sitting on the couch with Prim next to him. I can't put my finger on it but there is something going on between those two, and I'm not sure if I like it. Prim's not even 13 yet.

"Haven't you all noticed all the Peacekeepers that have been walking back and forth in front of this house since last night?" We all hurry to the two front windows and carefully pull back the curtains. Sure enough Peacekeepers are on both sides of the street, they probably have orders to make sure none of us leaves the house.

Gale steps away from the window, "You're right. I guess we just have to find something to do here inside, we can ask Finnick once he's up."

"Did somebody say my name?" We swing around and find Finnick, his hair all bedraggled from sleeping on it and his pajamas still on, Annie stands beside him, looking a little more prepared for the day ahead. Her hair is brushed and neatly pulled back with a headband and she is wearing a pretty knee length dress and white flats.

"Well good morning to you too." I say jokingly. "How did you all sleep?" Annie asks quietly.

"Wonderfully, thank you." Peeta replies respectfully. Leave it to him to know exactly what to say and how to say it at the right time. "That's good."

"Did you guys have anything to do today?" Finnick asks.

"Nope, we were hoping you or Annie would have an idea." Peeta says.

Finnick walks over to stand next to the window where we had all been before. "Did you notice all the Peacekeepers out there?" We all nod. He suddenly becomes pale and his hands begin to shake.

"Annie." He says, trying to stay calm. "I need you to take them down to the HFS." Annie nods, kisses him then takes command. "All of you need to follow me." We are taken into the kitchen for some reason but not before I see Gale go over to Finnick, they talk in hushed whispers. _What is going on? _

Annie files us all into a small pantry looking room that is stocked full with food, and supplies of every kind.

"What is this place?" Prim asks shyly. Annie pulls her into a hug. "It's a way to keep you safe." Then she pushes a button that comes out of nowhere, punches in a code of some kind, and all of a sudden one of the walls slides over leaving a narrow walkway. It's dark on the other side, but this room is definitely ready. Annie hands us each a flashlight and extra batteries. We still have out communicators incase we get lost. I sure hope the capitol didn't get ahold of Boggs communicator; that could get ugly.

"Miss Annie, what does H-F-S stand for?" Carla asks sweetly. "It means: Hideaway from Snow. Pretty original but it works." Carla smiles and doesn't ask any more questions.

"Gale you can go in first and lead the way, the door will slide closed automatically once you all are inside." Gale nods and starts going in, Madge right beside him. "Annie, where are you going, aren't you coming with us?" Peeta asks. "I will come, but first I need to check on Finnick. We'll both be in as soon as we can." "Okay, be safe." She gives him a small smile then hurries out.

"I wonder what's going on out there." Rory says what we are all thinking. I try an answer. "I don't know for sure but I'm guessing from the way Finnick became all nervous and pale that this house is going to have some unexpected guest pretty soon."

"Who?" Carla asks, not getting at all what's going on. "Snow's men." That's all I have to say to have her shivering and scared. Peeta picks her up and she clings to his neck. I pose as the caboose and go in last, and just as Annie predicted the wall slides back into place as soon as both of my feet are across the threshold.

We plunge into utter darkness, not knowing where to go. I hear Carla begin to whimper and know that she and Peeta are close by. Then I remember my flashlight and quickly flick it on. I guess I wasn't the only one who had forgotten, pretty soon the place begins to light up and we're able to see each other. We walk down a long hallway for the next few minutes then go down some steps and through a door.

Everyone gasps once we're all I the room. It's quite large, probably 75 x 75ft sq. Big enough for us all to be comfortable. There are colorful rugs on the floor and paintings on the walls. Couches and lazy boy chairs and beanbags cover the majority of the room. In one corner stands a small bar, and after investigation we find that it is filled with food to last a group like ours at least a week, although I hope we won't be in here for more than a day. A TV also is set up to one side across from one of the long couches. Johanna finds a shelf full of different colored sleeping bags, blankets and pillows.

"I could get used to this!" Peeta declares. "Yeah, It would be perfect if it only had a window." Prim sighs and plops down onto a pink beanbag, Rory sitting beside her.

One by one or two by two everyone finds a comfortable place to sit, except for Peeta who goes over to inspect the kitchen, and Haymitch who goes poking around for some beer. Shoot I hadn't even noticed him when we came in. I grab a blanket from the shelf and sit down on an empty loveseat, after a few minutes Peeta comes and sits beside me.

"Are you ready to go back to District 13?" he asks quietly.

"I don't know, I mean I sorta like it there, but there's so much adventure out here. I don't like being underground; I need to be outside to survive. If Coin hadn't let Gale hunt every day I don't know what I would have done." He just nods and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"How long are we going to have to stay here?" I hear Prim whisper to Rory. He pulls her close to him. "I don't know Prim, but don't worry, I'm sure we'll out and back to District 13 in no time." That seems to comfort her somewhat because she leans her head on his shoulder and in a few minutes is asleep. During the next hour most everyone except for Gale, Thresh, Peeta, and Me had fallen asleep, even Rory. He and Prim and Carla looked so cute and innocent cuddled together like they were safe at home again.

I put my hand over stomach as it makes a grumbling sound. "You hungry?" Peeta asks chuckling. "I guess so." He grabs my hand and pulls me up bringing me to the little kitchen/bar. I jump back and almost fall on Peeta, then we both start laughing, Haymitch is slumped in the corner, a bottle of beer in each hand. He looks so pathetic. Gale looks at us quizzically, since from where he's sitting he can't see what we're laughing at. I mouth 'Haymitch' to him, and that's all I need to say. Peeta and I just try to ignore him and the stench that seems to surround him at all times, and look for something to eat.

We find a bottle of water and a trail mix, there isn't much for fresh food so it'll have to do. Besides nuts are protein and very filling at the same time. We sit back down on our couch with our snack, Gale gives me a sad puppy face so I hand him a handful of the mix, he smiles and throws all of it into his mouth at one time then holds out his hand for more. I shrug and mouth 'sorry' to him, unwrapping a Reece's peanut butter cup and pooping it into my mouth, letting the chocolate and peanut butter melt on my tongue.

I end up dozing on and off for the next little while until someone hurries through the door.

"Finnick! What's wrong?" Peeta asks, jumping up and hurrying over to him. Annie stumbles in a minute later, sobbing. "Annie? Tell me what's going on!" Peeta insists with tone that I've never heard sweet, quiet Peeta use before.

"They ransacked the entire house, we barely made it out." Finnick answers breathlessly. "Who?" I ask. But I know who it was.

"Apparently Snow found out where we live and came searching for you and the girls." He says pointing at me, then the sleeping Prim and Carla, Rory has is eyes open and is looking at all of us nervously.

"They posted guards around the house 24/7, we won't be leaving anytime soon."

**Surprised? Well tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading and remember, 10 reviews=long chapter! Thanks again, see you next time! La Revadere prietenii mei!**


	31. Homeward Bound!

**Another beautiful ten reviews yay! Thank you:**

**~Guest (what did you write at the end of your review, what language is that? It's cool, thanks so much for reviewing!)**

**~Canadianboy98~Thanks bro for reviewing!**

**~LondonJewel~Thank you, well here is your next chapter, enjoy!**

**~Kaitykatwarblerlover~well I guess we'll see if you guessed correctly, hope you aren't disappointed!**

**~Liv (Guest)~Here you are, thanks for reviewing!**

**~FishFlapper~here it is! Thanks for the review!**

**~XlikekeX~Yeah they sure are, I did get ten reviews yay! Thanks for being one of them!**

**~emerl03~thanks so much for that encouraging review!**

**~TragedyIsTheKey~I guess you'll see, thanks for reviewing!**

**~Rubi (Guest)~do you mean at the end of the last chapter? IT's Romanian for goodbye my friends. Thanks for being my very first reviewer for the last chapter!**

**Thanks again for you ten, you're the best! And here is you're well deserved chapter, I hope you like it!**

"Katniss! Peeta! Wake up!" I slowly open my eyes and sit up from where I'd been

sleeping on the couch; Peeta is also waking up and rubbing his eyes from his spot on the floor below me where he insisted on sleeping last night. As my eyes adjust to the dim light I see Finnick going around to each person waking them up. Right now he's having a hard time waking Gale, and then Johanna. They sure can be grumpy if someone wakes them up when they're not ready. I clutch my green blanket up to my chin trying to stay warm.

"What's wrong with you Finnick, it's 2am!" Gale groans, getting out of his warm and cozy sleeping bag. He gently nudges Madge and she's awake immediately.

"We're getting out of here that's what." Finnick answers, still trying to wake up Haymitch, he ends up splashing a cup of cold water on his face. As soon as the water comes in contact with his face he shoots up, spluttering and cursing, a knife in his hand.

"Whoa there! It's only me!" Finnick says holding his hands up.

"Well what are you waking me up for, it'd better be important. I need my beauty sleep." Haymitch tells him angrily.

"Okay then, now that most of you are up," he looks down at Rory, Prim and Carla who are still sound asleep, but decides to leave them. "Around this time of the morning, is when the guards are usually drunk and sleeping, so Annie and I decided that this is the best time to make our escape."

"Has anyone sent word to our pilot?" Gale asks. "Yes I've already taken care of everything, all you guys need to do is take everything that you'll need from here with you and get out of the house quietly and undetected." Everyone begins to nod as they comprehend what he's saying.

"What about our belongings form upstairs?" I ask. "Right here." Annie replies, holding up a large bag. "Thanks Annie."

"Anymore questions?" We all shake our heads. "Okay then, lets get started, I have backpacks and things to carry the stuff in, I'll also need a few people to carry food." Peeta and Kevin volunteer for that job and so does Thresh. The rest of us are carrying blankets, clothes, sleeping bags and whatever else we'll need from this room. When everything is packed I go over to where the kids are still sleeping, I don't know how, they must have been very tired, and shake them awake. Rory is the first to open his eyes, then the girls.

"What's going on?" Prim asks sleepily. "We're leaving." I tell her.

"Now?" Rory looks confused. "Yes, I'll explain on the way out." He nods and quickly packs his things in an empty backpack. I can tell that Carla is having a hard time keeping her eyes open and I think Peeta noticed to because he grabs a blanket then scoops her up in his arms; she snuggles into him and falls right back to sleep.

"Peeta." I whisper. "Let me take your pack, if you carry both her and the food it'll be too much and you'll get tired quickly and won't be able to run if necessary." He smiles. "Don't worry, I'll manage." I just shrug and shoulder my own pack, taking Prim's hand tightly in my own. Rory ends up carrying his own belongings as well as Prims.

"Rory, I can carry Prim's things, you don't have to." I tell him. "No Katniss, I'll carry it." _What's wrong with everyone, I want to help, I'm not weak! And just because I'm a girl doesn't mean!.. _

Finnick interrupts my thoughts. "Ready to go?" "Yep." We all say in unison. "Aright then, let us be off." We pick up the remainder of the things on the floor and one by one file out the door. Those of us with a free hand immediately switch on our flashlights to light our way. The walk through the semi dark hallway seems to take forever, probably because I'm nervous and impatient to get out and have Prim home with Mother and as far away from Snow as possible.

"I'm scared." Prim whimpers, tightening her grip on my hand, I think she's beginning to cut off the circulation, but I'm not going to complain. "Don't worry little duck, we're almost out then we'll be on our way back to District 13 to Mother." This seems to comfort her a little because she loosens her death grip. We continue our trek to the pantry, nobody speaks, there isn't anything to say really. Suddenly I feel a presence behind me and warm breath on the back of my neck, I quickly turn around to find Peeta walking quietly behind me smiling.

"Shoot Peeta! You scared me! Don't do that in the dark!" I hiss at him. "Sorry!" He puts his hand up in surrender. "I didn't mean to scare you Kat." "Yeah Yeah." I say and start walking faster, then I remember that I'm still holding on to Prim and that she is struggling to keep up so I slow down. I think she is practically sleeping on her feet. She continues walking beside me not saying anything, her feet dragging across the floor, then I feel her let go and quickly look behind me. I see her, crumpled in a heap on the floor, sleeping. Poor thing. Before I can get to her and pick her up Gale is there and gathers her up in one swift motion.

"Thanks Gale." I whisper. "Don't mention it, you wouldn't have been able to carry her anyway." Even in the darkness I can still see him smirking, doesn't he ever stop?

"Here we are." Finnick announces as he pushes a button on the wall and the entrance to the pantry room slides open. He puts a finger to his lips signaling for us all to be as quiet as possible. Thresh, Kevin, Johanna, Finnick, and Karmen (Leeg 1) she finally told me what her name was, head out first before the rest of us.

I stay with the other group in the pantry, awaiting their return telling us that it is safe to go. We barely breathe, Peeta and Gale gently place the girls on the floor as they continue sleeping, and the rest of us take off our heavy backpacks and stretch our tired muscles before we have to put them on again.

"It's taking them forever!" Annie whispers nervously. "Don't worry, they should be back anytime." I tell her comfortingly, but it's as much for my benefit as it is for hers.

As soon as I've calmed Annie's nerves a bit the pantry doors fly open and just as I'm about to rush towards them to see if it's alright to leave I notice the white outfits and helmets, guns at their sides.

Peacekeepers.

They've found us.

Prim screams and that wakes Carla up who begins screaming as well. It's chaos. Peeta and Gale go over to them and pick them up, pulling out weapons I didn't even know they had out from hidden places in their clothing. Then I remember my bow and leftover arrows. Trying not to draw attention to myself I carefully take my weapon from my bag and string the first arrow I can get my hands on. I'm praying that it's not the one that'll blow the entire house to bits. It isn't, it's a poison arrow that kills two of them at one time, not sure how that happened.

"You aren't taking them again!" I scream at them and release another arrow. Oops, that one was fire. Everyone begins screaming and trying to get out. Gale gets the sliding door to open and we all stumble into the secret room, killing as we go in.

"That was close." Peeta breathes heavily beside me. "Yeah, at least we're all fine." Carla is still clinging to him and Prim is now sitting next to Rory, Gale is taking command.

"In a few minutes Peeta, Katniss, Haymitch and I are going out first to finish off any survivors, Cressida and Portia, you will be in charge of the kids and belongings."

"I want to go with Katniss!" Prim cries. "Prim, don't worry, I'll be fine." I push her gently back to the ground and Rory puts his arms around her comfortingly. "What? Gale, am I considered a kid now?" Madge asks, somewhat hurt. "No, Madge, of course not." He gives her a hug and a quick kiss then picks up his bow, apparently he got one just like mine, and a gun.

"Ready?" He asks. We nod and shoulder our weapons, leaving our backpacks behind. It's deathly quiet when the wall slides open again. The smell of singed hair and burned flesh hits me hard I feel like throwing up. Peeta hands me a hanky to put over my mouth and nose. I mouth thanks to him and he just nods and faces forward again, a serious expression on his face.

"It looks like you got them all, sweetheart." Haymitch says. "I don't know about that, but lets keep on the alert and look for Finnick and his team." I reply. We scour the entire house but don't find a trace of them, until some genius, Peeta of course, decides to check the hall closet just in case. Voila! All 5 of them are tied up and gagged, sprawled over each other. We quickly get to work and untie their bonds. Johanna stands up sputtering and wiping her face as soon as the gag is off.

"I'm gonna kill them!" She screams. "Don't worry, I already did." I say, patting her arm. She calms down a bit and even sort of smiles. Once everyone is free we rush back as fast as we can to collect the others. We want to be out of here as soon as possible and back to the safety of District 13.

Madge and Prim look up, relief all over their faces when we walk into the pantry. I give Prim a hug then grab my back pack and sling it over both shoulders, I'll probably be running and I don't want it to fall off.

Finnick and Annie make a last minute survey to make sure we have everything we need, then, one by one, we sneak out the door. Thankfully we don't have far to go to get to the hovercraft. Everyone keeps to the shadows so we aren't spotted under the street lamps. Finally the hovercraft comes into sight, we all let out a sigh of relief and begin running. Suddenly, when we're only about 50 feet away a shout comes to our ears.

"Stop where you are!" Of course we don't stop but continue running as fast as we can, taking out and loading our weapons at the same time. The hovercraft doors begin to open and Prim, Rory, Carla, Madge and Annie are put in first, then the camera girls, the rest of us stay out to fight.

When I notice that Peeta isn't going in with them I yell, "GO stay with the girls!"

"I'm not leaving you again!" He yells back, and I don't argue, just load one of my explosive arrows. Once the swarms of Peacekeepers get into shooting range, everyone with guns begins to rain down bullets on the enemies, but none of them fall.

"They're wearing some protective bullet proof gear!" Gale yells. "The only way to kill them is right where the helmet connects to the rest of the uniform!" He then shoots a green arrow (sleeping dart) directly into the spot he had just explained. The Peacekeeper falls, but that doesn't stop the rest of them. There are so many I couldn't even begin to count. When they are only about 20 feet away I shoot my last blue arrow. The whole ground shakes, causing most of us to fall. The grenade blows up the ground right in the middle of the group, but only about 15 or 20 fall dead, 50 more come from behind, yelling and shouting and shooting. I year Gale cry out and see that he has a bullet in his arm. Blood flows freely from the wound, and a lot of it. The hovercraft doors open and Madge runs out and drags Gale back in. All the while Gale yelling at her to keep herself safe, that he would be fin, but she wouldn't listen. The doors close again before anyone else could think of getting in, not that I was thinking of it, I would stay out to the end, or at least until I had a bad wound or died.

Johanna swears loudly beside me, I turn to look at her, she has blood coming out of a small hole in her leg. "You'd better get inside before you lose too much blood." I warn her. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. "Well take this anyway." I say and hand her a strip of fabric, she smiles, although it was more like a grimace, thankfully and quickly ties it around her thigh, it's soaked crimson in just seconds but seems to help a little. I have two fire arrows left, better use them wisely, although Gale had some. I notice that he had left his bow and arrows with Johanna who is shooting them with such precision I didn't know she had, especially with such a bad wound in her upper thigh. After she releases her last grenade arrow and the dust begins to disperse, I notice that there are only a few Peacekeepers left and they look to be retreating. I sigh and begin walking slowly to the hovercraft where we will inspect the wounded.

"Katniss! You're alright!" Prim cries and races into my arms sobbing, Carla joins her a minute later. Madge is tending to Gale's arm, I can tell he's trying to be tough for her, but winces every time she puts pressure on the wound. I look around at everyone, Haymitch seems to be fine, he's drinking again. Thresh has a gash on his head, but seems to be fine otherwise and Kevin is staring out the window as we take off. Then I realize that I haven't seen Peeta yet.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask, probably a little too loudly. No one answers. "Where is he?" I scream. Prim looks up and points to a small cot set up at the back of the craft. I get up and hurry over. He looks awful, cuts and bruises all over his body, and blood seeping out of a bandage around his calf.

"He was too close when that grenade was shot, got thrown pretty far." Kevin says. _My grenade. This is all my fault!_

"This is all my fault!" I say out loud. "No it's not Katniss, it's no ones fault."

"It was my arrow!" I yell.

"Yes, it was, but if it wasn't for your arrows Brainless, we would probably all be dead by now." Johanna says. Brainless is her new nickname for me.

He's unconscious, barely breathing. "He'll have to have surgery done as soon as we get back." I hear someone say. "That fall damaged a few ribs and he's having troubles breathing."

I sit down on the floor next to his cot and lay my head on the edge, waiting for sleep to engulf me until we get home.

**So, what did you think? They got out safely! Or did they? Just kidding they did. I sure hope you liked it, please leave a review! Thanks for reading once again. Auf Wiedersehen meine Freunde!**


	32. Please Get Better

**Hey Guys, sorry it's been a few days since I last updated but I've been busy with school and been sick so I have a good excuse, haha. **

**The good news is that I got 11 reviews these past few days so you get another longer chapter. Well at least over 2,000 words****This chapter is more of a filler and was a little harder to write but hopefully you still like it. That's all for now, enjoy…**

Peeta was rushed into the emergency room as soon as we landed. I wanted to go with him but doctors and nurses pushed me out of the way, and soon I was left alone in the quiet hallway, while people were working on saving Peeta's life on the other side of the door in front of me. _What if he dies?_ I think_. I couldn't live with myself if I never got to tell him that I love him. I don't know what I would do if he died. _I sink down onto the cold tile floor and pull my knees tightly into my chest, then place my head on my knees with my arms wrapped around. I don't want to cry, I can't cry. I just sit there and think about how I should've treated Peeta better, been a better friend, and that if he dies, I will always live with regret. I think I doze off because when I lift my head up Gale is sitting beside me.

"Hey." I greet him.

"Hey Catnip, how are ya?" he asks, genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm worried about him." I tell him honestly. He nods and puts an arm around my trembling shoulders.

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to my Madge." I smile when he says _my _Madge.

"How are _you_ doing?" I ask, gesturing to the bullet wound in his arm. He shrugs and pulls up his shirtsleeve revealing a very nasty hole. It's covered in dried blood, and is blue and purple around the edges. By the look of it, it needs medical attention soon.

"You should get that check before it gets infected." I say.

"I know, Madge already made me promise that I would go to the hospital and get it fixed up. That's why I'm here, but I wanted to see how you were doing first."

"Thanks Gale."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" He jokes, smiling and pulling me in for a friendly hug. "Well I'd better go before Madge comes and drags me to the doctors office." He grins and stands up.

"See you later Gale."

"Bye Catnip. And don't worry about Peeta, he's strong and wouldn't let anything keep him from you." And with that, he's gone, and I'm alone again. I try knocking on the door but am told that Peeta is still in surgery and that I should go and rest. I decide that since there is nothing else to do to go into my room. Prim hasn't left Mother's side since we arrived, and Mother hasn't let Prim out of her sight either. They work side by side in one of the medical rooms. When I get to my room, I fall onto my bed exhausted, asleep almost instantly.

I awaken hours later, feeling much more refreshed than I had in a while. I quickly change out of my dirty clothes leaving them in a heap on the floor then step into the shower. I watch the brown, filthy water slide off of my naked body and disappear down the drain. It feels good to scrub myself clean and get the filth out of my hair and off my skin. When I'm finished and my hair is washed and clean I put on some clean clothes and fix my hair into my signature braid. After that I give myself a quick once over in the small mirror and decide that I'm presentable to go see Peeta. I never was one for worrying about my looks or what other people thought of me, but with Peeta it's different, it's like I've become a new person since we've met.

I take the elevator down to the sixth floor and stop by to see my mom.

"Hey Katniss, how are you?" she asks, putting down whatever she was working with and coming over to me.

"Better, I just had a nap." "Oh good, are you here to see Peeta?" I just nod. She smiles and says, "Room 203." Then turns around and goes back to her work. I sprint down the hall searching for the correct room. _198, 199, 200… There it is!_ I try and calm myself down and prepare for what I might see. Nobody told me what condition Peeta is in so I really have no idea what I'll find. I wonder if it'll be worse than when he had his fight with Cato, I sure hope not, that was bad.

I gently tap on the door and it's opened instantly by Kevin. He gives me a sad smile and steps away letting me in.

"I'll give you two some time, I'll be back in a bit." Then he's gone. For a few moments I just stare at the closed door, then, holing my breath, I walk into where the bed is.

Slowly putting one foot in front of the other. When Peeta comes into view, I quickly place my hand over my mouth to hold in a gasp and probably a scream that wants to come out. I thought his injuries with Cato were bad, they were nothing compared to this. I don't even recognize him. His head and most of his face is all bandaged up, tubes are suctioned to both of his arms and his neck. He must have broken his left arm because it's in a full-length cast. I'm afraid to see what is under the blankets, how are his legs? He's wearing a hospital gown and the blankets come up just above his waist. When I've regained my composure I walk over to the chair next to the bed and lower myself into it.

"Why you?" I say out loud, even though he can't hear me. "I'm so sorry Peeta! I should have been there to protect you, I shouldn't have shot that arrow when you were so close! I'm sorry!" I shut my eyes tightly willing myself not to cry, but despite my efforts a few tears do manage to squeeze out and run down my flushed cheeks, landing softly on the edge of the bed. Taking Peeta's good hand in my own I gently rub it with my thumb, trying to get a hold of myself.

"You have to get better Peeta, you have to." I whisper to him. "I don't know what I would do without you to cheer me up and just be there for me. I don't think I could live without you, so please, for my sake get better." I lay my head down on his chest, careful not to hurt him and close my eyes again. Even though I had literally just awoken from a nap, I end up falling asleep again. The quiet, steady beating of Peeta's heart letting me know that he's still there, with me.

I wake up to the sound of someone entering the room. It takes a minute for me to remember where I am, when I do realize I quickly sit back into the chair but keep a hold of Peeta's hand.

"Hey there." Kevin says, coming in to stand at the end of the bed. "I'll stay here with him, how about you go get something to eat."

"What meal time is it?" I ask, getting up and gently slipping my hand from Peeta's.

"It's breakfast, you slept in that chair all night!" He replies smiling.

"Really? Wow! Okay if you say so, but I coming back right after. And you let me know if he wakes up, you hear?" He nods, chuckling a bit. I give Peeta a quick kiss on his bandages then take the elevator to the cafeteria. I hadn't realized how hungry I am until now. I haven't eaten since, well I don't remember exactly, but it's been a while. I sit at our normal table and I'm greeted by everyone there with no more than a sad, sympathetic smile. Madge on the other hand stands up and gives me a big hug then takes the seat next to me. Prim, Carla and Rue are sitting together again. I can tell that Rue is just thrilled to have her friends back. Breakfast is more appetizing today. The cooks must have used some of the food that we brought back from the capitol. We are served, fresh rolls that the Mellarks must have baked, fried eggs, and bacon. Eggs especially are very scarce here and we are served them very rare, but today must be a special day.

Shoot. I forgot that I still went on the mission against Coin's orders and that before the day is over I'll probably be paid a visit by her. Can't say that it's something I'm exactly looking forward to.

"Katniss, something on your mind?" Gale asks from his place across from me.

"Just that I'll probably have to have a talk with Coin today and most likely be punished for disobeying orders." I say, shrugging my shoulders like it's no big deal.

"Don't worry, we're on your side and we'll help you out." Madge tells me, smiling.

"Thanks guys." I thank them. "But I can handle it."

"What I still don't get is why the girls were captured, and why they wanted Brainless in the first place." Johanna speaks up. I hadn't even realized that she was eating at our table until she spoke.

"I think that's something that we're all wondering." Gale says. We all agree.

"But Snow shouldn't even know me! I wasn't even in the games!"

"We know Catnip, but it's Snow, he knows everyone, and he most certainly has an ulterior motive for wanting you if he has gone to all this trouble." I just nod and resume eating. I just wish I knew what he wants, and why me?

"I'm going to get back to the hospital, I'll see you all later." I say good-bye to everyone and begin walking towards the exit. I stop and turn around when I hear someone calling my name.

"Catnip!" I wait for Gale to catch up with me before I continue walking out.

"Do you need something?"

"I just thought I'd walk you down to the hospital." He says, putting his arm around my shoulders as we walk.

"Thanks Gale, but you don't have to, you should go back to Madge, she'll wonder what you're doing."

"Don't worry! I want to, and it was actually Madge's idea for me to walk you. She knows that we've been best friends for years and nothing more. That's one of the reasons I love her. She doesn't get all jealous over nothing like most girls would, and she's just sweet and selfless, thinking of how you're feeling and that you might like your friends company for a while." He stops then and I don't answer, I don't think he was expecting me too. I just smile and tighten my grip on him to show that I really do appreciate it, and I know that he understands. When you've been friends with someone for a long time you learn to communicate without words, it's nice sometimes when you don't really feel like talking.

"I'm going to be hunting this afternoon, want to join me?" He asks hopefully after a few minutes of walking silently.

"I don't know Gale, I'm not sure I should leave him, not sure if I want to leave him for that long."

"We don't have to be out there for as long as we usually are, I was just thinking that the fresh air and doing what you love best might help clear your head a bit."

"Thanks, but I'm still not sure if I want to, or should. And what about you, are you sure you can hunt with that arm of yours?"

"All fixed." He says, lifting up his shirt. Sure enough, all that remains of his bullet wound is a small scar. "Well here we are, room 203." He lets go of me and starts to open the door. "I'll see you later, but please at least think about coming with me this afternoon?"

"Okay Gale, I'll think about it. And thanks for walking me down, and for being there for me, and please tell Madge thanks too."

"I will, bye Catnip."

"Bye Gale." I give him a quick hug then go into Peeta's room alone since no one was there to open the door for me.

The room is dark and empty when I enter. I keep my hands out in front of me so that I don't walk into a wall or something, and find my way to the window. I quietly slide open the curtains just a bit to let enough light for me to see by then go and sit in my chair next to the bed.

Peeta doesn't look much different from when I left him this morning before breakfast. He's still sleeping and looks as if he hasn't moved the whole time I've been gone. Most of the bandages still cover his face except now his nose and lips are showing more. Before he had something covering his nose except for two little nostril holes so he could breath, now he only has something like a Band-Aid over the top. His lips are also free of bandage, but they aren't like there normal soft, pink lips, they are more red and blue and look bruised. I don't know how that could have happen unless he got hit with something in the face that also hurt his nose, I wonder if it's broken.

I sit there inspecting the visible parts of his face for the next few minutes until the door opens and Peeta's dad walks in. He looks as though he hasn't had much sleep, his blond hair so much like Peeta's is sticking up in all directions and his blue eyes have lots their usual shine.

"Oh, Good Morning Katniss." He greets me, a small smile playing on his face.

"Good Morning Mr. Mellark, I'm very sorry about your son." That probably wasn't the best thing for me to say, it sounded like I barely knew Peeta but it was the only I could think of this quickly.

"Thank you Katniss, so am I. I know how close you two are, this must be pretty hard on you too." I blush and nod at the same time, hoping the darkness of the room hides the coloring of my cheeks. "You don't have to stay here anymore, you should go and get some fresh air, it'd probably help get your mind off of him for a while."

"Did Gale talk to you before you came in?" I ask, somewhat suspiciously.

He chuckles, "No he didn't, but it looks like you could use it, and if Peeta wakes up we'll be sure to send word."

"I don't know."

"Go on now, I'll stay with him the whole time, don't worry."

"I guess it couldn't hurt." I say a little reluctantly.

"Good, enjoy yourself." I nod and head out the door. I take the elevator up to my floor and quickly take a shower, changing into my usual hunting attire. When I'm ready I walk down to Gale's room. He answers the door immediately.

"So, you decided to come?" He asks, clearly thrilled.

"Yeah but only for a little while, were you planning on going before lunch."

"I was, I even have a picnic lunch packed for us." He grins.

"You knew I would choose to come with you!"

"I didn't know, but I was pretty sure." He continues packing things into his bag then goes into the bathroom to change. I sit on the couch in the small living room that is pretty much the same as ours. When he comes out he look he is wearing almost the same things I am. Dark pants, grey 13 shirt and leather hunting jacket, complete with old leather boots that are in dire need of repair.

"Ready?" He asks, picking up the bag and swinging it over his shoulder, I do the same. "Let's go."

**Yes, I know that wasn't a very great spot to end it, but I didn't think we needed another chapter on them hunting, we've had enough of those. So, please send me your thoughts, I really love hearing from every one of you who reviews. Until next chapter!**


	33. Author's Note 3

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but I'm working on it right now and should have it up later today or tomorrow. I just wanted to let everyone know that I have changed my pen name to something a little better, I didn't like my other one so I decided to change it. So it is not canadiangirl97 anymore but is now FirePearl97, thought I'd better keep the number, lol. So if you were confused by the name and story thing this is why. See you at chapter 33! Or 34 I guess because this will be counted as a chapter **


	34. Happy Birthday Prim!

**Hello again my wonderful readers! I can't believe it I'm getting so close to 200 reviews! I think I am at around 195 or something. I got 17 reviews including those of you who reviewed after reading the authors note! Thanks so much you faithful reviewers! ** **That's the most I've ever gotten in one time! And thank so much for all the follows and favorites, I don't even know how many I have anymore! It's so exciting that people are enjoying my story! One more thing, I got a review from a guest who had just read chapter 6 and they said that it was boring because it was exactly like the real book and that they are team gale and that gale should hate madge and everything. I'm like, you should just read farther and you'll see that this is not even close to the hunger games book, plus, who cares if gale like madge, what do you guys think? I didn't like that they were a guest and I couldn't reply but oh well, I'm thankful for the people who do like my story and don't think that it's boring. Well I think that's all for now, sorry for the long authors note **** enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or the characters.**

My life for the next few days is spent in the hospital, sitting in the chair next to Peeta holding his hand and just talking to him. It's been 4 days and he's still unconscious and no one knows when, or if he'll wake up again. Each day is the same, I wake up get dressed and go to his room until breakfast, then I go upstairs and eat and come back down again. After lunch I spend two hours in the woods hunting with Gale because it really does help, then I come back and sit in my chair, just waiting and praying he'll wake up. The doctor took the bandages off his face yesterday so he only has the cast on his left arm and some bandages on his legs. It's nice being able to see his entire face and not just part of it. I never really talk to anyone besides Kevin who sits in the chair on the other side of Peeta, and even then we don't talk much. Madge visits sometimes trying to tell me that he's strong and that he'll make it but I think it's as much for her benefit as for mine.

The only time I actually feel like everything is like it used to be, that we are all fine, is when I'm in the woods with Gale, doing what I love best, and being in the forest I have come to call home. Because Gale knows me the best out of everyone, he doesn't try and tell me that everything will turn out okay, because nothing does these days, but he does give me comfort and a shoulder to cry on if I need one, for which I am grateful.

Today in the woods with Gale we talked about Prim's 13th birthday tomorrow and what we will be doing to celebrate it. We decided to make it a surprise party tomorrow evening, and Rory was only too excited to help prepare. The only thing is that I wish Peeta could make a cake for her. Sure we can ask one of the other cooks, and Mr. Mellark would probably gladly do it, but it's just not the same. Plus I'm sure Peeta would have enjoyed working on it. I told Gale that I would go to the kitchen later this afternoon before supper to make the order and hopefully it will be finished by tomorrow evening.

We aren't inviting many people, just a handful of family and close friends. At the moment I'm sitting in my normal place beside the ever-sleeping Peeta with a notebook and pen in my lap, my job is to make a list of the people we want to invite so we can do it tonight. This is what I have written so far:

_Hazelle, Gale, Rory, Vick, and Posy Hawthorne._

_Finnick and Annie Odair_

_The Mellarks_

_Johanna Mason_(not sure if she will come or not but thought I'd try)

_Madge Undersee_

_Thresh and Rue_

_Haymitch _(if he can stay sober that long)

I'm not sure who else I could invite, I keep feeling like I'm missing someone important, oh it'll come to me. I sit back and lean my head on the chair and close my eyes. Oh right! I open my eyes and take my book and pen in hand once again. I should probably invite Twill; she's here alone and would probably enjoy it. I add her to the list. I put the end of the pen in between my lips and think if there is anyone else I should be inviting. When I don't find anyone else that we should invite I count everyone up and then fold the paper up and put it into my back pocket to show Gale a little bit later. I close my eyes again and enjoy the silence. I suddenly hear the sound of someone moving and quickly open my eyes. I look over at Peeta to find him awake and staring at me.

"Oh Peeta! You're alive!" I can't exactly hug him in this position so I just kiss his cheek. He smiles lazily and whispers, "Kat."

"Yes, yes it's me. Oh I'm so glad you're awake!" I say, grinning from ear to ear. He smiles again then his eyes gently close and don't open again; but the steady rise of his chest assures me that he is only just sleeping.

I decide that I'd better inform the doctor that he woke up and spoke, even if it was only for about 15 seconds, it was something; it gave us hope, hope that he would live. I gave him a quick kiss than bounded out of the room in search for the doctor or anyone with whom I could share my exciting news. This was the happiest I'd been in days! As I round a corner a little to quickly I collide with my mother whose papers and things go flying all over the place!

"Watch where you're going Katniss! Someone could get hurt!"

"Sorry Mom! Peeta woke up for a minute and said my name!" I tell her jumping up and down.

"That's wonderful honey, I'll go in a check him out right now." She gives me a quick hug and a smile then begins retrieving her papers. I help her for a minute then continue on my way to see Madge and tell her my good news. I know that she was and probably still is worried about Peeta too and deserves to know. I will give Gale the list at the same time if he is over at her apartment. I jump into the elevator and press the flashing _4_ button and immediately feel myself begin to slowly rise. A minute or two later I'm stepping off into the hallway that will take me to Madge's room. I can't imagine having to live by myself, having lost everyone; she only has Gale and me.

She answers the door after my second knock and a wide grin spreads across her face as she opens it wider to let me in.

"Hi Madge!" I greet her, giving her a hug. "I have great news for you!" She motions for me to sit down and then takes a seat next to me on the sofa. "What is it?"

"Peeta woke up this afternoon!"

"What? Really! Oh Katniss that's so exciting!"

"Yeah, it was only for about 15 seconds before he fell asleep again, but he did smile and say my name." I tell her, not able to wipe the grin off my face. She squeals and reaches over to give me another hug. "That's so romantic." She sighs.

"Oh come on." I joke, giving her a gentle push on the arm.

"It's just so sweet that your name was the first word he said after he'd been out for days!"

"Yeah, I guess it is." I agree. "Come on Katniss, admit it, he's totally in love with you."

"Madge!" her comment kind of caught be off guard.

"I'm only 16! I don't think he's 'totally in love with me.'" I say, mimicking her voice.

"Maybe not, but I know that you love him." She says smugly.

"Is it that obvious?" I cover my face with my hands in an attempt to cover up the ever-growing redness on my face.

"Oh definitely. So, have you told him yet?"

"What? Oh no, not yet. I will one day, but not yet."

"Whatever Katniss, but remember that you almost lost him, you wouldn't want to live with that regret." I nod but don't answer.

"So, what are you doing this evening?" she asks after a few moments of silence.

"Oh! I forgot, I was going to invite you to Prim's 13 Birthday tomorrow evening, and also wanted to ask if you wanted to help Gale and I prepare for it."

"Of course I want to! What do you want me to do?"

"I'm not sure yet, I still have to talk to Gale and give him this list of people to invite." I pull the slightly crumpled paper out of my pocket and hand it to her.

"I'm not sure if there is anyone else I should invite, so if you know of someone I'm forgetting please tell me." She nods and skims over my list of names.

"I can't think of anyone at the moment but if I do I'll be sure to let you know. By the way, Gale should be over in a few minutes if you want to talk to him, we could plan this things together!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt anything."

"Don't worry, he is just coming over to hang out since I've been getting so bored lately."

"Okay, I'll stay." "Good, I was hoping you would.

"Madge, do you ever get nightmares?" I ask suddenly. Her face turns a little pale and she looks off into the room and not at me, she lets out a long sigh then answers.

"Yes, I do. Every night."

"What about?"

"The games, killing people, being killed, getting chased by mutts, losing Gale."

"Oh I'm sorry Madge. Does Gale get them too?" She nods, trying not to cry. I pull her into a tight embrace and she just lets it all out, doesn't even hear Gale open the door and come in. He gives me a questionable look and I mouth 'nightmares' and he just nods understandably and comes over to us. Madge's sobs eventually turn into whimpers then stop all together. She looks up to find Gale sitting next to us on the couch.

"Oh, Gale, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." "Don't worry about it Madge, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She sniffs, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. I move to sit in the chair across from the couch while Gale gathers her into his arms as she tries to regain her composure so we can begin our preparations for the party tomorrow night. When her face is free from tears I hand the invitation list to Gale and he quickly goes over it.

"Anyone else we should add?" I ask when he's finished.

"Well, I don't know about you but maybe we should invite Karmen since she's alone and seems to have taken quite a liking to Prim and Carla."

"Oh, good idea. I pull a pen out from behind my ear and hand it to him. He then scribbles down her name. "I think that's good enough, we don't want it to be too huge, just a small gathering." I nod in agreement.

"Have you ordered the cake yet?" he asks. I shake my head. "I was going to head over there right after we're finished here, I wanted to get it done before supper."

"And while you do Gale and I will make up the invitations." Madge announces, while Gale lets out a small groan.

"Thanks Madge, I'm sure Gale will be a great help to you." I laugh and Gale puts on a mock frown and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Won't you Gale?" he just shrugs his shoulders but I know Madge will get him to help. "Well I guess I'll see you guys in an hour and supper, I'm going to take care of Prim's cake. Oh and you'd better not tell anyone about our plans tonight, I don't want Prim to accidently hear something."

"Sure Katniss." Gale says, acting bored.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Katniss." Madge gives me a quick hug but Gale stay in his spot on the couch so I just ignore it. I hurry over to the kitchen where the cooks are preparing for this evenings meal. I spot Kevin rolling out some dough on a counter, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and flour in his hair.

"Hi Katniss, what brings you to the kitchen?" he smiles but doesn't stop what he's doing.

"Hey, Well first I'd better let you know that you're brother woke up this afternoon and said my name, he's asleep right now though."

"What! That's great news!" He grabs me with his floury hands and swings me around the kitchen until I'm begging for him to stop, I keep a hand on his shoulder to steady myself because I'm so dizzy.

"Now look what you've done!" I scold him trying to hold in the laughter that so wants to come out. "You've gotten flour all over my clothes!" He just laughs and smears some onto my face.

"OH, you are so going to get it!" I take a handful of flour in both of my hands and rub it all over his face and hair, which he then does the same to me. I'll have to get this done quickly so I can shower before its time to eat.

"Is there another reason you came?" Kevin asks. We've stopped our flour war because the other cooks were beginning to stare.

"Yeah there is. It's Prim's birthday tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd be willing to make a cake. It doesn't have to be very big, there aren't going to be very many people, just family and close friends. Your family included."

"OF course I'll do it. Anything for the little squirt."

"Thanks a lot. I would have asked Peeta but, you know."

"Yeah I know, but there's hope now! He's going to make it Kat." He says using Peeta's nickname for me. Is there a certain way that you want this cake to look?"

"Well I was thinking that it could be double layered with frosted purple primroses all along the edges then it says 'Happy Birthday Prim' on the top with a big 13 on the front. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds great, I'll make the cake tonight then do the decorations tomorrow so they are fresh, I'll get dad to help to."

"You're a life saver Kevin, thanks a bunch."

"No problem, do I get a kiss for my services?" He asks, grinning.

"Are you kidding, no way!" I say laughing.

"OH come on." He pleads.

"Fine." I stand on tiptoe and give him a quick peck on his somewhat whiskery cheek. "I'll see you later." He waves then gets back to whatever he was making. I skip happily to my own room and take another shower, trying to wash away all the flour from my body. But I have to admit, it was pretty fun. When I'm all ready I hurry to the cafeteria before I'm late. I chat with Madge and Gale most of the time in hushed tones about the birthday plans, and by the time we separate for the night we're ready. I haven't trained or even gone down to the weaponry in days, actually ever since we got back from the capitol. I really should, need to be in shape and ready for whenever the big overtaking of the capitol is.

I snuggle down into my blankets and listen to the girls come in and get ready for bed, a while later Mother comes in as well, not long after I drift off to sleep.

I'm busy the rest of the next day, from morning until evening, trying to get everything ready for Prim's party. I want it to be perfect. When the time comes Madge and Gale make sure that everyone is in the big party room where they do weddings and stuff. I go to my room and get Prim and Carla and Rue all dressed up and pretty. They keep asking me questions but I refuse to answer them. I haven't even told Prim that it is her birthday yet today, she's going to be totally surprised. Once they are dressed Mother does their hair while I go and get ready. I don't really have anything to wear but Madge comes to the rescue with one of her dresses that she managed to bring from District 12. It's long and a dark forest green, my favorite color, it has spaghetti straps and a sash around the middle with a flower on the side. I wear simple silver heals with sparkles on them. I didn't really want to wear them, I'm not good with heals, but Madge made me, and you can't see them under the dress anyway. Mother does my hair but instead of a braid which I thought she was going to do, she leaves it down, only pulling up a little bit of hair from both sides. She brushes it until it shines and my small curls bounce. When she's finished I look in the mirror and see a beautiful girl with shining grey eyes and long eyelashes, an amazing dress and a simple pearl necklace with matching earrings.

The girls think that we are going to someone's wedding and can't stop talking about it. When we are all ready the 5 of us walk to the elevator and take it up to the 2nd floor where the party will be. I can't wait to see Prim's face when she sees the cake. I haven't seen it myself, but if a Mellark made it it's sure to be wonderful. The doors are open by Gale as he escorts us in, leading Prim in first. She gasps and can't say anything or even move for a full minute. Everyone we invited is standing in front of her in the middle of the room, all wearing their best clothes and their biggest grins.

I glance at Prim to see a tear trickle down her cheek. Then she comes first to me and gives me a big hug. "I love you Katniss."

"Happy Birthday little duck!" She looks up at me and grins, then hurries to give everyone else you came a big hug and a heartfelt thank you. That's just like Prim. Someone starts playing some music and we all begin to dance, laughing as if we didn't have a care in the world. Pretty soon Kevin comes in with the cake and Prim literally screams in delight. I have to say that he did it exactly as I had imagined it. The only thing that this party is missing, is Peeta. I feel bad that he had to miss this, he would have loved it. Just then I feel eyes on me and turn around and look towards the door. There, in the entrance is Peeta. He's in a wheelchair and looks tired, but he's really here! It's just now that I realize I hadn't been down to the hospital all day, I'd just been so busy. He stares at me and I remember what I'm wearing, I don't think he's ever seen me dressed up. He's dressed in a shirt and pants and his hair is slicked back, and he's wearing the most beautiful smile. I grin back and run over to him, hoisting my dress up to my ankles and trying not to trip in my heals. Before I get to him, he gently pushes himself out of the chair and stands up, arms out to embrace me. I walk straight into them.

"Oh Peeta, you're here. You're really here." I say into his shirt. He chuckles. "I sure am, I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"I'm so happy." And I hug him tighter.

"You look amazing Katniss." He says, looking down at my dress than back up at my hair.

"Thanks, can't believe I let Madge talk me into wearing this but I didn't have anything else."

"Well I think you are the most beautiful girl here." He leans down and kisses me. I move my arms around his neck and kiss him back. I don't want to ever let him go again after I almost lost him, but of course we're at a party and there are people starting to stare. I blush and let go of him.

"I'm glad you're back." I whisper. "Me too." He starts to look a little pale after that, probably shouldn't have kissed him for so long, so I help him sit back in the chair and wheel him over so that he can talk to Prim. She squeals as soon as she sees him and leaps into his arms. "Happy Birthday Prim."

"Thanks Peeta, this is the very best day of my life!" I think that it is probably the best day of my life too.

**Wow! That was my longest chapter yet! 3600 words! Ahhhh! Hope you liked it too! Please review and tell me what you thought! Until next time!**


	35. Johanna's News

**Hello guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been kind of lazy, haha. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! **

**Candianboy98, Guest, Another Guest, And another guest****, Yet another guest, Rubi, jessy0622, kaitykatwarblerlover, Liv, TragedyisTheKey, SierraElizabeth19, XliekeX, OurNightlock, Geust, **

**Wow! 14 reviews! You guys are awesome! Here is your well deserved chapter, hope you enjoy it:**

Prim's party lasted late into the night, no one wanted it to end. Peeta was taken back to his room in the hospital for the night but was told that he should be released in the next few days once he's walking on his own. Everything had gone so well, for a while everyone had forgotten that we were hiding from the capitol underground and had lost friends and family, I think it helped lift everyone's spirits. When I woke up earlier this morning I had missed breakfast but I wasn't really hungry so I decided to visit Peeta. The hospital was deserted when I went down and Peeta was still sleeping, I didn't want to bother him so I went looking for Madge or Gale.

As I'm walking down the hallway my head is down staring at the ground thinking and I don't notice that someone is walking directly to me, I end up falling on top of him.

"Catnip you really have to learn to watch where you are going!" Gale brushes himself off the helps me up. "Sorry Gale, my mind was in another world." "Sure." He drags out the word. "A world where only you and Peeta exist right?"

"No!" I actually wasn't even thinking about him.

"So, where are you headed?"

"I was looking for either you or Madge, thought maybe we could get some training done this afternoon, I've been really lazy lately."

"Yeah, we could do that, let's go pick up Madge at her room first." I nod and we start making our way towards her room. Gale doesn't even bother to knock but just walks right in, we find Madge sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hi Madge." Gale greets her with a smile. She grins and hops up off the bed and comes over to give us each a hug. "What brings you two here?"

"We came to ask if you wanted to join us for some training before supper." Gale tells her. "Oh, by the way, I haven't eaten yet today, think we could stop by the kitchen and grab a roll or something, I'm starved!" I say, rubbing my tummy.

"Yeah, sure, we can do that, so Madge are you coming?"

"Sorry guys, but I'm real tired and I think I'll just stay here and read for a bit." "Are you sure?" Gale looks a little disappointed. She nods, but gives him a sympathetic look. "Next time Gale, I promise." He gives her a smile. "I guess I'll see you at dinner."

"Yep, enjoy yourself, you too Katniss, see you guys later!" We wave good-bye, then head into the kitchen, my stomach growling louder with each step I take.

"Did you sleep in?" Gale asks. I nod, but don't say anything. "Yeah me too, so I had a later breakfast. Are we going to skip lunch and just eat supper?"

"Yeah we could do that, then we could have more time to work out and stuff." I agree. We soon entered the kitchen and not a soul was present, but a basket of fresh cheese buns was sitting in the middle of the large work counter.

"I don't think they would notice if we took a few, do you?" I ask Gale, a sneaky smile forming on my lips.

"I'm sure they wouldn't notice at all Catnip." He smirks and stuffs three large buns into his pockets and I do the same, but I only take two. We hurry away like two little kids sneaking cookies from their mother's kitchen. I really should go and see how Peeta is doing later, I promise myself that as soon as we're finished with training I'll go and visit him, hopefully he's awake.

When we enter the room we are greeted by a few others working out, including, Johanna, Twill, Thresh and what do you know, Peeta is there too.

"Peeta!" I run over and give him a hug, but quickly pull away when I realize he's covered in sweat. He chuckles and wipes his face with a towel and takes a gulp of water. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" I asks accusingly.

"Nope, the doctor told me that getting some exercise would be good for me since I haven't done anything for a week, but I'm just not to exert myself."

"Can you walk alright?"

"I have to limp a little, but other than that I can get around just fine." He pulls his pant leg up to reveal a long jagged cut about 10 inches long down is right calf, but it looks as though it is healing up nicely. His left arm is still in a sling so he's lifting weights with only is right arm.

"How long until your arm is okay?" I ask.

"The doctor said about 2 more weeks and I should be able to take it out of the sling."

"Wow, long time." He nods and laughs a little. "You're telling me."

"Hey guys, come over here for a minute." We both turn our heads to see Johanna motioning for us to come over to where everyone else is standing. I help Peeta up and we walk over together.

"What's up Jo?" I ask curiously. "Hold your horses brainless, I'll tell you in a second." Everyone chuckles to himself but then receives a glare from Johanna and that makes them act serious again.

"Okay, I have news for you all that has to stay between us! Understand?" We all nod and wait for her to continue.

"So, I came across this information by accident so no one else can know, it's top secret."

"Would you just spit it out already!" Gale yells at her. She gives him a glare but Gale just glares back, not affected, they sit there at have a stare and glare contest until Johanna breaks away blinking her eyes rapidly.

"I have, from a reliable source." She begins. "That all the Districts have now rebelled, including the career districts and they want to join our army against the capitol. I heard that in the next 2 weeks, everyone eligible to go will undergo intense training, so since that will probably include us I thought I'd let you all know ahead of time. Your welcome."

We all just sit in silence for a few moments, letting the news sink in. I'm excited and nervous and scared all at the same time. I'm thrilled that we get to fight against the capitol, they have made our lives hell for too long, but I'm scared that people will die, people I've known and talked to.

"Do you have any idea when Coin will be letting everyone else in on this information?" Gale asks. "Because when she does we're going to have to act surprised otherwise if she finds out that we knew before the meeting she might kick us off the team."

"She wouldn't do that." I counter. "We're some of her best fighters!"

"Still, I wouldn't put it past her." "Can I tell Madge?" Johanna seems to think about it for a few seconds then nods. "But make sure she keeps the cat in the bag, the less people that know, the better." Gale agrees and our little group breaks up, going back to our stations.

I haven't shot an arrow for a while so I head over to the archery section. A few minutes later Gale joins me. "You know, these weapons are only for killing far off, it might be helpful if you learn an additional weapon for close combat, it might come in handy."

"Thanks for the advice." I say sarcastically. "Hey! I was just helping you out!" He says defensively. "That's why I said thanks!" I give him a smile and pick up my bow and a quiver of arrows and start out by shooting 10 feet away from the target and getting farther and farther. When I can get the arrow in the red circle in the middle from 50 feet I decide to take Gale's advice and try something else.

Because I have a pretty good aim I walk over to where Johanna is throwing axes at targets and dummies and pick up a few throwing knives. I start from 5 feet away and get the knife in the center, I back up and try it from ten feet. It lodges itself in the target but no in the center, the next one I throw doesn't even stay in but falls to the floor. Johanna smirks and comes to stand beside me.

"You need more power in your throwing arm, you're used to a bow so this is a little different. Try it like this." She takes one of my knives and throws it with such control and power that it sticks into the target so deep you can't even see the blade anymore. She bows mockingly and hands me another knife. "Now you try."

I take it from her, aim and throw it has hard as I can, it stays but I still didn't get it in the bulls-eye. "Try again Brainless."

"Just leave me alone, get back to your axes." I spit at her. "Fine then." She yells back and stocks back over to here station and begins throwing the axes with such intensity that one of the targets falls over and cracks.

After a few tries I hit the center, then I keep trying from farther and farther away until I'm quite please with my progress. An hour later when my arm feels like it's going to fall off I decide to take a break and go sit next to Peeta on a bench.

"You're getting really good at that." He says, smiling. "Thanks." I say, grabbing my water bottle and guzzling almost half of the content. "Are you about ready to head out, it's getting close to dinner time." He asks when I'm finished drinking.

"Yeah, I'm finished here, I need to go and take a shower anyway." I look up and see that everyone else is getting ready to leave as well, they must be getting hungry.

We all squeeze onto the elevator together and get off at our respective rooms. "See you all at dinner!" I wave when I come to my hallway, Peeta follows.

"I'll meet you back out here in half an hour, is that okay?" He asks. "Sure." I then open my door and walk in. I take a longer shower than usual, letting the warm water run down my back. When I'm finished I put on a pair of dark pants and a forest green sweater, I decide to leave my hair down so I take the time to blow dry and brush it until it looks pretty again. It hasn't quite been half an hour yet so I sit on the edge of my bed and wait. I'm guessing that Peeta won't be out early, considering how it might be a little difficult to take a shower with his broken arm. After exactly 30 minutes had passed I hear a knock on my door and hurry to open it. I'm expecting Peeta but Prim and Carla enter instead. I don't know why they knocked.

"Hi Katniss, we have to hurry to get ready for dinner, we're gonna be later!" Prim squeals, running around her room preparing herself. Unlike me, Prim is actually a girly girl and likes to spend time fixing her hair and making herself look pretty, she doesn't have to do much though, she's definitely the beauty of the family with her long golden curls and flawless skin, bright blue eyes and slim form. And she's barely 13!

I wait for them to get ready and Peeta ends up waiting with me too, then we all walk to the dining room together.

Our dinner table is filled with laughter and jokes and just having fun together, sometimes I wish it would never end, but things like this never last forever, I know from experience.

**Yeah I know its barely over 2000 words but I wanted to post it today. Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review, I love getting them!**


	36. They've Come Early

**Yes I know its been days since I last updated, sorry about that, Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter, is isn't as long as I had hoped but I had to stop it somewhere. I really enjoyed writing it. Here you go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or its characters.**

Chapter #36

The next few days are filled with intense training and preparations for the big war against the capitol. Coin called a meting to tell us what we already knew, the same day Johanna told us. The next day she announced it to everyone living in District 13, and the technicians sent word to the other districts. Men work in the basement on nuclear weapons and everyone who is eligible to fight train for hours a day. Peeta was told that he should probably take it easy until his cast comes off in about a week and a half. But that didn't stop him from training just as hard as the rest of us. He learned how to fight with a sword and knife against someone with just his right arm. Gale and I were considered the best in archery and were asked to hold some lessons to help some others who would carry bows. Johanna gave tips on axe throwing since that is her specialty and everyone else helped out with what they could. Districts 1, 2 and 4 would be great in battle since they train to fight most of their lives, but you can never underestimate the capitol.

Gale and I haven't had time to hunt for the past few days, so the meat in our meals has been kept to a minimum. After four days of training and having no time for anything else Gale decided last night that we should take a little break and go hunting, I readily agreed.

I'm on my way to meet him at our usual spot before we head outside when I bump into a large person. I hear chuckling and look up to see who I ran into.

"Hey Kat, where are you going in such a hurry?" Peeta asks, still smiling.

"Sorry Peeta, I keep forgetting to watch where I'm walking, I get to caught up in my thoughts." I apologize.

"Don't worry about it, just be glad it was me you bumped into and not someone who wouldn't forgive you as quickly as me." He chuckles again.

"Sorry." I say again and start walking again.

"Whoa, where are you hurrying off to Kat?" He eyes me suspiciously, grabbing my arm.

"Hunting."

"What's wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me! I'm going to be late meeting up with Gale."

"Could I maybe join you?" he asks innocently. "I miss being out in the open air too."

"Are you kidding me Peeta? The way you walk you would scare away any game that comes within a mile radius!" I know I've said the wrong thing as soon as the words leave my mouth. He gets a hurt look on his face and lets go of me.

"Okay then, I'll see you around Katniss." He didn't call me Kat, that's when I know that he's mad at me.

"You're later." Is the first thing Gale says to me as I'm entering the room.

"Well hello to you too." I smirk.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was delayed."

"Peeta?" I nod. "He wanted to come along but I told him that he would scare all the game away." Gale laughs to himself. "Yeah he probably would, he does walk kind of heavily."

"I know, and that's why I refused, but I know I hurt him so maybe one of these days we can skip hunting and I'll just bring him into the woods, if the guards even let him out that is."

"That's a good idea, but yeah I don't know if he would be allowed if you guys won't be hunting. Ready to go?"

"Yes! Lets go, I've been itching to get out into the open air and feel the warm sunlight on my face."

"Feeling poetic today are we?" Gale chuckles, and slings his hunting bag over one shoulder and I do the same. The ever-present guard at the exit lets us outside then shuts the door firmly behind us. We walk together to the entrance to the woods then Gale speaks. ""Do you think that maybe we should split up so we can get more game?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan. Should we meet at our regular spot in about an hour to check on our progress?"

"Good idea, Good luck Catnip."

"Thanks, you too Gale, I'll see you later." We wave to each other then head in separate directions. I walk along quietly, carefully choosing the next place to place my feet. My bow is strung and my eyes are wide and on the alert, awaiting any sign of movement. Nothing makes an appearance in the first 15 minutes of wandering around, but after years of hunting you kind of learn to be patient. I pick a few wild flowers and put them into my hair, then gather some of the healing herbs mother uses in her medicines.

Soon enough though I hear the rustling of leaves to my left. I stop walking and slowly draw the arrow back on my bow, waiting to release it into my prey. A few seconds later the rustling and crunching gets louder, another second and a large wild turkey waddles into the small clearing where I am waiting. Before he has the chance to run away or even realize what is happening, my arrow lodges itself in the turkey's eye and he instantly falls to the ground, dead. I hurry over to my kill, a sense of pride coming over me. I remove the arrow and clean the little bit of blood off in the grass beside me then return it to the rest of my arrows. I decide to pluck and clean the bird later with Gale so for now I just stick it into my bag. I glance down at my watch, 25 minutes before I need to start making my way to meet Gale, he'll get worried if I'm late.

One time in District 12 when I was 14 and Gale was 16 we were out in our woods hunting for our families just like every other day. This day was a little different though because Gale and I decided to hunt separately to save time and get more game, much like today. We promised to meet in a certain place after a few hours. Well I was a little late in arriving because I had gotten somewhat lost. Gale had become worried when I didn't show up and went looking for me, so when I came to the spot he wasn't there and I was afraid something had happened to him. When I didn't find him I ended up giving up and going home. He found me at my house a few hours later, spitting mad. We've hunted together ever since, well until today. Gale was the best hunting partner anyone could ever have, he's a pretty good best friend too. I think to myself, smiling as I stroll down the trail towards our boulder where we will meet.

Suddenly I hear a loud crash then a big boom and dirt flies up all around me. _They've come early. _I think and run with everything I've got. I'm a little early when I arrive but I'm hoping that Gale heard what I did and comes looking for me. I sit down on the boulder, panting, trying to catch my breath, wishing Gale would hurry up before we all die! Another bomb is dropped, even closer this time. I shut my eyes and pull my shirt up to cover my nose and mouth. Dust and dirt swarms around me as I try to breathe. Gale still hasn't come. I can't wait anymore, hopefully he's safe underground with his family. I can imagine that Peeta and my mom and sisters are going frantic, knowing that I am still above ground where the bombs are being dropped. I pick up my bag once the dirt settles back to the ground and begin racing to the District 13 entrance with every ounce of energy I have left.

Then I feel pressure on my hand and look up to see Gale running beside me.

"Leaving me behind?" He smirks.

"Couldn't wait any longer." I answer breathlessly, glaring at him. Another bomb is dropped and part of the ground gives way. I can hardly stay on my feet because the ground is rumbling so hard, the only reason I haven't fallen yet is because Gale is still holding my hand tightly. I scream as yet another bomb falls, throwing both of us to the ground. I'm coughing and I can't see anything.

"Gale!" I croak, but I know he can't hear me. Then he grabs my arm and pulls me up, dragging me towards the secret door. We finally get to the entrance and try opening it. Of course it's locked. We begin banging loudly, but no one comes to let us in, we are left outside, with only a knife and a bow and arrow.

"I don't want to die!" I cry, Gale pulls me to him and we sit huddled together by the door. Our knuckles are bleeding from knocking on the hard door so we resort to kicking it with all our might until our toes feel numb. When we feel that all Is lost the door opens and we fall inside. The guard quickly relocks it and tells us to go to the basement. We drop out bags on the ground and run towards the nearest elevator, hoping it still works. It does and we both let out a sigh of relief as we begin to descend.

"Our families are probably freaking out right about now." Gale says to me. I nod in agreement. A minute later the doors slide open and we run down the hallway and open a door that we never got the chance to explore. It's huge and is lined with doors on both sides. I find my family door and say good-bye to Gale as I open it.

"Don't worry Catnip, we'll get out of this." He whispers into my hair as we hug good-bye. I pull away and give him a grateful smile before entering my own room.

As soon as I get inside I am bombarded my hugs and tears and questions.

"We were so worried about you!" My mother sobs, Prim and Carla each sit on my lap, clinging to me and not wanted to let me go.

"I'm fine now, Gale and I both got back safely." I tell them

"Peeta was really worried about you, he almost went out to look for you guys." Prim tells me.

"I'd better go let him know that I'm here." I say and start to get up.

"Be careful Katniss." Prim tells me, giving me a quick hug, Carla does the same.

"Don't worry little ducks, I'll just be down the hall." They nod tearfully as they watch me go. I hurry down the hall to the Mellarks room and knock quietly. I wince as my slightly bloody knuckles come in contact with the metal door; it is opened almost immediately by Peeta. His eyes are red and puffy and his hair is all disheveled. For a minute he just stares at me, like it's not really registering in his mind that I'm actually here, alive and safe.

"Kat-Katniss, You're really here?" He stutters.

"Yep, I'm here, just wanted to let you know that Gale and I made it safely back, although we almost didn't." I add quietly.

"Come in, come in." He opens the door wider and ushers me in. As soon as the door closes securely behind us he engulfs me in a big hug, squeezing so hard that I can hardly breathe. After a few minutes I gently push him away, smiling.

"You don't know how concerned and worried I was for you!"

"It's okay Peeta, I'm here now, safe and sound." He gives me a small smile. Then he leans in and so do I, he puts his arms around my waist and mine go around his neck. He looks lovingly into my eyes. "I love you Kat." "I know." Is how I answer. No, 'I love you too', just, 'I know'. I just can't bring myself to say it out-loud yet. To make it up to him the only way I can think of, I close in the distance between us and brush his lips gently with my own. His grip tightens around me and he pulls me closer to him, kissing me harder, like it's going to be our last. It may as well be our last, one or both of us could die today if the capitol soldiers break through. I know that I should probably get back to my room but I can't bring myself to stop. We eventually do because the door opens and Kevin walks in.

He glares at both of us. "How can you kiss at a time like this?!"

"What's going on?" Peeta asks, a worried expression on his face, he doesn't let go of me though.

"Well we are being attacked by the capitol and pretty soon they will break in. Nothing major." We don't say anything so he continues.

One of the technicians has sent a message to a few of the closer districts for help, but no one knows if they will arrive on time." We stopped to think about what Kevin was saying and the importance of the other districts coming to our aid. A minute later he spoke up again. "There is one more thing that you should know." By the look on his face I could tell that it probably wasn't good.

"We found out from some of our spies in the capitol why Snow wants Katniss." Peeta's eyes go wide and we both hold our breaths. "Snow somehow found out that she and Gale are best friends and he wanted to take Katniss and use her as bait to get Gale to do whatever he asks. For some reason he didn't go after Madge, probably because she is, I guess was, the mayors daughter and he didn't want people to rebel, which his plan didn't work, everyone has rebelled already. When Cato didn't succeed in capturing her he kidnapped her sisters instead. He knew that Gale also cared for them as his own sisters." We just sit and stare and him, our mouths slightly open.

"But why would he want to manipulate Gale into doing what he wants?" Peeta asks, a little confused.

"Because he didn't like the stunt he pulled in the arena. No tributes are supposed to do that, or even get out alive in the process. It was Gale's original plan so that's why he isn't going after Madge or Thresh or Rue or and of the other remaining tributes that escaped." We nod, finally understanding. I guess Kevin is finished speaking because he gets up and walks out the door, leaving Peeta and I alone once again.

"Well that's a lot to take in all at once." I say to Peeta.

"I'll keep you safe." He assures me and pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks Peeta, I'd better get back to my room now, I promised the girls I wouldn't take too long." He nods and kisses my forehead, then walks me to the door. "I'll see you when all this is over." I tell him. He smiles then closes the door.

I hurry back to my own room, I've barely entered before the walls start crumbling around us. I grab Prim and Carla and hold them close, trying to shield them from the falling debris.

This is the end. I think. We're all gonna die. I love you Peeta.

**So what did you think? Were you surprised? Well it shouldn't be too long before I get the next chapter up I've already started writing it**** Please review, I love reading what you have to say! Until chapter 37!**

**~FirePearl**


	37. Run, Run, Run and Hide

**Hey Guys! So this one is kinda short, I only got 8 reviews**** But thanks so much to those of you who did review! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or its characters.**

Chapter #37…

I wake up to being jostled around like a sack of potatoes, then I realize that I'm being carried by someone, and that someone is running. It's chaos around us; hundreds of people running towards one small secret entryway. I look up into the eyes of my rescuer and find that it is Peeta. Of course it is, but he hasn't noticed that I'm awake yet. Then a thought comes to mind. Prim! Carla! Where are they?

"Peeta?" I croak. "The girls." He looks down at me in surprise.

"Don't worry, they're safe beneath us."

"There is another level lower than this?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yep, only used for emergencies like this." We get caught in the throng of people, pushing and shoving their way to safety. The sounds of calling for help and the cries of people trapped under pieces of the wall reach my ears.

"We can't just leave them here to die!"

"Kat, someone else will help them, you can't even walk." Peeta tells me. He starts to quicken his pace.

"Sure I can, put me down would ya?"

"A chunk of the wall fell on your leg it might have fractured the bone, plus you had a concussion and you'd probably be pretty dizzy if you were to walk. So it'll be faster this way."

"It doesn't hurt!" I assure him.

"It will for sure if you put any pressure on it, so just let me carry you, look we're almost there." Sure enough the crowd is slowly diminishing, one by one the citizens of District 13 disappear through the secret door.

"Help hasn't arrived yet? How long was I out?" He shakes his head sadly. "No not yet, and you were out only for about half an hour."

"Peeta, how are you carrying me with your broken arm?"

"It's out of the sling and I can't feel anything through this cast."

"But I'm heavy!" I protest. "Are you kidding? You hardly weigh a thing!"

"Yeah whatever." We reach the door and after showing our bands to the guard we pass through into a semi dark winding hallway, then come a bunch of stairs going down even further into the ground then we already are.

"Are you sure you can carry me down the stairs?" I ask Peeta right before we begin to descend."

"Would you stop Katniss! I'm fine and I will carry you to the end." I keep my mouth shut after that and just listen to the beating of his heart and the thumping of his shoes on the ground. We're the only ones in the passageway at the moment, but I do see the faint light of a flashlight ahead of us. The stairs seem to go on for an eternity, finally after about 30 minutes the steps come to an end and once again we are walking down a dark hallway. We pass a few doors but we were told to keep going to the end, wherever that is.

"Peeta, see that?" I whisper, pointing ahead of us. He nods, the silhouette of a man was visible, stumbling along slowly, we soon come up behind me.

"Hello?" I venture quietly. The man turns around.

"Gale!" It's him and he's carrying a very limp looking Madge. "What happened?" He frowns, a sad look on his face. "I pulled her out from under the wall, she's still breathing, but barely, Katniss I don't know what to do!" In the little bit of light that there is I notice a stream of tears falling off his cheeks. The girl that he loves, the girl that we wanted to marry after this is all over could be very close to death. Peeta brings me closer to him and I put one of my arms around his neck, keeping my other one around Peeta's. I rub his back soothingly. "Don't worry Gale, she'll be fine, I'm sure we're almost there." Although I really had no idea. He gives me a small smile.

"I sure hope so Catnip, I sure hope so." I release my arm and we begin walking together in silence, well Peeta and Gale are walking while Madge and I are being carried. How many people had already lost loved ones in the bombing above us? Were my mother and sisters alright? I bury my head into Peeta's chest and he holds me tighter. I don't want to cry but I can't help the few tears that fall from my eyes, making Peeta's shirt wet. I think that I dozed off a little because I'm awoken by the sound of Peeta's voice. "Here we are!" I open my eyes to a brighter light then I had been used to in the last hour or so of being in this dark place. The sound of crying children and soothing mothers fills the enormous room. I survey the room, trying to locate my family, they eventually end up finding us and both girls come running. Peeta sets me gently into a chair and as soon as my legs touch the ground a searing pain shoots up my right leg. I wince but try to cover it up as the girls give me hugs and kisses. Peeta notices though and without hesitation he picks me up again.

"Peeta, I'll be fine, I'll get used to the pain, plus I'm sure your arms could use a break." At first I think he's going to relent and put me back down, but he shakes his head firmly and holds me tighter.

I guess I'm stuck because it would be too painful to jump down and being carried around isn't so bad, although I've kind of had enough because I practically just started walking on my own from my ankle. I've never had so many injuries in this short of time before. Back in District 12 I rarely hurt myself, if I did I just learned to suck it up because I was needed to put the food on the table for the three of us.

Peeta takes me to the small area where his family, the Hawthornes and my mother are waiting, the girls follow behind us. He gently lays me down on a blanket and mom comes over to examine my leg. It hurts like crazy when she barely touches the side of my calf, the pain goes all the way up to my mid thigh.

"I'm sorry this hurts Katniss but I need to check for any broken bones." She tells me apologetically. I nod and grit my teeth. Peeta holds on of my hands and I squeeze as though my life depends on it. She starts by rolling up the pant leg of my grey uniform, just that simple gesture hurts so bad I feel as though I might faint. When that job is done I take a quick look to see how bad it is. It sure isn't what I was expecting; from my ankle to my mid thigh its swollen and already turning green a purple. A few places where the wall cut through my pant leg are red and oozing, I quickly look away before I toss up what little food I'd eaten today.

Mother's fingers poke and prod and gently as she is able but I still end up crying out, no matter how hard I tried not to. I had to stay strong for the girls but it wasn't working out too well. I'm surprised that I didn't feel a thing the whole way here, it's a good thing I didn't though.

When she's finished she doesn't tell me anything but I feel something sharp being injected into one of the veins of my left arm. The last thought I have before I pass out is, Morphling.

When I wake up the lights are off and a few hundred people sleep all around me. I slowly sit up to see Prim and Carla curled up together a few feet away and Peeta snoring softly next to me. Gale has his arm around Madge who still hasn't awoken, I'm surprised that he's able to sleep at all, I know he's worried to death about her. I lay back down careful not to wake anybody up and close my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

I wake up again to Gale, it looks like he's having a nightmare so I quietly scoot over next to him. I grab his shoulders until he stops shaking and wakes up. He is covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I whisper.

"I'll be fine, sorry I woke you."  
"Don't worry about it. Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"The games?"

"I just can't get those dying kids out of my head, I know Madge gets them too." I nod. "Yeah, she told me about them. I'm really sorry. I get nightmares too just about different things." I tell him.

"What about?" He's calmed down now.

"Losing the people that I love."

"I know how that is, will it ever end?"

"I don't know." I reply honestly. "Haymitch still drinks to chase away his nightmares and thoughts about his games and those he's mentored." I look down at the sleeping Madge. She looks so peaceful, just like she really is just sleeping, not unconscious.

Gale catches me staring at her and says. "I'm really worried about her Catnip, I don't know if I could handle it if she left." "I know Gale, she was one of my best friends too." He puts his arms around me and I squeeze him back.

"Thanks Catnip." He says after a few moments.

"For what?"

"For being the best best friend anyone could ever have." I smile up at him in the darkness.

"Good night Gale." "Good night Catnip." And with that I slide over to my own side. I can hardly feel the pain in my leg anymore, the morphling must have numbed it for a while, for which I am grateful.

**Yes it's very short but I wanted to get it posted. Hope you liked it! Please feel free to live your thoughts, I love reading them**** Until next time!**

**Arrivederci I miei amici I!**


	38. Waiting

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, it took me a few days to decide what I wanted to have in this chapter**

**YAY eleven reviews! Thanks everyone! I'm up to 235 reviews total for this story and it makes me so happy that you are all enjoying it!**

**Here's your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

Chapter #38

Early the next morning, when I opened my eyes, the crowd in the large room and diminished quite a bit during the night. I survey the area to find that most of the men had gone, only the old and very young men and women and children were here, still sleeping soundly. I glanced rapidly down beside me, Peeta's spot is empty, so is Gale's. I begin to panic, what if one of them never came back? Peeta isn't in great condition to be fighting with his arm in a cast, and Gale should've stayed with Madge, he's all she has. Mother and the girl are still asleep, oblivious to the goings on around them. I don't know how I slept through hundreds of men getting up and leaving, but I did, and from the looks of things, so did everyone else. The capitol must have broken inside if Coin is sending out her troops, I begin to pray that the other districts will come quickly to our aid before it is too late. I wish Peeta would have woken me up too, I'm as much a part of this as he his and I should be out fighting beside them. I get up quickly but end up falling back down painfully on my butt. I groan inwardly at the pain from my leg, I had totally forgotten about it, just great, now I have to stay here like some invalid when I should be fighting. It's totally silent down here underground, I can't hear all the bombs and guns, shouts and screams of pain, and I can't even go up to see what is going on. I let out a sigh try to make myself comfortable. It's torture waiting down here, not knowing what is happening up there, not knowing if your friends are safe. I search through the groups of people to find that Twill, Johanna and Karmen have also left, Rory thankfully is still here, sleeping peacefully with one arm wrapped protectively around Prim and the other around Carla, so cute. Madge hasn't moved an inch since last night and I kind of hope that she sleeps until Gale gets back, she might freak out if she wakes up and he's gone, maybe even possibly dead. I try and push those unwanted thoughts to the back of my mind, not wanting to think of all the possibilities that could happen. I shift myself a little, trying to find a somewhat comfortable position, but my leg is cooperating. A small gasp escapes while I'm moving which wakes mother up, she gives me a sad smile.

"Still hurts?"

"Like hell." I tell her, trying to suck it up and not let on to how much it really does hurt.

"Hold on, I have something for the pain here in my medical bag that I managed to snatch before we all had to come down here." She tells me, while rummaging around in a bag.

My leg is still exposed, she didn't want to wrap it up last night but wanted to let it air dry. She comes back over to me with some strips of medical fabric and gently wraps it round and round my whole leg, thankfully there aren't any broken bones so it should heal quicker. When she's finished my leg looks like a mummy, then she hands me a pill and tells me to swallow it with some water.

"It'll help with the pain." I take the capsule from her and place it on the back of my tongue. I never really liked swallowing these things but if it'll help take away this pain I'm willing to try anything.

"When did they leave?" I ask, after setting down the bottle of water beside me. Mother pulls a blanket around her and then turns to me.

"About two hours ago. And I have good news!"

"Well that's nice, we could use some of that around here." She ignores my comment and proceeds to tell me the news.

"District 11 arrived a few hours ago, we have help." I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"So we have hope." I say. She nods, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "And that's Rue and Thresh's district! I wonder if they'll see family or friends that they know." I glance over at the sleeping Rue a few feet away, she doesn't even know that they've come, I think to myself. "What about the other districts?" I ask.

"District 10 I believe is on their way and so is 9, I don't know about the rest of the districts. Soon the capitol will become so overwhelmed that they will have to retreat or surrender."

"And then we can kill the president." I announce excitedly.

"Yes, then we kill the president, after all his soldiers and guards are gone." It's been a while since I've actually had a normal conversation with my mother. I know she's trying to be the kind of mother that we needed after dad dies, and I really appreciate it. Prim deserves a caring and loving mother; she's still so young to have to go through all of this. Mother gives me a smile then lays back down, I scoot myself a little lower and try to lay down in a more comfortable position, so far it doesn't seem to be working. After about 20 minutes of staring at the walls and ceiling, I realize that the pain from my leg has ceased. I don't push it and try to walk but I do lay all the way flat and go back to sleep. Sleep doesn't last long, I wake up feeling freezing cold, I grab an extra blanket and cuddle into it, a while later I wake up to a sheen of sweat covering my body and throw my blanket off of me. My forehead is hot to the touch and that's when I know that I am sick, with that thought, I fall back into a fitful sleep. I once heard that when someone is suffering from a high fever that they get nightmares, well that's exactly what happens to me. All my friends and family and loved ones are repeatedly killed in front of me by President Snow. I try to wake up, but I can't, and in the end after everyone I love is dead, Snow kills me too. I finally wake up to Prim shaking my shoulders, telling me that everything is okay.

"Ssh, Katniss, it was just a dream." She soothes. I close my eyes again, and hear Prim calling mother over.

"She's got a high fever, she needs treatment." I hear her say. "The leg could be infected and if we don't do something she could lose it or get very sick." I'm glad Peeta isn't here right now, he would probably freak out, but I also wish he was here, to hold my hand and take all the pain away, to whisper soothing meaningless words telling me that everything will turn out alright. I feel something sharp being stuck into my arm and I fall into a dreamless sleep, unaware of everyone and everything around me.

"Kat, Katniss, wake up." I groan and squeeze my eyes tighter. I begin to relax a minute later, thinking that the person had decided to leave me alone, but just as I'm drifting back off into dreamland the feeling of someone's lips on mine makes my eyes fly open.

"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up!" Peeta chuckles.

"Peeta! Oh I was so worried about you!" I sit up carefully then throw my arms around his neck and squeeze him tightly.

"I'm fine, everyone is fine. The capitol retreated until they could get more troops so we should be left alone for a while." He tells me.

"OH! I'm so glad!" Okay, this is not usually how I, Katniss Everdeen, acts, so I just decided to blame it on me being sick and the morphling that is still probably coursing through my blood stream. "How long was I asleep?"

"About 24 hours." He says. "I just got back along with everyone else a little while ago."

"Wow." Is all I can say. "So can we go back up to our rooms now?" I ask hopefully.

"Not right now, we are all ordered to stay here until the floors and walls are all deemed safe to move back into. And I've been up for about 36 hours and could really use some sleep, so I'll talk to you later." He lays down beside me, grabbing a blanket and snuggling down into it. He lets out a contented sigh and is asleep within seconds. My fever must have left while I was sleeping because I feel pretty good right now, I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. I watch the steady rising and falling of his chest for a while then turn my attention to the girls. Prim, Rue, Carla and the Hawthorne kids are sitting in a circle playing some game, Gale is a few feet away sleeping soundly with one arm draped around Madge, who is still sleeping.

I begin thinking back to Prim's birthday, then realize that my own is coming up in a few days, not that anyone will remember. I will be turning 17, I'm just a few months younger than Peeta who had his birthday right around the time of the games I think, and Madge who turned 17 a little before that. Gale is going to be turning 19 next month and so is Twill I think, she a Gale are around the same age. I still can't believe that my little Prim is already a teenager! She's growing up so fast, I just wish Dad was here to see it. Peeta stirs a little in his sleep but doesn't wake up, A smile creeps up onto my face, he looks so peaceful, and incredibly cute when he's asleep. I turn away before someone catches me staring. All the men that had been awake for the past day and a half slept through most of the day, there wasn't really anything else to do. I slept on and off and ended up playing a few games with the kids. Peeta slept on, not waking when I tripped over him, not waking when a group of kids were yelling for about 5 minutes straight, he didn't even wake up when I kissed him! I was getting quite bored without him, and after a few tries I gave up on waking him up and just let him sleep.

There is no sense of time down here so we just sleep when we're tired. We still have our watches but they haven't really been working for some reason. Apparently there was one big clock thing that controlled everyone's watches and now it's broken down from the bombs. It's dark all the time except for when people think it's day time we have a few lights, just enough for you to see in front of yourself. A few people have flashlights but are trying to save the batteries for emergencies. It seemed like we would never be called back upstairs, our food is running low, it takes a lot to feed District 13 and now we have 11 and 10 as well. Rue was overjoyed to see a few of her friends and her parents as well, it lifted all of our spirits to see their reunion. Thresh's parents hadn't made it out but his two brothers did, it was a bittersweet reunion for him.

It was probably 1 week later by the time Coin told us that it was safe to return to our apartments. It was different, and not all the floors were repaired yet, but the living floors were in perfect condition. It was a happy day when we were told the news. Gale and I were itching to get back into the woods, and from the looks of our food supply we were going to need to, and get a lot. My leg and totally healed during the week and a half I spent doing nothing and barely moving, I was glad, I didn't want anything keeping me from being outside. Gale and I dropped off the meager belongings mother had managed to salvage in our room and grabbed our hunting bags. He took Madge to her room and lay her on her bed. She was still asleep and the doctors had been feeding her through tubes going into her arms. He was beginning to get desperate, but we still had hope for her. After that we sprinted to the stairs since the elevators weren't working yet and burst through the door where we thought we were going to die. The cool air blasted my face, the weather had dropped quite considerably since we were last out, even though it hadn't been that long. I sure hope that the weather changer doesn't stop the game from coming out, because we really need that meat now.

Gale and I stop and take in our surroundings. The trees that had been so close to us are flat on the ground, blown up from their roots. Big holes cover the landscape from the capitol bombs and I hardly recognize the place.

"They sure destroyed everything didn't they?" Gale says, reading my thoughts.

I nod. "Yes, they sure did. Snow is just bent on ruining our lives until we have absolutely nothing left, isn't he?" The last part I let out in a squeak. I didn't mean to get all sentimental about it, it's been happening a lot lately, but I just can't help the few tears that drip off my cheeks. Gale drapes and arm around my thin shoulders. "He's going to pay for this." He says, anger evident in his voice.

"I sure hope we don't fail on this Gale." I say quietly.

"What's wrong with you Katniss? What happened to the Katniss I know?"

"I don't know Gale, I think she's gone." I whisper.

"Well, I need her, everyone needs her in this rebellion, I hope she comes back."

"Me too Gale, me too." And with that we take our bows and sling our quivers of arrows over our shoulders and head off into the woods.

**Yeah it's short but longer then my last one! I want to thank my reviewers:**

**~hatgal012: so glad you like the last chapter! Hope you liked this one as well!**

**~Guest: Thank you! Well here was your update! Do you mind adding a name when you review, because I get a lot of guests and if I want to answer your questions I don't know who is who**

**~Liv (guest): Thanks so much!**

**~Guest: Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter! I loved your extra long review, and don't worry, I could never kill Madge**** I'm glad you like Peeta and Katniss's relationship now, I wasn't sure if I was making it go too fast or not but I just couldn't keep them apart! And if you wouldn't mind putting a name instead of just guest when you review that would be great so I know who is who. Thanks again.**

**~SierraElizabethHGF19: Thank you! **

**~TragedyIsTheKey: Oh I'm glad! Yeah I really like their friendship and thought I should keep it**

**~Kelly (guest) Thank you! Hope you liked this one too!**

**~canadianboy98: Well thankfully I don't have to pay you to read my story, its just what brothers do**** glad you liked it**

**~XliekeX: thanks! Yes, she will, don't worry, she'll probably be awake in the next chapter**

**~Guest from Slovakia: Yes it was Italian**** is this who I think it is? Glad you liked it!**

**~Guest: Yes I do too, they are the coolest best friend couple**** I won't be able to have madge asleep for very long so she'll probably wake up next chapter**** could you as well put a name when you review? Thanks!**

**Thanks again my awesome reviewers! Love you all!**

**Adeus meus amigos (Portuguese) **


	39. Leaves and Cheese Buns

**Hey Guys! Well I only got 9 reviews. So close! *****Sniff***** so I made this chapter right to 2,000 words because I needed to stop it at a good place, consider yourselves lucky, haha. I do want to thank: Fearless101, hatgal012, Kelly (guest), Liv (guest), canadianboy98, SierraElizabethHGF19, TragedyIsTheKey, XliekeX, Hejsanjejsan for reviewing.**

**Hope you enjoy it! It's mostly just a filler, I thought we needed a little more Katniss/Peeta time, don't you think? Here is your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

Chapter #39

Nothing much happened over the next few days. Gale and I hunted like madmen to get enough meat to feed everyone. We were sent word that Districts 10 and 11 are no more, so District 13 is even fuller now. I keep wondering why the capitol keeps destroying their districts, it's like they want to kill off the entire population and start anew with capitol people. I wouldn't put anything past Snow though, don't underestimate the capitol and its power. I have to keep reminding myself this and then everything that happens ceases to surprise me anymore.

Madge awoke the day after we were released to come back to our apartments and she is slowly gaining strength. She lost a considerable amount of weight, considering she was unconscious for over a week, and Gale has been making sure she gets enough nourishment, even sneaking some of his own food to her when there isn't enough. When we aren't hunting Gale is with her, nursing her back to health. She doesn't seem to have any lasting effects from the accident, except for the weight loss of course, for which we are all very thankful. Gale would've been devastated if Madge hadn't made it, much how I would be if I had lost Peeta. I never wanted to admit it, but it was and still is true.

His arm had finally come out of its cast the other day and I could tell that he was quite thrilled to have the use of both his arms now, even if it was his left that was broken. The therapist gave him a few exercises to work on to gain the strength back to his arm.

"Panem to Katniss! Are you in there?" I look up to see Peeta waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I tell him, a little embarrassed.

"What about?" he asks.

"Oh nothing important."

"It seemed pretty important the way you were sitting there staring of into space for five minutes straight."

"I was just thinking about everything that has happened in the last week."

"Oh, so you want to do something today? I don't start in the kitchen until tomorrow." He looks into my eyes, a hopeful expression on his face.

"I don't think I'm doing anything, what did you have in mind?" He brightens and begins telling me his idea.

"Well we haven't done anything together in like two weeks so I was thinking that maybe you could take me into the woods?" He ends quietly, he looks like a little boy admitting he did something wrong to his mother. I have to admit that he looks pretty cute.

"Well." I drag out the word, letting him know that I'm not so sure about his idea. "The guard might not let us out if we're not hunting, they've only let Gale and I out because we have been in desperate need of meat to keep everyone fed." He nods understandable. Then a grin forms on his lips.

"Don't worry, I've taken care of everything, I was able to bribe that door guard."

"Peeta! It's wrong to bribe people to get what you want!" I scold him, barely containing the smile that keeps threatening to appear.

"Oh come one." He pleads. "I know you want to." He sticks his finger into my side where I'm most ticklish then begins to tickle both of my sides until I have tears streaming down my cheeks from laughing so much and so hard.

"Okay! Okay I give up! You win! I'll take you to the woods!" I relent in between guffaws.

He beams with victory and stands up, then reaching down to help me up as well.

"I have the picnic all ready so we can go anytime." He tells me.

"You had this all planned out, didn't you?" I accuse. "You knew I would end up taking you."

"Yeah pretty much." He says, putting his hands up. "You caught me."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the kitchen in 20 minutes, I need to go change. And you'd better change as well, we're going into the woods, not to a ball." He chuckles and we go into our separate rooms.

I take a quick shower to get the sweat off of me. I had been to the work out room earlier this morning with Gale and a few other people and was on my way back to my room when I met up with Peeta; bumped into him again is closer to the truth. I don't bother washing my hair, besides it doesn't really need it, and just re-braid it again. I slip into my comfortable old worn out hunting brown pants and dark green t-shirt, perfect for being in the forest. I complete my outfit with my Dad's leather hunting jacket and my worn out boots. I leave my hunting bag in my room but take my bow and arrows just in case. You never know what can happen, so you should always be prepared. Once I'm totally ready I skip happily down to the kitchen where Peeta is already waiting for me, large picnic basket in hand.

"How much food did you pack Peeta?" I ask jokingly.

"Just enough for this afternoon." He tells me. He takes my hand and we walk together to the stairs. Everyone is getting quite a lot of exercise going up and down every day until the elevators are fixed and running again. We are both breathing heavily by the time we reach the top. It's still not totally renovated yet, but people have been working on it night and day. More rooms have been added to accommodate the extra people that came from different districts, and Coin is sure that there are more to come.

Once we get to the door, the guard unlocks it for us and gives Peeta an encouraging smile. "Remember, two hours." Peeta nods and leads the way out.

"Ah this feels heavenly." He says, breathing in the fresh air. He hadn't been out for weeks and I think he is enjoying the freedom as much as I am. We link hands once more and begin running towards the woods as fast as our legs will carry us; laughing all the way. I feel like a little girl again, with not a care in the world, where everything is as it should be. I never really had the chance to be a kid after my Dad died when I was 11, that's why I've been trying to keep Prim a kid for as long as I can. But no matter how much I try to avoid it, she's growing up, my little duck is a teenager already, not some little kid.

"So where do you want to go?" I ask Peeta, coming out of my thoughts.

"Well." He answers. "Considering I've never been out in the woods I was thinking that you could take me to the perfect spot." I slow down to think about where that perfect spot would be, then I begin walking faster, pulling Peeta along with me.

"Did you remember a place where we can go?" He asks as we walk quickly.

"I sure did, but we need to pick up the pace if we want to get there with enough time to eat and do whatever we want to do before our two hours are up."

"Is it far?" He asks, struggling to keep up as we go through the fall leaves and dead branches. The forest really is a beautiful sight to take in. The leaves have all changed colours, giving the trees a look of orange, yellow and red fire. There is a pretty good layer already covering the ground and soon enough the trees will be bare and weighed down with snow. I never much liked snow because at that time of year the game is scarce, but it can be fun if you don't have to worry about food.

"I can't wait to get back and put all of this onto a canvas." Peeta muses.

"That'll be quite the painting." I reply.

"Nature scenes are my favorite to paint." He says. "Except for you of course."

"I still don't know how you can possibly enjoy painting _me! _I'm not even pretty, you'd be better off painting Madge or even Prim."

"Don't underestimate yourself Kat, you are beautiful. I do agree with you that Madge and Prim are very pretty, but you are still the loveliest girl I know."

"Thanks Peeta." He smiles and gives my hand a squeeze. "So, are we getting close?"

"Be patient!" I scold him playfully. "I'll tell you when we're there, but it shouldn't be much longer." He seems satisfied with my answer and doesn't speak anymore, we both just admire everything around us. I'm glad I'm wearing my jacket, the weather is starting to cool down, getting closer and closer to winter, it's even chillier in the woods where the trees are blocking out the warm sunlight.

A few minutes later we enter a small clearing, where a narrow stream runs through the middle. "Here we are." I announce and begin clearing a spot for us to sit. Peeta sets the picnic basket on the ground and takes a blanket out. I help him spread it on the ground next to the stream and we both sit down, the basket in the middle.

"Do you want to eat right now or a little later?" Peeta asks me.

"Right now if you don't mind, I didn't eat much for breakfast." "Okay, sounds good to me." He opens the lid and starts taking stuff out. A thermos of a warm drink, about a dozen cheese buns and some kind of cake.

"Wow! Peeta you made all of this just for our picnic?" "He blushes a little. "Yeah, do you like it?" "It's absolutely wonderful." I tell him and lean over the basket to give him a hug. "Thank you." He smiles and passes me bun. We sit together in silence for the next few minutes until I've consumed four large buns. We save the cake for later and just lay back, enjoying each other's company and the feeling of a full stomach.

"I wish I could just freeze this moment and live in it forever." Peeta whispers while he plays with my hair. "Go ahead." I tell him. "Really?" "Yes." He goes back to playing with my hair, running his hands through the knots as I lay with my head in his lap. After a while of this I stand up and go a little off into the woods and pick a bouquet of wild flowers to bring back to the girls, I know how much they would like that. In the meantime Peeta cleans everything up and takes out the cake. He has it sliced and ready when I come back and settle myself onto the blanket, placing the flowers beside me. "Peeta, I think this is my new favorite food." I say in between bites of the chocolate goodness. "Even better then the cheese buns?"

"Well, okay its my second favorite food." He chuckles lightly. "I'm glad you like it."

"How much longer do we have?" I ask.

"Not much, we'll have to pack up and start heading back pretty soon."

"Oh, too bad, I could just stay out here for days." I say dreamily, finishing off the last little bit of my cake.

"Believe me Kat, so do it." After everything is packed, Peeta once again picks up the basket, which has become considerably lighter in the past couple of hours, and we start our trek back underground.

"Thanks for a wonderful afternoon Peeta, I haven't enjoyed myself this much in a long time." I thank him.

"I hope we can do it more often." He says, then setting the basket down again, takes me in his arms and kisses me softly.

_I could never get tired of this_.

**So? What did you think?! I hope you liked it! Please review. Until next chapter! Dea-Slán Mo chaire! (Irish)**


	40. A Gadge Chapter

**12 reviews! Yay! All in all I have about 263 reviews although for some reason it shows only 164, strange… Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, to be honest I've been kinda lazy. I'm so glad everyone enjoyed Peeta and Katniss' little 'date', it was fun to write**** Someone asked me if I would do some Madge/Gale stuff, and I really want to but it might be a little challenging because this story is all in Katniss' POV, so just for this chapter I am going to write in in Gale's POV, surprise! I'll do that best I can. **** I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters, although I wish I did.**

Chapter #40 (seriously can't believe it!)

~Gale's POV~

During the last few days nothing very exciting has happened except for Katniss' 17th Birthday. Peeta wanted to do something special and came to me last week for help. Between the two of us, along with Madge and Prim we put together a huge surprise party and Peeta made an amazing birthday cake for her. I wish I could have captured the moment when she walked in to the room and everyone shouted, "Happy Birthday!" I swear she look like she would faint, she later told me that she didn't think anyone would remember and she didn't even remember telling Peeta when her birthday was. The rest of the week was pretty normal, Katniss and I went out to the woods almost every day, then in the evenings a group of us would train down in the weaponry. I've been focusing on helping Madge lately since she didn't really know how to use any weapons and from being unconscious she lost a lot of weight so I've been helping her gain it back and a little muscle as well.

District 13 will never be home to me, and probably Katniss as well, but it is starting to become a safe and comfortable place. I still don't like being underground but I'm learning to live with it. We have a meeting with President Coin this evening after supper so after lunch I'm going to take Madge on a special date. I've been waiting for days and just yesterday came up with the perfect idea. I quickly undress and hop into the shower. Showers are one thing that I enjoy having here, something that we didn't have at our home in the Seam. We washed our selves in an old tub, and the water would have to heat on the back of the stove, which took forever. District 13 has showers even though we are underground!

I told Katniss privately after breakfast that I wouldn't be hunting today and she said that was fine, she and Peeta have something planned for this afternoon anyway. I never would have seen Katniss going all mushy over a guy, especially a baker from town, but they sure make quite a pair. For the longest time I always assumed that I would end up with Katniss in the future, never in all my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would fall in love with the mayor's daughter. But I have and I couldn't be happier. I start dreaming about the life Madge and I will have together after the war is over as the warm water falls onto my back. I give my body a quick scrubbing even though I'm not very dirty, but I wanted to smell good for our 'date'. Once I'm as clean as I can get I grab a towel, a dull grey one that matches everything else around here, and dry off. I slip into a pair of grey pants, the only color I own except for my old hunting ones, and a brown t-shirt. It's a little tight but Madge once told me that this one is her favorite, apparently she likes seeing my muscles, not that I complain or anything.

After drying my hair then running my hand threw it I step outside my door and head to lunch. The rest of my family had left already. I stop at U1 to pick up Madge who is waiting for me.

"Good Afternoon." I say in my capitol accent. "Shall I walk you to dinner?" Madge giggles and slides her arm threw mine.

"I would be honored sir." She replies with the same accent. I give her a smile and we begin walking towards the cafeteria.

I dropped Madge off at her room after we're finished eating and promise to pick her up again an hour later for her surprise. I haven't told her anything yet so she has no idea what my plans are.

Back in my apartment I shut myself into my own small room and start to get ready. I run a comb threw my long, dark wavy hair. I really should get it cut, it's been months but I've been lazy about asking Mom to do it. I had really wanted to bring Madge out into the woods for our date but the guards aren't letting anyone else out except for Katniss and I because of the stunt she and Peeta pulled to get him out. So I asked Peeta if I could use his and Katniss' special garden and he agreed, on the condition that we wouldn't tell anyone else about it, of course I told him that their secret would be safe with us, anything to be able to take Madge there, a place that somewhat resembles the outdoors.

I'm ready in fifteen minutes but knowing Madge it'll take exactly one hour for her to get ready, so I resort to pacing around my bedroom listening to the sounds of Vick, Rory and Posy playing around in their room. The 45 minutes seems to take forever and I glance down at my watch like every 2 minutes. Finally my watch shows 5 minutes to 2 o'clock, just enough time to be at Madge's door right on time. I grab the bag with some stuff in it and sprint out the door to avoid little kids questions as to where I'm going, what's in the bag and when will I be back. I close our apartment door quietly then practically run full speed all the way down to Madge's small one room apartment.

She answers on the first knock and for a few seconds we just stare at each other. She looks amazingly beautiful; wearing a light cream-colored sundress with little ruffled sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, that has small yellow flowers all over. She's wearing a locket from her parent's and her only pair of white flats. Her hair is left down, cascading down her back in soft, golden curls. It's all I can do not to kiss her silly right here and now, I can't help but reach out and run my hand threw her hair though. It feels so silky and smells so sweet as I finger the strands of golden hair with my coarse, calloused fingers.

"Ready to go?" she asks, interrupting my thoughts. I nod and take her hand. "Let's go."

"Can you tell me where you're taking me on our date?" she asks sweetly.

I shake my head firmly. "Nope, but you'll find out soon enough." I lead us to the elevator that I helped reconstruct this past week and press the flashing 6 that will bring us down to the garden room. I can tell that Madge really wants to ask me where we're going but she doesn't say anything out loud.

"We're almost there." I assure her. She gives me one of her heart warming smiles and squeezes my hand tighter. I can hardly contain my excitement for what's to come, and I know that Madge has absolutely no idea what I have in store. I haven't even told Katniss my plans yet.

The doors ding and slide open. We walk out hand in hand as I try to remember exactly where the garden is, according to Peeta's directions it shouldn't be too far. After turning down a few hallways we come to a set of tall glass doors.

"We have arrived at our destination." I say in my special accent.

"Oh I can't wait!" Madge grins and starts jumping up and down. I smile down at her, barely able to contain my own excitement, although I do not resort to jumping up and down.

I push open one of the doors and let Madge walk in first before following in behind her. I had never been in this room before today so I really had no idea how it would be, but from the view I get just from standing at the door, I know that this is the perfect spot.

"Gale! Where did you find this place?" Is the first thing that comes out of her mouth.  
"Oh I have my ways." I smirk.

"It's perfect." She says, using my exact description of the place. Then she jumps into my arms and I spin her around while we both laugh uncontrollably. When I feel too dizzy to stand, I set her back down, but keep my arm securely around her waist.

"Come on, I want to show you something." We come to the back of the room and sure enough, there is the white bench surrounded in flowers that Peeta told me about.

"Oh Gale! It's beautiful!" I gather her into my arms and press my lips firmly to hers. She immediately slips her tiny arms around my neck while standing on her tiptoes to reach. She kisses me with passion I didn't even know she had, but I sure wasn't one to complain. We finally have to come up for air and when we do, we're both breathing quite heavily. I set her down on the bench and then sit beside her, our arms still about each other.

"This is the best date I've ever had." She tells me, closing her eyes and leaning into me.

"I agree completely. I love you Madge."

"I love you too Gale." She whispers.

I hold her in that same position for who knows how long, and I begin to think that she's fallen asleep by the way she's breathing, I look down and see that her eyes are slightly open.

"I thought you were asleep." I say out loud.

"I probably could have in a few more minutes." I chuckle quietly.

"I brought you a little something." She sits up and looks me in the eye.

"Oh really, what is it?" "Hold on." I say and pick up the bag off the floor taking out a small container.

"What's that?" She looks it over curiously. "I heard these are your favorite." I tell her and open it.

"Chocolate covered strawberries! Gale, how did you know?"

"Well I did have a little help, I knew that you like strawberries because Katniss and I would bring you some every week from the woods, but Peeta told me about the chocolate part. Personally I've never tried them, I love strawberries too, but I've only had chocolate I think once in my entire life, and that was when I was really little and my dad was still alive."

"Oh! You poor thing!" We both laugh and each take a strawberry covered in the now hardened brown stuff. After our first bite I let out a small moan of enjoyment, a second later so does Madge.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" She gushes, reaching for another one.

"They sure are good." I agree, popping a whole one in my mouth, sucking all the chocolate of then biting into the red sweetness. A few minutes later we've eaten the entire container and the only evidence is a few spots of chocolate around our lips.

"Thanks Gale, that was amazing." She smiles, giving me a peck on the lips.

"You'll have to thank Peeta later, he made them." I tell her.

"Well I sure didn't think you made them!" She jokes.

"Don't ever underestimate the power of Gale Hawthorne!" I say in a deep and mighty voice.

"Never!" We both end up laughing again, and I can't help but think how good it feels.

"Madge?"

"Yes Gale? Whoa, you're getting all serious all of a sudden, what is it? Is everything alright?" she asks hurriedly.

"Yes, don't worry Madge, everything is perfect."

"Okay then, what did you want to tell me?" I'm beginning to get really nervous but know that I can't back off now."

"Madge, I've loved you for a very long time, even if I didn't realize it." I begin, taking a deep breath.

"I love you too Gale."

"I know, and I had wanted to wait until after the war to ask you this but I just couldn't wait, I hope you understand."

"Well I can't exactly understand if I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"I know, so I'll just say it." I begin reaching into my pants pocket, searching around until I find it. I pull out a small box and open it up to reveal and small gold ring with a single diamond on the top.

"It's not real expensive but I didn't have time to buy one, plus I couldn't get a ring here, so this is my mother's, she wanted you to have it." Madge just stares at me, eyes wide open, waiting for me to continue.

"Margaret Undersee, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

**Surprised much? So I've never written in any other Pov's except for Katniss', I hope it was okay, and I'm not too good at writing romantic settings because I've never really had any personal experience so bear with me**** I sure hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it! I want to thank all of you 12 reviewers out there for the last chapter! I will go in order from the first to the last reviewer…**

**~Guest: Thanks for being my first reviewer for the last chapter, and I hoped you liked the Madge and Gale chapter since that was your idea**** I seriously wasn't planning on them getting engaged this early but I just couldn't wait! But it'll be a pretty long engagement since they will wait until after the war to get married**

**~Fearless101: Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad a few people that I actually know in real life! And it means a lot to me that you enjoy my story!:)**

**~SierraElizabethHGF19: Here is your chapter! Hope you liked it**

**~TragedyIsTheKey: I love teddy bears! I sleep with a cute little polar . So glad you liked it, here's another fluffy one for ya.**

**~StopDropLove: Thanks for the review, I hoped you like this chapter as well even though it wasn't Katniss/Peeta**

**~hatgal012: Thank you! Means a lot that you like it**

**~OurNightlock: I know! They are so cute together! What did you think of the Gadge chapter? Hope you liked it too! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!**

**~canadianboy98: Yeah, well I'm running out of languages to use at the end of chapters, any ideas? Thanks for reviewing glad you liked it**

**~Liv: my favorite and most faithful reviewer from the beginning! Thanks for another nice review!**

**~XliekeX: Peeta and Katniss definitely make a great couple don't they? **** Thanks for reviewing yet again, hoped you liked this chapter too!**

**~ jessy0622: Thanks for reviewing, I'll be waiting for another one;) lol, glad you are enjoying it **

**~Poemwriter98: Thanks for favoriting and following me and my story! So glad you liked it! Yes they are**

**Thanks again everyone for reviewing and I'll be awaiting more reviews!**

**Until next chapter…**

**~FirePearl**


	41. Colette

**I love you guys! I got so many reviews right after I posted it! Thanks so much**** I'm glad you liked it. So I'm thinking that I'll start this chapter in Gale's POV again then maybe change to Katniss, it depends. Hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or the characters, except for those I've made up**

**Chapter #41! (Gale's POV)**

I just sit there for the next few moments, waiting for Madge's answer. You could literally hear a leaf fall off a plant, that's how quiet it is. Neither of us is breathing, it seems to me that Madge is thinking my proposal over; I had hoped that she would say yes immediately but all that matters is that she does say yes, even if it takes hours. So I wait as patiently as I can, and what seems like hours is only a few seconds before she opens her mouth to speak, a grin covering her face.

"Gale Hawthorne." She begins. "I thought you'd never ask!" She then jumps into my arms and kisses me hard.

"So is that a yes?" I ask, making sure I'm not just dreaming.

""Are you kidding me? Of course it's a yes! YES! I would be honored to marry you!" That's the only answer I need before I'm kissing her all over her face, I could just do this forever. She kisses me back with the same passion and excitement.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm engaged to Madge Undersee." I muse, trying to stop the smile from appearing on my face.

"You can't believe it?! Madge laughs. "And you think I _can_?" I just chuckle and hold her tighter, never wanting to let go. She fits perfectly with me, we were made to be together.

~Katniss' POV~

"I can't believe Gale actually proposed!" I say to Peeta as we walk hand in hand down to the training room.

"Yeah, well I had an idea that he would, I guess he sort of hinted to me that it would be today but it didn't actually come right out and say it."

"You helped him set it up?" I ask.

"Well kind of, I made the chocolate covered strawberries, they are her favorite, and told Gale about the garden, he came to me a little while ago to thank me and said that it was the perfect spot and she loved the strawberries." Peeta smiles happily.

"They are kinda young to be getting married aren't they?"

"Well Gale is turning 19 and they won't be getting married until after the war, whenever that will be." He tells me.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Don't you think that if two people are in love that they can get married young?" He asks.

"I guess so." Is all I say. He doesn't answer as we step onto the elevator, I press the number 7 and we immediately begin to slowly descend. A few minutes later the doors slide open again and we step out.

"I was thinking about running around the track to start off, what about you?" I ask as we enter the large training room.

"Okay, sounds good." I let go of his hand and we head our separate ways to the locker rooms to change. I put on a pair of thin shorts and a V-neck grey t-shirt, after tying my hair into a high ponytail I start making my way towards the track to meet Peeta. He's sitting on the bench tying the laces on his running shoes when I come up.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yep, race ya!" He jumps off the bench and starts running, it takes me a second to realize what's going on, then I push off at full speed, my legs pumping; I catch up to him a minute later. Our first lap around the track goes pretty easily and so does the second, by the third my legs are starting to feel like jello and I just want to sit down, but Peeta hasn't stopped yet so I won't yet either. Another lap and I can tell that he's beginning to slow down so I push myself even harder and pass him, I'm starting to think that he's stopped when I'm being thrown over his shoulder and he runs faster. Faker.

"Peeta! Put me down please!" I yell at him.

"Nope, I thought that you were probably getting tired so I'm helping you out. Feel free to thank me anytime now."

"I'm fine!" I start kicking my legs but he puts his arm over both of them and hold me tight, he's stronger then I thought! I try pounding on his back with my fists but he just laughs and continues running. I don't know why I even try, he did this back in District 12 on our way back home from the meadow and I never did get out until he let me down at my house. _Well he's going to tire soon, I guess I'll just hang here and wait; If I don't faint first from all the blood rushing to my head._ Soon enough we come to the end and he drops me onto the bench on his way to the men's locker room.

"Thanks a lot!" I call after him sarcastically.

"Anytime!" He yells back, then disappears through the door and I follow suit. After a quick shower to rinse of all the sweat I pull on my dull, grey uniform once more and put my hair in a braid, then I head over to the archery section where I see Twill trying to shoot.

"Hey." She greets me without even turning around.

"Hi, need some help?" I surprise myself when I ask this.

"Sure, if you don't mind. I thought that maybe I'd practice then when we actually go into war I'll be able to handle one of those special bows with the deadly arrows that you use."

"Well I've been practicing for years, so unless you catch on very quickly I doubt you'll be using those other ones in the next few weeks." I didn't mean for that sentence to come out as harsh as it did, but the words just kind of slipped out. I can see the hurt on Twill's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize quickly. "Don't worry about it." She gives me a small smile. "Thanks."

I spend the next half an hour showing her how to hold the bow properly, how to string the arrow and how to aim. By the end of our little session she's doing quite well.

Once she doesn't need my guidance anymore I take another bow and a few arrows and begin shooting one after another into the targets. I didn't want to show off but I could tell that Twill and some other people scattered about the room were watching me; however I try my best to ignore the stares and keep my attention on getting every single arrow in the very center of the red circle on each target. When I'm out of arrows I turn around to find that Peeta is still lifting heavy weights, he's been working on strengthening his left arm since he got the cast taken off. What's strange is that he's conversing with a lady, probably around 20 years old and his facial features tell me that he isn't happy.

A quick pang of jealousy shoots threw me so fast I wonder if it really happened, but watching them, even if Peeta is on the receiving end of everything I still feel a little jealous. After a few minutes the strange lady walks away and I turn back around and start yanking the arrows out of the targets and returning them to their place. When that job is done I decide to walk over to Peeta to see if maybe he will tell me who that person was that was talking to him, and what exactly it is that she wanted.

"Hey Katniss, what's up?" He smiles tiredly and puts the weights down so he can give me his full attention.

"Oh, nothing much, just finished shooting." I say casually. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. It's been a little difficult to get my arm in shape, but I'm slowly getting there. Now what is the real reason why you came over here?"

"Why do you think that there's another reason besides just seeing how you are doing?" I ask, trying to cover up the surprise that is probably quite evident in my voice.

"I know you Katniss."

"Oh really?" I furrow my eyebrows and eye him.

"Yes I do, and I also saw the way you were looking over at me when I was talking to Colette."

"Who's that?"

"The girl I was talking to."

"Oh, so what did _Colette_ want?" I ask, releasing a little too much venom while saying the girl's name. Peeta smiles.

"She's new here, from a different district, she wasn't too specific."

"Hm, and how old is she? Does she have any family here with her?"

"Hold on!" Peeta laughs, putting his hands up. "One question at a time, I think she said that she is 18, and she didn't say anything about any family being here. As I said she wasn't very specific about her personal life."

"So why did she come to talk to you?" I press.

"Oh, she was admiring my strength and my muscular body." He grins.

"OH I'm sure!" I say sarcastically.

"Looks like someone's a little jealous."

"I am not jealous!" I tell him defensively.

"Oh yes you are."

"What was the real reason that she wanted to talk to you?"

"She just wanted to introduce herself and ask if I can show her around later."

"That's it?! You're going to spend time with this girl and you don't even know who she is? After what happened with Cato we really need to be careful with who we trust." I tell him in the voice that I would use when giving Prim a lesson on boys.

"Don't worry Katniss, I'll be fine, but I don't think that there is anything to worry about."

"If you say so Peeta, I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Thanks Kat, I really appreciate it, I honestly do." He pulls me closer to him and puts an arm around my waist.

"No problem, that's what friends do, they look out for each other." I say.

"I'd like to say that we are a little more than friends Katniss." He whispers into my hair.

"Yeah, I guess we are, but I'm not exactly your girl friend." I point out.

"You could be." He whispers again.

"Maybe." Is all I can say. I don't know if we should date though, although we've kissed and everything so nothing would change except for our relationship status, but I still don't know. I know now that I love him, I just don't have the guts to tell him quite yet, but I know that it'll be soon.

"So?" Peeta asks, waiting for my answer. I let out an audible sigh.

"I don't know Peeta, I guess that I am technically your girlfriend but I don't know if we should call each other that." I don't know what else to say.

"You don't want anyone else to know, is that it?"

"No, Oh I don't know! Do we have to talk about this now?" I ask.

"It's okay Kat. No we don't, we'll talk about it when you're ready." He kisses the top of my head and I give him a hug.

"Thanks Peeta, you're the best."

"I know." He answers grinning.

"Don't start getting cocky on me now Mellark." I tell him, trying not to smile, but it doesn't work very well.

"Whatever you say Everdeen. I do have one question for you though."

"What is it?"

"Why are you being so suspicious about Colette when you haven't even met her?" he asks. I take a minute to choose my words carefully but end up just telling him my thoughts.

"She looks a lot like Cato."

**Yeah I know, bad place to end it, and its not very long. But hey! I update early! Hope you liked it!**

**OurNightlock: Glad you liked it, they are cute aren't they?:)**

**hatgal012: Thank you. I know! Hope it wasn't too early**** glad you liked it**

**HGFan4719: Thank you! It sure means a lot when you say that**** I hope you liked this chapter too!**

**Liv (Guest): Aw thanks! Glad you liked the engagement, I wasn't sure how it go but I think everyone enjoyed it**

**Jessy0622: Aw thank you**** Yeah I can understand it, but I'm glad you still liked it**

**Guest: HAHA I laughed when I read your review! Thanks for the review, glad you liked it!**

**TragedyIsTheKey: Yes he does**** I'm not very good at writing his real person like in the actual book so this is my own version of Gale, haha. Glad you liked the romantic chapter, if you have any ideas for romance tell me, I'm not too good at writing it**

**StopDropLove: Hey twin! Thanks for your review! I know! The name just fits doesn't it**

**Guest 2: No problem! Thanks for giving me the idea**** Hope you liked it!**

**Canadianboy98: Thanks! I'll think about it, lol**

**FearlesswithHimJC: I'll try, I guess we'll see what happens. So glad you liked it! Can't wait to see you in person! **

**XliekeX: Thanks for the awesome review! I know they are!**

**If I missed anybody who did review I'm sorry**** Thanks again so much and I'll be awaiting more reviews! BTW are any of you guy readers? Besides my brother of course. Everyone I've talked to have been girls. Just wondering **


	42. Short AN

**Hey Guys! Quick Authors' Note here, **

**I had an 'inspiration' last night, if you can call it that, and wrote a short one=shot. So if you like Gadge stories pleeeease read it and tell me what you think**** It's called: "**_**It Began With the Strawberries.'**_

**I'll probably be updating another chapter either later today or tomorrow**** Thanks!**

**~FirePearl**


	43. Taken!

**Well hello all my wonderful readers**** Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews you sent and those of you who read the one-shot that wrote**** I just came up with another idea with my brother for another story, check out my profile if you want to read it. The first chapter is up and I'd like to continue it if you all like it**** It's Prim/Rory-friendship/adventure. I hope you read it! Oh and one more thing..I helped my brother: (canadianboy98) start a story earlier, and it would be great if you could read it, it's kind of like a prequel to this one! Thanks**

**Okay here is your well-deserved chapter! It might be a little fast paced but I was a little brain dead so I just decided to skip to this part**** Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

District 13 is in chaos. A few hours ago we received word from one of the career districts that the capitol has rounded up a few thousand soldiers and they are coming and destroying each district, one by one, until they reach us here. Nobody can stop them, they are just too strong. Their weapons are unlike anybody has every seen, fancy capitol weapons that we don't have.

We had a small engagement party for Madge and Gale a few days ago, but that was the last time any of us had fun, or even laughed or smiled for that matter. It's all business now, no one smiles and everyone who will be fighting has been training like there is no tomorrow, which there might as well not be for some of us.

Peeta has been spending more time with Colette, which of course I don't agree with. He says that he's just being a gentlemen and showing her around and nothing else happens besides friendly conversation but I'm still not too sure about her, she reminds me too much of Cato.

When I'm not with Peeta I'm in the training room either practicing hand-to-hand combat or teaching a group of people around my age maybe a little older how to handle a bow and arrow, so far it's been going pretty well.

It's been almost a month since the capitol last attacked, it'll be any day now that they come back, but hopefully we have more help by then.

"Katniss!" The scream seems to be coming from Prim. "Prim!" I call out.

"Katniss help!" I follow the sound of her screams and soon find her. Colette has her in a neck lock and Prim is struggling to breathe.

"Let her go." I yell, trying to sound as intimidating as I can.

"I'll let her go." She says. I let out a sigh of relief. "But you're coming with me."

"No Katniss! Don't let her take you!"

"I knew you were no good." I spit at her.

"My brother failed his mission so they sent me. You little boyfriend seemed quite taken with me." She smirks evilly.

"Cato?" I ask, confirming my suspicions.

"Yep, Cato is my brother, but unlike him, I will not fail to bring you to the capitol." She sneers.

"What did I do!?"

"Oh nothing really, I just know that your best friend will do anything for you, that's why we need you as bait." I just stand there gaping at her, not able to say a word.

"So, are you going to come willingly or do you want me to take your precious Prim?"

"I'll go." I say quietly. "Good." She smiles wickedly, then lets go of Prim and shoves her in my direction. I quickly hug her and whisper a few words into her ear before Colette grabs my arm roughly and jerks me to my feet. I see Prim slightly nod her head then take off running, to Colette I say.

"No need to be so rough about it, I can walk by myself." I yell at her. I'm trying to talk loudly enough and long enough for someone to hear and come to my rescue, but she found the perfect time to kidnap us, when everyone else is training in the basement, including Gale and Peeta. I'm just glad Colette didn't take Prim or Madge, Gale would've gone mad if they took his fiancée.

I lose sight of Prim as she rounds the corner, my captor continues to drag me along with her as fast as she can.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask after a few minutes of fast walking.

"There is a hovercraft waiting that will take us immediately to the capitol."

"Great." I say sarcastically under my breath.

"I know right!" she says with a little too much enthusiasm. We get onto the elevator and she presses the 1 and we begin to rise. I begin daydreaming that Peeta is waiting for me at the top and will take me into his arms as soon as the doors slide open, keeping me safe from everyone who wants to hurt me. But of course that doesn't happen, everything is deathly quiet when the elevator doors open and there is no one in sight. I start to have hope that the guard at the door won't let us out, but my hope falls to the floor when I see him sprawled out on the floor, a small pool of blood accumulating by his head.

"You didn't have to kill him! He has nothing to do with this!" I yell at her.

"Oh yes I did." She steps over the man and opens the door that leads us out into the open air. The bright sunlight temporarily blinds me and I can't see anything, but after a few seconds my eyes begin to adjust and I'm herded to the hovercraft the is patiently awaiting our arrival. Once we're close enough, the door in the bottom opens up and a ramp comes out. Colette pushes me in front herself and we begin walking up the ramp.

I don't even try to escape because I know that I would just end up with a bullet in the back of the head if I did.

_I have to stay alive for Peeta and for Prim, think of Peeta._ I keep telling myself this over and over.

After the incident where Gale and I were almost killed when the capitol soldiers came last month, Peeta with probably panic the minute he can't find me. I don't blame him though, I would do the same thing.

Some big burly man straps me securely into a seat and I'm left there by myself for the hours it'll take to get to the capitol. No food, no company and no hope.

**Yeah this is probably my shortest chapter but I really wanted to post one today for you all! The next one will be much longer, I promise. Please go and read my other story that I started and the one that I'm helping my brother write, they are pretty good! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also thank you to all the reviewers for the last chapter:**

**~thatcloveytribute: I'm so glad you like it! It means a lot to me**

**~hatgal012: Thank you! Well I just couldn't let her say no!:)**

**~XliekeX: You were right! Thanks**

**~SierraElizabethHGF19: thank you so much!**

**~FearlesswithHimJC: Thanks for reading my other stories! Well sorry if you are disappointed that she is**** Hope you liked this one too, thank you for all you reviews**

**~OurNightlock: Well I'm trying to lead up to that**** Glad you liked it!**

**~jessy0622: yeah probably so**** lol, thank you! I feel so honored!**

**~canadianboy98: Yeah I think you're right.**

**~kaitykatwarblerlover: Thanks! **

**~StopDropLove: Thanks FF Twin**** glad you liked it!**

**~HGFan4719: thanks! Well she did end up being a spy, hope that's okay!**

**~Liv (guest): yes she does**** thanks!**

**~shade5280: Hello dragon reader! Lol thanks for reading, so glad you like it!**

**~Guest: I guess she was**** hope you liked this one. You were the first to review last chapter! Thank you!:)**

**Thanks again,**

**Until next chapter my friends!**

**~FirePearl**


	44. The Avox Girl

**Oh my goodness! I'm past the 300-review mark! I can't believe it! You guys are so great**** Thank you! I know a lot of you are hoping that Peeta goes and rescues Katniss but I have something else in mind, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or its characters; everything belongs to Suzanne Collins, except for what comes from my own imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

It's dark, so pitch dark that I can't make out even a single thing around me. I close my eyes then open them again, there isn't a difference. I try and sit up but can't, something is restraining my arms and legs. A wave of panic comes over me, I don't like restricted, dark places, which is exactly what this is. I try to think where I might be and who did this to me; then it all comes flooding back to me, like a ton of bricks.

I let myself get captured by Colette to save Prim, and I didn't even fight her, I don't know why. My brain is still a little fuzzy, probably due to the stuff they used to knock me out when I started trying to get away once we landed in the capitol. The last thing that I remember is a very large building, presumably the president's mansion, great.

I try and wiggle myself out of the metal cuffs that imprison my ankles and wrists but to no avail. _Well Katniss, looks like you'll be here for a while. But remember that it could have been Prim. _I keep telling myself that it was for Prim so that helps me, but just a little. I'm expecting to get a visit from President Snow anytime now, a visit that I am not looking forward to, at all. I wonder how long I was out, it could have been days or just a few hours to get me here without hassle. It's a good thing for them that they did because I would have put all my combat skills to good use, and probably my vocal chords as well. It's killing me being in this dark place and not being able to move. My legs and arms are numb from lack of use and I hate the feeling, at least my head is okay though.

All of a sudden a shaft of light enters my prison and I can barely make out a small person, most likely a servant girl or something. She slowly comes closer to me, a tray of something balanced in one of her hands. Once she's beside my metal bed, she looks down into my eyes, a sad look on her face; she actually looks sorry for me.

"Where am I?" I whisper, not able to speak any louder, I must not have spoken in a while. The girl, she looks a little older than me, shakes her head sadly and moves around to the other side of me and presses a button. Instantly my ankles and wrists are free but I couldn't run away, let alone stand even if I had tried. I sit up carefully and gently rub the circulation back into my wrists and arms, then my legs. When I feel much better I turn to the girl. "What's going to happen to me? Why am I here?" She shakes her head again, tears pooling in her eyes, and points to her mouth, then shakes her head again.

"You can't speak?" I ask cautiously. She nods. "Oh, I'm sorry." I've heard about these people that displease the president and get their tongues cut out so they can't speak, and then they have to serve the president until they die. They are called avoxes.

"Do you think that you could bring me some paper and a pen next time you come and then we could talk, like with you writing?" She seems to think about it, then slowly her head bobs up and down and a small smile creeps onto her face.

"Prisoners usually don't talk to you do they?" She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry." I tell her again. She shrugs and places the tray on my lap; my meal for the day. It's not much, but it's probably better then what we would be served back in district 13.

I eat hungrily and finish every last bite in less than five minutes, then after wiping my mouth on the napkin I hand the now empty tray to the avox girl.

"Thank you. Um I don't know you name…" She ponder this then her face brightens as she begins to make signs with her hands. After a few minutes of writing letters in the air and different things I finally say the right name.

"Lily, that's pretty. Lillies are very pretty, just like you." She smiles happily and waves good-bye. Once again I'm left alone in the dark room, the light and happiness gone.

Suddenly the door swings open again, I'm expecting it to be Snow but it's Lily again. Then I realize that I'm still free of my bonds and she's come to cuff me to the uncomfortable bed again.

She frowns, telling me that she really doesn't want to have to do this, but I know she'll be punished if I somehow escape and I wouldn't that to happen to my new friend. I lay back down and she presses the button again which closes the metal cuffs, she mouths, 'sorry' and I tell her that it's not her fault, then she's gone again, and this time I know that she won't be coming back until my next meal, whenever that will be.

My stomach is full so I'm not entirely uncomfortable, this metal bench thing that I'm on would be way better if I wasn't attached to it.

I find myself wondering what everyone back in District 13 are doing, and how My family, Peeta and Madge and Gale are doing not knowing what exactly is happening to me. If Prim told everyone what happened, which I'm positive she did, then they all know that I was taken back to the capitol, well it's a start.

If I know Gale, which I'm pretty sure I do quite well actually, then he probably blames himself for me being taken instead of him and he'll want to get a party together to come and rescue me. But somehow I'm glad that it was me and not him, I mean he's engaged now and Madge needs him. I need Peeta too, but we aren't engaged to be married or anything thing so its different, but I still miss him just as much.

**District 13-Peeta's POV-The Day After Katniss's Kidnapping.**

_I know I shouldn't have left her alone. I should be at her side all the time or at least Madge or Gale. Of course she wouldn't let them take Prim again, her precious sister who means more to her than anything. I can't believe I trusted Colette. Katniss was right about her all along. Stupid, Stupid me!_

"Hey Peeta, how are you holding up?" I feel a small hand resting on my shoulder and I look up into the sparkling blue eyes of Madge.

"Hi Madge." I say sadly. "I guess I'm fine, under the circumstances."

"She's gonna be fine Peeta. Katniss is strong and will do what is right." She tells me comfortingly.

"Thanks Madge. I just needed to hear someone tell me that." I pat the spot beside me on the bench in the training room and she sits down. I've been trying to get my mind off of Katniss and what Snow could be doing to her by training; so far it hasn't been working very well. I suddenly look around the room, searching for Gale because Madge never comes down her by herself.

"Madge, where's Gale?" She looks down at her hands and doesn't answer. "Where is he?" I ask with more force. I can tell that she doesn't want to tell me, but I will make her if I have to. After a few seconds she leans closer to me, her lips tickling my ear.

"He went to rescue Katniss." She whispers then pulls back quickly, refusing to look at me.

"What!" I say a little to loudly because a few people turn and glare at us.

"He went to the capitol to rescue Katniss and didn't tell me?" I say angrily.

"I know." She says quietly. "I tried to talk him out of it but he said that he had to go, by himself. That it was his fault that she was kidnapped and he wanted to make it right." I let out an audible groan and Madge pats me gently on the back, massaging circles with her tiny hands.

"I should have gone." I say.

"I knew you would say that, and so did he. Gale didn't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Madge, this is Snow we're talking about. Everybody gets hurt no matter how much we try and prevent it. I'm really sorry, I know you're worried about him."

"What if he doesn't come back?" She asks, despair evident in her voice.

"Don't worry Madge, he's coming back, and so is Katniss." I told her as convincingly as I could, but I wasn't sure that I believed it.

**Katniss's Cell-next day. (Italics are the notes from Lily)**

I wake up to someone entering the room. It's Lily bringing my daily meal and letting me stand up and exercise my dead limbs.

"Hey Lily." I greet her as she presses the button that releases me arms and legs. "Thanks." She smiles and produces a pen and a pad of paper from her pocket.

"Oh! You remembered!" she nods and motions for me to begin asking questions.

"Okay, um how old are you?" She scribbles down a number then hands the paper to me. A neat 19 is written there.

"You aren't that much older than me." I tell her. "I just turned 17." She smiles again.

"When were you brought here to serve the president?"

_I was 14._

"Wow! You've been here a long time." She nods sadly. "What did you do to make the president angry? You don't have to answer if it's to personal."

_I tried running away from my District, District 10, I was with my brother and we were caught, they killed him before I could even realize what was happening, then I was brought here._

"That's terrible!"

_Be careful what you say, I'm pretty sure there are either listening devices or cameras hidden in here. _I nod understandably.

"Where exactly am I?

_In one of President Snow's prison rooms in his mansion._

"What will happen to me? She shakes her head saying that she really doesn't know. "It was nice talking to you Lily, thank you." She smiles and positions the pen in her hand once more.

_You are the nicest anyone has been to me since I came here. I will never forget you._

"I won't forget you either Lily." I say sincerely, tears accumulating in my eyes. She gives me a quick hug then motions for me to eat my meal of the day. It's the same as before: two slices of bread, a bowl of stew and a small slice of cake with a glass of water to wash it down, but its' better than nothing.

Lily sits quietly, not that she could make noise but still, and watches me eat. When I'm finished she lets me use the bathroom then straps me back to the bed.

"Bye Lily." She waves sadly and closes the door, once again leaving me in total darkness.

Anger for Snow at what he did to an innocent girl fills my entire being, boy do I want to get my hands on him. I end up falling asleep with thoughts of killing Snow and revenging all the innocent people he slaughtered like they were animals.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but I wake up again to the door being opened and someone being flung in. At first I expect it to be Lily, but she works here, it has to be another one of Snow's prisoners.

It's killing me not being able to see who it is. I hear a grunt of pain then vaguely see the form of a tall person slowly rising then walking over to me. I'm pretty sure that it is a man by the height and size of the shoulders and my suspicions are confirmed when a deep voice breaks the deathly silence of the room.

"Hey Catnip."

**Well? What did you think? Big surprise huh? Hope you liked it! I want to thank my wonderful reviewers for the last chapter…**

**~HGFan4719: Thanks for the wonderful review! You were the first to review the last chapter! I'm pretty sure that I won't have Katniss hijacked, I just couldn't do that, but I guess we'll see what does happen! Thanks for your encouragement**

**~TragedyIsTheKey: Well I hope you like what I have in store! Thanks for reading my other story and reviewing, it means a lot**** Thanks again!**

**~StopDropLove: Gee Thanks Twin! Glad you thought so**** Thanks for the reviews, hoped you enjoyed this one too!**

**~Liv (Guest): Thank you! I want to thank you so much for reviewing every single chapter from pretty close to the beginning, your encouragement is very appreciated**

**~jessy0622: Yeah I know! Well I just had to add some action**** Glad you liked it! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!**

**~hareem94: Sorry about that! Hope it turns out to your liking!**

**~Poemwriter98: Thanks! I try**** so I tried doing the little part in Peeta's pov, what did you think? Good idea btw**** Thanks again!**

**~canadianboy98: Glad you didn't fall off! Glad you liked it bro**

**~hatgal012: Wow! You're a smart little cookie ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**~Paulitapg13 (Guest): I'm so glad! Your reviews make me even happier! Thanks for the review!:) **

**Until next chapter!**

**Adjö mina läsare (Swedish)**

**~FirePearl**


	45. Cell-Mate

**Oh My! I've never received so many reviews in less than 24 hours. I woke up this morning and had like 15! So I wrote an extra long and especially early chapter for ya! I want to personally thank FearlesswithHimJC, HGFan47189, Woldheart4 and canadianboy98 for reviewing my last chapter in 'Together' I don't know how many of you are reading this story as well, but thanks all the same**** Once again I'd love for all of you to read my other story and tell me if it is worth continuing, please!**

**A few of you were confused last chapter on whether Gale was captured and thrown into prison with Katniss or if he came to rescue her. Well I thought that it was clear so I'm sorry for those of you who are confused. Gale was captured and thrown in, it'll be easier to understand in this chapter**** I thought that by saying he was flung in would show that it was against his will, but whatever. **

**Thanks again, hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters.**

**Chapter 45! (I think, lol)**

"Gale?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yep, it's me."

"What in the world are you doing here!?"

"I came to rescue you, but as you can see, that didn't work out too well." He chuckles quietly and sits on my metal bed where I am still imprisoned.

"I see that." I reply. "So, now that you're here would you mind getting me out of this thing, I'm going crazy."

He chuckles again and walks around to the other side of me and presses the button that releases my bonds. I sit up slowly and go through the same routine of rubbing my arms and legs until they aren't so numb anymore.

Before I really know what I'm doing I scoot closer to my best friend and throw my arms around him in a big hug. He sits still, probably stunned, but then puts his arms around me and hugs back.

"Why did you come Gale?" I ask into his shirt. He inhales then exhales slowly before he answers my question.

"He wants me, this is all because of me."

"Gale! You saved yourself and Madge and escaped the arena of course he's mad, but please don't blame yourself for everything.

"I had to come rescue you, I couldn't leave you hear with him, and I almost succeeded but was caught looking for your cell and they threw me in here as well."

"Well on the good side I have a cell mate and don't have to stay strapped to this thing all the time." I say brightly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

We hold each other comfortingly for a little while until the door opens and light floods into the small room. Just like every other day I'm expecting Lily to bring in my food but instead two soldiers enter and start making their ways towards us.

I hold onto Gale tighter trying not to let my emotions show.

"What do you want?" Gale asks angrily.

"We have orders from the president to bring you to him, immediately." He points directly at Gale and I squeeze my friend even tighter.

"I'm staying right here." Gale glares at them defiantly.

"But you were ordered by the president, you have to come with us."

"I told you I'm not going, so get that through your heads!" He yells at them. The soldiers stand there, stunned that anyone would dare talk to them like that. "Be careful." I whisper to Gale. I don't want his rebellious talk to get us both into more trouble than we already are.

The soldiers start coming closer and one of them reaches out to grab Gale's arm, but he's too fast and in one quick motion he twists the man's arms backwards until you can hear the bone crack.

"I'm staying here." Gale says once more. The other man who had been standing a little behind the other one takes a walkie-talkie out of his belt and before Gals can pound him he's summoned more troops to help him out.

A minute later, half a dozen soldiers burst into the room and make a move together towards Gale, completely ignoring me. I decide to out my combat skills to good use, one look at Gale and one slight nod and we're pounding them like crazy. I steal a gun from one of them and start bashing them over the heads with the butt of it. More soldiers are called and about 12 enter the room a few seconds later.

Gale doesn't have any weapons but he uses his fists to beat in their faces. I get quite a few of them on the ground by kicking them fiercely between the legs. Groans and grunts are heard in the room, I give Gale a smile as I fell another man. Pretty soon we're both tired and overwhelmed. Two huge men pick me up and strap me once again to my prison bed and a few more grab Gale's arms, he's defenseless, unable to do anything more.

"Gale!" I scream.

"I'll be back!" I start thrashing around but the bonds are secure and I just end up drawing blood from where the metal rubs on my ankles and wrists.

"Be careful!" I yell to him. "He gives me a small smile before a fourth soldier uses a stick of some kind to stab him in the stomach, hard but not hard enough for it to break the skin beneath his shirt and jacket. He doubles over in pain, clutching his abdomen and gasping for breath. I scream louder this time but someone comes over to me and ties a gag around my mouth so I can't make any noise.

The last thing I see before falling unconscious is Gale being dragged from the room. I wouldn't be surprised if the president just killed both of us right now.

When I regain consciousness something cool and wet is being dabbed gently on my forehead. I slowly open my eyes to see Lily caring for me.

"Where is he?" I ask in a raspy voice. She shakes her head, a sad look on her face.

"Is he okay?" I persist. She turns away and picks up the pen and paper and begins to write furiously.

_I'm very sorry Katniss. The soldiers took your friend to the torture room to try and get information about a rebellion out of him, threatening to torture you as well if he didn't give them the answers that they want._

I finish reading, a look of shock on my face.

"How do you know this?" I ask and hand her that paper and pen back.

_There are a lot of people like me here, no one pays attention to us, but just because we can't speak doesn't meant that we don't hear everything they say. All of us hate Snow and little by little we are gaining important information._

When I'm done reading it she takes the sheet of paper from me, rips it into a bunch of tiny pieces and burns it with the small candle on my tray, probably for the sole purpose of burning our messages. The ashes are put into her pocket for disposal later on.

Lily watches me intently as I eat my food, and then it dawns on me. How does she eat without a tongue? Do they feed her enough?

"Do you get enough to eat Lily?" She just shrugs and doesn't answer.

"Here, you can have some of my food, I'm not hungry anymore." I push the tray towards her and she just looks at it. It's not completely a lie, I'm not starving anymore but it wouldn't be too hard to eat all of the food I am given.

I push the tray closer, finally setting it on her lap. "Go on." I prompt her. She finally takes the last piece of bread and bites into it, moving it around in her mouth with her teeth. It's a little while before she actually swallows, I don't know how she does it. Then she ends up shoving the rest of the slice into her mouth and chews it quietly. After taking a sip of water she takes the pen in hand and begins to write.

_Thank you Katniss, for sharing your meal. You are the best friend I've ever had and I cherish your friendship. Thank you, but I must be going before one of us gets in trouble._

You're Welcome Lily, thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious, by the way how long was I asleep?"

_About four hours._

"And they still haven't brought Gale back?!" She shakes her head, sympathy showing in her eyes. She squeezes my hand and kisses my head then picks up the tray and leaves me alone and once again I am utterly alone in the darkness with only my thoughts.

I have no way to tell the time so I don't know how long I sit on my bed and think about home and Prim and Peeta. A while later though the door is opened again, something or someone is thrown in and just like that the room is pitch black again.

"Hello?" I venture into the darkness. I'm met with complete silence. "Is someone in here?" I try again. I'm met with a quiet moan then silence once more.

"Gale?" I slide off my seat and putting my hands in front of my face I put on foot in front of the other, slowly coming towards where I think he might be, which it probably is Gale.

When I think I'm close I get down on my hands and knees so I don't accidently step on him. A few minutes later my hand comes in contact with hard muscle covered with a thin t-shirt; I take it to be Gale's chest. My feelings are confirmed when I come to his face a little higher up. His eyes are closed so he must be sleeping, or knocked out. Boy I wish I had some sort of light right now to check out his injuries, I can't imagine him getting hurt for me. Madge would go crazy if she knew what was happening to him, I can't believe that she let him come rescue me.

I doubt that he's going to wake up anytime soon so I lean down onto his chest and listen to the steady beating of his heart, before I know it, I'm asleep as well.

When I wake up my pillow is hard but not as hard as what I've been sleeping on the past few days. A hand is lazily running through my hair, and I sit up quickly.

"Gale! You're up!" He smirks. "Have been for a while, you're the one that's been sleeping."

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." For once I'm glad that its dark in here because my face is probably as red as a ripe cherry.

"No problem." He chuckles, then winces in pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask, concern in my voice.

"I'll be fine."

"What did they do to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it okay?" I clamp my mouth shut. After a few minutes Gale speaks up.

"Your avox friend stopped by a little while ago to drop off a small light and some bandages and things, I think she was a little scared of me but I guess she figured that you trusted me so she left it quickly then hurried out.

"Where is it?" I ask suddenly.

"Somewhere beside me." I reach over his body and feel around until I find a burlap sack and pull it over to my lap.

"Let's see what we have here." I say, mostly to myself. I find the lantern first and set it up, it's not very bright but it sure helps a lot. I silently thank Lily for thinking of it. When I can see easily I begin digging through the bandages and creams and stuff. How Lily was able to bring this all to me I'll never know.

"Okay, where are you hurt?" I ask Gale.

"Catnip, seriously I'm fine."  
"Gale you are not _seriously fine_. You're hurt and I'm going to help you feel better now stop being so stubborn and tell me where. I know I'm not Madge but you'll just have to deal with me for now."

"I know, and I appreciate it, thanks Catnip. Um it's mostly my back and rib area, there might be a few broken ribs, I'm not sure though."

"So the first set of tortures was just a beating?" I ask.

"Just a beating! Are you kidding me, it was more than just a normal whipping, I guess you'll see." I help him slip of his jacket then carefully pull his t-shirt over his head. I can tell that he's trying hard not to cry out by the way his face is all contorted in a weird way and his eyes are tightly shut. It takes a few tries before the t-shirt comes all the way off because it had started to get stuck to his back and the blood.

"Okay Gale, you can open your eyes now." I say smiling. He opens them. "How bad is it?"

"Hold your horses, I haven't checked yet."

Mother and Prim were always the healers in the family, whenever a sick or injured person was brought in I went to the woods. But right now I'll just have to suck it up and do my best.

"Well?"

"It's pretty bad alright." His back is one bloodied mess. Pieces of raw flesh were barely hanging on and one of his ribs didn't look so good. What I really want to do right now is run away and let someone else handle it, but there is no one else, and no place to run to, so I find a few cloths and gently dap some of the fresh blood, trying to clean him up a bit before seeing the real damage.

Gale can't lie on his stomach because he says that it hurts to much, so right now he's sitting up as straight as he can because bending over hurts from the bruised ribs.

Once I've cleaned his back as best I can for now I take one of the jars with healing cream and rub it all over. Gale instantly sighs in relief.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"Much."

"It must be capitol medicine from the capitol if it has this effect." I muse.

Next I take a roll of bandages and wrap it all around him, front to back until he looks like a mummy. When that's done I help him put his shirt back on.

"All done." I say, feeling quite proud of myself. I doubt that Madge could do any better.

"Thanks Catnip."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." I smile at him.

"I feel tired." He says suddenly.

"Okay, let's move you away from the door and then you can sleep." But as soon as he tries to move he cries out in pain.

"Okay, forget that idea, guess you're staying here." I set his head in my lap as he falls asleep and absentmindedly run my hands through his long dark hair.

"Sleep well Gale." I say just before he drifts off.

Gale sleeps most of the day, well at least I think he does, it seems like a long time to me. About an hour or two after he fell asleep Lily came in and brought two trays of food but wasn't able to stay any longer than just a few minutes. I had eaten my portion already and used the bathroom while Gale slept on. His stew would definitely be cold by now but I don't think he'll mind. I'm actually surprised that they are feeding us, I mean I sure am not complaining it's just that Snow is so evil I wouldn't be surprised if he just let us starve and then bring us out to be tortured when we're so weak that we can't even stand up.

I'm really hoping that those soldiers don't come to have Gale beaten again anytime soon, the way he looks now they could do some internal damage. If they came and he was asleep I'd volunteer in his place, it's nothing that he wouldn't do for me if our places were switched. I can't have him half dead because of me when we get rescued, Madge would freak out and probably faint from shock.

I wonder how long we'll be imprisoned here before help comes. It shouldn't be too far away because all the Districts are all ready for war, they were just waiting for the perfect time. They could be on their way right now for all I know. I'll have to ask Lily if she's heard anything next time she brings our food.

Gale stirs a bit a groans from the movement.

"Hey sleepyhead." I joke. He just groans again.

"Lily brought us some food, you want some?"

"Sure." I help him into a sitting position and place the tray in his lap. He eats like this will be his last meal and in less than 5 minutes the tray is completely empty, he washes it all down with his glass of water.

"How do you feel?"

He shrugs. "Better I guess."

"You guess?"

"Okay, yes I feel better, but not that much." He rests his head back into my lap again, eyes already beginning to close. I lean back onto the wall and close my eyes as well, all of a sudden feeling quite droopy. A few minutes later we're both off in dreamland.

**So extra long chapter today! How did you like it?**

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers last chapter:**

**~Guest: Well I guess you'll see! But don't worry I won't keep them separated for too long! Hope you liked it!**

**~thatclovelytribute: Thanks! Glad you liked it! I've never done it in his point of view before**** What did you think of the chapter? :D**

**~Katka (Guest): Wow thank you so much! Well I know the exact time I want her to say it and it shouldn't be to long from now. Glad you like the story!**

**~Guest: Aw thanks! That really means a lot because I've gotten a few negative reviews one especially saying that I'm a terrible writer and need a beta and stuff, so glad you like it!**

**~Paulitapg13: thanks a lot! Yeah isn't she sweet? I really like her too**** Yeah you're probably right**** hope this chapter answered your question! Thanks again!**

**~HGFan4719: You're so sweet! I'm so glad! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews!**

**~Liv (Guest): oh ok, yeah I figured**** Thanks for the review! You're the best**

**~Hejsanhejan: Really? Wow cool! Thanks so much! Hope your question was answered by this chapter**** thanks again!**

**~TragedyIsTheKey: Aw yeah, we're pretty close**** Thanks! Yeah I do to, just had to add her in ther**

**~hatgal012: yep, that's what happens to avoxes, I do too! Yes Gale is the only one that calls her Catnip. Thanks for the review, glad you are enjoying it!**

**~jessy0622: Yeah, I just had to have him rescue her, no problem, stories with action and drama are definitely the best! See you name twin!**

**~FearlesswithHimJC: Thanks! Hope you liked this one too!**

**~stopdroplove: Ooh thanks Twin! And you were the first to review this chapter, thank you! Here's a cookie for you…(::) **

**Thanks again!**

**Zbohom moja úžasné čitatelia! (Slovak) I use google translate for some of these so they probably aren't always totally correct**

**Until next chapter!**

**~FirePearl**


	46. Knight in Shining Armour

**Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and ate lots of food! I know I did!:)Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, I hope you like this chapter as well. Om my goodness! 15 reviews for the last chapter! You guys are totally awesome! Thanks sooooo much!**

**So instead of having just another boring chapter of Gale and Katniss in prison I'm hoping to add some action and start the 'attempted' rescue. I guess we'll see what happens and what my fingers type. Lol.**

**There will only be a few more chapters to this story and then I will be ending it. I know it's sad! But don't worry it's not over yet, Katniss still has to say those three words to Peeta! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, only the books, although I wish I were as talented a writer as Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 46! (Approximately one week later. Katniss has not been touched but Gale has been beaten numerous times.)

I am rudely awakened by someone shaking my shoulders; I groan and open my eyes, about to yell at the person who just woke me up out of a dreamless slumber.

Lily's face appears and I immediately swallow what I was about to say.

"What's wrong Lily?" I ask quietly, trying not to wake Gale who is asleep with his head once again resting on my lap. Her face lights up into a grin and she pulls a wadded up piece of paper out of her pocket, flattens it out, and hands it to me.

_The rebels have broken into the capitol and are on their way now._

"They're coming to rescue us?" I ask in disbelief. Her head bobs up and down excitedly. I gently smack Gale's cheek to wake him up, but he doesn't even stir. Lily and I begin shaking him and doing everything except for yelling to wake him up.

"Lily, what's going on? What's wrong with him?" I start to panic. She ponders my question for a moment then begins to write furiously.

_I don't make the meals, I only deliver, but this time there was a strange man that gave me the tray to bring to you. It's possible that he slipped some sleep syrup into Gale's water. I'm so sorry!_

"It's fine Lily, it's not your fault." She nods, and a tear slides down her cheek.

"Could someone have known about the rebels coming to rescue us and they wanted us to have to leave Gale behind?"

_That's possible, it would be pretty impossible for us to carry him out and not get caught._

"Besides, he's too weak to walk anyways. They've beaten him and done other things to him that he won't speak of. Every time he gets thrown back in here he's worse."

Lily slowly nods her head, sadness in her eyes.

"I have to get him back! He's my best friend and he is engaged to my other best friend. She'd never talk to me again if I just left him here alone. We have to try! Will you help me?" I end in a pleading voice.

_Don't worry Katniss, we'll figure something out._

And with that she's gone. No explanation, no nothing. I have no idea what to do know; so for the next hour I try without success to wake Gale up. I finally give up, exhausted once again, and fall asleep against the wall like I have been doing ever since he got here.

It seems like I have just fallen asleep when I'm being shaken again. My eyes fly open to see Lily with 4 other people; I'm guessing who are avoxes. She hands me a piece of paper with writing on it and I squint in the semi-darkness to read it.

_These are a few of the Avox Rebels that want to help._

"Oh thank you so much Lily!" She bends down and gives me a hug, then signals two of the men who come over to Gale and me, smile, then gently lift him up into their strong arms. I stand up once Gale's is off of me and stretch my stiff legs and sore neck. Another young Avox boy, probably around 18 or so, carefully opens the door and peaks out, looking both ways before motioning for the rest of us to follow him.

It feels so good to be out of my small prison and not have to stare at the same dreary concrete walls all the time. We sneak down the hall following the boy, he stops and peaks around a corner, placing his finger on his lips even though I am the only one that could make any noise and I couldn't even if I wanted to. Gale doesn't wake up, just stays limp in the arms of his carriers. I sure hope that it was just a little sleep syrup that knocked Gale out and not something poisonous that does permanent damage.

I'm really surprised that we haven't come across a single capitol worker or anyone, it's like they want us to escape. I'm hoping against hope that Peeta is on that rescue team, I miss him so much it's crazy. We get up out of the prison and into the main part of the mansion, passing an innumerable amount of rooms that are probably bedrooms of some sort.

We finally arrive at a door and the Avox boy slowly cracks it open and looks out. It must be clear because he motions for us to follow him. We tiptoe down another hallway; the floor is covered in a crimson soft carpet that sinks down when you step on it and the walls on both sides of us are lined with fancy paintings, mostly of the capitol. I glance behind to see that Gale is still out cold, it's a good thing that the young men carrying him are strong because I know that my friend is quite heavy, and it's not from fat. After maneuvering through many doors, up and down sets of stairs and through long hallways we come to a huge set of double doors with a guard on each side. Then Avox that had been leading us grabbed my arm and gave me a pleading look that seemed to say: _Just play along._ So that's exactly what I did. I fought him and yelled kicked and screamed for him to let me go. When we arrive at the doors Lily hands that guard an envelope that apparently says that they were given instructions to take Gale and I somewhere. The man finishes reading it and hands it back to Lily, the doors are opened and we step outside.

The bright afternoon sun temporarily blinds me since I've been in darkness for the past two weeks or so; I'm not even sure how long I was imprisoned. One word comes to mind as I survey the area before me. Chaos. The entire city is in chaos. My stomach starts to get butterflies as I anticipate meeting up and begin rescued by my knight in shining armor. No one pays any attention to us, they are too busy preparing for a full on war, well at least the men are, all the weird looking women and children are screaming and running to no where in particular. It's actually quite funny to watch.

The boy that had been hanging on to me as let me go so now I'm just walking silently beside him. "Where are you taking us?" I don't know why I ask him this, I know I won't end up getting an answer, but I still had to ask. He just shakes his head and doesn't look at me. Lily and the other girl are leading the way, and from the looks of things we're getting closer and closer to the outskirts of the capitol, hopefully to where our rescuers are waiting.

More and more soldiers appear the closer we get to the edge. _But Lily said that they already broke through, or at least some of them did, is she the only one that knows this? _I walk a little faster to catch up with my friend and whisper my question in her ear.

"Is it only the rebels in the capitol that know about some of the people from District 13 are inside the capitol?" She nods.

"So the rest of our army is right outside the force field surrounding the capitol?" She nods again.

"So where are they?" She puts her finger to her lips and her other hand up to signal for our party to stop for a minute. I look around me, we're at the base of the capitol's forest, although it's probably all fake just like everything else around here. The 5 avoxes make sure that we're not being watched then we quietly step into the woods and I feel instantly at home.

My hunter instincts immediately kick in and I'm so quiet it surprises even me.

"Are they waiting for us in here?" I ask. Lily bobs her head up and down excitedly. I begin walking quicker, barely able to contain my excitement, from the looks on everyone else's faces so are they.

Our smiles instantly fall when the sounds of guns and bullets flying overhead reach our ears. We all drop to the ground, but for the men carrying Gale it isn't so easy, thankfully no one gets hurt though.

When they finally stop I stand up and scurry up the nearest tree, then help Lily and the other girl up as well. It's pretty impossible to get Gale up so his two protectors hide him in a clump bushes and the leaves conceal the four of us up in the tree. We were barely hidden before a group of about 2 dozen soldiers run by, thankfully they don't notice anything strange and just keep on going. I let out an audible sigh of relief.

After a few more minutes we decide that it's safe to come out of hiding, I climb down first and I'm about to help the others when about six capitol soldiers jump out of the bushes and immediately point their guns directly at my heart. I slowly put both hands up in surrender; hopefully they don't notice the others above me.

"You really thought you could get away?" One of the men sneers at me.

"Well it was worth a try." I say, shrugging my shoulders, trying not to sound as nervous as I really am.

"You're coming with us, and this time Snow won't be showing any mercy." Another man says.

"Oh, so that was mercy that he was giving me back there?" I ask, laughing.

One of the younger men takes a step closer to me, all the while holding his weapon pointed at my heart, one wrong move could result in instant death. He reaches for my arm but I side step him and he just grabs air. He curses under his breath and tries again, this time I duck. Each time he tries to catch me I take a step back getting into the denser part of the woods where the trees are closer together.

I finally decide that I'm in the right place, far enough away from his friends, so this time when he grabs for me kick the gun out his hand and with the toe of my boot get him right in the gut. He grunts in pain and doubles over, clutching his stomach in pain. I don't have time to get the gun so I just take of running, I'm not fast enough though because I hear a shot and a few seconds later a bullet grazes the side of my shoulder. I bite my lip to keep from crying out and keep on running, not looking back. The pain is excruciating, worse than anything I've ever felt in my life. Warm liquid starts to run down my arm; I rip the bottom of my shirt and wrap the piece of fabric around my shoulder, hoping to minimize the amount of blood that is coming out. It's only when I'm pretty far away that I realize that I just left my friends, and worse, Gale as well. I'm such a chicken! I can't believe I just left them!

I crumble down into a heap on the forest floor, partly from exhaustion but mostly from the lack of blood and the pain. After few minutes I open my eyes to find a small stream running next to me. I quickly rip the piece of my shirt off of my wound and splash cold water onto it, instant relief floods through me, but as soon as I stop it hurts even worse.

I don't know how long I stay there on my bed of leaves falling in and out of consciousness but before I know it I feel someone touching my wound and my eyes fly open.

"Lily! You're here! You found me!" Tears of joy stream down both of our faces as we hug.

"How did you find me?" She points to the blood on my arm and around me on the leaves as if to say: _We followed the blood._

"_Where'_s Gale?" I start to stand up but Lily pulls me back down beside her and points to a body lying a few feet away from me.

"Is he okay?" She nods and I get up again and walk to few steps to get to him.

"Gale?" I whisper and his eyes flutter open. I grin and hug him tightly.

"Oh I'm so glad you're awake!" he chuckles.

"It seems like a lot has happened since I fell asleep, where are we?"

"We're in the capitol's forest, I guess we were supposed to meet some of the rebels here but we got chased by a few soldiers."

"Catnip, are you okay?" He asks suddenly. "You're bleeding."

"I'll be fine Gale, just a bullet grazed me, nothing but a painful flesh wound." He doesn't seem convinced but lets the matter drop.

"What do we do now?" I direct my question to one of the men that was carrying Gale. He shrugs and seems to say: _We wait._

We have no supplies whatsoever so all we can do is sit here and wait for help to come, or to be taken back to prison and have our tongues cut out or something. Evening soon begins to descend on our pathetic looking group, and with evening comes the cold. The 7 of us sit huddled together in a circle trying to keep warm.

We haven't been sitting together for very long when the sounds of crunching leaves reach our ears. I hold tightly to Gale's arm, as we await our fate. Soon we hear voices, a few of them sounding quite familiar.

I recognize that voice! I jump up without telling anyone what's going on and start walking towards the voices, soon I'm running with all the energy that I have left, the pain in my shoulder completely forgotten.

After a few minutes of running I collide with a person. At first I think that it is a soldier come to take me back to my cell, but when his arms pull me tightly to him and I smell his scent I know that my knight has come to take me home.

"Oh Kat, I missed you so much, you have no idea." Peeta whispers into my hair.

"I'm sure I do." I whisper back, into his chest. "Because I think I missed you just as much. He squeezes me tighter and kisses my head.

"Promise me you'll never leave again?" I nod. "I promise." I look up into his shining blue eyes that are still evident in the twilight and stand up on my tiptoes. He picks me up and swings me around laughing happily, then we kiss. _I'm never leaving him again, next time I'll fight with everything I have. I will never put him through that again, I love him and I'm never going to leave him._

"I love you Katniss." He says once we break the kiss. I hold my breath for a moment then slowly let it out.

"I love you too Peeta."

**AAAAHHHH! She finally said it! Are you as excited as I am? What di you think of this chapter? I sure had fun writing it! Thanks to the wonderful 15 reviewers for the last chapter:**

**~Liv (Guest): no problem**** sorry it took me so long to update, Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**~Shayrosemc (Guest): Oh that makes me so happy! Thanks so much! Nope it's not the end yet!**

**~thatclovelytribute: AW thank you! Oh don't say that, I'm sure you are a great writer**** Thanks for your faithful reviews, they mean a lot!**

**~canadianboy98: Glad you liked it!**

**~jessy0622: Well you got your rescue, or at least part of it, what did you think?:) Thanks for all the awesome reviews name twin!**

**~hatgal012: Thank you! **

**~Paulitapg13: (Guest): I know sad isn't it? Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed the end of this chapter and the beginning of the rescue!**

**~Katka (Guest): she said it! Are you as happy as I am?:) Glad you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought of this one too!**

**~stopdroplove: Glad you enjoyed the cookie! ;) Thanks!**

**~HGFan4719: well I decided to put your idea of the sleepy syrup in there**** I loved reading your ideas of what happened, thanks for the reviews!**

**~Guest: Aw thanks, yeah I just had to put Madge in there**

**~Rubi(Guest): Thank you!**

**~TragedyIsTheKey: thanks! I really can't believe how many I've gotten! It's crazy! Well I couldn't let them torture katniss, hope that's okay!**

**~FearlesswithHimJC: Okay thanks**** google translate doesn't always work, lol. Thanks for the reviews~~**

**~Guest: Isn't she? I think so too, yah I know, glad you liked it!**

**~Guest: Thanks for the review! You were the first one!**

**Thanks again you all, well I've gotta run, my dad has a bench-pressing competition soon so I've gotta go watch**** Hope you liked it, don't forget to review!**

**~firepearl**


	47. Forest Chats

**Wow I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! I can't believe how many reviews I received in only a few hours! It means so much that people are actually enjoying this story**** So thank you very much.**

**I'm guessing that this story will be around 50+- chapters so that's only a few more! I already came up with and idea for a sort of sequel but it's more modern day.**

**I was thinking that Peeta/Katniss and Madge/Gale are already married and enjoying their honeymoon on a cruise ship, then maybe it sinks and they find themselves on a deserted island…idk please PM or review me your ideas about it. I probably wouldn't start it for a while since I'm working on this one and my Prory story but we'll see**** Thanks again, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 45! Technically, minus the AN's**

Peeta eyes me carefully, holding me at arms length with his arms still around my waist. "What did you say?" He asks quietly, probably thinking that this is too good to be true.

I take a deep breath. "I said that I love you too Peeta." A grin lights up his entire face as he grips my waist tighter and swings me around excitedly until we are so dizzy we can barely stand up.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." He breathes into my neck.

"I know Peeta. And I'm sorry, I've loved you for a long time but just didn't have the courage to say it out-loud."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Kat." He kisses me again, then we decide to make our way back to our small camp. The first thing I hear when we get there is Gale's loud voice asking where Madge is.

"We told her to wait for you outside the capitol walls, it was too dangerous for her to come in." The voice sounds like Johanna.

"Okay, as long as she's safe." Johanna nods in affirmative.

I had totally forgotten about the bullet wound in my shoulder until Peeta placed an arm around me and accidentally touched the spot. I wince slightly and try not to let on about how much it hurts, or even that I'm wounded. But of course my wish is not granted, he notices immediately.

"What happened?" He asks worriedly. "Are you hurt."

"Don't worry about it Peeta, a bullet just grazed my shoulder, that's all."

"That's all!?" He practically yells. "It could get infected if you leaves it open like that, we have to get it treated right away!"

"Peeta, calm down." I say patting his back. "I've lasted this long, an hour or two more won't do any harm I'm sure."

"We brought a medical bag, I'll be right back." He ignores my comment and hurries over to a woman carrying a large backpack. I watch them converse for a few moments then the lady takes the pack off and hands it to Peeta who brings it right back to where I am now sitting with my back against a tree.

"Here, there should be some bandages and special cream in here that'll help." He says, opening it up and inspecting the contents.

"Don't use too much on me, Gale needs it more than I do, he can barely even walk.

"Don't worry Kat, there are already a few people working on him."

"Okay, I couldn't take it if Madge saw him in the state he's in, and all for me." Peeta shushes me gently and gets to work on my shoulder.

I wince as he dabs away the blood and carefully rubs on some special healing ointment that makes me immediately sigh with relief.

He chuckles. "Feel better?" "Hm." I nod and close my eyes then quickly reopen them.

"What's the plan, when are we getting out of here?"

"Well, um, about that…" he begins

"What?!"

"We kind of stumbled upon you by accident, so we're as lost as your group is." I should be panicking or yelling right now but all I can do is chuckle to myself.

"Why are you laughing?" Peeta asks, his eyes narrowing.

"It's just that I don't care if we're lost!" He's looking really confused now. "If I'm with you Peeta, it doesn't matter where we are." He smiles and slowly leans in as do I, just as his lips gently brush my own a clearing of someone's throat brings us apart abruptly. "Do you have to rub it in to the rest of us that you are together?" It's Gale.

"Sorry Gale." I call back through the darkness. I hear a snort, then silence once again with the occasional snore.

"Looks like we're staying the night." Peeta whispers in my ear.

"I guess so." I reply, rubbing my hands up and down my arms to keep some of the heat. Peeta of course notices this and digs in another pack and produces a blanket, after draping it around my shoulders he wraps his arms around me and hugs me close, keeping me warm. He kisses the top of my head and I lean on him closing my eyes, the events of the day and pretty much the past week wash over me and I fall asleep almost instantaneously.

**Peeta's POV**

She's so peaceful when she's asleep, like a little child with no worries. I still can't comprehend that she loves me; I've loved her for practically forever and one of my dreams was to hear her say it back, and no that she has I couldn't be happier, even if we are lost in the capitol's woods.

Her mouth is parted slightly as she breathes steadily beside me with her head resting on my lap. It's pretty dark around us but not so dark that I can't see how beautiful she is, even when she's sleeping. Her long dark brown lashes rest on her cheeks and occasionally flutter open then fall back.

I play with the hair that has fallen out of its braid, twisting the brown waves around my fingers.

For not washing her hair in probably two weeks it doesn't seem too bad, it's not all greasy and flaky like how some girls' get after only a few days, she was surely blessed with beautiful hair.

I begin thinking about the future and what will happen. If all goes as planned President Snow will no longer be the president but Alma Coin, current president of District 13, will be the ruler of Panem. And hopefully not to far into the future I'll be married to Katniss and get to spend the rest of my life with the girl I love.

I'm only 17 which is pretty young to be getting married or even thinking and making plans for a wedding but I know that there is no other girl for me. I'll wait a few years until she's ready and for the two of us to be a little older but I don't think I'll be able to terribly long!

I don't realize the presence beside me until he speaks.

"You really care for her don't you?" I nod into the darkness.

"I love her so, so much you have no idea Gale."

"Oh I think I know, if it's anywhere close to as much as I love Madge then I know how you feel." I chuckle quietly.

"You take care of her, you hear?"

"Of course Gale, I wouldn't think of doing anything less than what is best for her." I assure him.

"Good, she's he best friend I've ever had and I don't want to see her getting hurt."

"I guess I could say the same thing to you about Madge." I say.

"You two were close?"

"Well I guess you could say that. We were both merchant kids and spent a considerable amount of time together, she was like the older sister I never had."

"Don't worry man, I'll be spending my entire life taking care of her to the best of my ability. I still don't understand how I came to deserve someone and pure and beautiful as the mayor's daughter.

"You and me both Gale. I watched Katniss 11 years before I had the guts to talk to her and I still can't believe she told me she loves me. It's definitely a dream come true."

"So she finally told you?" Gale chuckles beside me, "I knew she did a long time ago, she just finally let her guard down long enough to tell you."

"Yeah, and I'm so thankful she did. I'm going to marry her some day, when she's ready, when we're both older and Snow is gone."

"That's great Peeta, I'm happy for you." I can hear the smile when he speaks.

"Thanks Gale, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"No problem." He gives my shoulder a squeeze before hobbling back over to his sleeping place. I sigh happily and lay my head back onto the tree supporting my back; I'm going to have a sore back and neck tomorrow but I don't want to wake Katniss up so I just deal with it. It isn't that bad, I've slept sitting up before, except this time I have Katniss sleeping on my lap.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta is still sound asleep against the tree when I wake up, feeling quite refreshed and my shoulder feeling almost normal. Now that it is light outside I am able to see who our rescuers are, they include: Johanna, Haymitch, Twill, Finnick, a man and women that I've never seen before and Peeta of course. So all in all our entire party consists of only 17 people, hopefully they brought weapons.

Surprisingly Haymitch is the first one to awaken and get everyone up. I cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing out loud when he goes to each person and gives them a good morning kick In the stomach, everyone except for Gale, Peeta and me.

"Hey sweetheart." He greets me. "How are ya feeling?"

"Much better, thanks." He smiles but it comes out more like a grimace and moves onto his next sleeping victim. Johanna takes the longest to wake up and Haymitch has to resort to dribbling some of his bottled water on her face when nothing else would work' she was up in a second, knife ready to sink into the person that dare to wake her.

"What was that for?" She sputters, wiping her face with the back of her sleeve, face red with anger.

"It's time to get up." Haymitch states, shrugging and making his way slowly back to his spot.

Ten minutes later we're all packed and ready, awaiting instructions from Haymitch, I don't know why he was chosen to lead this rescue, most of the time he can hardly stand up on his own; but he's surprisingly sober so hopefully he'll stay that way, well at least until we win this war and get back to District 13.

"Ready?" Peeta asks, taking my hand and hoisting his pack onto his back; I don't have to carry one because of my shoulder.

"Yes, let's go. But does Haymitch even know where he's going?"

"I think so, he's got one of those tracker things so he should be able to find our way out of here, providing that we don't get ambushed or something like that."

"Yeah."

"So who are your friends that came with you and Gale?" He asks. "They don't seem to talk much, they're very quiet."

"That's because they're Avoxes." I whisper. His mouth makes an 'oh' shape and he gets a sad look in his eyes. "That's too bad."

"I know, but they are the reason Gale and I are here right now. Lily was my friend these past few weeks, and even though she couldn't talk, we communicated on paper. They are rebels to you know, they hate the capitol and have been waiting for a chance to escape for a long time."

"Wow." Is all he can say.

Just then Haymitch gives the signal and we all begin walking two by two into the woods, not exactly sure where we're going, or what will happen to us, although I'm sure there isn't one of us, not even Johanna who is always itching to kill someone, hopes that we get out of here safely and back to the rest of our team outside the walls.

Two of the Avox men support Gale on both sides, guiding him along. I can tell that Gale doesn't like having to depend on others and be looked on as weak, that's why we are so much alike. He's sucking it up though and just thinking about Madge being in his arms in just a matter of hours; well that's at least what I think he's thinking, if I'm not correct, I'm probably pretty close.

"A penny for your thoughts." I look up into Peeta's bright blue eyes.

"Oh it was nothing." I assure him.

"Are you sure?" He probes, knowing that he'll eventually me to tell him, knowing that I can't resist that look he gives me.

"Fine, I was just thinking that Gale is probably thinking about Madge right now and that's why he's not trying to walk on his own which would make him go slower."

"Hm, you're probably right."

We continue walking hand-in-hand through the dense trees, trudging through immense piles of colorful leaves. I'm surprised how warm it is here. Last month in District 12 it was already getting cold, the capitol probably does something to keep the weather warm and sunny all year round though, it would make sense and it's probably something they are capable with.  
My thoughts are interrupted by a high-pitched scream coming from behind us. I quickly turn my head to see that it is Twill who is screaming, a few seconds later I understand why.

A huge capitol made mutt is crouched down a few yards away from us, ready to pounce.

"Katniss here, catch!" I swing back around to where the voice is coming from. It's Haymitch and he's throwing something to me, it's my special bow, but this time all 12 arrows are intact. I smile and quickly load it with a poison arrow' completely forgetting about my wounded shoulder, I pull back, aim, and release. The mutt lets out a howl then falls down dead. It's then that I feel warm liquid running down my arm, the scab formed over night must have cracked open. Peeta sees this and quickly takes his jacket off and slips his white t-shirt over his head then shrugs his jacket back on.

"Peeta don't use you shirt for my blood." I tell him.

"It's my shirt, I can do whatever I want with it." I shrug and let him wrap it tightly, but not too tight that it hurts, around my shoulder after wiping the blood away. I thank him and we continue walking, breathing somewhat heavily after the scary ordeal, thankfully no one was hurt.

Nothing else exciting happens over the next few hours and we soon come to the edge of the forest. We all congratulate Haymitch on getting us out but everyone falls silent when we see the sight before us.

**Yeah sort of a cliff hanger, well what can I say, I like them**** mwhahahah!**

**Did you like it? I just added that little part in Peeta's POV in there, I really liked his and Gale's conversation, did you? Please tell me what you thought in a review, you know how much I like them! Now for those who reviewed last chapter…**

**~hatgal012: **_**yes she finally said it! I thought it was about time**____** Thanks for reviewing!**_

**~Kelly (Guest): **_**OH thank you! Glad you do, thanks for the review!**_

**~TragedyIsTheKey: **_**Yay! Glad you liked it! It was a fun chapter to write, as was this one of course**____** Thank you for you reviewing every chapter!**_

__**jessy0622: **_**Oh wow! I'm so glad, thanks! Glad you liked it! Name twin**___

**~KatkaTheRussian:**_** well you sort of got his reaction, did you like it? Thanks for reviewing, okay I'll keep that in mind, thanks for telling me!**_

**~Paulitapg13: **_**aw thanks, I thought it was appropriate**____** don't worry, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to do that, thanks for reviewing!**_

**~Liv (Guest): **_**Thank you so much! Glad you liked it!**_

**~canadianboy98: well here was your update, hope you liked it!'**

**~HGFan4719: **_**well thanks for the idea**____** Thanks for the great reviews! **_

**~rochay97: **_**why thank you very much**___

**~stopdroplove: **_**yay, it's so fun to write**____** thanks!**_

__**Rubi (Guest): **_**well I'm finishing the rescue in this chapter, no I don't think they'll get captured again**____** thanks!**_

**~Kaitykay (Guest): **_**well hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**_

**~shade5280: **_**glad you did! Thanks!**_

**~FearlesswithHimJC: **_**wasn't it? They are really cute together**____** well I have to end it sometime! But it's not over yet! And I'm already planning a sequel! Thanks for the reviews!**_

**~XliekeX: **_**yay! Thank you, I will**___

**Thanks again guys, and don't forget to leave another review! I love them!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I have to go to bed and don't have any time to fix it**** Well until next chapter…**

**~firePearl**


	48. Good and Bad Surprises

Hey all! I woke up this morning to a full inbox and thought I'd post a chapter a little earlier than usual, just because I love you all: D Thank you sosososo much for the awesome reviews, I made it extra long for you all. enjoy this next chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

Chaos. That's the only word I could find to describe the scene before us. Fighting, killing, yelling, screaming, blood, oh so much blood. The only way we can divide the capitol soldiers from all the soldiers from the Districts is that everyone fighting for the capitol is wearing white, similar to the Peackeeper uniforms. I reluctantly pull my gaze away from the battle scene and focus on listening to Haymitch's instructions.

"Okay, I want Stanton and you there, to bring Gale to the rest of our awaiting group. And Lily as well as her friends." He points to the man that I didn't know his name and the young and strong Avox boy. They all nod and walk over to stand next to Gale until given further instructions. I can tell that Gale would rather fight but he would probably just end up getting killed or something, plus Madge will be waiting for him.

"Johanna, Finnick, Twill and Arya, I'll need your help with fighting and slowly making our way to the President's mansion." Apparently Arya is that woman that was with the other guy, Stanton. They all nod and stand together in a group.

"What about me?" I ask. "I want to kill the president."

"Katniss your shoulder is hurt and could be hurt even worse. I'm not letting you get out there and fight your way through." Peeta tells me this.

"Why not? I'm just as good with a weapon as they are, besides if I die it'll be for a good cause!" I yell at him.

"She does have a point." Haymitch muses. "And we do have some medicine that should immediately heal her shoulder."

"Well what are you waiting for?" I ask. Haymitch nods to Lily and a minute later she comes over with a long needle. I don't like needles.

"Okay, hurry up, get it over with." I squeeze Peeta's hand and shut my eyes tight. A sharp pointy thing is injected into my arm and almost instantly the pain from my shoulder is gone.

"Thanks." I say.

"What about me and Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"I want you to sneak Katniss out of the capitol Peeta, everyone will recognize her and we can't risk getting her captured again." Peeta nods but I give them both a glare.

"I'm fighting, my shoulder is perfectly fine now and you could use my skills with the bow and arrow."

"Katniss, we have our orders." Peeta whispers. "I'm going to get you out of here safely.

"My mind is set on this and you can't change it." I say defiantly.

Haymitch sighs, "Katniss please, just go with Peeta, we'll make sure to call you if we need your help."

"I said, I _will_ be fighting."

"Peeta?" I look to him for support but all he can do is shake his head sadly. "I'm sorry Kat, but I'm with Haymitch on this one."

"But, why?" I whine.

"Because I can't lose you again." He says quietly.

"Fine." I relent. "I'll go with you, but I won't hesitate to help where I can on our way out."

"Fair enough." He says taking my hand once more and bringing it up to his lips, placing a kiss on my knuckles. "I just can't lose you Kat."

"I know Peeta, I understand, I don't want to lose you either." He smiles then turns his attention back to Haymitch and so do I. "Glad to see that's worked out." He says. "Now we part ways, be safe and hopefully we'll be back safely together soon enough." We shake hands all around and our three groups go their separate ways. The avoxes along with Stanton take Gale, the rest go with Haymitch to fight, then it's just Peeta and me. He has a few weapons as well, a gun with unlimited shots and a little sword attached to his waist; he hands me a small dagger that I hang from my belt, 'just in case.'

We step out of the woods together and get bombarded with battle sounds. Dead bodies already litter the ground, mostly capitol soldiers but also a few young men from the Districts. All 13 Districts together definitely outnumber the capitol no matter how strong they are, so I'm hoping that by the end of the fight the capitol people will pretty much extinct, then it won't be too hard to get to the president.

We step over the dead and occasionally I loose a fire or bomb arrow into a whole group of CS's (capitol soldiers) taking out at least a dozen in one shot. It should bother me killing people like this with no second thoughts but it doesn't, I guess that I've got so much pent up anger against the capitol and I just need to let it all out. I can tell that it's a little harder for Peeta but he doesn't hesitate to slice someone's throat with his sword if he's doing it to protect me.

"Katniss look out!" I immediately fall to the ground just as about half a dozen arrows fly directly over us, I look over to see Peeta breathing heavily next to me on the ground.

"Thanks Peeta." He just grunts in reply and looks around before helping me stand up. I brush myself of then reload my bow.

"Where did those arrows come from?" I ask. "I haven't seen any archers." He shrugs. "I don't know, they're probably hiding or something." "Yeah." We continue tramping through the battlefield getting further and further away from the fighting and closer to safety.

"Do you know which way Haymitch's group took to get to the mansion." I ask casually.

"I'm not sure, from what I heard they were pretty much coming this way but then going right to the Mansion, we're going left because that's where we get out." I begin walking faster and Peeta hurries to catch up. At the last second a swerve to the right and don't stop. Peeta calls behind me for me to stop but I don't, I want to be a part of Snow's killing, I want to see him face to face. A few minutes later Peeta catches up and grabs tightly to my arms.

"You said you weren't going to leave me." He says, hurt evident in his eyes.

"I know Peeta, I'm sorry, but I have to do this, I'm not a person to just run away when things gets tough, you can either come with me or head back on your own, it's your choice."

"Well obviously I'm not letting you go alone." He says without hesitation.

"Thanks Peeta." I give him a quick peck but just as I'm pulling away he puts both of his hands on my cheeks and kisses me harder. All thoughts of the present fly away with the breeze as I lock my hands together around his neck and kiss him back. When we pull away I say jokingly, "This is no time for kissing Peeta! We have a president to kill!" He smiles and takes my hand. I sling my bow over my shoulder and we walk happily along, which seems a little strange seeing as we're about to do, but I guess love can do that to you.

We walk stealthily through the deserted allies of the capitol and between very large colorful houses. We are soon on the street that took us to the mansion when we rescued Prim.

"Is there like a back way in or something?" I ask Peeta.

"You didn't even think about how we would get in?" He asks laughing. "Way to jump into something Kat."

"Well is there?" I push.

"Yes there is." He doesn't go into a whole speech with directions and everything just continues walking, hopefully in the right directions and not just secretly bringing me out of here. I don't think that he'd do that though.

It's so quiet, sounds of the battle have faded into the distance, but where are all the people? Hiding In their homes? Taking refuge somewhere? It's too quiet; the only noise is the clicking of our shoes on the cobblestone road. By the position of the sun it looks to be about mid afternoon, maybe 2 or 3pm; we have a few more hours of daylight and hopefully that's all we'll need to take care of our business and take over the capitol.

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" I ask. Peeta chuckles quietly beside me. "Don't you trust me?" "Well yes, but I just wanted to make sure."

"Don't worry Kat, I got everything under control, Haymitch gave me one of these before we parted ways, he must have somehow know that you wouldn't run to safety but would probably try and get to the capitol. He also knew that I wouldn't let you come by yourself."

"Thanks again for coming with me Peeta. You didn't have to."

"Yes I did! When are you going to get that through your head Katniss? I'm not going to leave you, ever."

"Nobody has ever treated me this way, it's all new to me." I whimper slightly. "I only ever loved my parents and Prim, then my dad died and my mother was never around and I swore I'd never fall in love, it's just ends up hurting you in the end. And now that I've finally admitted that I love you, it's oh I don't know." He stops us in the middle of the street and pulls me into his strong arms, the arms that make me feel so safe and comforted. I don't know why I had to start crying in the middle of heading to the Presidents mansion, it's not a very good time, but I just couldn't help it. Peeta doesn't judge me for it, he doesn't even speak, just holds me tight, resting his chin on the top of my head.

After a few minutes I've regained my composure and I gently pull away from him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He smiles and kisses my cheek before taking my hand once more as we make our way to our destination.

It only takes about another 15 minutes of brisk walking to arrive at the back of the Mansion.

"So, where do we sneak in?" I ask, once we've stopped. "There is supposed to be a hidden door at the back, made by the rebels to get in and out of the mansion undetected." He replies, searching with his eyes along the entire outside wall.

"How are we going to find it? It'll take forever because the outside wall is so long!"

"We're supposed to be looking for a small symbol on the wall, of a mockingjay I think, then I guess you put pressure on the bird and the door opens."

"Sounds easy enough if we can find the bird." I say and begin looking. "Is it high or low?"

"Right about eye-level I think." He calls back.

"Is that your eye-level or my eye-level, you are a lot taller than me you know." I say laughing.

"Average height probably, so you might just have to look up a bit." I keep searching, surprised that we've come this far without any encounters, all the guards and soldiers were probably sent to fight so that should make it relatively easy for us.

I wonder if Haymitch's group has made it inside yet. They probably knew exactly where to look and found it in only a few minutes, plus they had more that just two people.

"Hey Kat, come over here I think I found it!" I smile and hurry over to where he's standing. Sure enough the small carving of a bird is visible on the wall. He looks at me. "Ready?" I nod and he presses his finger in the middle of the bird. The small part of the wall instantly goes in and part of the wall slides over, leaving a man sized doorway.

"After you m'lady." He gestures for me to proceed. "Are you sure you don't just want me to go first because you are scared to go into a dark opening in the wall of the evil president's mansion?" I snicker to myself.

"No, I was being a gentleman." He says defensively. "Well then Mr. Gentleman, go ahead and I'll be right behind ya." He sighs and walks in front of me, leading the way.

"It's so dark." I say and almost immediately he produces some kind of battery-powered lantern, I think I've heard people call it a flashlight, and hand it to me. I flick the switch and our surroundings are instantly flooded with a bright light.

"So where do we go now?" I ask, looking around us. We're in some kind of small room with a staircase at one end and a small door at the top.

"I guess we head up the stairs and out the door and hope that a bunch of guards or even the president himself aren't waiting for us at the top."

"We can take them!" I say, holding up my bow and loading an arrow, Peeta also releases his sword from his side.

"Let's go!" We intertwine our fingers together and begin walking across the room and up the stairs. I count the steps as we go up and all in all there are 20 stairs to the top. "You want to open the door first." I ask him. "Sure." He replies and carefully reaches for the doorknob and gives it a turn; it clicks and opens surprisingly easy.

"Here we go." We step out of the door into a room filled with the sweet aromas of food. I quickly turn around when I hear a voice.

"Hey Susie, looks like we got a few more." Just then a small girl makes an appearance and greets us.

"Hello, my names Susie. I'm on your side. If you are with Haymitch then he went that way." She points towards another door at the back of the kitchen.

"Thanks Susie." Peeta says and flashes her a smile. She smiles shyly back and turns back to a pot on the stove.

"By the way." Peeta starts before we leave. "We haven't eaten in over a day, you wouldn't happen to have any leftover food would you?"

She grins and replies, "I was waiting for you to ask, of course here you are." Susie hands us a paper bag with delicious smells seeping through the top.

"Thanks a lot." I say.

"Not a problem." She replies.

We walk towards the door and open it, opening the bag at the same time and producing to warm rolls that we eat on the way.

"Do you know where this leads?" I ask

"From what I've heard Haymitch say, it'll take us to the main living quarters of the mansion, and from there we look for Snow's office where he'll be hiding away. I wouldn't be surprised if he knows we're here already. That guys has cameras installed everywhere!" I nod in agreement, unable to speak because my mouth is full of my second roll. I wash it down with a much needed gulp of water, then hand the rest to Peeta who finishes the drink and hands it back to me which I in turn place it gently In our lunch bag next to the rest of our meal that we'll eat later.

We stride down multiple carpeted hallways and open each door along the way. Most of them are bedrooms, a few empty rooms and just plain sitting rooms. Why the president would need this many rooms is beyond me.

"Do you hear that?" Peeta stops in his tracks and listens, I do the same.

"Voices?" He nods and puts a finger to his lips for me to be quiet. We walk stealthily to the closest doors and put our ears to it.

"_Yes, they're in. Don't worry. They won't be able to get to me. You know I have forciefields and traps all over this place. They'll be dead before they even reach the front door." _He laughs evilly.

"The rebels must have turned them all off." I whisper in his ear. He nods.

"And it also means that the others haven't made it up yet."

"Are we going in?" I ask, getting more nervous by the second. "I guess so, maybe we can catch him off guard and you can just set the room on fire with one of your arrows or something."

"I guess we'll find out when we get inside." I raise my hand to knock on the large mahogany door, filled with fancy carvings on the outside. My knuckles come in contact with the door and we stand stalk still waiting for an answer. It finally comes.

"Yes, come in." Peeta grabs the handle and turns it slowly while I prepare my bow and arrow ready to shoot.

"Don't bother preparing your weapons, you'll never be able to kill me." _So he did know we're here. I think._ Peeta opens the door wide and the smell of roses and blood hits me with full force; I have to try my hardest not to toss my rolls right then and there on the fluffy red rug.

"Welcome to my home. I hope you found it to your liking." He sneers.

"Oh it was most enjoyable." I spit.

"Now what can I do for you two?" He asks, like this is just a normal business meeting.

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to come for a friendly chat." I yell the last word.

"My my, aren't we feisty." He laughs. I pick up my bow and point it directly at his heart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you young lady."

"Oh really?"

"You wouldn't want some 'accident' to happen to your boyfriend here now would you?" I shake my head.

"Good." He says while dragging out the o's."

"But I'm still going to kill you." He laughs wickedly; his red puffy lips smacking together. I pull the on the string of my bow, drawing the arrow back.

"Say good-bye." He smiles again and I notice his hand inching towards a bright red button on his desk.

"Peeta get out of here." I say between clenched teeth.

"No way! I'm staying right here with you."

"Peeta go now!" But it's too late, Peeta is lifted into the air, trapped in a net dangling from the ceiling.

"Do you really think that's going to get me to not kill you?" I laugh. "It's a rope net, Peeta has a sharp sword."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth about 50 guns point towards Peeta.

"NO!" I scream.

"Now will you put your arrow down?" He asks. Instead of answering I say,

"You are such a scaredy cat! Hiding behind your guards and gadgets. Come out and fight like a real man before your reputation is thrown out the window for good."

He smiles his hideous smile. "You have a point there Katniss." He hisses while saying the s's on my name. "But it looks like your boyfriend is about to die so you might want to make a decision now before it's too late."

I look up at Peeta and see him shaking his head. He is willing to give up his life for this cause, but I'm not going to let him.

"Okay." I relent.

"No Katniss! Kill him now, don't worry about me!" I hear Peeta yell.

"I'm sorry Peeta but I can't, you aren't going to die." I slowly lower my weapon then set it on the floor. "Now take away the guns." I tell him.

"Oh Katniss, did you really think that I'd just let you go?" I'm wondering what he means by this when another net comes and swipes me off my feet and lifts my up to the ceiling, except this prison is filled with sharp spikes that cut into my skin. I watch as my blood falls in drops on the floor.

"Now what?" I yell, trying not to cry from the pain.

"Well I'm going to kill you, that's what." Another 50 guns point in my direction.

"But because I'm a merciful man I have a proposition." Peeta and I listen closely.

"You can either serve me the rest of your life or die right now along with your friends." I gasp as a door opens to show Haymitch's group all tied up and gagged. But I notice something, Haymitch is missing, we may still have hope.

"I'd rather die than become an Avox and serve you." I spit out.

"Well that's your choice." He replies calmly. "But remember that you will be responsible for all your friends' deaths, and I heard that Mr. Finnick here has a wife back in District 13. She'll probably be pretty upset if she never gets to see her husband again." My eyes find Finnick's, he looks sad but gives me the look that says: _Do what you have to._

"I repeat, we will never serve you."

"Very well then." His hand moves to the red button and just as I'm closing my eyes ready for the bullets to enter my body, I notice a slight movement next to the entrance. _Haymitch. _Everything happens so fast, I watch in horror as Snow's hand descends on the button that will lead to our deaths, and I also see Haymitch enter the room and pull a trigger. A bang ruptures in the room and Snow falls over in his chair. Dead.

**Whoaaaa! What just happened? Were you like sooo surprised. I wasn't exactly planning to put that in this chapter but I just couldn't stop writing so I think that this is probably my longest chapter ever!**

**I think that there will be only two more chapters, and ending then an epilogue so that we get up to 50 chapters, I can't believe that its almost over!**

**Well let me thank these amazing reviewers for the last chapter:**

**FearlesswithHimJC: yay for haymitch! And he did it again! No problem**** Yeah the idea for it just kind of came to me during school the other day, lol, we'll see how it turns out.:) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jessy0622: AW thank you! This is my first attempt at writing something like this so I'm so relieved that people like it**** Thanks again!**

**HGFan4719: Aw ikr? :D well were your assumptions correct? I hope you liked it, thanks for reviewing!**

**Liv (Guest): were you surprised? Thanks for reviewing**

**Stopdroplove: Thanks! I try**** Well I updated after one day which is pretty rare, hope you liked it, thanks for all the reviews twin!**

**TragedyIsTheKey: Wow thanks a ton**** Yeah I know, I don't like em either, but they sure are fun to write! Sorry for another cliffhanger but you won't have to wait too long. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Rochay97: Thanks!**

**Kaitykatwarblerlover: I thought I'd add that because it happens in MJ as well**** hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

**Paulitapg13: oh good, I'm so glad. Yay, yes they can**** Thanks for reviewing! Btw did you review twice, because I got two long reviews from the same pen name, any way thanks if that was you!**

**Canadianboy97: Thanks**** I thought it was a nice change.**

**XliekeX: AW thank you! Yes, that'll be in the next chapter, all the reunions**** don't worry nobody important dies, I just couldn't do that!**

**Thank you once again. Until the last chapter before the epilogue! (if I do one, if not then I guess you'll just read what happens in a sequel!)**

**Tot ziens mijn vrienden! (Dutch, not sure if it's correct, blame google translate,lol)**

**~FirePearl**


	49. Stay With Me, Always

**Well here we are with the last chapter! I really can't believe it; I've been working on this story for a little over 3 months**** I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter, hope you like this one too! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it's so great to have e-mails popping up all the time with reviews from you all**

**This chapter will probably be quite long seeing as I want to fit everything in and have a good ending so buckle your belts and start reading…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games…**

**Chapter 49!**

_His hand moves towards the red button and just as I'm closing my eyes, ready for the bullets to enter my body, I notice a slight movement next to the entrance. Haymitch. Everything happens so fast, I watch in horror as Snow's hand descends on the button that will lead to our deaths but I also see Haymitch enter the room and pull the trigger on a gun. A bang ruptures in the room and Snow falls over in his chair. Dead._

I slowly open my eyes and look around me. Peeta and I are still in our rope nets and the spikes are still digging into my skin, Finnick and his group are still tied up and gagged but something is different, Snow is gone forever. I guess I can't be mad at Haymitch for saving our lives when he did, but I still wish that I were the one to pull that trigger. A bullet through the heart was too merciful for someone like Snow but we didn't really have time for torturing when our lives were about to be ended.

"Would you mind getting me out of this thing before I die from loss of blood." I call down to Haymitch. He looks up like he hadn't noticed us dangling from the ceiling before until now. He nods and grabs a knife, stands on a chair and cuts through the ropes and helps me down. I'm already feeling weak from my multiple cuts and have to lean on him for support. Haymitch hands me a small knife after setting me down next to Finnick and the rest of the tied up party while he hurries to set Peeta free as well. I get to work on sawing through Finnick's bonds, once he his free he takes the knife from my hand and proceeds onto Johanna, then Twill and finally Arya. They look fine except for a few cuts here and there, nothing as bad as me. _I'm going to have these scars for the rest of my life._

I begin to feel myself slipping away from the world when Peeta is beside me, telling me to stay awake.

"Please, stay with me Katniss!" My eyes keep closing no matter how hard I try to keep them open.

"Haymitch, we have to stop the blood!" I hear him say frantically. I then hear the sound of ripping fabric and pieces of someone's shirt being wrapped around all the cuts on my arms, legs and back. Peeta is starting to freak out but I can't stay awake, I say those three words before I fall into unconsciousness.

"I love you Peeta." Then I black out.

**Peeta's POV**

"_I love you Peeta." _I hear her whisper before she falls unconscious.

"Don't worry kid." Haymitch says beside me. "She'll be fine in a few hours time." I continue helping Finnick and Arya patch her up with my now shredded t-shirt, but that's all we can do right now until we get real medical help.

"What do we do with _him_?" Arya asks once we're finished with Katniss and points to Ex-President Snow lying on the floor in a fast accumulating pool of his own blood.

"We'll get some of our men to dispose of him later." Haymitch tells us. "But right now, I need Finnick to go through that door and onto the balcony and tell everyone that Snow is dead, we won, and we will soon be taking over the capitol." Finnick nods and begins walking to the door.

"What about Katniss?" I ask. "Peeta you can carry her to where we left Annie and Madge, where they took Gale." I nod and move to gently lift Katniss off the ground safely into my arms and follow Arya and Twill out the door; Johanna remains with Finnick and Haymitch at the balcony.

Twill shows us a quicker way out and within minutes we're out on the street. Dead bodies are everywhere and the rest of the capitol soldiers are being told to surrender or be locked up. I guess Finnick and Haymitch didn't waste any time telling everyone that their President is dead; most people are shouting and throwing their weapons on the ground, smiling with victory. Even some of the CS's are smiling, I guess they were fighting for Snow against their own accord. The throngs of people move away as the three of us walk down the streets, some of them telling us exactly where to go and others asking if there is any way that they can help out. Thankfully Arya takes care of all the talking and I only have to keep my mind on carrying Katniss. She still hasn't stirred an inch, just lies limply in my arms, if she didn't have bandages covering her body she would probably look like she was asleep, but I know better.

The citizens of the capitol that were hiding in their bright colored houses are swinging the shutters open and talking merrily with others below them, like we didn't practically just go through the 3rd World War. I begin thinking about who they will elect as the new president. President Coin of District 13 will probably be the one chosen but a powerful mayor from one of the other districts could be picked as well. I'm glad I don't have to choose.

After about 30 minutes of walking we finally get to the edge of the capitol, thankfully the force fields surrounding it have been shut off so we won't have to worry about getting fried or something terrible like that. Our small group searches around for a while, trying to locate Annie's assembly, we do end up finding it eventually. Madge is snuggled up to Gale, she'll never let him out of her sight again; Annie and Thresh stand up when they see us approaching, and Annie keeps looking behind me, probably looking for her husband.

"I-is he okay? D-did he m-make it?" She finally gets out. I nod smiling. "Don't worry Annie, he was just telling everyone the news on the President's balcony then he'll be right over. She sighs in relief. "Oh good!" Then she notices who I'm carrying.

"Oh no! What happened to Katniss?"

"She was cut badly by some spikes in a rope net before Haymitch was able to kill Snow, she lost quite a bit of blood and fainted, but she'll be fine." She gives me a small smile then hurries over to help the others with the wounded.

I find a small spot of grass and softly lay Katniss down onto is then I sit down next to her and await further orders. I guess we won't all have to move back to District 13 now, I wonder what's left of our District, probably nothing but ashes over a graveyard. So many people were killed during that bombing even though we got a lot of people out. I hope that we can go back and live in the remaining victor houses, I doubt those were bombed, and rebuild the town, and hopefully get back to normal.

Dreams of living in the victors village with Katniss as my wife and Finnick and Annie and Madge and Gale living close by fill my thoughts as I sit quietly on the patch of green grass.

**Katniss's POV**

When I regain consciousness I find myself lying on my back on soft, green grass with Peeta sitting next to me. From what I can see, people are running around in all different directions, then I remember, we won the war and the president is dead!

"Peeta?" I croak, barely recognizing my own voice. He quickly looks down at me, a smile lighting up his features.

"Katniss! You're awake!" He leans down and kisses my forehead. "How do you feel?"

"A little woozy, but other wise pretty good."

"You lost a lot of blood, it'll take some time for you to heal." He tells me. I nod and close my eyes again, whispering, "I'm tired Peeta." He kisses me again and takes my hand in his, rubbing circles with his thumb. "You get some rest, I'll take care of you." I let out a small smile and fall instantly back to sleep.

When I wake up again the crowds have diminished a considerable amount since the first time I woke up, I look beside me and notice that Peeta is no longer sitting there. I don't let myself panic or anything, he was probably called away to help with the wounded or something important. I see Annie and Finnick embracing a few yards away, relieved that the other is still alive and well. Madge is asleep in Gale's arms and Twill and Arya have set up a small medical center for the more serious injuries. The sun is just started to go down, leaving the sky looking like its on fire; Peeta's favorite color. I think to myself.

I lay there for a while not wanted to try and move for a while, and just wait for Peeta, it's a little while before he comes but when he does he apologizes then sweeps me into his arms like a bride.

"Where are we going?" I ask him when he starts walking.

"I'm taking you home." He says.

"Back to District 13?" He shakes his head grinning.

"Nope, we're going to District 12."

"Really?"

"Yep! And we're going to live in the victor villages." He leans down and pecks my lips.

"What about the election of a new president?" I ask.

"Oh, President Coin is going to be crowned or whatever they have planned, tomorrow and right after that we get to go home."

"I thought we were going now." I whine.

"Be patient Kat" He chuckles. "We're going to sleep at Finnick and Annie's old house tonight."

"Okay." We don't say anything until we arrive at the large home.

"We're the first ones here?" I say, more as a statement than a question.

"I guess so, But Finnick told me to go ahead and that they would follow in a bit." He holds me with one arm and with the other unlocks the door and kicks it open with his foot.

"I was told that you will be sharing a room with Madge just for tonight, hope that's okay." Peeta tells me as we ascend the staircase.

"It's fine." I say. We finally get to the top of the stairs and come to the room that I stayed in the last time we were here. Peeta opens the door and lays me on the huge king bed with the light green canopy. Then he walks over to the windows that overlook the street and slides the curtains open to let in some natural light. It hurts to lie on my back because of the cuts but I suck it up, not wanting to burden Peeta with more of my complaining. Thankfully he doesn't notice.

"I can't believe that it's really truly over." I say. Peeta turns around from where he was staring out the window and comes to sit on the edge of the bed.

"We can begin a brand new life now." He says taking my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. My lips curve up into a small smile just before I drift off to sleep once more.

**Next Day…**

We all slept in the next day because the ceremony wasn't until noon. When I woke up Madge was still sound asleep next to me. I slowly sat up, inwardly groaning at the pain that just that small movement caused me. The next step is to move my legs to the edge of the bed and stand up, I manage it after a few tries and wobble over to the closest to try and find something to wear. Not surprisingly the closest is filled with girls clothes; I don't feel like searching through them all so I just grab the first thing I find: jeans and a dark green sweater that'll cover all of my scars. I finish the outfit with a pair of brown leather boots. After braiding my hair I am already physically exhausted and fall into a comfy chair next to the window.

I guess I must have fallen asleep because what seems like just a few seconds later Peeta is waking me up.

"Hey." He whispers with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, just a little sore." I reply. "Is it time to go?" He nods. "Yeah, we only have a few minutes to get down to the president's mansion." I put my arms around my neck and he puts one of his arms around my waist and the other under my legs, being careful not to touch any of my bad cuts. "So we can get there faster." He tells me, explaining as to why he's carrying me. I nod and don't object.

10 minutes later we arrive in the ever-growing crowd of District and Capitol citizens. All the citizens of the capitol that surrendered are allowed to keep their homes and go on living normally just under Coin's rule. Peeta sets me down on a chair then sits down next to me and takes both of my hands. Soon enough Coin steps up onto a makeshift stage and everybody claps. Once she's quieted them down she makes a speech thanking everyone for their bravery and stuff like that. A man that I've never seen before steps up after her speech and places the president's crown on her head and everyone claps again; and just like that, it's over and we are free to go home. In her speech, Coin told everyone that they are free to either go back to their own district and rebuild or settle down somewhere else. I think that most people decided to go back to their own home but a few were feeling adventurous and took the train to one of the districts that they had never visited before.

After the ceremony Peeta carries me over to our group waiting for us at the train station. Finnick and Annie and decided that they will to come live with us in one of the many victor houses in 12, and as soon as Madge and Gale were married they will be joining us. Haymitch says that he lived long enough in that fancy house and decides to move to District 2 where he will be closer to the capitol to give Coin any help when she needs it. Thresh and Rue decide to go back to 11 and the other survivors from these past games reunited with their families and are going home later today. Carla found her grandparents who had been living in another district and thought she was dead, and went back to live with them yesterday; we were sure going to miss her, Prim especially, but they promised to write and visit each other as often as they could. The rest of the Hawthorne family is waiting for us in District 12 where they will move in to another victor home next to Gale and Madge.

Everything was coming together. We all hugged Haymitch before he got onto his train and even though he tried to cover up his emotions I could tell that he would miss us. Cato and Colette are now serving Coin for as many years as she sees fit, I couldn't help but laugh when I saw them wearing white uniforms waiting on tables after the ceremony. We didn't want to stay for the food so that's why we are waiting at the train station right now so that we can get back to our families.

I'll move into a victor's house with Mother and Prim and Peeta will do the same with his family until something happens in the future. Now that the Hunger Games are over and Snow is dead, I think that I am beginning to change my mind on getting married and having kids, I guess that I'm kind of secretly hoping that someday I'll be able to do that with Peeta, my boy with the bread, the boy who helped me to love again.

**Back in District 12—2 days later**

"Katniss could you get the door please?" I hear my mother call from the kitchen where she is currently making our very first meal in our new home. Everyone moved in yesterday and I still can't get over the huge house that we get to live in now. Madge and Gale are planning on getting married next month and couldn't be happier for them.

The doorbell rings again awakening me from my daydream and I quickly hurry to the door and swing it open.

"Peeta!" I say when I see him standing their on our doormat, a grin adorning his handsome face.

"Hey, want to go for a walk?" I nod and stick my head back in the door let mom know where I'm going, and grab my coat.

"Okay honey, just be back in time for dinner." I close the door behind me and take Peeta's hand.

"All unpacked?" He asks. I nod. "I hardly had anything to bring with me so it took all of about 5 minutes. He chuckles, "Yeah that's pretty much how it was for us too."

Are you going to rebuild your bakery again?" I ask.

"My Dad has been talking about it, I know he wants to, I guess we'll see."

"Where are we going?"

He smiles, "I was thinking about the meadow, how does that sound?"

"Sounds amazing." I say.

We walk through the dead streets of what once used to District 12, rubble and pieces of buildings and burnt wood litter the street heading into the Seam. The only buildings that seem to be untouched are the houses in the victors' village along with the Justice Building and one little shop; the rest have been burned to ashes.

We soon come to our meadow, it looks almost exactly how we left it all those months ago, except for the color of the grass which has changed with the seasons..

"It's beautiful." I breathe.

"Just like you."

"I love you Peeta." I tell him, looking out at the brown grass of the meadow.

"I love you too Katniss." He holds me tight as we just enjoy each other's company. All of a sudden Peeta pulls away and gets that serious look in his eyes.

"I have something to ask you." He says. "Yes?" Then he gets down on one knee, and pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket; I can't speak.

"Katniss, I know we're young and that you never wanted to get married, but will you do me the honor of marrying me, sometime in the future, when we're older?" I stare into those beautiful blue eyes that I have grown to love so much, I already know my answer, I just have to gather the courage to say it out loud.

"Yes Peeta, when we're a little older, I would love to marry you." He grins and slides the small diamond ring on my finger then stands up, picking me up he swings me around until we're both dizzy.

"This is the happiest day of my life." He says. "Mine to." Then I lean down and touch his lips with my own, we kiss until we're both out of breath.

A little while later we walk hand-in-hand back to my house where we will eat dinner with our two families for a little celebration. We settle down onto one of our many sofas to wait for dinner to be ready, I sigh in contentment and lean my head onto his shoulder, he automatically puts his arms around me.

"Please don't ever leave me Peeta, stay with me." I whisper. He kisses my head and says, "Always."

**Wasn't that like the best ending?! I've had it planned since I started the story! Haha.. Sorry if this chapter went kind of quickly but I thought that it would get kind of boring if I dragged out the ceremony and speech and all that. So hope you liked it, this was the last chapter but I want your guys's opinion: Should I write an epilogue or just start writing the sequel? Before you answer here is my summary for the sequel:**

_**Summary: 3 years after the rebellion Katniss and Peeta get married and Gale and Madge are celebrating their 3 year wedding anniversary. A sort of sequel to "Stay With Me" but more modern day. Join the two couples as they go on a cruise across the Caribbean. Will it be just a normal honeymoon lazy cruise or will something big happen and turn it into an adventure?**_

**Please PM or leave in a review what you think**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews that you have all left and those of you who have stuck with me since the beginning**

**Until next time!**

**~FirePearl**


	50. Thanks

_**HI THERE! SO I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS TELLING ME TO JUST GO ON TO THE SEQUEL SO THAT'S WHAT I'VE DECIDED TO DO**____** SORRY IF YOU WERE HOPING FOR AN EPILOGUE BUT THAT WOULDN'T REALLY WORK IF THERE WAS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL SO MAYBE I'LL HAVE AN EPILOGUE ON THE SEQUEL.**_

_**I'VE DECIDED TO CALL IT: FOREVER AND ALWAYS, BECAUSE ALWAYS GOES WITH STAY WITH ME;) I'M NOT SURE WHEN I'LL BE POSTING IT BUT IF YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME AS AN AUTHOR YOU'LL GET A NOTIFICATION ONCE I POST IT. **_

_**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/FOLLOWED/FAVORITED, SO I WROTE ALL THE PEN NAMES OUT, SORRY IF I MISSED YOU. THANKS AGAIN.**_

**Reviewers: **

**Liv; Paulitapg13; HGFan4719; hatgal012; kaitkatwarblerlover; thatclovelytribute; FearlesswithHimJC; stopdroplove; jessy0622; canadianboy98; XliekeX; TragedyIsTheKey; Kelly; Kath; **

**KatkaTheRussian; rochay97; Rubi; shade5280; Shayrosemc; Hejsanhejsan; Poemwriter98; hareem94; SierraElizabethHGF19; OurNightlock; Rainbow Pup; **

**LondonJewel; HarryBrumbyJacksonGames; FishFlapper; **

**emerl03; Rracer123; Kelbsmiles; MsPadfootPotter; mandlyleepotter; Nguerrero01dagirlonfire; Liz Meiners; Deepinthemeadow; JadeyBear; **

**ILoveTheHungerGames9999; iluvcookies; bobthebuilder; Mississippiboy97; xxellabearxx; herhighnessck; PEETA X KATNISS FOREVER; Dani Salvatore; stephaniexx; telekinesis1728; madam potterjay; WizardChick4eva; jonwuva; . ; Shauna G; Ecargnotrom; teamfinNiCk3; KC99; **

**And thanks to all the Guests who reviewed, there were a lot**

**Followers/Favorites:**

**Hockeygrl99; PurpleSpottyOwl; Skillable; shonti; shade5280; rosheri2000; hatgal012; blaxe27713; Sillyrobyn73; HGFan4719; sophy2431; teampeeta1223;**

**Thatclovelytribute; ; ShadowLoner; A. ; WoolyOne; jennik55; StopDropLove; Gryffindork101; Hejsanjehsan; FearlesswithHimJC; KellyAnn96; tabbycatbw; GuardianAngel24; **

**MissJadaa; Firestone Piper; BssCheddar19; hareem94; short-stacks-little-pirate; shade5280; hatgal012; DaisyWillLiveForever; barbell-1980; OurNightlock; SierraElizabethHGF19; allsaints12; MissPerceived; emerl03; 2; FishFlapper; Devinelight; LornaMellark; toshiro and sakura 4 ever; **

**Whimically Nightlock; cristaldemar; MsPadfootPotter; magdalene729; mandyleepotter; Nguerrero01dagirlonfire; Catlover343; ; MsDracula; Rracer123; DirectorCarmichael; 143mindlessgurl; HarryBrumbyGames; everlarky; The-OnComeing-storm10; TheHungerGames5634; MaidenAlice; **

** 1; coadhpgg; Pricilla Harkness; Last of the Trifecta; PEETA X KATNISS FOREVER; WordsOfWonder; hungergamesteampeeta; NationalChampion2009; Jessicca.S; vampirefeverforever;**

**XliekeX; Marveler303; TragedyIsTheKey; PrimroseCullen; Mississippiboy97; Crimsonbattlefield; rororogers; canadianboy98; Fallen Emo Angel; valen-ester12; xXAngerRoxXx; Irishmate;**

**Abugsaunt; IlovetoFly; jessibelle15; XxWinterFallzxX; itsybitsybookworm; kakitamariko; ClatoIsReal; watermelongirl97; hatgal012; BeccaCookie; ILovePeetaMellark1998; jessy0622**

**Balbahutog27; LondonJewel; ; TXGolfer1206; xxellabearxx; cleanupguywithagun; ennui deMorte; No Shawdow In Sun; kaitykatwarblerlover; ClatoIsReal; teampeeta1223; **

**Annem87; Peenissandclato; pinkfides09; Azura Blue; LatinaLovely; fina133133; .12; . ; rochay97**

**Egargnotrom; Luch; Apocalyptic-Mess; pinkcarebearjf; FictionFanatic22; GryffindorGrl97; GothGirlChic; thehungergamesgirl1213; ; ginny456; RoyalSonofPoseidon; HeyoMyFellowReaders101; ninjacracker; telekinesis1728; KC99; BabyCakezz; WizardChick4Eva;**

**WOW, THAT TOOK A LONG TIME! SORRY AGAIN IF I MISSED YOUR NAME**** I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'VE FINISHED MY FIRST FANFIC AFTER ONLY 3 MONTHS! AH IT'S CRAZY! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH**

**~FIREPEARL**


End file.
